Lo más natural de mundo
by Nakimami
Summary: Han pasado seís años desde la muerte de Naraku y la vida sigue. Rin vive en la aldea y mientras se adapta sigue recibiendo las visitas de Sesshomaru y Jaken. A pesar del paso del tiempo todo sigue igual en la vida de Rin hasta que se produce un cambio que alterará la monotonía en la que vive. Un cambio de lo más natural.
1. Lo más normal del mundo

_Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_..._

_Lo más natural del mundo_

Era un día soleado en un prado lleno de flores, Rin revoloteaba de un lado para otro riendo, agachándose cada dos por tres para ver a los insectos o a saber qué.

Jaken, apoyado en la vara de testas, suspiraba lamentándose de su desgracia al tener que cuidar nuevamente de aquella chiquilla revoltosa. Aún recordaba con desazón como hacía apenas unas horas solo estaban su querido Amo y él, pero por supuesto las fechas mandaban y aquél día en concreto era el que tocaba pasar con la mocosa.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de su boca al recordar la imagen del nuevo kimono adorado por la niña escasos segundos para contentar a su Amo y que luego fue arrojado de cualquier manera, aunque bien doblado, en el armario de los kimonos de aquella mugrosa choza donde ahora residía la niña con la anciana humana.

Las visitas antes eran mucho más breves, pero con el tiempo, y debido seguramente al desazón en el rostro de la mocosa ante la pronta marcha del Amo, se habían ido alargando. Ahora el sufrido Jaken debía pasar casi todo el día, desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, aguantando a la pesada niña, siempre contando con la distante presencia de su querido Amo, que o bien se recostaba en el tronco de algún árbol o permanecía de pie durante horas con la vista fija en la lejanía. Eso sí, alguna vez separaba sus magnánimos labios para deleitarles con alguna frase breve pero contundente, más comúnmente una orden para alguno de los dos o para responder con parcas palabras a alguna pregunta de la mocosa impertinente.

La proximidad de la humana le sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza para mirarla, había crecido bastante para haber pasado solo seis años desde que la dejaron en el pueblo, aunque su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo.

― Señor Jaken, juguemos en el río ― le dijo con su irritante voz, eso tampoco había cambiado. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando la muchachita lo agarró por la manga del kimono y comenzó a arrastrarlo tras de sí.

"Nunca tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos", pensaba para sí el pobre yokai mientras su pequeño cuerpo rebotaba contra las rocas.

― ¡Maldita estúpida, me vas a arrancar el brazo!¡Para ya!

La niña lo soltó y el yokai se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

― ¡Ay! ¡Tu quieres matarme, niña tonta!― bramó, pero como siempre Rin lo ignoró y se sentó en la orilla del río.

― Juguemos a tirar piedras en el río, Señor Jaken. A ver cuan lejos es capaz de llegar. Yo no he dejado de practicar y he mejorado bastante.

El pequeño Jaken se levantó y se sacudió su kimono con tal vez demasiada fuerza. Se sentía irritado y quería hacer ver su frustración, pero al ver como era nuevamente ignorado, suspiró de nuevo y se aproximó a la niña con andar lento y derrotado.

― Señor Jaken, con cada suspiro…

― Se escapa un poco de felicidad, lo sé, no lo he olvidado, tonta.

― Es que usted suspira mucho, señor Jaken ― ¿Qué había en su voz? ¿Reproche?

― ¿Por qué será?― susurró el pequeño yokai con ironía.

La niña, que le había oído, se giró en su dirección y le sonrío con dulzura. Jaken la miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos como platos. Ella siempre le desarmaba de tal manera.

Le costó trabajo, pero apartó los ojos de ella y se miró los pies, avergonzado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable?

― Venga, niña tonta, disfrutemos de la poca felicidad que me queda.

Buscó a su alrededor un canto para meterse en el juego y dejarse de tanta tontería, molesta, irritante y vergonzosa.

Lanzó la primera piedra que encontró, un guijarro pequeño y poco pesado, enviándolo lejos, tanto que no cayó en el río, si no que llegó al otro lado, rebotando en la orilla.

― Ala, ya está. He ganado. Se acabó el estúpido juego.

― ¡Eso es trampa, señor Jaken! ¡Es demasiado pequeña! ¡Tiene que coger una mayor!

Se quejaba la niña mientras rebuscaba entre la montaña de piedras que había reunido entre ambos.

― ¡Las has cogido demasiado grandes, idiota!― argumentó en su defensa el pequeño yokai.

Rin lo miró desconcertada y un poco apenada.

― Son del mismo tamaño que las que elige Kohaku, señor Jaken, usted es un yokai y como usted tiene más fuerza que un humano normal, pensé…― su voz se fue apagando conforme veía cambiar la expresión del semblante del yokai ― Lo siento.

Jaken, herido en su orgullo, se dirigió al montón y tomó la roca más grande que encontró, la levantó sobre su cabeza poniendo toda su fuerza en sus enclenques brazos y… perdió el equilibrio.

Todo lo que pasó a continuación fue muy confuso, rápido y le era tremendamente familiar.

Rin, lo salvó de darse un buen culazo contra el montón de rocas poniéndose tras él y empujándolo hacía delante, pero esta vez el peso de la roca desequilibró al yokai mandándolo derechito al agua. Fue la niña la que se precipitó contra las rocas no pudiendo hacer nada para salvar al yokai de las feroces corrientes que se lo llevaron.

―¡Señor Jaken!― llamó desesperada al pequeño yokai. Se levantó y salió corriendo tras su niñero, eso sí, siempre bordeando la orilla, sin apartar un segundo los ojos de las aguas intentando ver al pequeño demonio salir de ellas.

Detuvo abruptamente su carrera desesperada al chocar contra un algo demasiado blando para ser un árbol.

― ¡Señor Sesshomaru!― exclamó aliviada al ver a su señor de pie frente a ella.

El Daiyokai la contemplaba en silencio y de un modo extraño, demasiado intenso.

― ¡El señor Jaken se ha caído al río y se lo ha llevado la corriente!― gimió la niña desesperada.

― ¿Estas sangrando?― preguntó con un tono de voz particularmente frío y sereno ignorando sus reclamos.

Rin le miró extrañada, demasiado para contestar. ¿Sangraba? Bueno, era posible. Se había caído sobre las piedras cuando intentó salvar al señor Jaken, pero no le dolía nada. Ella estaba bien, pero el señor Jaken no. La preocupación la invadió cuando pensó nuevamente en su cuidador.

― Señor Sesshomaru, es que el señor Jaken…―

― Contesta ― insistió el Daiyokai con más contundencia.

La pequeña se observó las palmas de las manos, algo sucias pero integras, al igual que sus codos y las rodillas… pero, un momento.

― ¡Sí, hay sangre!― en efecto, un hilo del fluido escarlata había aparecido en la cara interna de sus rodillas, pero su origen era incierto, pues no provenía de ninguna herida que quedase a la vista.

Rin apartó el kimono, más curiosa que asustada, tratando se averiguar el origen de la misma. El hilo de sangre recorría su níveo muslo derecho en una línea regular que se perdía más allá, en aquel lugar secreto en el que se juntaban sus piernas.

No sintió temor, aunque sí un poco de angustia por su amigo, ya que aquello de pronto perdió importancia.

― Debo haberme hecho daño al caer. No es nada, señor Sesshomaru.

― Regresamos, Rin ― anunció el Daiyokai dándole la espalda a su protegida que le contempló con expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

― Pero, ¿y el señor Jaken?― susurró mirando hacía el río con angustia.

― Vamos ― exigió rudo sin detenerse a esperarla. Rin corrió tras su señor, preocupada por Jaken, pero más inquieta por el repentino cambio de éste que se mostraba aún más distante que de costumbre, si eso era posible.

Estaban muy cerca de la aldea cuando repentinamente el Daiyokai se detuvo. Rin le imitó, solo que unos pasos por detrás de él.

Su señor la estaba mirando por encima del hombro o al menos eso le parecía a la muchacha que por primera vez desde que le conocía no sabía como reaccionar.

― ¿Qué ocurre, señor Sesshomaru?

― No te muevas de ahí ― ordenó en un tono bajo y frío al notar como Rin avanzaba para ponerse a su altura. La niña se quedó quieta, tal y como le había ordenado su señor. Permanecía expectante mirando de un lado para otro a la espera de que algo les atacase, porque cuando su señor se ponía así era porque había algún peligro.

― ¿Hay algún monstruo cerca? ― Preguntó algo temerosa.

El silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. El silencio y su mirada intensa.

― ¿No lo hay, entonces?― suspiró y dejó reposar el pie en la hierba.

Sesshomaru volteó la cabeza hacía el frente y tras unos segundos reanudó la marcha, Rin lo siguió hasta que llegaron a las proximidades de la choza de la anciana Kaede.

― ¿Se va ya, señor Sesshomaru?― preguntó con un deje de tristeza al ver como el Daiyokai se apartaba y le dejaba el camino libre para que continuara ella sola hasta el que ahora era su hogar.

Como de costumbre no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su señor, pero recuperando su alegría habitual se despidió de él con su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse de su majestuosa presencia.

― Rin.

Volteó hacia él contenta al escuchar su voz pudiendo apreciar su perfil estoico aunque cabizbajo.

― ¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru?

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que no se produjo ningún cambio en ambos, ni siquiera en el viento, Sesshomaru la llamó.

― Acércate.

Rin se acercó a su señor, alegre hasta el extremo por poder estar un rato más con él, aunque estuviese más extraño que de costumbre.

Sesshomaru se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la humana, sus ojos dorados perforaron a Rin con su fuego líquido y se sintió pequeña e insignificante como cada vez que él la miraba. De pronto sintió el frío contacto de la mano de su señor en su pierna derecha. Apenas duró un segundo, pero bastó para que todo su ser se convulsionase de manera extraña y cada uno de los pelos de su pequeño cuerpo se erizó. Inmediatamente después su señor se irguió, Rin pudo ver como los dedos de su mano derecha, que él había elevado hasta su rostro, estaban teñidos de rojo oscuro, y observaba aquella sangre con intensidad.

Fue entonces cuando Rin se percató de que la humedad entre sus muslos había aumentado. La hemorragia que sufría no se había detenido, al parecer ahora sangraba más.

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella, de pronto al ver tanta cantidad la idea de morir desangrada no le parecía tan descabellada.

― No vas a morir ― anunció el Daiyokai mientras observaba de cerca sus dedos impregnados con aquella sangre. Rin, suspiró aliviada.

― No voy a morir. Lo dice el señor Sesshomaru, por lo que es cierto. Porque el señor Sesshomaru siempre tiene razón. Eso es lo que siempre dice el señor Jaken.

Aún así no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva a sus piernas, la gota había alcanzado ya sus tobillos.

El rostro le cambió al recordar al pequeño yokai recientemente extraviado.

― ¡Es cierto! ¡Señor Sesshomaru, el señor Jaken…!

― Él estará bien ― su voz sonó más grave que de costumbre, con un matiz ronco y profundo, parecido a un rugido. Mientras la miraba fijamente aproximó aún más la mano a su rostro y por un segundo a la niña le pareció que se la estaba oliendo.

La pequeña humana se quedó atónita al ver como su señor se acercaba los dedos ensangrentados a la boca y los lamía una sola vez, su mirada se oscureció y sentía como si pudiese ver a través de ella. Luego cerró los ojos y frotó las yemas unas contra otras hasta que la sangre desapareció convertida en polvo seco.

Rin le miraba petrificada, no entendía porque su señor había hecho algo tan raro. Se había herido muchas otras veces en su presencia y él nunca había mostrado tanto interés, aunque claro, ella sí que había probado su propia sangre por curiosidad y el sabor no era muy agradable. Si lo pensabas bien no era tan raro. Tal vez el señor Sesshomaru también sentía curiosidad.

― Adiós ― dijo dándole la espalda y comenzó a elevarse.

― ¡Hasta pronto, señor Sesshomaru!¡Vuelva pronto!

En ese momento dos personas subían por la colina y Rin las saludó con efusión.

― ¡Señora Kagome! ¡Señor Inuyasha!― la sacerdotisa se acercaba a la casa trabajosamente a causa de su avanzado estado de gestación acompañada de su marido. El hanyou no le quitaba ojo de encima aunque fingía no prestarle más atención que de costumbre. No era de extrañar ya que parecía que la chica se hubiese tragado una sandía entera y de las gordas, o al menos eso pensaba Rin.

― ¡Hola Rin! Estas llena de tierra ― comentó lo obvio mirando con desaprobación el kimono de diario de Rin. Menos mal que no se había puesto uno de esos tan carísimos que le traía Sesshomaru. Sería una lástima.

― ¿Ya se ha ido Sesshomaru?― preguntó la sacerdotisa, aunque viendo la ligera expresión de tristeza de la niña la pregunta estaba de más.

― Sí, el señor Sesshomaru acaba de irse ― dijo añadiendo más tristeza a la que ya había en sus ojos con esas palabras.

Kagome sintió lástima por la pequeña, aunque en verdad no entendía como podía Rin tolerar tan bien a su "cuñado", y viceversa.

Aún habiendo pasado tanto tiempo junto a Rin mientras recibía las visitas de este último, cada vez más largas, seguía sin comprender su relación.

Inmersa en sus cavilaciones Kagome desató su recién descubierto instinto maternal y lo dirigió a Rin, más concretamente a su vestimenta.

― Venga Rin, quítate ese kimono que iremos a lavarlo al río antes de que oscurezca del todo.

― Sí, porque cuando se seca es muy difícil sacar la sangre.

Hanyou y Sacerdotisa embarazada le dirigieron una intensa mirada de preocupación a la pequeña.

― ¿Sangre?― dijo Inuyasha acercándose más a Rin ― ¿Acaso te heriste estando con Sesshomaru y ese idiota te dejó aquí sola sin avisar a nadie?

Kagome no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su marido, solo que en silencio. Mejor no darle alas cuando se trataba de Sesshomaru. Su relación, aunque había evolucionado, no podía catalogarse como muy buena e Inuyasha se ponía muy pesado con la sola mención de su nombre.

― ¿Dónde te heriste, Rin? Déjame ver.

Rin le dedicó una mirada apenada a Kagome y luego miró a Inuyasha tras lo cual sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

― Estoy bien. El señor Sesshomaru dijo que no me moriría, pero ― titubeó, eludiendo sin querer la petición de Kagome ― No deja de sangrar.

En el rostro de la sacerdotisa se dibujó una expresión de alarma y avanzó unos pasos hacía la chiquilla.

― ¿Dónde te heriste, Rin? ¿Dices que la hemorragia no cesa?

― Kagome-sama, es que…― titubeó de nuevo y miró a Inuyasha ― Es vergonzoso.

La sacerdotisa se aproximó lo más que pudo a la niña como si fuesen capaces de burlar los finos oídos del hanyou.

―Creo que me herí en el pompi, pero lo raro es que no me duele.

La mente de Kagome se iluminó cual bombilla de la era moderna.

― ¿Has notado alguna molestia días atrás, en las piernas, por aquí ― se frotó la parte baja de la espalda ― o por aquí?― terminó masajeándose su prominente panza.

El rostro de la chiquilla se mostró pensativo durante unos instantes, parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por acordarse. De pronto su rostro se llenó de reconocimiento.

― Sí, en la barriga notaba como calambres.

Kagome la obsequió con una gran sonrisa.

― Vaya, Rin, no hay que preocuparse. Es lo más normal del mundo, solo significa que ya eres mujer.

La pequeña Rin, ya no tan pequeña, miró a Kagome sin comprender. ¿Ella era mujer solo porque sangraba y notaba calambres? Bueno, si Kagome lo decía debía de ser cierto.

― ¿Así que esta sangre significa que soy mujer?

La sacerdotisa asintió sin dejar de sonreír, pensando que seguramente tendría un montón de preguntas que ella podría contestar.

― ¿Entonces, esta sangre es diferente a la que sale de las heridas?

Kagome se encontró un poco perdida ante esa pregunta.

― Pues, no creo. La sangre es sangre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Rin?

― Pues porque el señor Sesshomaru la cogió con sus dedos y la lamió.

Inuyasha, que hasta ese momento había estado semi-sentado como él solía ponerse en una de las vallas de la finca fingiendo que no las oía, dio un gran salto hacia ellas y se colocó frente a Rin.

― ¿¡Que Sesshomaru hizo qué!?

Rin, que parecía no temer a nada, ni se inmutó ante la actitud tan impulsiva del hanyou y se limitó a contestarle.

― El señor Sesshomaru mojó los dedos en mi sangre y se los lamió.

Kagome estaba tan boquiabierta como su marido, al que tomó por la manga del manto y se llevó a un aparte para hablar.

― ¿Por qué hizo eso Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?

― Y yo que sé. No es un secreto que mi hermano es muy raro ― el hanyou se mostró esquivo cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Kagome.

― Entonces, ¿por qué te sorprendes así?

Inuyasha se puso a la defensiva.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estabas tú también sorprendida?

― Pero yo creía que sabrías el porque, por algo eres un medio demonio.

― ¿Y qué puede saber un medio demonio como yo de las paranoias de ese sádico de Sesshomaru?― se medio giró dándole la espalda a su mujer y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza quitándole leña al asunto. Se estaba callando algo, a ella no podía engañarla.

― Quien sabe, igual es que ha probado su sangre porque quiere comérsela.

Kagome le miró con horror.

― Al suelo, Inuyasha.

A Inuyasha le tembló todo el cuerpo, pero seguía en posición vertical, por lo que todo apuntaba a que no había sido Kagome quien había dicho las mortíferas palabras.

― ¿Ya andáis otra vez de gresca?― gruñó Shippo mirando con gesto cansino al hanyou.

― ¡Maldito zorro desgraciado!― exclamó iracundo al ver al pequeño demonio zorro encaramado a la vaya más próxima. Sango y Miroku también estaban escuchando la conversación. Kagome, que no esperaba tener tanto público, murmuró para sí con los ojos en blanco.

― Estoy teniendo un deja vú.

― ¡Seréis metiches!― gritó Inuyasha, exasperado, pero fue ignorado, como de costumbre.

Miroku se frotaba el mentón con gesto grave.

― En verdad es una reacción extraña.

― Quizá Inuyasha no vaya tan desencaminado. ¿O no es bien sabido que no hay que dejar que los perros prueben la sangre humana?

― Mi hermano no es un perro ― añadió, un tanto molesto por la parte que le tocaba.

― Es un demonio perruno. Para el caso es lo mismo.

― Es raro ― convino Sango.

― Eso es lo que yo decía.

Se fueron juntando hasta formar un círculo apretado a la vez que daban sus opiniones, pero de pronto Kagome suspiró en medio de todos y los empujó.

― Bueno, ya vale de tanto cotilleó en corrillo, que no puedo respirar.

― Es que ahora Kagome ocupa mucho espacio ― explicó Shippo.

― Es verdad, Kagome. Cada día estas más gorda.

― Al suelo, Inuyasha.― musitó Kagome sin afectación alguna, más bien parecía que estaba harta de decirlo. El hanyou carente de tacto, se precipitó de bruces contra el suelo levantando polvo. Shippo se apresuró a ocupar el lugar que había dejado vacante Inuyasha que ahora estaba aplastado contra el suelo.

― No se, pero tal vez debamos preguntar a alguien que sepa mucho más que el cabeza hueca de Inuyasha sobre demonios perrunos, ¿no?

Todos se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

― ¿Y quien puede saber más que yo, enano?

― ¿Myoga?― dijeron al unísono.

...

Bueno, ¡ahí quedó mi primer capítulo!

Me está costando bastante escribir esta historia. Me estoy esforzando mucho^^

Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestras críticas, palizas, abrazos :3 y... lo que queraís! Todo será bienvenido!

¡Muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo!


	2. Exceso de información

_Capitulo 2_

_Exceso de información_

La vieja pulga descansaba sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, después de haber oído lo sucedido de boca de Kagome.

― ¿Y bien?

― Bueno, ¿qué queréis que os diga? La cosa está bastante clara. Es obvio.

Todos se miraron sin comprender y el viejo Myoga suspiró hondamente y se preparó para dar una explicación para tontos.

― Ese tipo de sangrado es un indicio de celo en las hembras, ¿no?

Ante las palabras de la pulga todos se quedaron callados mirándose entre ellos con las expresiones más extrañas.

La pulga se acomodó en la tela haciéndose el interesante.

― Es más que obvio. A mi lo que me extraña es que no la montase en ese mismo momento.

Inuyasha acercó su rostro a la pulga mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Cómo dices? ¿No te referirás a..?― se interrumpió y luego sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de rechazo.

― ¿Y por qué cree que no lo hizo?― preguntó el bonzo, que parecía tan incómodo como el resto con la situación.

―Por consideración. Tal vez porque se percató de que era su primer ciclo ― le respondió Myoga.

― ¿Y?― le instó ansioso el hanyou ― Eso es todo, ¿no? Le pega un lametón y se larga con el rabo entre las piernas. Pues ya podemos seguir como si nada, que le den a Sesshomaru.

― Esta muy equivocado, señor Inuyasha. Lo más probable es que se deje caer por aquí dentro de unas cuantas lunas o cuando a la niña le toque volver a sangrar.

― ¿Y eso para qué?― preguntó el hanyou con sospecha.

― ¿Para qué va a ser? Pues para montarla.

Fue acribillado por miradas de horror y desaprobación.

― ¡Pero señor Myoga, Rin aún es muy joven!― gimió Kagome ― ¡Es muy pronto!

La vieja pulga miró a la humana con pesar.

― La cosa hubiese sido distinta si se hubiese marchado sin más, pero de lo que contó Rin puedo deducir que el señor Sesshomaru mostró indicios de querer aparearse, y el más significativo sin duda fue el de probar su sangre.

Inuyasha le miró con los ojos como platos.

― ¿¡Aparearse!? ¿¡Pero que dices!? ¡Tú estas mal de la cabeza!

― ¿Por qué le extraña tanto, señor Inuyasha?

― Es que…Es Sesshomaru ― dijeron todos al unísono mientras se encogían de hombros, como si fuese obvio.

― Eso es un sinsentido. Actúan como si el señor Sesshomaru no tuviera instintos. Es un macho como cualquiera de ustedes señor bonzo o usted mismo, señor Inuyasha.

― ¡Oye tú, a mi no me compares con ese imbécil de Sesshomaru!

― Cualquiera lo diría. Es que es tan frío ― murmuró Kagome frotándose la barbilla.

― Y aterrador ― apuntó Sango.

― Aunque es cierto que es bastante atractivo.

Inuyasha dio un giro 180º y se quedó clavado mirando a su mujer como si a ésta le hubiese salido un tercer brazo.

― ¿Ka… Kagome?

― Kagome tiene razón. La verdad es que bien mirado es muy apuesto.

― Y fuerte.

― Transmite mucha seguridad. Se le ve bastante maduro.

― ¿Maduro? No sé yo. Cada vez que se encuentran los dos hermanos la lían gorda ― discrepó el joven yokai uniéndose así a la conversación.

― Es cierto, parecen críos pequeños. Sí.

― Pero es que con Inuyasha es imposible. Es muy plasta, le pica y acaban siempre igual.

― Sí, Inuyasha es tan inmaduro.

― Y tan pesado. Acaba con la paciencia de cualquiera.

― ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

El interpelado saltó entre ambas sobresaltándolas con una cara de cabreo mientras le hacía una llave a Shippo.

― ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿¡Pero de que vais!? A ver si yo voy a tener la culpa de que ese tío esté mal de la cabeza. Os recuerdo que no soy yo el que va por ahí subiéndose a la pierna de una niña de catorce años, ¿eh?

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se quedaron mirando fijamente a Inuyasha durante unos segundos con expresión neutra luego se inclinaron hacía Kagome y le susurraron:

― Solo por curiosidad ― miraron de reojo a Inuyasha ― ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?

Inuyasha, mortalmente avergonzado, se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y gritó:

― ¿¡Es que sois idiotas!? Era una forma de hablar.

Cazademonios, Bonzo y demonio zorro se inclinaron hacía un lado para ver a Kagome. Esta bufó y acto seguido asintió una sola vez.

Los tres se miraron y miraron a Inuyasha que les devolvía la mirada a punto de saltar.

― Pero mira que eres raro, Inuyasha.

― ¡Yo te mato, maldito zorro desgraciado!― exclamó el hanyou más rojo que un tomate mientras perseguía al zorro.

― Creo que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema ― apuntó un muy serio Miroku que intentaba por todos los medios contener la risa ― ¿Podemos esperar que Sesshomaru pase del tema? Y si no es así, ¿Cuál sería la situación?

― Siento mucho decir esto, pero si ha probado su sangre, no creo que espere más de dos ciclos.

― ¿¡Dos meses!? ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo! ¿No podríamos convencerle de algún modo de que espere más? Debería pensar un poco más en Rin si es verdad que la aprecia tanto.

― Ya lo ha hecho, señora Sango, ¿no se da cuenta? Es evidente que trató de apartarse de ella. La trajo a la aldea, ¿no? Es una muestra de gran fortaleza por parte del señor Sesshomaru. Es francamente admirable.

― Oye tú, deja de alabarle y dinos que hacer, ¿vale?― exclamó Inuyasha que se sacudía bastante molesto. No era capaz de digerir aquello, aunque no era el único.

― Bueno ― añadió la vieja pulga ― Yo prepararía a la niña para lo que se le viene encima.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha tembló de rechazo, y nuevamente no era el único. El bonzo se removió y las mujeres estaban tensas como varas de escoba.

― A ver si lo captas de una buena vez ― dijo Inuyasha frotándose las sienes visiblemente irritado ― ¡Que nos digas un modo de convencer a Sesshomaru, estúpida pulga cobarde!

― Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la niña está integra, a pesar de que la situación le era totalmente favorable, tal vez no regrese. Rin es humana, al fin y al cabo y estamos hablando del señor Sesshomaru. Él nunca ha tenido intención de involucrarse con humanos, eso esta bastante claro por el modo en que siempre le ha tratado a usted, señor Inuyasha.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Conociendo a Sesshomaru era lo más probable.

― Pero aún así, hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza, señor Myoga ― añadió Kagome, pensativa ― Rin es humana. El ciclo reproductivo en los humanos es distinto. El sangrado no significa que una mujer esté en celo.

― Pero estará de acuerdo conmigo, señora Kagome, en que sí que significa que ha alcanzado la madurez reproductiva.

― Bueno sí, pero…

― Cuando uno alcanza la madurez su olor cambia porque se empiezan a segregar ciertas hormonas.

― Pero usted ha hablado de sangrado, no ha dicho nada de hormonas.

― El sangrado es solo un indicio que el macho espera por instinto. Una señal que le avisa de que ha llegado la hora. Puede que no sea el momento más idóneo para un humano, pero estamos hablando de un demonio perruno y ellos se dejan llevar por lo que les dice su olfato. Probablemente cuando se produce el sangrado el olor sea más intenso. ¿Su olor era muy fuerte, señor Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se puso rojo como un tomate y Kagome le miró entre sorprendida y confusa.

― A mi me afectaba bastante ― miró a su mujer, aterrado ― Oye tú, Kagome, ¿por qué me miras así? Yo no soy un enfermo, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo un olfato muy fino.

El viejo Myoga suspiró.

― Si ha afectado tanto al señor Inuyasha, cuyo olfato es más rudo que el del señor Sesshomaru, ya no estoy tan seguro de que lo deje correr.

― Bueno, pero Sesshomaru se ha ido y probablemente ya esté muy lejos. Igual se le olvida y quizá vuelva cuando Rin no este menstruando, entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

― ¿A usted se le ha olvidado, señor Inuyasha?

― Pero la niña esta en la aldea ― apuntó el bonzo.

― ¡Ahora no puedo olerla, Miroku!― se giró, incómodo, huyendo de la mirada del bonzo y continuó en voz queda ― Llevó tres días sin verla y aún así… No se me va de la cabeza.

― Así que por eso evitabas a Rin ― murmuró Kagome, taladrando a su marido con su mirada demoníaca ― Al suelo.

El hanyou clavó la cara en el tatami y gimió de dolor.

― Señorita Kagome, no castigue al señor Inuyasha. Él no tiene la culpa ― la vieja pulga volvió a suspirar y miró hacia el techo ― Si el señor Inuyasha que es un hanyou esta teniendo problemas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que estará pasando el señor Sesshomaru ― dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, apesadumbrado.

Inuyasha se levantó y aplastó a la pulga entre sus dedos. La vena de su frente palpitaba.

― No le tengas tanta lástima, hazme el favor. Ni que se estuviera muriendo.

― Lo siento, señor Inuyasha.― este le había soltado y la pulga, aplastada, se precipitó contra el suelo en un baile lento. ―Lamento no poder darles mejores noticias.

― ¡Ahg! ¡Me pica todo!― exclamó el hanyou rascándose el brazo ― Este tema me da arcadas.

― Igual vuelve esta noche y la rapta mientras todos estamos dormidos ― murmuró Shippo con la cabeza gacha.

― ¡Eso, zorro del demonio! ¡Tu ahí, ayudando!― Inuyasha se lanzó en persecución del joven yokai ― ¿¡Pero que narices estas diciendo, estúpido!?

― ¿Qué película te estas montando, Shippo?

― Sesshomaru no es de esos. Lo más probable es que venga con bakusaiga en la mano y que, cegado por la ansiedad, se cargue al señor Inuyasha ― añadió la vieja pulga, aparentando consternación.

― Oye tú, te estas quedando con nosotros, ¿no?― dijo Inuyasha apretando su cuerpo nuevamente mientras lo mantenía cerca de su nariz.

― Intentaba relajar el ambiente ― gimió la pulga entre los dedos de su señor.

― Muy gracioso, si señor.

― El señor Sesshomaru vendrá y yo que ustedes no me interpondría en su camino. Que se la lleve pacíficamente. Será lo mejor para ella. El estrés que generaría un enfrentamiento en el señor Sesshomaru solo perjudicaría al modo…― carraspeó incómodo ― esto, me refiero a su forma de obrar con la muchacha. No se si me explico.

― Que cuanto más tranquilo este, más suave será con ella ― aclaró el bonzo.

― Exacto, todo lo suave que puede ser un Daiyokai que ha estado encelado durante varias lunas.

A Inuyasha le era difícil imaginar a Sesshomaru inquieto por la razón que se discutía. Él siempre había creído que su medio hermano solo tenía sangre en las venas para hacer picadillo a quien osara tocarle las narices. Pero que tuviera esa clase de necesidades tan mundanas… Quieras que no, lo convertía en algo mucho más inquietante.

― Claro, se la serviremos en bandeja de plata ― resopló irónico ― Tú espera, que cuando venga le saludaremos Tessaiga y yo ― acarició la empuñadura de su espada

― Le haré morder el polvo, por degenerado.

― Tal vez haya alguna forma de convencer a Sesshomaru ― dijó Kagome y añadió, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha ―"pacíficamente", de que espere unos años por Rin. Ahora es más alta y más mujer, ya no parece tan niña, pero… ¡Él sabe de sobra que solo tiene catorce años!― gimió Kagome, que se veía cada vez más desesperada.

La pulga suspiró hondamente ― El señor Sesshomaru es un ser consecuente que no se deja llevar por el instinto puro. Sabe lo que se hace y tiene en gran estima a Rin. No le hará daño, pero lamento decirle, mi señora Kagome, que no creo que espere más de un par de lunas.

― Estas diciendo que es un degenerado ― reiteró el hanyou.

― Señor Inuyasha, el señor Sesshomaru tiene una forma de pensar muy distinta a la de ustedes.

― Sí, y tan distinta. Es totalmente amoral.

― Yo diría que tiene una moral propia ― suspiró frustrado la incomprendida pulga.

― Pero Rin es muy joven para tener descendencia, señor Myoga. Sería peligroso.

― Lo sé, niña, lo sé.― dijo la pulga con gravedad ― Soy consciente de la fragilidad humana, pero sigo pensando que el señor Sesshomaru también lo sabe y no dañaría a Rin. Cuanto más lo pienso más convencido estoy de qué ha tomado esta decisión muy fríamente.

― ¿En que te basas?

― Básicamente en el gran sentido del olfato del señor Sesshomaru. Seguro que él tenía conocimiento de que esto pasaría y cuando. Es más, me atrevo a aventurar que fue una decisión consciente que él tomó con la cabeza fría. Tal vez haya estado esperando este momento. Quizá por eso sus visitas últimamente eran más frecuentes y largas. ¿Si no como explicarse que tuviera tanto tino eligiendo el día?

― Me estas dando la razón. Es un degenerado ― insistió Inuyasha acabando con la paciencia de la pulga que hundió los hombros y resopló de fastidio.

― ¿A qué le revienta los nervios a cualquiera? ― le susurró Shippo a la vieja pulga, esté le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza. Inuyasha les miró con inquina y de pronto se le iluminó el rostro, señal de que se había percatado de algo.

― Oye, un momento. ¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí? Solo eres un niño y esto son cosas de mayores. Tú aquí no pintas nada, zorro del demonio.

― ¡Cállate, Inuyasha! ¡No soy un niño!

El hanyou le puso los puños en las sienes y empujó, ante los gritos de Shippo.

― ¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Eres un zorro enano y llorón!

El resto los ignoró estoicamente dándoles la espalda.

― Yo trataré de razonar con Sesshomaru y me ocuparé de Rin ― dijo Kagome con determinación. Todos la miraron como si estuviese loca, pero ella los ignoró ― ¿Qué puede esperar ella de todo esto, señor Myoga?

La pulga se enderezó y cruzó su primer par de brazos sobre el pecho.

― Básicamente, dolor.

― Bueno, eso es normal la primera vez.

― No, no es lo mismo. Estamos hablando del señor Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio con sus colmillos.

― ¡Será desgraciado!

La pulga se levantó, ofuscado.

― ¡Señor Inuyasha, el señor Sesshomaru no querría hacerle daño a Rin de forma premeditada! A lo que yo me refería es a que el Señor Sesshomaru es un demonio ponzoñoso.

― Pues como todos los demonios, ¿no?― bufó Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza con desaire.

― No, él es en esencia ponzoñoso, con lo cual todo lo que produce su cuerpo es venenoso.

Inuyasha se sacudió enérgicamente mandando a la pulga al otro lado de la habitación y adoptó una posición ofensiva acompañada de una mueca de repugnancia.

― ¿¡Qué...!? ¿¡No estarás hablando de su…!? ¡Ahg!

― Señor Inuyasha…― continuó la pulga regresando de nuevo con su señor. Al ver que se acercaba saltando en pos de él, el hanyou extendió los brazos hacía delante para impedírselo.

― ¡No! ¡A mi no me digas nada! ¡No quiero saber nada de su…_eso_!

― No seas crío, Inuyasha ― suspiró Kagome.

La pulga fue con la sacerdotisa y se colocó sobre su prominente vientre.

― Lo que iba diciendo es que el dolor que le provocaría su semilla sería insoportable.

― ¡Ahg! ¡Lo ha dicho!― el hanyou, molesto, se sacudía como un autentico perro mientras arañaba el suelo con las garras.

― Haz el favor de callarte, Inuyasha. Eres un poco plasta, hijo ― dijo Sango.

― Si no soportas oír hablar de este tema, ¿por qué no te vas? ― terció Miroku.

― Eso es lo que voy a hacer ― dijo el hanyou, muy irritado dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras pisaba con fuerza y resoplaba, aunque no llego a salir, se sentó junto a la entrada visiblemente molesto y resopló mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto la conversación continuaba y era Miroku el que hablaba.

― Pero, si la situación es esa, ¿la niña no morirá envenenada?

― Según tengo entendido el señor Sesshomaru tiene un paliativo para su propio veneno, pero el caso es…― la pulga dudó, parecía inquieta ―…que, debido a su forma de ser, su enorme orgullo y el desprecio que siente por los humanos, no estoy muy seguro de si se lo administraría a Rin, ya que esto dejaría en él una marca permanente. Y tratándose del señor Sesshomaru, por mucho aprecio que tenga hacía Rin, entre los demonios ser marcado por un humano es peor deshonra que ser un hanyou.

….

Bueno, en este capi no ha salido Sesshy, aunque se habla bastante de él, pero espero que aún así lo hayáis disfrutado y sigáis disfrutando de los siguientes! Habrá mucho SesshRin os lo juro. ;3

Wow! Gracias por la gran acogida!

Gracias a **serena tsukino chiba**, **AHGR y RinSess13 **por vuestras palabras de aliento!

Quiero fijarme un día para ir actualizando, pero de momento publicaré poco a poco los capítulos que ya tengo conforme me los pidáis, ¿y como se piden? Os preguntaréis. Pues con Rewiews! Soy rewiadicta y los necesito XD

¡Besotes! Y hasta la próxima actualización ^^


	3. Inquietud

Capitulo 3

Inquietud

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la conversación con la vieja pulga y Kagome aún no había hallado la manera de abordar el tema con ninguno de los dos.

Por más que lo intentaba, Rin no parecía tener ni el más mínimo interés en las llamadas "cosas de mujeres" y Kagome, desesperada, no sabía como llamar su atención sin asustarla. A parte, tampoco sabía como actuaría Sesshomaru. ¿Y si el Daiyokai se limitaba a vigilarla más intensamente y ya, o si no volvía a aparecer por allí? De todos era sabido que odiaba a Inuyasha debido a su condición de hanyou, no entraba en los planes de la lógica que alguien así buscara conscientemente tener esa clase de descendencia.

Se propinó dos palmadas en las mejillas para despejarse la cabeza. Aquello iba a volverla loca. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la que se le venía encima, embarazada como estaba de su peculiar marido. Solo semanas antes no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza la pregunta de a quien se parecería más su retoño, si a su padre o a ella. Sin duda la esencia demoníaca se diluiría aún más, pero en contrapartida tal vez heredara algún rasgo materno sobrenatural. Sin duda alguna sería una mezcla extraña.

Una presencia frente a ella la sacó de sus cavilaciones y al levantar la cabeza se quedó blanca como la cal.

― ¿¡Sesshomaru!?― exclamó tratando de incorporarse, antes de que el Daiyokai llegase hasta su altura, ya que la había pillado recogiendo plantas medicinales del jardín de atrás.

― Esto… Hola ― titubeó nerviosa. La aparición del Daiyokai la había pillado desprevenida.

― ¿Rin?― preguntó sin dignarse ni a mirarla ni a saludarla. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, dura y fría, y no le quitaba ojo a la choza. Era más que obvio que sabía que la niña estaba allí. A Kagome se le atragantó la saliva.

― S.. Sí. Esta dentro. Estamos preparando especias aromáticas ― "Es muy pronto", pensaba Kagome "Demasiado pronto. Si apenas han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde…"

― Dile que salga. Nos vamos.

― ¿¡Te la vas a llevar!?― exclamó Kagome, aterrada. No podía ser, no había tenido tiempo. ― Es muy pronto, Sesshomaru. Espera, por favor.― Kagome bajó la vista, impotente, y se encontró con el pequeño yokai que siempre le acompañaba. Este parecía tremendamente incómodo, nunca le había visto así.

Kagome decidió probar por ahí.

― Hola Jaken, ¿Qué tal va todo?― le saludó tratando de sonreír. El yokai levantó la vista del suelo trabajosamente y al encontrarse con los ojos de la sacerdotisa la miró hacia otro lado. Parecía que se le habían atragantado las palabras insultantes con las que solía dirigirse a ellos.

De pronto Kagome percibió el movimiento de Sesshomaru que, despreocupándose de ellos, avanzó hacía la casa.

― A… ¡Amo…!― su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor y acto seguido bajó la cabeza.

Kagome se agarró a un clavo ardiente.

― Jaken, tu sabes lo que le pasa a Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

El pequeño yokai la miró a los ojos con un amago de sorpresa en estos, pero se apagó enseguida siendo reemplazado por algo parecido a la tristeza. "Ni una mirada de asco" pensó Kagome "La cosa pinta fatal."

― ¿Eh? No se... Yo…

El sonido de los pasos y las risas de Rin les distrajo y ambos miraron hacía la puerta por la que salían Sesshomaru seguido de una radiante Rin ataviada con un bello kimono blanco con bordados florales en rosa palo, y que no paraba de hablar de plantas y de cómo se podían convertir en medicinas o en simples hiervas para decoración. Sesshomaru, como siempre, parecía no escucharla.

Detrás de unos arbustos apareció el dragón de dos cabezas, Ah-Un, la montura de Rin. En cuanto la niña lo vio salió corriendo en su busca para darle un fuerte abrazo a una de sus cabezas. El bicho pareció alegrarse.

― Sube a Ah-Un, Rin. Nos vamos.

La niña lo miró con sorpresa y luego la felicidad más absoluta dominó cada rincón de su rostro.

― ¿Dónde vamos, señor Sesshomaru?

Por toda respuesta el Daiyokai se elevó en el aire y la niña, radiante, se subió a su vieja montura con celeridad ya que ésta también se elevaba, mientras, Kagome y Jaken contemplaban su marcha desde el suelo en silencio. De pronto Kagome miró al pequeño yokai verde con incredulidad.

― ¡Oye! ¡Que tu amo se va!― exclamó esperando que, como siempre, el pequeño bicho saliese corriendo en pos de su querido amo gritando con desesperación y lamentándose de su olvido, pero en lugar de ello el yokai bajó la cabeza con consternación.

― El Amo no quiere que vaya con él. Me ha ordenado que me quede aquí ― su voz se extinguió hasta susurrar ― Quiere estar a solas con Rin.

Kagome ahogó un grito tras el cual cogió al yokai por el frente del kimono y lo levantó como haría su marido.

― ¿Tu sabes lo que planea Sesshomaru?

El sorprendido yokai observaba a la joven entre ofendido y asustado.

― ¡Yo no sé nada!

― Jaken, si valoras tu vida, dinos a donde se dirige Sesshomaru ― ahora era Inuyasha, quien se lo había arrebatado a Kagome, el que le amenazaba. Había olido a su medio hermano, pero no había llegado a tiempo para pillarle.

― ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Nada! ¡Solo sé que el Amo bonito no me quiere a su lado! ¡Ahora es verdad que solo quiere a esa niña tonta! ¡Ya no quiere a su fiel sirviente Jaken! ¡Lleva semanas maltratándome cada vez que me dirijo a su persona!― suspiró y se restregó los ojos para apartar las lágrimas.

"Así que ha estado pagando su frustración con él" pensaron ambos, mirándose.

Se reunieron en la choza de la anciana Kaede. Jaken era el invitado de honor y la verdad es que daba pena verle.

―Poco después de nuestro viaje a la región del Este, no hemos hecho otra cosa que rondar de aquí para allá sin parar, dando vueltas a esta maldita región. Daba la impresión de que el Amo bonito no quería alejarse demasiado de la aldea. Al principio creí que estaba enfadado conmigo, su fiel sirviente, porque me había alejado de la estúpida niña, pero sus enfados nunca duran tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha le cogió del cuello, irritado, ante la mirada asustada del yokai y la desaprobación de Myoga y Kagome.

― ¡Tu sabes más de lo que cuentas, maldito desgraciado! ¡Habla o te destrozo!

― Los asuntos de mi Amo solo le conciernen a él ― le escupió tratando de librarse del agarre del hanyou ― Yo, como su fiel sirviente tengo el deber de ver, oír y callar.

Miroku atrajo su atención con una expresión compasiva ― Esto no es nuevo para ti, ¿cierto Jaken? Sesshomaru ha hecho cosas parecidas antes.

El pequeño demonio ni se dignó a mirarle.

― Yo no sé nada ― reiteró, tozudo.

Inuyasha soltó a Jaken en el suelo y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

― ¿Mi hermano te dijo algo?

Jaken miró a Inuyasha con un dije de desprecio, pero le contestó.

― Solo que me quedase aquí. El Amo estaba muy nervioso y cada día que pasaba se irritaba más y más. Cuando nos atacaba algún yokai se ensañaba con él de una forma brutal. Tengo que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo, la verdad ― suspiró y se sentó sobre el suelo de madera ― Finalmente esta mañana emprendió la marcha hacía aquí.

"¿Ver, oír y callar?" pensó Kagome "Pues bien que habla por los codos"

La vieja pulga Myoga se rascaba la barbilla en busca de respuestas.

― Jaken, antes has dicho que fuisteis a la región del Este, ¿verdad?

El pequeño yokai asintió en dirección a la pulga.

― ¿Qué hicisteis allí?

― Uhm, el Amo bonito necesitaba algo de un yokai que reside en esa región. Eran algo así como unas hierbas aromáticas. Me extrañó mucho, porque el Amo no necesita de esos mejunjes, es más, las metió en su kimono y no las he vuelto a ver.

Myoga resopló y se removió algo incómodo, pero parecía que algo había descubierto.

― ¿Qué sabes, vieja pulga? Habla ― le exigió Inuyasha.

― Bien, tal y como yo pensaba, el señor Sesshomaru no quiere que Rin sufra ningún daño y si es lo que creo, y estoy casi seguro de que no me equivoco, Sesshomaru tiene en su poder una hierba llamada _ruta graveoles_ o alguna de similares características.

La vieja anciana Kaede compuso una mueca extraña que dio a entender al resto que había reconocido el nombre de la planta.

― ¿Qué es esa hierba, abuela?― le preguntó Kagome, ya que no recordaba haber oído a la anciana mencionarla jamás.

― Es una planta abortiva.

Inuyasha se levantó como un resorte con la ira brillando en sus ojos dorados.

― Entonces ese mal nacido pretende aprovecharse de la niña, pero planea hacer uso de ese mejunje para asegurarse de no manchar su nombre.

Myoga le miró horrorizado ― Espere, señor Inuyasha. No se precipite. Es posible que el señor Sesshomaru lo tenga como un seguro. Tal vez este preocupado por la salud de Rin. Ella es aún muy joven para alumbrar, no esta preparada. Tal vez más adelante prescinda de las hierbas.

― El Amo dijo algo ― susurró Jaken, en estado de shock, por su expresión desolada parecía que se habían cumplido todas sus sospechas y miedos ― El Amo dijo "Solo por ahora".

Myoga saltó a la nariz de Inuyasha, estaba pletórico.

― ¿Lo ve, señor Inuyasha? Yo tenía razón. Él está preocupado por la salud de la niña. Es consciente de que no esta preparada para concebir aún el hijo de un Daiyokai.

― Pero aún está la cuestión del veneno ― añadió Miroku ― En este caso concreto el embarazo es un mal menor.

La vieja pulga miró al bonzo con gravedad.

― Quizá Sesshomaru espera que Rin sobreviva por sus propios medios, ¿no, señor Myoga?― contribuyó Shippo esperanzado ― Miroku ha sufrido en sus carnes el efecto del veneno demoniaco y ha sobrevivido.

La vieja pulga miró a Shippo y tras quedarse pensativo unos minutos se dirigió a Jaken.

― ¿Tu Amo adquirió algo más en casa de Mukotenno?

El pequeño demonio levantó la vista y le miró con sus tristes ojos redondos.

― No lo sé, yo solo vi esas hierbas.

― ¿No oliste nada? Si compró dos tipos de hierbas diferentes debía haber una variación en el olor. ― preguntó a su vez Inuyasha.

― Mi olfato no es muy bueno ― le contestó el yokai olvidándose de sentir desprecio por el hanyou. ― De todos modos el veneno de mi Amo bonito no es como el de esa basura de Naraku. No puede contrarrestarse con ningún antídoto ni humano ni yokai.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de soltarle una fresca al sapo, pero este parecía tan hecho polvo que no fue capaz. El yokai estaba sinceramente preocupado por Rin, así que se contuvo y cuando habló lo hizo con cuidado.

― No creo que sea para tanto, yo mismo he experimentado el veneno de Sesshomaru y aquí sigo.

― Usted solo ha experimentado una clase de veneno. El Amo destila otro que es aún más potente y ese no lo usa para atacar.

Inuyasha se alejó del yokai, pero pudo controlar su reacción de rechazo lo suficiente como para no montar una escena.

― Esperad, quizás nos estamos preocupando por nada. La madre de Inuyasha no murió, ¿no es cierto?

― El Excelentísimo señor Inu no Taisho no era tan ponzoñoso como mi Amo querido. La familia materna del Amo tiene un veneno más potente y él ha heredado esa característica de ella.― una lágrima se escapó de los ojos del yokai ― Rin va a morir.

Todos se sumieron en el silencio más absoluto.

…

Hola de nuevo!

Este es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero en compensación actualizaré prontito y os prometo que en el siguiente habrá más Sesshy ;3

De nuevo mi agradecimiento más sincero para **serena tsukino chiba**, por seguir ahí apoyándome y por sus ánimos a **Silk Maid**, **KeyTen** y **angel-demoniaca **por sus primeros coments tan maravillosos. Me alegra haberos hecho reír y temblar, pero espero haceros temblar muchísimo más en el siguiente^^

Ávida de vuestros rewiers, me despido.

Nos vemos muy prontito ;3


	4. Lo más extraño

Capitulo 4

_Lo más extraño_

Rin volaba feliz sobre Ah-Un, atravesando las nubes y el viento que le despeinaba el pelo. De vez en cuando podía ver la estola de su señor o la figura de este justo frente a ellos y entonces su felicidad crecía hasta el punto de ensanchar su corazón.

Echaba tanto de menos aquellos días en los que viajaban juntos. A pesar de los peligros, habían sido muy felices.

De pronto su señor se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un palacio, Ah-Un también se posó en ese suelo blanco inmaculado y bramó. Rin le palmeó una de las cabezas para calmarlo.

Sesshomaru empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al castillo y Rin salió tras él a la carrera todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Sentía un ligero dolor en las rodillas y no solo por el viaje en Ah-Un, había algo más, tal vez era porque le iba a venir de nuevo lo que la señora Kagome llamaba "periodo".

Al llegar a la altura de su señor las nubes se separaron lo suficiente para que Rin contemplara el castillo en todo su esplendor. De pronto recordó que ya había estado antes en aquel lugar. Era el hogar de la madre del señor Sesshomaru.

Rodearon el trono donde ésta se había sentado tiempo atrás y siguió a su señor por los larguísimos pasillos a través de los inmóviles guardias yokai que lo custodiaban.

Estaba tan maravillada que se había quedado sin voz, pero entonces escuchó la de su señor, tan fría y calma como de costumbre.

― Permanecerás aquí un tiempo ― le explicó mientras abría un enorme shoji de madera color vino.

Flanqueó la puerta tras su señor y este la cerró tras ella. Rin contempló la estancia maravillada por su amplitud y riqueza mientras que su señor tomaba asiento con despreocupación junto a una balconada que se abría al exterior. Los suelos eran de tatami claro y estaba dividida en dos por otro enorme shoji decorado con motivos de árboles de sakura. El mobiliario estaba compuesto por piezas riquísimas en madera de ébano repartidas de forma diáfana por la habitación.

Su habitual curiosidad la llevó a moverse por todo el espacio investigando cualquier rincón de la misma con ojos brillantes. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta un rincón lleno de curiosos objetos claramente hechos por humanos. Eran juguetes de todo tipo, había cajas de música, móviles, peonzas, muñecas, pergaminos y un largo etcétera, todo exquisitamente elaborado. Eran tan bellos y parecían tan antiguos que Rin se sentía incapaz de tocarlos por miedo a estropearlos.

― Son para ti ― informó Sesshomaru al percatarse de que la niña se limitaba a mirarlos.

Había tantos y eran tan bonitos que se pasó todo el día jugando con ellos, memorizando sus formas, leyendo los pergaminos tal y como le había enseñado Kagome, estos contaban historias de lo más variopintas y extrañas acerca de yokais que se enamoraban de bellas muchachas y las raptaban, curiosamente las últimas páginas de todos los rollos habían sido arrancadas, por consiguiente ninguna tenía final.

― Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde están las partes que faltan?― preguntó mostrándole unos de los rollos destrozados.

El Daiyokai la miró por el rabillo del ojo y enseguida desvió la vista al frente.

― Las arranqué.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó la chiquilla mirando apenada la obra de arte destrozada ― Los cuentos son tan bonitos. Es una verdadera pena.

― No me gustaba el final.

― ¿Por qué, señor Sesshomaru?

― Todos acababan mal.

La niña se arrodilló frente a él mirándole compasiva.

― Y eso le apenó, ¿no es cierto? Pobre señor Sesshomaru.― añadió más para sí misma ― No se preocupe, solo son cuentos.

El Daiyokai la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego volvió a apartar la vista.

Rin regresó al rincón y continuó investigando entre sus nuevas posesiones hasta que el estómago le rugió.

― En la otra habitación hay comida ― escuchó decir a su amo, se giró para mirarle y vio que seguía como hasta el momento, mirando a las nubes del exterior con expresión tranquila y estoica.

Y vaya si había. Una enorme mesa ocupaba casi la mitad de la estancia anexa y ésta estaba a rebosar de los más exquisitos manjares que un humano podría soñar.

Rin se acercó con cautela y empezó a comer. Mientras comía se percató de que no había visto a su mejor amigo y cuidador seguirles hasta allí, así que fue a la otra habitación a buscar a su señor con la cáscara de sandía que estaba mordisqueando aún en la mano. No encontró al Daiyokai donde le había dejado, si no que se tropezó con él a mitad de camino.

― ¡Ah! Lo siento ― contempló con temor el kimono de su señor y suspiró aliviada al ver que no lo había ensuciado con la sandía. Enseguida recuperó el hilo de sus pensamientos ― ¿El señor Jaken no ha venido con nosotros, señor Sesshomaru? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no le he saludado ― compuso una mueca de tristeza.

― Olvídate de Jaken, Rin ― le dijo el Daiyokai con voz profunda. Rin levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Contempló absorta por un momento sus orbes doradas que parecían atravesarla y la volvió a recorrer un escalofrío. Volvía a tener esa mirada penetrante de aquella vez hacía unas semanas frente a la choza de la abuela Kaede. La mano que sostenía el gajo de sandía perdió fuerza y ésta cayó al suelo. Rin jadeó de sorpresa al sentir como el jugo de la fruta salpicaba sus pies desnudos.

― ¡Ay! ¡Que torpe soy! ¡Lo siento!― se disculpó con naturalidad mientras se agachaba a recoger el estropicio, entonces fue cuando se percató de algo peor que le hizo olvidarse de la fruta.

― ¡Oh no!― una mancha roja del tamaño de una moneda se extendía por el bajo de aquel bello kimono blanco ― ¡El kimono que me regaló el señor Sesshomaru!

Mientras se lamentaba y pensaba como arreglar tal estropicio el Daiyokai se acuclilló frente a ella.

Rin levantó la vista de su kimono arruinado y se dispuso a disculparse de nuevo cuando la mano de su señor se aferró con firmeza a su obi y tiró de ella hacia delante obligándola a avanzar a trompicones hasta él.

Estupefacta, Rin observó como su señor introducía la mano por la parte delantera del kimono que cubría sus piernas, y notó sus dedos fríos sobre la piel de su muslo, al retirarla sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre. La olió y luego lamió la gota que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. La niña se estremeció al verle cerrar los ojos, sin saber muy bien porque.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, acercando su rostro grave al de Rin, capturándola con aquella mirada abrasadora e intensa. Rin se percató de que su kimono estaba siendo desatado porque la presión que ejercía en su cadera desapareció. Las manos de su señor tiraban de la seda con suavidad, desatando el obi con maestría. La niña no reaccionó hasta que la tela resbaló dejando la piel expuesta. Su intimidad continuaba cubierta aún por un lado del kimono, pero la mitad derecha de su cuerpo se encontraba casi completamente al alcance de los ojos de su señor que pudo apreciar que su anatomía se perfilaba y maduraba. Sus caderas eran ligeramente más redondeadas al igual que sus incipientes pechos.

Rin se cubrió de forma instintiva. La mano de Sesshomaru apartó de nuevo el kimono y arañó suavemente la piel del abdomen de la niña con sus garras. A Rin se le escapó una risilla nerviosa.

― ¡Me hace cosquillas, señor Sesshomaru!

El Daiyokai levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de la humana.

― ¿No tienes miedo?

Ella le dedicó una mirada inocente. Se sentía extraña, confusa, pero no asustada.

― ¿De qué, señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru le mostró el obi que le había quitado y que ahora tenía en su mano.

La niña sonrió ― Como me he manchado el kimono, el señor Sesshomaru me esta ayudando a cambiarme, ¿no?

― No.

La niña le miró, confusa.

― Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai acercó aún más su rostro grave al de Rin, permaneció unos segundos evaluándola con la mirada y acto seguido ladeó la cabeza y, muy lentamente, con suavidad, le lamió labios. La niña abrió mucho los ojos.

El Dayokai no dejo de mirarla fijamente, expectante.

Rin parpadeó y sonrió. Se debatía entre la confusión, la sorpresa y la diversión.

Sesshomaru repitió la operación, solo que esta vez lo hizo más lentamente aún y su lengua continuó por la mejilla de Rin hasta casi llegar a su oreja.

La acción de su señor le provocó hilaridad.

Tras mirarla unos segundos sujetó a Rin por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí.

Le cogió la cara y la emprendió a lametones cada vez más intensos con su cuello mientras la niña no podía dejar de reír.

― ¡Basta, señor Sesshomaru! ¡Me hace cosquillas!― le suplicó entre carcajadas.

El Daiyokai la ignoró y continuó paseando su lengua por el cuerpo convulso de la niña, apartando el kimono cuando este empezó a resultar una molestia, para entonces ya había llegado al torso de la pequeña y su lengua pasó junto a uno de sus pequeños pezones, ahí fue cuando notó el primer cambió de actitud en la humana. Su cuerpo se contrajo debido a un espasmo y dejó de reír. Le miró entre sorprendida y confusa y él le devolvió la mirada mientras asegurada las manos en sus caderas. Cerró los ojos y la atrajo hacía sí de un modo tal vez demasiado brusco y lamió de nuevo aquella carne tierna, manteniendo sus colmillos a raya pero sin poder evitar que rozaran su piel.

Rin se sintió apenada por primera vez desde que su señor había empezado a tocarla, pero no sabía que hacer. Todo aquello era tan extraño y ella misma, su cuerpo, se sentía tan raro.

De improviso sus pies perdieron contacto con la tierra y se vio tumbada sobre mokomoko, que la acogió con suavidad. Sesshomaru se dejó caer de rodillas sobre ella, pasó la mano derecha por debajo del brazo de Rin y aferró la espalda del kimono, para luego tirar de él hacía abajo, este cedió dejando al descubierto el hombro izquierdo. Apoyó la mano abierta contra la parte baja de su espalda y levantó su cuerpo presionándolo contra el suyo. Enterró la cara en el cuello de la niña y mordisqueó su clavícula, siguió hasta llegar al hombro y cuando se le agotó el terreno regresó a por su oreja.

Cuando la volvió a dejar en el tatami Rin se incorporó extrañada tratando recuperarse de la impresión. Y es que se comportaba de una forma tan rara, arrodillado como estaba tan cerca de ella clavándola en el sitio con la intensidad de su mirada. Aunque ahora no la miraba exactamente a ella, si no a su kimono desordenado. Introdujo una garra por el hueco entre su cintura y el cordón interior, rozando su piel con suavidad lo que le provocó un respingo, y empezó a tirar de él tratando de que se soltara. Temiendo que desgarrara el frágil tejido la niña colocó la mano sobre la de su señor para llamar su atención, el Daiyokai dejó de tirar y la miró a los ojos, interrogante.

― ¿Quiere que me quite el kimono, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai la miró fijamente pero no le contestó, se limitó a apartar la mano, así que ella desató el cordel interior, sacó los brazos y lo dejó caer quedando desnuda ante sus ojos.

― ¿Qué mas quiere que haga, señor? ― preguntó solícita ante su silenciosa mirada.

― Túmbate ― le ordenó con tono neutro.

La niña obedeció y dejó reposar la espalda sobre mokomoko pero mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Vio como su señor entrecerraba los ojos mientras reseguía su cuerpo con la mirada. Se llevó la mano al cinto, desató el Obi, soltó la armadura y la apartó a un lado, después cogió una de sus espadas, desechando la otra junto a la armadura y la puso frente al rostro confuso de Rin.

― Coge a Bakusaiga, Rin ― le ordenó, ella puso la mano en la empuñadura y el negó con la cabeza ― No. Así no. Pon tus manos a ambos lados de la mía. ― la niña obedeció, mirando con curiosidad.

― Bien, ahora no la sueltes. ― Sesshomaru alejó la espada obligándole a estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza ― Pase lo que pase, no la sueltes.

Dicho esto enterró el rostro en el cuello de Rin y continuó lamiendo y mordiendo su piel.

Desnuda y en aquella postura la niña se sentía expuesta e indefensa. Todo aquello no era malo, solo era extraño a más no poder. Incomprensible para ella. Se veía cada vez más superada por la situación y no sabía donde dirigir los ojos.

El Daiyokai bajó por su cuerpo, tomó la pierna de la niña por la rodilla y empezó a limpiar con metódicos lametones la sangre que teñía la piel de sus muslos.

― ¿Por qué hace eso? ― Le preguntó, acongojada al ver como lamía su sangre. Él se detuvo, abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad.

― Me agrada ― respondió, inmediatamente después volvió a cerrar los ojos y, ascendiendo por el muslo de la pequeña, lamió la fuente de la hemorragia. Ante el repentino e íntimo contacto, la niña juntó las rodillas y emitió un gemido lleno de sorpresa.

― ¡No! ¡Ahí no, señor Sesshomaru!

El Daiyokai se incorporó sobre la chica y le dedicó una mirada matadora.

― ¿Por qué no?

La niña se amilanó ante la repentina ferocidad de su señor.

― ¿Acaso te provoca dolor? ― preguntó, un poco más sosegado.

Rin negó con la cabeza lentamente escondiéndose parcialmente en mokomoko.

― Entonces no veo razón para que me lo impidas.

Dicho lo cual Sesshomaru se dejó caer sobre ella, le sujetó las rodillas y la obligó a separar las piernas, esta vez Rin se lo permitió, pero no dejó de darle pena, mucha pena y por ello se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de extrañas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Con cada roce de la lengua de su señor una oleada de calor se extendía por su cuerpo y por extraño que pareciera no se podía estar quieta, sus caderas se movían solas y su vientre se contraía con unos espasmos violentos, y para nada desagradables. Nunca se había sentido tan bien y tan ajena a si misma. Sus manos apretaban la vaina de bakusaiga y los dedos de sus pies arañaban el tatami.

De pronto la caricia cesó y Rin emitió un pequeño suspiro intentando normalizar su respiración. Le sintió reptar sobre ella hasta llegar a su cuello, sus manos demandantes, de afianzaron en su cintura. Las puntas de sus afiladas garras se clavaron en su piel, ahora tan sensible, y volvió a jadear.

― Suelta la espada, Rin. ― susurró en su oído tras morderlo con suavidad.

La niña obedeció y de pronto el mundo giró y su rostro se vio sumergido en la estola de su señor. Levantó la cabeza para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, ya que aquello había sido demasiado brusco, fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba boca abajo. Antes de tener tiempo de reflexionar se sintió aplastada bajo el peso del cuerpo de Sesshomaru y notó que la mordía en el cuello con fuerza. Emitió un chillido corto de sorpresa, pero aunque no le cabía duda de que sus dientes habían perforado la piel, no sintió dolor alguno, solo una presión muy parecía a la que en ese momento sentía entre sus piernas.

Y entonces algo intentó entrar en ella forzando a su cuerpo a abrirse para dejarlo pasar, pero éste se contrajo impidiendo que aquello, aquel invasor, entrara más. Entonces oyó la voz inusualmente tranquila de su señor junto a su oído.

― No tengas miedo, Rin.

La interpelada se sacudió presa de un escalofrío.

¿Miedo de qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo su señor Sesshomaru? ― ¿Qué hace, señor Sesshomaru? ― Fuera lo que fuese no le gustaba y quería que parase ya. Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo. Empezó a boquear, se ahogaba.

― No hagas eso. Respira bien, Rin. Obedece.

Aquello hizo presión y sintió que su cuerpo cedía un poco en medio de un gran dolor.

― Señor Sesshomaru, por favor…Pare… Por favor. ― suplicó aturdida debido al dolor. El Daiyokai arañó con suavidad sus caderas y su vientre haciendo que Rin se estremeciera de nuevo.

― No te resistas, Rin. Relájate.

Aunque su voz era apenas un susurro, y uno inusualmente dulce tratándose de su señor, aquellas palabras le decían que no pensaba detenerse y Rin dejó escapar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta liberando su congoja en ríos de lágrimas.

― No puedo… No puedo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho señor.

― No llores. ― la apaciguó, regalándole una serie de mordisquitos por el cuello y el omoplato. ― No llores, Rin. No debes temer nada. Solo obedéceme y respira hondo ― Rin tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la presión aumentó, y su cuerpo no se resistió más. Algo se rompió dentro de ella.

― ¡Ay! ― el quejido salió de forma automática cuando su cuerpo dejó de ser solo suyo. Apretó los ojos y se aferró a mokomoko.

― ¿Ha dolido mucho, Rin? ― le preguntó con voz preocupada limitando todo movimiento.

La niña respiraba con dificultad por la impresión, como si tragara el aire en vez de respirarlo.

― No… ― Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, un arañazo en la rodilla le hubiese dolido más. ― Ha sido como un pellizco…

Sesshomaru apartó su melena castaña y le acarició la mandíbula con la mejilla, luego sus labios resiguieron su piel hasta su oreja y su cuello donde la mordió con suavidad tratando de calmarla.

― Respira, Rin.

Le concedió unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo, su interior era tan angosto que temía desgarrarla si lo hacía demasiado brusco, que era lo que le pedía su instinto, así que hizo callar a ese cabrón y adoptó un ritmo lento y acompasado. No tardó mucho en dejarse ir escaldando a la vez aquella pequeña parte de su ser.

― ¡Ah! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Quema! ― gimió aterrorizada clavando los dedos en mokomoko.

Sesshomaru colocó el brazo frente al rostro de la niña y esta lo miró confusa.

― Muerde, Rin ― ordenó en un susurro.

― ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Señor Sesshomaru?…― replicó horrorizada ante la magnitud de lo que se le pedía. El dolor se incrementó y Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no gritar mientras se aferraba al pelaje.

― Muérdeme ― insistió el Daiyokai con voz más hosca ― Ahora.

Rin ahogó sus gritos contra el brazo que Sesshomaru le ofrecía mientras que sus mandíbulas se cerraban sobre su carne.

― Mas fuerte, Rin ― aquello que tenía dentro había dejado de moverse, pero el líquido ardiente continuaba allí, extendiéndose, calcinándolo todo, y ella apretó aún más las mandíbulas desgarrando la piel del Daiyokai, su boca se llenó de un líquido espeso.

― Bebe.

La niña obedeció y la sangre que bajaba por su garganta calentó su cuerpo desde dentro de una forma extraña. Era dulce, y mil veces más delicioso que el agua fresca. Aquel líquido borró de un plumazo todo dolor de su cuerpo y lo volvió extremadamente sensible del modo más maravilloso al extraño invasor. Contrajo los músculos del vientre atrapando aquello que había en su interior mientras hundía aún más los dientes en su carne. Su señor volvió a morderle el cuello y emitió un ronquido bajo mientras se movía rítmicamente sobre y dentro de ella. Ella retiró los dientes y se dedicó a lamer la herida del brazo de su señor mientras esta cicatrizaba lentamente.

― ¿Ya no te duele? ― le susurró junto al oído, extrañado al ver que la niña había dejado de morderle.

Rin no le contestó, inmersa en ese otro mundo dulce y lleno de sensaciones placenteras que acababa de descubrir.

― ¿Duele, Rin? ― insistió irritado al verse ignorado.

"¿Qué si duele?" pensó extrañada contemplando en su pálido brazo la marca con forma de medias lunas mientras cicatrizaba. "No. Ahora ya no."

― No…

― Muerde, Rin. Ahora va a doler. ― Le acercó el brazo a los labios, pero la niña se limitó a descansar la mejilla en el.

Sesshomaru gruñó molesto por la actitud de Rin ― Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

La apretó contra si y entonces su cuerpo se vio saturado por un dolor lacerante mucho peor que el anterior. No pudo evitar emitir un sonoro alarido.

― ¡Muerde!― la impelió con voz hosca empujando su cabeza con la frente ― ¡Vamos, niña! ¿A qué diablos esperas? ¡Muérdeme ya!

¿Era su sangre lo que le quitaba el dolor?

La muchacha no dudó ni un segundo, buscó la herida en el brazo de su señor y la reabrió con desesperación mientras jadeaba.

El Daiyokai emitió un bajo gemido a la vez que lamía el cuello de la muchacha y profundizaba aún más dentro de ella liberando una vez más su ponzoñosa semilla en la angosta cavidad. Esta vez se aseguraría de que no soltara la presa, apretó el brazo contra sus labios hasta que sintió como aquel frágil cuerpo caía vencido por el agotamiento.

― Suficiente…― susurró dejando reposar su cuerpo inconsciente sobre mokomoko. Tras observarla unos segundos, tomó otra parte de aquello que era su propia cola y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo acomodando su pelaje para que ocultara cada retazo de piel. Se quedo sentado a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

…

¡Otro nuevo capítulo!

Quería actualizar antes, pero hoy he llegado un poco más tarde, lo siento.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me he contenido bastante. Es muy difícil desarrollar la intimidad de un personaje como Sesshy, ya que no muestra muchas emociones. Buf, he querido reflejar que a Sesshy le importa Rin mucho más de lo que suele demostrar. ¡Qué complicado eres, Sesshomaru! XD

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros rewiers! ¡Me animan muchísimo!

Agradecimientos especiales a mis pequeñas lectoras **serena tsukino chiba, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid**, **KeyTen, AHRG, RinSess13, **y a las nuevas** Khadija Da Silva y nagisa-chan**!

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, como ya expliqué en el primer capítulo, ahora actualizo más rápido porque tengo capis en reserva, pero cuando se acaben me tendréis que dar una semana como mínimo. :3

Uy, que preguntitas más jugosas me hacéis… como comprenderéis no puedo contestar sobre lo que va a pasar porque si no perdería la gracia. Solo os pido que tengáis paciencia y disfrutéis de la lectura. Os prometo que no os haré esperar mucho.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Besetes!


	5. Crónicas de un Daiyokai impaciente

Capitulo 5

_Crónicas de un Daiyokai impaciente._

Como Sesshomaru se aburría se dedicó a pasar las garras por encima de la tela del kimono de Rin destrozándolo hasta hacerlo jirones, eso le ayudó a paliar la ansiedad por un rato. Cuando ya tenía un montón de harapos entre las manos lo lanzó lejos.

En aquella estancia había muchas cosas que destrozar mientras esperaba, pero no quería convertir aquello en un campo de batalla, porque tal vez Rin se asustase al despertarse. Despertarse… ¿Cuando iba a hacerlo esa condenada cría? Se inclinó hacia ella y la aprisionó ligeramente con mokomoko. La sentía respirar, así que no estaba muerta. Eso estaba bien. Más que bien, en realidad. La volvió a aprisionar, solo un poco, un apretón cariñoso y esta vez se removió. Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil. Falsa alarma, la niña solo se agarró al pelo de su cola y se hizo un ovillo, pero seguía dormida.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto en despertarse la maldita cría?

Estaba siendo bastante razonable. Era suave con ella para no asustarla, y no había sufrido ningún daño, dejando a un lado el mordisco en el cuello, aquello era inevitable, de algún modo tenía que hacer ver que era suya. Incluso había dejado que le marcara.

Se frotó el brazo donde aún perduraban y perdurarían las pequeñas marcas de sus dientes. Estaban en el pliegue del codo así que podía disimularlas bastante bien con las mangas del kimono y su pelaje. Pero a ella tenía que volver a morderla, el muslo podía ser un buen sitio o la espalda, justo sobre la clavícula, allí se vería bien, aunque también podía morderla en los tobillos, esa zona siempre la llevaba desnuda.

Al apartar uno de los jirones del kimono una mancha de sangre seca en el tatami donde había reposado Rin llamó su atención. Aquella sangre era fresca, no formaba parte de su ciclo. Sesshomaru intuyó que era la que había brotado al desflorarla. Solo eran unas gotas, mucho menos de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, dada su forma de obrar con sus amantes. Hubiera sido más sencillo para él hacerlo de ese modo, que era un poco más brusco, pero no quería que sufriera más dolor del estrictamente necesario. Pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la mancha de sangre. Jamás lo admitiría, pero, a pesar del esfuerzo, había disfrutado al quebrar así aquella pequeña barrera insignificante. Despacio y sin dolor.

"¿Otro apretón?"

No. Mejor déjala tranquila, Sesshomaru.

Se levantó y tras comprobar el radio de acción que le dejaba mokomoko, pues no quería perturbar a Rin, fue a la mesa y cogió varias naranjas. A Rin le gustaban las naranjas.

Antes de darle el remedio debía asegurarse de que tenía el estómago lleno.

La _ruta_ hervía a fuego lento sobre el hornillo del centro de la habitación, él mismo se había encargado de prepararla porque no se fiaba de nadie más para ese menester. Apartó el cazo del fuego y lo dejó enfriar sobre uno de los muebles.

Mukotenno le había dejado muy claro que la humana debía tomar aquel mejunje durante dos semanas para que fuese efectivo. Sesshomaru rememoró la cara que el yokai puso al verle aparecer en su asquerosa chabola y su mirada despreciativa cuando le dijo lo que necesitaba. ¿Quién era aquel tipo para juzgar las acciones del Gran Sesshomaru?

"Como no funcione mataré a ese estúpido." ― pensó irritado.

Tomó un kimono de la veintena que había preparado para ella, y lo colocó junto a su cuerpo dormido, tenía un buen surtido ya que cuando el gran Sesshomaru se desataba algo tenía que acabar destrozado entre sus dedos, mejor que fueran los kimonos y no Rin. Recordaba que de pequeña aquella niña no era muy pudorosa, pero aún así, seguro que agradecía tener algo que ponerse encima, o más bien era él el que no soportaría tenerla correteando desnuda por ahí. El solo hecho de pensar en ello le irritaba y más aún habiendo visto el cambio en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué todos decían que era una cachorra? Las cachorras no tienen una morfología tan apetecible y Rin tenía un cuerpo que despertaría el lado salvaje de cualquier macho. Sesshomaru se alegró de no haber esperado. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo volvió a sentarse en el suelo junto a su cuerpo dormido.

La niña respiraba con normalidad y apenas se movía, enterrada como estaba en mokomoko. Apartó la vista de ella y observó la estancia con ojo crítico. Todo seguía en su sitio como cuando habían entrado y le pareció extraño. Se había contenido tanto que resultaba antinatural. Generalmente siempre había un poco de destrucción en el lecho de un inuyokai.

Su madre le había cedido el castillo advirtiéndole de que no lo destrozara y él se había limitado a fulminarla con la mirada ante tal ridiculez. Reducir a escombros el lugar significaba matar a Rin en el proceso y él jamás lo permitiría, pero de ahí a que llegara a contenerse tanto… hasta él mismo se sorprendía.

Una media sonrisa se insinuó en su rostro el recordar la conversación con su progenitora…

…

Había dejado a Jaken en tierra por dos razones: Primera y principal, no quería que escuchara la conversación porque no le incumbía lo más mínimo; y segunda, y no menos importante, le crispaba los nervios.

Su pequeño sirviente era tan pesado como de costumbre, pero él se veía incapaz de soportarlo a pesar de estar más que acostumbrado a sus tonterías. Y por si fuera poco no dejaba de hablar de Rin, de quejarse más bien. Traer a colación el nombre de la niña le ponía los nervios a flor de piel, reavivando en su mente el recuerdo de su olor. No había piedras suficientes en el mundo para tirarle cuando se ponía a hablar de Rin. Por suerte no tardó mucho en captar el mensaje y ver que el tema era tabú. Pero antes de eso se atrevió a preguntarle directamente que si ya no soportaba oír hablar de la mocosa. Así la llamó, "mocosa". Sesshomaru compuso una mueca de disgusto y le arreó. Mientras se recuperaba de la paliza le vio sonreír y en cuanto se levantó comenzó a regocijarse de que ya estaban solos los dos de nuevo, sin niñas molestas. El muy imbécil lo había malinterpretado, pero al menos no tocó al tema en un buen periodo. Aún así se le olvidó un par de veces y Sesshomaru se encargó de recordárselo con su certera puntería.

Aproximadamente una semana después de dejar la aldea Jaken tenía más chichones que nunca. Guardaba muy bien las distancias y hablaba lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, porque no era bueno para la salud ignorar a su amo Sesshomaru cuando este le preguntaba algo. Generalmente las cuestiones que le planteaba eran mundanas y tenían un matiz extraño. Era como si quisiese hablar con alguien o más bien escuchar una voz aparte de la suya. Estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos, más que de costumbre, y de vez en cuando componía una mueca de disgusto. En esos momentos era cuando se volvía hacia Jaken y le preguntaba que qué hacía. No había reproche en su voz, solo curiosidad, algo que desconcertaba al pequeño yokai. Era como si su amo intentara distraerse.

Sesshomaru agradecía en secreto los continuos ataques que sufrían, por muy débiles o estúpidos que fuesen sus rivales, porque le permitía desahogarse con ellos. En la mayoría de los enfrentamientos no se vio obligado a utilizar la Bakusaiga, ninguno era digno de que desenvainara su espada, los atacaba con sus garras hasta que ya no podían moverse. A los más fuertes los resucitaba con Tenseiga solo para volver a enfrentarse a ellos y destrozarlos nuevamente. Pero hubo una excepción bastante gratificante, los Ururuk, una especie de ogros acorazados que reclamaban para si las tierras del Oeste. Eran lo bastante fuertes como para que tuviera que desenvainar la bakusaiga, pero no lo suficiente para vencer al Gran Sesshomaru. Aunque lo disfrutaba, aquella actitud suya había afectado a su sirviente.

Sabía que Jaken le tenía miedo porque usaba a Ah-Un en vez de ir agarrado a mokomoko como era su costumbre y porque cada vez que aparecía a su espalda daba un respingo y se alejaba de él con disimulo. No le culpaba, estaba desatado. Había sido muy cruel en el pasado, pero o bien Jaken lo había olvidado o ya no lo aceptaba.

El pequeño yokai no se enfrentaba directamente a él, pero le miraba con disgusto y censuraba su comportamiento en sus pensamientos, tan fáciles de leer. Aquello era un desafío y le concedía el mérito de atreverse a ponerle en su sitio sabiendo a quién se enfrentaba.

Cuando decidió ir a hablar con Irasue le dejó en un risco con Ah-Un. Él no protestó, cosa extraña en otros tiempos y muy normal y sana en el presente o realidad inmediata.

Subió volando hasta el castillo de su madre y la encontró en casa, aunque se había asegurado, usando su olfato, de que la Daiyokai estuviese allí. No estaba de humor para volver más tarde ya que no pensaba esperar mucho más. Un mes ya le parecía alargar la cosa demasiado y más sabiendo que la niña estaba en el pueblucho aquel rodeada de machos de su especie. Sesshomaru sabía como solían comportarse los machos humanos cuando se encaprichaban de una hembra fértil y Rin ya cumplía ese requisito. Además no se fiaba de su hermano para protegerla, y tampoco contaba con que fuese a hacerlo. Es más, aquel hanyou era capaz de casarla con algún desgraciado con tal de apartarla de él.

Se la encontró sentada en su trono principal, esperándole y le planteó la cuestión sin florituras. No estaba para andarse por las ramas.

― Voy a aparearme con Rin, pero no quiero ni que muera, ni que sufra.

La dama parpadeó lentamente tratando de recuperarse de la directa que le había metido su hijo.

― ¿Me estas diciendo que pretendes aparearte con una humana y que salga ilesa del trance? ― preguntó unos segundos después entre extrañada y sorprendida. ― ¿Es eso?

Le miró gravemente durante un momento y dejó reposar la espalda en el trono.

― Es eso. ― se confirmó a si misma poniendo los ojos en blanco ― ¿Por qué no me dices que quieres bajar la luna del cielo? Sería más sencillo de entender. ― añadió irónica.

― ¿Es posible? ― preguntó pasando por alto las tonterías de su madre.

― Me imagino que te refieres a lo de la niña, no a lo que te he dicho de la luna ― al ver la expresión hosca en su rostro, suspiró apesadumbrada por su falta de humor.

"Que seco es este hijo mío" pensó apenada por su mala fortuna, aunque disfrutaba pinchándole. De todas formas aquel tema no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

― Aléjate de ella, Sesshomaru. No vuelvas a verla.

Al verle tan callado no pudo menos que volver a suspirar. ¿No tenía intención alguna de abrir la boca, o qué?

― ¿Sesshomaru?

― Eso no es posible ― se limitó a contestar.

La Daiyokai puso se frotó distraídamente la sien derecha tratando de echar mano de toda su paciencia ― Claro que es posible. No es tan difícil. Aléjate de ella un tiempo hasta que se te olvide.

Guardo silencio a la espera de que su retoño dijese algo, pero Sesshomaru solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre. ― No vas a hacer caso a tu madre, ¿verdad?

El Daiyokai siguió mirándola fijamente en silencio.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? No lo entiendo, ¿para qué has venido? Sé que te dejé solo con tu padre… ― se encogió de hombros ― él vino a buscarte y te crió. Yo no tuve nada que ver y lo lamento. ¿Y ahora vienes a pedirme ayuda sobre un tema tan espinoso? ¿Acaso no te explicó todo eso tu padre? Esto es muy difícil para mí, Sesshomaru.

― No te hagas la victima ― le recriminó, solo por costumbre. Aquella mujer siempre había sido demasiado histriónica.

La Daiyokai se retrepó en su asiento, molesta ― Yo no me hago nada. Dime de una vez que quieres de mí.

― He sido muy claro y no me gusta repetirme.

La mujer bufó. Al parecer su cachorro estaba de peor humor que de costumbre. No era perceptible en su rostro, pero se podía palpar la tensión que destilaba su cuerpo. Mejor no tocarle mucho las narices.

― Si lo que quieres es que no sufra, es sencillo, ya sabes que la respuesta es tu sangre. Para los humanos es como una droga. Eso paliará todo dolor que pueda sentir, además de que diluirá ese veneno tuyo… creo, ya que no hay precedentes, a no ser que rebusques entre el montón de cadáveres ― volvió a mirar a su hijo. Éste le había dado la espalda y se alejaba de ella en dirección a las escaleras.

Arrugó el entrecejo y le interpeló antes de que emprendiera el vuelo ― Ey, Sesshomaru.

El Daiyokai se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

― ¿Quién es la humana? ¿Es aquella niña a la que salvé con la piedra del Meidô?

Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

"El que calla otorga" pensó la Daiyokai sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ― No hace mucho tiempo de aquello, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto?

― Seis años.

La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. ― ¡Si es una cachorra! Tendrás que esperar un tiempo ― Agitó la mano restándole importancia ― ¿Por qué vienes a molestarme tan pronto, pues?

― No tengo intención de esperar.

La Dama se incorporó en su asiento, contrariada. ― ¿Por qué no?

― No lo veo necesario.

― Sesshomaru, esa humana aún es una cría. No está preparada.

― Ha empezado a sangrar.

― Eso no quiere decir nada. No seas cabezón. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que se te adelante nadie, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada y la inuyokai suspiró.

― He dado justo en el blanco, ¿eh? Es que los machos sois tan simples ― agitó la cabeza con desaprobación ― Si es solo eso márcala y asunto zanjado. Es preferible soportar una buena dentellada que toda la potencia que alguien como tú puede desplegar.

Le miró fijamente a sabiendas que sus palabras habían caído en saco roto por como la miraba. Entonces reflexionó un poco más su respuesta dando con el porqué de la cuestión.

"Uhm, ahora que lo pienso, eso no sería nada fácil para él." Pensó Irasue "Tendría que acercarse a ella, encelarse vivo hasta que se le llenara la boca de veneno y luego morderla…" el silencio se introdujo en su mente mientras imaginaba la escena.

De pronto se llevó una mano a los labios para esconder la sonrisa que se dibujó en estos al imaginar a su estoico hijo cortejado a la pequeña humana. Rememoró las carcajadas que le arrancó en su día aquel extraño comportamiento en su General perruno. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Inu no Taisho tenía un carácter muy diferente al de Sesshomaru, para empezar él tenía sentido del humor. Solía hacer payasadas por simple diversión, para hacerla reír, pero Sesshomaru en cambio… La sonrisa se acrecentó en sus labios y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada cuando volvió a imaginar a Sesshomaru cortejando a Rin. "Seguro que no lo hace si puede evitarlo. Solo lo hará si esta desesperado o demasiado ansioso y apostaría todo lo que tengo en el mundo a que si finalmente lo hace será muy comedido" Sin poder evitarlo recordó la primera monta. Aquel hombre imponente acercando y alejando la cabeza de ella en aquella especie de baile extraño, dándole golpecitos con la nariz en cualquier zona de piel que quedaba a la vista y como emitía aquellos gemidos lastimeros cuando ella agitaba el pelo para quitárselo de encima, y es que se ponía muy pesado.

Su intimidante hijo le dedicó una mirada envenenada, casi como si supiera de qué iban sus pensamientos. Irasue se removió en su trono y apartó los ojos de su rostro iracundo.

"Bueno, casi es mejor para todos que desfogue de una buena vez, a ver si así se relaja", pensó emitiendo un pequeño suspiro ante las malas pulgas de Sesshomaru.

Aquello no era ninguna broma, tenía que volver a centrarse por el bien de su hijo y de aquella pequeña y frágil mocosa.

― Sesshomaru, por favor, mírame.

El Daiyokai se giró hasta quedar frente a ella y la miró gravemente.

― No le hagas eso a esa pobre chiquilla. No lo va a entender y la asustarás.

― ¿Por qué actúas como si te importara lo que le pase a Rin?

― Porque yo se lo que es aparearse con un inuyokai. No es como estar tumbada en un prado soleado, la verdad. Puede ser terrorífico y más tratándose de ti.

― No la asustaré.

"Cabezón"

― Sesshomaru no te molestes, pero tú asustas solo con verte. ¿Crees que no gritará aterrada cuando te lances sobre ella?

― No planeo hacer tal cosa.

Irasue enarcó una ceja incrédula.

― ¿¡Planear!? Sesshomaru, en ese estado no se puede planear nada. Todo sucede por instinto, el raciocinio queda relegado a un segundo plano cuando comienza la monta. Y aunque logres vencer sobre esto no me vendas la idea de que vas a luchar contra el impulso de sembrar en ella. ― El bello rostro de la mujer se contrajo frente al recuerdo del dolor y éste se hizo más acusado cuando se percató que posiblemente la semilla de su hijo fuese aún peor.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, mientras se sostenían la mirada en la de Sesshomaru se produjo un cambio. Irasue levantó las cejas, sorprendida ante la increíble revelación que había visto en sus ojos.

― ¿Lo harás? ¿Le darás tu sangre a esa chiquilla? ― parpadeó estupefacta, pero aún incrédula ― No servirá de nada que te abras las venas para ella. Debe ser fruto de un acto de coraje. Debe vencerte, Sesshomaru, si no tragará veneno puro.

― ¿Por qué me dices cosas que ya sé? Es inútil hablar contigo.

― Entonces ya sabrás que si esa humana clava sus dientes en tu carne esa marca no se borrará jamás. Como la que le hice a tu padre.

Permaneció en silencio, madurándolo.

― Sesshomaru ― le miró de arriba abajo como si quisiera asegurarse de que era él, su hijo, "El Gran Sesshomaru", el ser implacable, arrogante, cruel, tan egoísta como hermoso. ― Es humana.

La determinación en los ojos de su hijo la dejó patidifusa, tardó un buen rato en recuperar la apatía y cuando lo logró se levantó de su trono y se acercó a él, aunque no demasiado.

― Ni se te ocurra hacerlo en ningún cuchitril atestado por su olor, tráela aquí. Este es un buen sitio, tranquilo, apartado y en tu territorio. Eso calmará tus ánimos. Lo hará todo más sencillo ― el Daiyokai la miró extrañado mientras ella contemplaba el cielo haciéndose la interesante ― Ah, y cólmala de regalos. Nada de baratijas, empléate a fondo, eso a las mujeres nos encanta y ya que la vas a hacer pasar por un infierno al menos agasájala. Ocúpate de que coma y vista bien. Y pon medios para que no conciba. Ya habrá tiempo para cachorros cuando ella deje de ser uno.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que por fin Sesshomaru habló.

― ¿Algo más?

Irasue le miró de reojo con cierto humor.

― No. Bueno, en realidad solo una pequeña cosa. No me destroces el castillo.

Le observó mientras se alejaba surcando el cielo y torció el gesto.

"De una cosa estoy segura y es que no me hace mucha ilusión que me de un nieto. Seguro que sale tan soso como él."

…

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y una minúscula sonrisa perversa curvó sus labios. Había decidido que destrozaría por lo menos un área del castillo una vez hubiese sacado a Rin de allí, pero todavía no.

Se fijó en su humana que dormía plácidamente acurrucada en mokomoko, la estola la rodeaba como si fuese un gran nido y solo podía verle la cara. De pronto la oyó suspirar y liberó la pierna de una patada para después colocarla sobre el pelaje de modo que éste quedó entre sus muslos.

"Tendrá calor", pensó Sesshomaru al ver como liberaba también un brazo y suspiraba en sueños. Ninguna parte comprometida de su cuerpo quedaba a la vista, solo su hombro izquierdo, el brazo derecho que tenía extendido en su dirección con la palma hacía arriba y la pierna izquierda, cuyo pie en aquel momento, apretaba a mokomoko con suavidad. Aquello no era fácil para Sesshomaru porque era como tenerla enrollada en su propio cuerpo, ya que aquel pelaje era parte de él y por lo tanto podía sentir su peso, su calor y sus roces. Rin no parecía ser consciente de ese hecho porque trataba a mokomoko como si fuese una especie de manta. Se apretaba contra él, se movía para acomodarlo a su cuerpo, hundía los dedos en el suave y tupido pelaje hasta alcanzar la piel. Eso lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, pero ahora era distinto para Sesshomaru, su cuerpo asimilaba esos contactos de una forma muy diferente.

Apartó los ojos de ella, no soportaba seguir mirándola mientras trataba de pasar por alto las caricias que recibía mokomoko. Necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas, así que cogió una naranja y metódicamente fue pasando una de sus garras sobre la cáscara, porque aquello no se comía, Rin lo desechaba siempre. Separó un gajo y lo olisqueó.

¿Cómo podían comerse aquello los humanos?

Se frotó el antebrazo de nuevo de forma distraída porque le dolía. Aquella niña tenía fuerza en las mandíbulas y sin querer rememoró el mordisco, la odiosa sensación de sentirse marcado, pero haberla oído gritar había sido mucho más desagradable. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, dejarla ingerir su valiosa sangre no había sido un mal trago, tampoco doloroso, más bien había sido placentero. Muy placentero.

Se quedó inmóvil y acto seguido fulminó con la mirada su rostro durmiente.

"¿Maldita niña, qué hiciste para que disfrutara del hecho de que te clavaras en mí? ¡Yo era quien tenía que clavarme en ti, no al revés! ¿Qué pretendías aprisionándome dentro de ese frágil cuerpo tuyo? ¿Creías que no podría escapar; yo, el gran Sesshomaru?"

La miró fijamente mientras su cuerpo bullía, pero no solo por la ira, el recuerdo de aquella dulce prisión le hacía hervir la sangre y para colmo de males ella seguía perturbando a mokomoko. No podía más, necesitaba montarla.

Volvió la cara hacía el fruto que tenía en la mano y cerró los ojos.

Mokomoko se agitó despertando finalmente a Rin.

…

Si no entendéis algo, lo que sea, podéis pedirme aclaraciones (Aclas.) Con gusto responderé a ellas en este pequeño espacio, porque el lector merece comprender lo que pasa y eso siempre lo he tenido muy claro. Es posible que lo que me preguntéis sea un error mío, soy humana al fin y al cabo, y así podré subsanarlo por lo que será constructivo y muy beneficioso para mí. Así que no os cortéis. Estad atentos al (*****) en vuestro nick porque tendréis regalito en las Aclas.

¡Gracias y mil gracias de nuevo por el apoyo de todas!

**Serena tsukino chiba, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid**, **KeyTen, AHRG, RinSess13, Khadija Da Silva, nagisa-chan **gracias por seguir ahí!

Y a los nuevos ** .chan, Sayuri08* y Black urora, **gracias por darme una oportunidad y espero que sigáis ahí y disfrutéis tanto como yo de vuestros rewiews!

Ahora a por las Aclas.!

De mano de **Sayuri08** se me plantean algunas dudas que intentaré resolver. Allá voy.

· Lo del ciclo es fácil de explicar, me baso en que las primeras menstruaciones son generalmente irregulares, (caso personal xD) ha quedado claro en este capitulo que Sesshomaru en realidad fue a por ella porque quería "sacarla del mercado". Él pensaba dejarla por allí a sus anchas un tiempo, ya se visteis que no se le tiró encima nada más entrar, pero… tachán!

Que le bajara el periodo justo en ese momento fue como un regalo sorpresa o como encontrarte una magdalena de chocolate cuando estas a dieta, según se mire.

· En cuanto al carácter de Rin, bueno sé que es bastante cría, pero quería respetar lo máximo posible al personaje original y más teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Rin. Es una niña traumatizada, despistada e infantil (conozco a varias personas que con más edad que la susodicha, son aún más niños que ella xD) Yo no, yo soy muy madura (Mentira! XD) ¿Habéis oído hablar del síndrome de Peter Pan? Pues mi Rin es un caso claro de manual.

Lo de su ingenuidad os lo explicaría con más detalle, pero sería revelar argumento de próximos capis y confío en que lo comprendáis sobre la marcha, si no ya lo explicaré en su momento.

Ay, que mala soy. Algunas quieren saber que pasará con Rin y yo las dejo con la miel en los labios. Soy mala, lo sé. Es esa vena sádica severa que tengo que me incita a infligir dolor muajajajaja.

Os daré un paliativo mientras preparo el siguiente que estará en breve. ¿Cómo lo queréis, en vena o en comprimidos? xD

¡Os quiero! ¡Besetes!


	6. Descubriéndome

Capitulo 6

_Descubriéndome_

Nada más abrir los ojos Rin se sorprendió al encontrar a su señor sentado a su lado observando con indiferencia un gajo de naranja que tenía entre los dedos. Aquello debía de ser el cielo, además estaba acurrucada en su estola, aquel pelaje era tan suave y se sentía tan calentita… tal vez demasiado. Buf.

― Come ― Sesshomaru le estaba ofreciendo el gajo que antes había copado toda su atención. Rin torció el gesto, no tenía apetito, más bien tenía un buen nudo en el estómago ― Tienes que comer, Rin.

Extrañada no pudo menos que separar los labios y el Daiyokai empujó la pieza de fruta dentro de su boca. Rin torció el gesto, pues aunque la naranja era dulce no le gustó para nada su sabor. Se abstuvo de protestar y se limitó a tragarse valientemente cada gajo que su señor le ponía en la boca, porque aquello era todo un honor, ser alimentada por el señor Sesshomaru. Al señor Jaken se le descolgaría la mandíbula si pudiera verlo.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más, suspiró y enterró la cara en la masa de suave pelo blanco.

― Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más, señor Sesshomaru.

― Has comido muy poco.

― Lo siento, no quiero más.

― ¿Por qué?

Rin se removió incómoda, sacó parcialmente el rostro de su escondite y miró la comida con una mezcla de extrañeza y repugnancia.

― Es que no sabe muy bien.

Sesshomaru observó el gajo de naranja que tenía entre sus dedos con extrañeza, mientras Rin se desperezaba y se vestía con un kimono que encontró milagrosamente a su lado de un color rojo intenso con bordados florales en dorado y un obi negro, era mucho más hermoso que el que había traído, que había desaparecido misteriosamente. Mientras metía el brazo izquierdo por una de las mangas notó el aliento de su señor en la nuca y extrañada volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Se lo encontró muy cerca de ella, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, había acercado la cara a su hombro desnudo, lo rozó con la punta de la nariz y le dio un pequeño empujoncito con ésta, seguidamente se alejó unos centímetros y la acercó a su cuello donde también le dio otro empujoncito.

Se movía a su alrededor de una forma extraña, errática, propinándole una y otra vez aquellos empujoncitos con la nariz. Rin sonrió divertida ante el extraño comportamiento de su señor sin saber que lo que éste estaba haciendo era pedirle permiso para volver montarla, o lo que es lo mismo, la estaba cortejando. Definitivamente hablaban idiomas distintos y cuando se puso el kimono sobre los hombros y se sacudió el pelo, como hacía siempre, Sesshomaru se enderezó en el acto y compuso una pronunciada mueca de disgusto. (Sí, como la cara que le puso a Kagome cuando le llamó onechan).

Razonó que ella no podía saber que acababa de rechazarle, pero aún así se sintió dolido. Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas tratando de contener bajo mil puertas blindadas aquellos peculiares sonidos de desencanto que bailoteaban en su garganta. Por muy instintivo que fuera, aquello era una súplica, y el Gran Señor del Oeste no suplicaba jamás. Después de haber conseguido mantener sus maneras bajo control con tanto éxito no iba a tirar su orgullo por la borda gimoteando como un cachorro hambriento. Su cuerpo se tensó de rechazo ante la sola idea. Aunque el impulso era fuerte logró controlarlo.

La niña, ignorante del malestar de su señor, se levantó para ir a la otra habitación e intentar comer otra cosa. Al ponerse de pie sintió un dolor ardiente entre sus piernas que la hizo trastabillar y se hubiese caído de bruces si Sesshomaru no la hubiese sujetado por la parte de atrás del kimono. Le dio las gracias en silencio a su rostro disgustado, siendo ignorada como de costumbre. Permaneció un segundo observándole. Quizá le había molestado su torpeza, aunque no era extraño.

Se dirigió a la otra habitación, consciente ahora de su mal humor y preocupada por ello; y probó toda la comida sorprendiéndose al descubrir que todo sabía a rayos. Aún así intentó tragar hasta que empezó a tener arcadas porque su señor le había dicho que tenía que comer y no se podía desobedecer al señor Sesshomaru. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su mal humor podía deberse a eso; a que ella se había negado a comer lo que él le ofrecía. El señor Jaken le hubiera dado un buen coscorrón con la vara de testas ante tal desagravio y ella sentía que se lo merecía.

― Rin ― escuchó la voz de su señor a su espalda. Él siempre se acercaba con sigilo y ella nunca se acostumbraría a ello ― Basta. No comas más.

― Lo siento, señor Sesshomaru. ― bajó la vista hacia el trozo de pan que tenía en la mano observándolo con pena ― No puedo. Es que esta todo tan malo.

El Daiyokai la miró durante unos instantes, su rostro volvía a estar tan inexpresivo como siempre. No se explicaba porque la niña no podía comer. Tal vez era ansiedad o lo más probable es que fuese por su sangre. Quizá su estómago estaba repleto de ella.

Le dio la espalda y fue hasta la otra habitación. Rin le siguió.

Al llegar a la otra estancia la niña rodeó respetuosamente la armadura, el Obi y las espadas de su señor que aún estaban en el suelo y le alcanzó justo cuando este le ofrecía un pequeño bol.

― Bébelo.

Rin tomó el cuenco de su mano y no pudo evitar aspirar el vapor. El olor no era muy allá y cuando se lo llevó a los labios…

― Buf, sabe aún peor que la comida ― susurró, aunque en el acto se arrepintió porque igual había vuelto a ofender a su señor. Le dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada a su rostro hierático. No podía asegurar que le hubiese ofendido su comentario, aún así se disculpó.

― Lo siento.

― Bébetelo todo, Rin.

Dicho y hecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que bajara por su garganta sin saborearlo.

― ¡Ah! ― suspiró ― Ya está, señor Sesshomaru ― declaró triunfante dejando la taza donde le había visto recogerla.

El Daiyokai se dirigió a la balconada y se dejó caer sobre el tatami con elegancia apoyando una mano en la rodilla.

Rin se quedó quieta donde estaba contemplando a su señor con curiosidad, que ahora solo vestía el elaborado kimono blanco y rojo.

Pensó en lo cerca que había estado de él, de su cuerpo, tan cerca como nunca antes se le había permitido estar y sin saber muy bien porqué se sintió más feliz que nunca.

Como no sabía como debía comportarse ahora, decidió ser ella misma. La Rin despreocupada de siempre.

Se aproximó a su magnánima figura con pasos rápidos, que debido al repentino dolor que atenazó su vientre fueron perdiendo velocidad a medida que llegaba hasta él. Sesshomaru giró la cabeza en su dirección y le dedicó una mirada interrogativa. A pesar de que se encontraba sentado y que ella había crecido, aún era más imponente que Rin, y ella solo se permitió mirarle con veneración.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó intrigado al verse observado de esa forma.

La niña no sabía que responderle. No sabía como expresar con palabras lo que sentía en aquel momento, lo que siempre había sentido por aquel ser magnífico que era su señor, así que solo le sonrió y se arrodilló junto a sus pies, también desnudos, que descansaban sobre el tatami donde estaba sentado.

― Rin ― reclamó con voz grave a la niña que miraba al jardín exterior con atención, ésta giró la cabeza y le miró. ― ¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru?

El Dayokai desvió la vista hacía el jardín.

― ¿Te duele?

Rin torció el gesto, pero enseguida sonrió.

― No.

Sesshomaru sin girar la cabeza volteó los ojos en su dirección y la taladró con la mirada.

― No me mientas.

― No le miento, señor Sesshomaru. Antes me dolía un poco, pero ya no. Ya estoy bien.

Mantuvo su mirada inquisidora sobre ella unos segundos más y volvió a mirar hacía el exterior. Un par de minutos después volvió a romper el silencio.

― Rin.

― ¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru? ― esta vez no se giró para mirarle porque había descubierto un nido de pájaros en uno de los canalones y quería ver a los polluelos cuando sus padres regresaran para alimentarlos.

El Dayokai cerró los ojos y se tensó. Así es como alguien como él muestra incomodidad.

― Imagino que comprendes cual es tu situación.

Rin giró la cabeza y miró a su señor sin comprender.

― ¿Señor?

Sesshomaru cerro los ojos, ligeramente irritado.

― ¿Tus amigos y ese hanyou de mi medio hermano no te han explicado nada?

La niña continuaba mirándole extrañada.

― ¿Sobre qué, señor?

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la aplastó bajo el peso de su mirada.

― Ahora tú me perteneces.

El rostro de Rin se llenó de sorpresa.

― Por lo tanto no voy a permitir que ningún otro; ni hombre, ni yokai, te toque. Si alguien lo hace, lo mataré.

Rin le miró asustada.

― Pero… Señor Sesshomaru. No lo comprendo.

Sesshomaru suspiró imperceptiblemente.

― Si alguien te hace lo que yo acabo de hacerte, morirá. ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?

De pronto la mirada de Rin se volvió más intensa; ávida ante la nueva información de su señor, más comunicativo que de costumbre.

― Pero, ¿qué es lo que acaba de hacerme, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai chistó y apartó su mirada gélida de ella.

― Te he montado ― hizo una pausa para mirar el rostro aún más confuso de Rin que se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras meditaba sobre algo. El Daiyokai le concedió unos segundos de reflexión.

Rin trató de entender el concepto, de situarlo para que encajara en su vida cotidiana y solo pudo pensar en cuando los niños de la señora Sango se tiraban sobre ella durante sus sesiones de juego; o en cuando Shippo se encaramaba a su hombro tratando de huir de Inuyasha, pero no veía nada de malo en ello. Aún así, si a su señor Sesshomaru no le gustaba que lo hicieran, ella tenía bastante claro lo que tenía que hacer.

― Así que no debo dejar que nadie me monte ― murmuró entre dientes, entonces recordó que Jaken había hecho una vez lo mismo que Shippo y añadió ― Ni siquiera el señor Jaken.

"No creo que Jaken quisiera montarte" pensó extrañado, mientras su lado más posesivo y territorial marcaba la imagen del pequeño demonio con una gran cruz roja.

― ¿Tampoco puedo tomar en brazos a nadie, señor Sesshomaru? ― preguntó teniendo en mente al futuro bebé de Kagome. La exasperación del Daiyokai iba en aumento.

― Rin, lo que te he dicho se limita al lecho.

― ¿A qué lecho? ¿Al del río? No entiendo nada, señor Sesshomaru.

Cerró los ojos irritado por tener que hacer un trabajo que él consideraba que no le correspondía ― Los tuyos lo llaman "hacer el amor", creo.

Entonces vio el reconocimiento en el rostro de la niña y se relajó por fin.

Rin había recordado una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Kagome. En ella la sacerdotisa le decía que estaba esperando un bebé del señor Inuyasha porque habían hecho eso de lo que hablaba el señor Sesshomaru; habían hecho el amor.

― Entonces…― se llevó las manos al vientre, entre confusa y asustada. Nunca se había planteado ser madre y aquello era tan repentino ― ¿Voy a tener un bebé del señor Sesshomaru?

― No.

Levantó la vista hacía él, perpleja ante la rotundidad de su negativa. Si aquello servía para hacer bebes no entendía porque ella no iba a tener uno.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Aún no.

Rin se quedó mirando fijamente su rostro grave y sus mejillas se colorearon. No era una negativa tan rotunda, al fin y al cabo.

― ¿Pero...?

― Tendrás cachorros ― se apresuró a responderle con su frialdad de siempre, deseoso de acabar cuanto antes con la ronda de preguntas. Bien sabía que si le daba alas no se callaría jamás ― pero todavía no.

― Pero serán como el señor Inuyasha… y a usted no le gustan los hanyou. ― añadió recelosa.

― Serán míos, Rin ― dijo como única explicación e hizo un gesto de disgusto ― Y ya no hagas más preguntas.

"Me parece que no le apetece hablar de cachorros" pensó Rin y luego una parte más espabilada de su mente añadió con un deje picantón en su voz silenciosa "Claro que no, boba, ahora lo que le apetece es hacerlos."

Dio un ligero saltito y sus ojos se abrieron perplejos. Su subconsciente, una Rin mucho más interesada que ella en todos esos temas vergonzosos, que había permanecido encerrada en una habitación con un gran cartel en la puerta que decía: _Aún no estoy preparada para conocerte_; había roto la cerradura y estaba pisoteado el cartel. Al verse libre se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía.

Colorada como un tomate y repleta de información, no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajasen hasta sus exquisitas ropas abandonadas de cualquier manera sobre el suelo de tatamis. Ante su sola visión su cuerpo se encendió a la vez que los músculos de su abdomen se contraían provocando una sensación muy agradable. La sombra del recuerdo de ese algo que había estado dentro de ella resucitó aún más intensamente aquel dulce espasmo muscular en su vientre y se mordió el labio, nerviosa. ¿Así que aquello era hacer el amor?

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se cernió sobre ella acuclillándose a su lado, y la niña sintió su aliento, impactar contra su mejilla y su cuello. Giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

― Quieres que vuelva a montarte ― no era una pregunta.

Sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad escarlata brillante ― ¿Co… Como…?

― Tu olor ha cambiado ― reveló aturdiéndola con aquella mirada intensa.

A pesar de que la actitud y el lenguaje corporal de su señor no habían sufrido variación alguna era capaz de percibir la imperiosa necesidad que ella había despertado en él.

Rin se miró las manos, apenada. Todo aquello le daba mucha vergüenza. Su subconsciente le había hablado de todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Kagome mientras estaban trabajando en el jardín. También la abuela Kaede le había dicho cosas sobre eso, y la señora Sango, incluso el señor Miroku; aunque este último se había ganado una buena reprimenda por parte del señor Inuyasha. Recordaba como le había reprendido cuando el bonzo se ofreció a enseñarle "ciertas cosas": ― ¿¡Tu estas loco!? ¿¡Quieres morir!? Si no te mata Sango lo hará Sesshomaru, que es sin duda el más interesado.

En ese momento todo encajó. El encierro de su subconsciente, su insistencia a no saber nada del asunto, sus despistes, su ingenuidad, su cabezonería en continuar siendo una niña eterna. Todo tenía que ver con él. Todo ese tiempo ella había pensado inconscientemente que todo aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella porque _él_ era su mundo, y _él_ jamás la vería así. Porque ella era humana y nunca podría ser su mujer.

Levantó la vista, le tenía tan cerca, mirándola fijamente, esperando. Pero, ¿a qué esperaba? ¿Tenía ella que hacer algo?

"Prueba a besarle, a ver que pasa" le susurró al oído su subconsciente.

Se fijó en sus labios y recordó haber visto a Kagome besar a al señor Inuyasha.

¿Su señor la había besado? Sí, claro que lo había hecho, solo que a su manera, porque era el señor Sesshomaru.

¿Debía ella hacer lo mismo? Sí, lo haría. Besaría a su señor; pero lo haría a su manera, a la manera del señor Sesshomaru.

De forma inesperada y provocando un gesto de sorpresa del Daiyokai, Rin se estiró y lamió los labios de éste tal y como él lo había hecho con ella, tras lo cual se colgó de sus hombros y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. La lengua de la pequeña lamió un par de veces la suave piel que destilaba un extraño olor almibarado.

― ¿Que haces, Rin?― preguntó desconcertado tomándola por el hombro y alejándola de si. Por su expresión aquella no era una reacción que él hubiese esperado.

― B… Besarle, señor Sesshomaru ― suspiró apenada la pequeña ― ¿No lo hago bien?

― No lo entiendo ― le explicó deslizándose hasta colocarse detrás de ella mientras aflojaba la tela del kimono de la niña y la del suyo propio ― Lo más lógico sería que huyeras de mí.

El Daiyokai le quitó el kimono para dejar al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda. Su cuerpo se agitó presa de un escalofrío al verse desnuda frente a él, siendo ahora totalmente consciente de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sus garras arañaron su espalda con suavidad y otro escalofrió volvió a sacudir su cuerpo, se le escapó un gemido, avergonzada, se llevó las manos a la boca para acallarlo. Sus brazos la rodearon y recorrió su piel desde el cuello hasta la cintura arañándola suavemente con la punta de las garras. Esta vez no fue capaz de acallar el gemido que brotó de su garganta ante tan deliciosa caricia; pero Sesshomaru no se detuvo, siguió bajando hasta introducir la mano derecha entre sus piernas. Rin jadeó de sorpresa. Cuando acarició el lugar que había visitado, aquel que aún sangraba ligeramente, sus dedos fueron gentiles a pesar de las mortíferas garras que portaban y Rin se mordió el labio ante sus diestras caricias.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hasta su oreja y después de morderla con suavidad dijo ― Tanto los humanos como los yokai tienen una cosa en común, Rin ― se tomó un momento para aspirar la fragancia de su cuello antes de continuar ― Huyen del dolor.

Pero, ¿a aquello se le podía llamar dolor? En respuesta su forma de morderla se volvió más intensa, más demandante. No había piel suficiente en su cuello para calmar sus ansias de cubrirla con sus colmillos. Era una caricia tan deliciosa que vencida por la sensación que despertaba en ella se abandonó entre sus brazos, sin fuerzas.

― Pero si bebo su sangre… no me duele. ― musitó mientras sentía como el invasor se abría paso dentro de ella. Al principio notó una sensación extraña, molesta que la hizo a sisear. Sesshomaru se detuvo.

― ¿Rin?

― No es nada, señor ― se apresuró a tranquilizar al Daiyokai ― Es solo que escuece un poco.

Sesshomaru decidió considerar aquello como algo normal y continuó, tratando de distraerla del dolor a base de mordisquitos y suaves caricias con sus garras.

Rin no tardó en olvidarse del dolor que pasó a ser una sensación extraña, placentera, que no había conocido nunca antes en su vida y no podía comparar con nada; bueno, tal vez solo con una cosa, lo que sentía al beber la sangre de su señor. Notaba contra su espalda el tacto duro y frío de su cuerpo, sus manos fuertes apresando sus pequeñas caderas mientras la embestía, rítmicamente, sin pausa. Rin giró la cabeza, curiosa y le miró por encima del hombro, su rostro continuaba tan sereno como siempre. Deseó alcanzarle, abrazarse a él. Se sentía tan incómoda ahí clavada de rodillas, era humillante.

Después de una serie de movimientos más enérgicos que le dejaron temblando las rodillas, le vio cerrar los ojos y le escuchó emitir un rugido bajo, fue entonces cuando la cosa se puso fea de verdad. Le pareció que se le derretían las entrañas y trató de alejarse de aquel dolor inhumano ahogando los gritos que laceraban su garganta, entonces fue cuando el Daiyokai la liberó de su férreo agarre. Al verse libre la niña giró sobre sus rodillas, doblada por el intenso dolor y buscó el cuerpo de su señor que la observaba con una ligera expresión de sorpresa.

Se precipitó entre sus brazos, ignorando el que le ofrecía Sesshomaru y se aferró a su kimono, desordenándolo mientras pugnaba por alcanzar el cuello del Daiyokai.

Tras observarla unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, Sesshomaru se inclinó hacía ella sin dejar de mirarla de reojo y le permitió que desgarrara la piel de su cuello, marcándolo allí donde todos podrían verlo. Cerró los ojos y cuando la niña reabrió la herida que cicatrizaba con rapidez, emitió un gruñido que no parecía de disgusto y enterró la cara entre la espesa mata de cabello castaño, sus afilados colmillos apresaron su cuello con suavidad y notó como Rin temblaba ante su contacto.

Conforme bebía el dolor se fue consumiendo hasta convertirse en un rescoldo que palpitaba en lo más hondo de su ser, para entonces solo notaba los pequeños mordiscos que él le propinaba en el cuello con suavidad deslizando los colmillos por su piel sin lastimarla, todos y cada uno de ellos acompañados de un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción.

― Señor… Sesshomaru…― musitó, los ojos se le cerraron, vencida por el agotamiento del dolor y su cuerpo se resbaló sobre el del Daiyokai que la sostuvo y lamió sus labios para retirar los restos de sangre que los impregnaban. Se sentó con ella sobre el tatami y la dejó descansar sobre su pecho.

Mientras observaba su espalda pudo comprobar que el olor de Rin había cambiado, ahora podía apreciar su propia esencia mezclada con el, ahora débil, efluvio humano.

Había hecho aquello desconociendo las consecuencias que la ingesta de su sangre demoníaca pura, en combinación con su semilla ponzoñosa, tendrían en la pequeña humana y no podía ignorar la ligera inquietud que sentía por su seguridad. Al fin y al cabo ninguna de sus amantes había sobrevivido, Rin era la más longeva y todo apuntaba a que se debía a la ingesta de su sangre que anulaba el dolor y prolongaba su vida. Su madre no le había mentido después de todo, aunque solo había acudido a ella para cerciorarse de lo que ya sabía.

En cuanto despertase la haría beber gran cantidad de su sangre para contrarrestar el veneno y eliminarlo de su sistema. También debía olvidarse de seguir montándola. Eso se acabó. Si continuaba y formaba el lazo con aquel pequeño cuerpo la cantidad de veneno que inyectaría en ella sería tal que por mucha sangre que bebiera no podía asegurar que fuera suficiente para eliminarlo por completo, pues este se volvía aún más virulento.

Había algo más que inquietaba a Sesshomaru, y ese algo era el pequeño corazón de Rin, que latía mucho más rápido que de costumbre; y su respiración, igual de acelerada. No le dio importancia a aquello durante la monta, pero ahora nada turbaba el cuerpo de Rin, que se limitaba a descansar plácidamente sobre él. Tal vez se trataba de su semilla que continuaba en ella, minándola por dentro, y lo constataban los quejidos que emitía en sueños.

Frunció el ceño, detestando la lentitud con la que obraba su sangre, y odiando aún más ese deseo que le instaba a poseerla de nuevo, incluso viéndola ahí dormida, indefensa, pero no podía evitarlo, aquel olor que destilaba le torturaba. Levantó la cabeza hacía el techo y cerró los ojos. Tenía que refrenarse o le haría un daño irreparable.

…

¡Agradecimientos a todas las que me apoyáis con vuestros comentarios y me ayudáis a mejorar!

Espero que continuéis ahí, porque os necesito; os necesito mucho!

**Serena tsukino chiba, angel-demoniaca*, Silk Maid***, **KeyTen, AHRG, RinSess13, Khadija Da Silva, nagisa-chan,** **taisho rin chan, Sayuri08* y Black urora***!

¡Seguid ahí!

¡Os quiero!

Aclas!_

· ¿Por qué deja que lo marquen? Esa pregunta es fácil, es la única forma de que Rin sobreviva.

· ¿Por qué la marca a ella? Es algo instintivo, para hacerle ver a cualquier macho que es suya y por lo tanto intocable. Es que Sesshy es muy peculiar con lo suyo.

· Mokomoko/Fluffy. Según he leído Takahashi fue la que dijo que es una parte del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, yo me he limitado a tratarla como tal. Además, me encanta tanto el peluchillo ese en si como el nombre que le han puesto xD Yo también he visto que algunas fikeras lo tratan como un adorno, pero me gusta más que tenga "vida" tiene mucho más juego así, ¿no? Además yo he visto a Sesshomaru moverlo y sangra cuando lo cortan!

· Bueno, en el cortejo no hay flores, pero me ha parecido muy divertido mientras lo describía. Los instintos a veces no ayudan a mantener el orgullo intacto. ¡Qué difícil es ser un inuyokai! XD

· ¿Por qué escoge a Rin siendo humana si él odia a los humanos? Eso habría que preguntárselo a Rumiko, ¿no crees?

Mis reflexiones personales son: Los hombres son duros de mollera y él más, su orgullo es más grande que el chalé de Julio Iglesias. Le cuesta trabajo admitir que siente "algo" por ella, pero es tan obvio que "algo" siente... Con Sesshomaru siempre han primado más sus acciones que sus palabras.

Salvó a Rin con Tensseiga para, según él, hacer un experimento no porque le importara Rin; y tiempo después desecha la espada porque no puede usarla para salvarla porque piensa que la vida de Rin vale más que cualquier cosa. ¿Le veis la lógica? Si eso no es amor, que baje dios y lo vea. (y ya de paso que me diga que "cono" es? XD)

· Irasue… Creo que no conoce mucho a su hijo y que tampoco hace muchos esfuerzos por saber como piensa. Otro personaje en blanco, ya que solo ha salido en un capítulo ya ha dicho dos frases escasas.

· ¿Qué si Sesshy ha sido marcado antes? Es obvio que no. Si sabe lo de su sangre es por mediación de su padre. Irasue ha dicho que ella marcó a Inu no Taisho.

Nota: Como sé que debido a esta Acla. saldrá el tema de los venenos lo aclararé un poco. Podríamos decir que el veneno de Inudaddy es como el de una abeja/avispa y el de Sesshy vendría a ser como el de una avispa de mar, el ser más venenoso del planeta. (Sesshy se las trae xD)

· El acto de valor. Bueno, ella ya es valiente de por si yéndose con él, ¿no? Aunque aquí la clave está en "derrotarle". Se que es un poco ambiguo, pero no puedo decir mas porque eso sería revelar argumentos futuros _ Tened un poquito de paciencia, os prometo que lo entenderéis a su debido tiempo y de su propia boca .

· ¿Cuándo sale el próximo capítulo? Ya está aquí! Jajajajajja! El siguiente estará en breve. Solo deciros que por ahora tengo 10 capítulos acabados, cuando se agoten no tendréis actualización todos los días, pero tampoco me tardaré mucho.

Bueno, por último decir que Sesshomaru es un personaje que supone todo un reto. Es muy complicado describirlo y ponerse en su piel porque Takahashi lo ha dejado tan abierto que cada cual se ha formado su idea de él. Yo simplemente quiero que acabe con Rin porque ella le acepta tal y como es, y porque él ha sido capaz de cambiar por ella. Que un hombre cambie es harto complicado y eso dice mucho de su relación.

No puedo decir que Sesshomaru la "ame" o este "enamorado" de ella porque sinceramente creo que es algo más fuerte y duradero que el "amor" que conocemos. Los humanos somos caducos y nuestras relaciones también. El "enamoramiento" es un proceso químico y como tal desaparece con el tiempo y solo queda el cariño. Él, en cambio, es casi inmortal y supongo que considerará inútil un sentimiento tan limitado en el tiempo como el enamoramiento. Nuevamente os digo que solo es mi visión. Tendríamos que raptar a Takahashi y pedirle explicaciones xD


	7. Instintos

Capitulo 7

_Instintos_

Rin levantó la cabeza unas cuantas horas después, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y la luz del crepúsculo teñía las nubes de carmesí. Al ver que anochecía prefirió seguir durmiendo y trató de arroparse con mokomoko, la mano de Sesshomaru la ayudó cubriendo lo que quedaba a la vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Componiendo una pequeña sonrisa, Rin se acurrucó contra este pellizcando con los dedos su kimono. Sesshomaru permaneció unos segundos atento a ese sencillo gesto, sus pequeños dedos haciendo pinza para apresar la tela entre ellos.

Todo eso, su forma de respirar, de removerse sobre su cuerpo tratando de encontrar la postura idónea y de suspirar cuando al fin la había encontrado; le resultaba tan extraño. Él no hacía esa clase de cosas. Para dormir le bastaba el tronco de un árbol, una piedra e incluso podía hacerlo de pie. No le veía la gracia a eso de estar tumbado, ya que en caso de emboscada tardabas más en prestar batalla. Aunque claro, ella no prestaría batalla aunque durmiese de pie; era frágil y tan liviana que si no la estuviera viendo juraría que en su regazo no había nada.

Un par de horas después, aunque era noche cerrada, Rin decidió que había dormido suficiente.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Sesshomaru, éste tenía los ojos cerrados.

― ¡Esta dormido! ― susurró Rin con emoción contenida observando fijamente el rostro tranquilo del Daiyokai. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por verle así, ya que no estaba segura de si su amo dormía cuando estaba sano. Una vez se lo había preguntado al señor Jaken y él le había asegurado que su señor Sesshomaru nunca dormía, porque un guerrero tan poderoso como él ni lo necesita ni podía permitírselo. Ella nunca había creído que eso fuera cierto y se propuso demostrarle a su niñero que estaba equivocado, que el señor Sesshomaru sí dormía.

Durante su "investigación" le había observado algunas veces mientras permanecía apoyado contra un tronco o sentado en una piedra totalmente inmóvil con los ojos cerrados; pero nunca había podido acercarse lo suficiente como para comprobar si realmente dormía, porque en cuanto daba siquiera un paso en su dirección enseguida abría los ojos y la miraba directamente.

Se mordió el labio y se quedó muy quieta. No le extrañaba lo más mínimo que no permitiese que nadie le viera dormir, parecía tan indefenso. Sus párpados rojizos temblaron ligeramente, como si estuviese soñando y Rin escuchó como de su pecho se elevaba un pequeño sonido; un suave ronroneo. No podía creer en su suerte al poder ser testigo "cercano" de aquello. Durante el sueño el Gran Señor del Oeste era tranquilo y no daba ningún miedo. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad y adoración.

Aunque se sentía entumecida evitó moverse porque le daba pena despertarle, se le veía tan tierno y eso era tremendamente inusual.

Un pequeño pajarillo se acercó a la rama más cercana del cerezo y en el mismo instante en que sus patitas se posaron en ella Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. No había ni rastro de modorra en su rostro, estaba tan fresco como una rosa.

Parpadeó una vez y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, en una milésima de segundo más o menos, catalogó todo lo que había a su alrededor; en un periodo aún más breve localizó lo que le había despertado. El pájaro alzó el vuelo en cuanto se vio reflejado en el oro líquido de su mirada. Inmediatamente después centró su atención en la niña que se desperezaba en su regazo, estirando aquel bello cuerpo.

Mokomoko se deslizó por su espalda desnuda cuando Rin se incorporó. Su estola estaba enrollada alrededor de sus pequeñas caderas y sus estilizadas piernas. No, definitivamente ya no era una niña.

Sesshomaru tenía una vista privilegiada de su hombro derecho mientras Rin se rascaba con suavidad el omóplato y bostezaba. Uno de esos gestos suyos, tan sencillos, naturales y poderosos que encendían la pasión de aquel que la miraba. Su piel le llamaba, le suplicaba que la acariciara suavemente; con las yemas de los dedos, con las garras, con los dientes… _Tócame_, decía _aráñame, muérdeme, Sesshomaru_...

Acercó la mano hasta casi rozar su piel, pero cambió de opinión y en el último momento hundió el brazo entre los tatamis, apartándolos; cuando lo sacó llevaba una prenda en la mano.

Dejó caer el yukata sobre la cabeza de Rin disimulando un suspiro. Ella miró hacia arriba sorprendida, tanto por el extraño gesto de su señor como por el detalle de haberle ofrecido esa prenda.

Sesshomaru la observó unos segundos con gesto grave sosteniendo su mirada; de pronto levantó la mano, agarró la tela que tenía la niña sobre la cabeza y tiró de ella tapándole la cara.

― ¿¡Señor Sesshomaru!? ― exclamó extrañada al verse a oscuras. El Daiyokai repitió la operación en cuanto la muchacha logró apartar el yukata de su rostro.

― ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ― le reprochó riendo. Aquello era increíble. ¡El señor Sesshomaru estaba jugando con ella! ¡Le estaba gastando una broma!

A él también le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando, pero para ello tenía que estar de humor.

Rin consiguió sacar la cara de la tela y le miró sonriendo. Sesshomaru cogió una esquina con la punta de las garras y lo lanzó sobre el hombro de la niña volviendo a cubrir su rostro. Rin se reía, sorprendida aún por aquella insólita escena. Él siempre estaba tan serio; bueno, aún lo estaba, pero lo que hacía no era nada serio.

De pronto la expresión relajada de su joven rostro mutó en una mueca estupefacta y miró hacía abajo, en dirección a sus cuerpos.

― ¿¡Qué es eso!?― exclamó, más sorprendida que asustada.

Sesshomaru apartó los ojos de ella, ligeramente molesto.

― Es mío ― dijo por toda explicación.

― ¿Suyo..., señor Sesshomaru?― Rin le miraba confusa. En realidad miraba confusa su rostro y luego dirigía una mirada extrañada a la hakama.

Torció el gesto, visiblemente irritado. No quería hablar del tema.

― Ya lo conoces.

― ¿A sí? ― preguntó atónita, esperando escuchar la voz silenciosa de su subconsciente; pero parecía que aquella picarona aún continuaba dormida.

Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo, extrañado. ¿Por qué razón no sabía nada? A esa edad la mayoría de las humanas ya estaban emparejadas y con cachorros. ¿No había sentido curiosidad al ver a la sacerdotisa esa preñada de su medio hermano? ¿Acaso aquella niña solo le hacía preguntas al pesado de Jaken?

― Ha estado dentro de ti, Rin. ― le reveló, a ver si así ataba cabos.

― Ya… Pero, ¿qué es, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai entrecerró los ojos. No sabía bien porqué, pero no quería responder a esa pregunta.

Miró fijamente su rostro perplejo e inocente. Tal vez era por eso, por como lo miraba. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo más sencillo sería mostrárselo, pero la cosa era que no quería hacerlo. Además, ¿qué haría ella cuando lo viera? Tal vez se asustase.

― No más preguntas, Rin.

La niña le sostuvo la mirada, cohibida. No entendía nada, pero como él había zanjado el tema era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Miró hacia el exterior, respetando el silencio que tanto disfrutaba su señor. Mientras se ajustaba el yukata se observó. Sentía el cuerpo raro, se sentía rara en general. Y no solo era su cuerpo; ella, que siempre se había entretenido con una mosca, era incapaz de encontrar algo en lo que centrar su atención que no fuera su señor. Se dejó caer sobre el tatami en medio de un profundo suspiro y de pronto torció el gesto. La tela del yukata se coló entre sus las piernas y el roce desencadenó una oleada de calor que se extendió por su vientre hasta llegar a su rostro.

Sesshomaru apartó los ojos del jardín y la miró fijamente.

Rin bajó la cara, apenada, intentando esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Mi olor habrá vuelto a cambiar?", pensó acongojada.

― ¿Va a…?― se mordió el labio, apenada ― ¿Va a volver a hacerme...?

― No. No lo haré más.

― ¿A no?

― No.

Rin se sintió triste. A pesar del dolor, que doler dolía y mucho; a ella le gustaba estar con él. Sentía que aquello era especial, algo que compartían, y temía perderlo para siempre.

― ¿Por qué, señor?

― Sufres. ― reveló, como si fuera obvio y ella muy tonta al preguntarlo.

Le miró atónita, ¿Qué había visto por un segundo en aquellos ojos siempre fieros o fríos o duros? ¿Pesar? No. No podía permitir que él se sintiese apenado por ella.

― ¡No se preocupe por mi, señor! No es tan terrible. Yo estoy bien. Míreme.

― No. ― contestó infundiéndole a su negativa más rotundidad de la acostumbrada.

El peso de su mirada la mataba. Él no volvería a tocarla, eso era lo que le decían sus orbes doradas. Perder aquello, aquel vínculo que había nacido entre ellos, tan pronto; hacía que se sintiese desgraciada.

Le miró con reticencia, preguntándose por su futuro inmediato.

― Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai volvió la cabeza hacía la habitación.

― Primero comerás algo ― ante el gesto de repugnancia mal disimulado de Rin, le dio otra opción ― Tendrás que volver a morderme.

"Todavía hay una pequeña esperanza." Le susurró su subconsciente mientras se desperezaba.

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron al volver a oír aquella vocecilla pícara. Sin ella se sentía muy perdida.

"No está todo perdido. Tú déjame a mí."

― ¿Y usted? ¿También me morderá? ― le preguntó abruptamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar esa caricia.

El Daiyokai encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

― Si es lo que deseas.

Sesshomaru se descubrió el brazo derecho dejando a la vista las marcas en forma de media luna de una tonalidad más oscura sobre su blanca piel; y lo puso frente al rostro de Rin. La niña lo contempló con reservas.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunto al percatarse de su reticencia a morderle.

― ¿No le dolerá? Ya casi se han cerrado y está hinchado.

Sesshomaru bajó el brazo y se descubrió el contrario, el izquierdo; aquel que en su día portó a Bakusaiga por primera vez.

― ¿Prefieres el cuello? ― preguntó al ver que tampoco se decidía por este. La pequeña negó con la cabeza y se apoyó con delicadeza en el brazo de su señor, acercó tímidamente su boca a la blanca piel intacta y presionó sus dientes sobre ella. Mientras le mordía, Sesshomaru hizo la oscura melena a un lado dejando a la vista la nuca de Rin; se inclinó y le dio un suave mordisco. La caricia aumentó el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración de la niña, así como aquel fuego que sentía entre las piernas. Destrabó las mandíbulas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando instintivamente el rostro de Sesshomaru. Cuando dio con él acarició la mandíbula masculina con la suya, dando paso a los labios que rozaron suavemente a los del Daiyokai, dejando morir un suspiro sobre ellos.

― Señor Sesshomaru ― suplicó en un susurro con los ojos entrecerrados ― Por favor.

Los ojos del Daiyokai se abrieron un poco más de lo normal expresando sorpresa.

― ¿"Por favor" qué?

Pellizcó el pecho del kimono formando esa pequeña pinza con sus dedos y se aproximó aún más a él, encajando su cuerpo en el suyo. Cerró los ojos, acarició su mejilla con la suya y luego desandó el camino bajando hasta la línea de su tensa mandíbula mientras la recorría con los labios. Al llegar a su mentón lo mordió con suavidad varias veces subiendo hasta su boca y apresó aquel pálido y frío labio inferior entre sus dientes. Todo esto, bajo la atenta mirada del Daiyokai que finalmente la detuvo tirando de su melena.

― ¿Rin?

Ella le mantuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad que él le dedicaba.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

― No.

Luchó contra sus manos para liberarse, pero aquella era una lucha perdida de antemano.

― Suélteme, por favor, señor ― suplicó la chiquilla al ver que aquella batalla no podría ganarla sin perder un buen mechón de pelo ― Me comportaré.

Sesshomaru la soltó, no sin antes dirigirle una buena mirada de advertencia.

En cuanto se vio libre se lanzó a por su cuello. Eligió un lado que aún estaba intacto; pero en lugar de morderle fuerte desde el principio, empezó con bocaditos pequeños, como los que él le daba.

― Rin. ― la reprendió con tono furibundo.

La niña clavó los dientes y bebió, pero al terminar, antes de sacar la cabeza de su cuello; mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su señor. Inmediatamente después se dejó caer sobre los tobillos, quedando frente a él y sonrió.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos mirándola con recelo ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Aquella niña nunca había sido tan insistente ante una negativa tan rotunda.

― Deja de hacer esto, Rin. No quiero formar lazo contigo.

Vio la duda reflejada en sus orbes castaños. Apartó la vista de ella y chistó molesto debido a su desliz.

Después de lo que había estado haciendo era fácil olvidar que todo aquello era nuevo para ella. Aún notaba un hormigueo nada desagradable en todos los lugares donde lo había mordido para incitarlo a la monta. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo cuando él la mordía? Se frotó disimuladamente la mandíbula y el cuello, con la escusa de recolocarse el pelo detrás de la oreja y la miró. Ahí seguía, con sus ojos inquisidores esperando por una respuesta. Era su deber informarla adecuadamente, aunque no fuese de su agrado; aún así se maldijo en silencio por haber abierto la boca. Ella no tenía necesidad de saber lo que era el lazo, ya que nunca tendría que experimentarlo, solo quería saberlo porque él lo había mencionado. Pero ahí seguía, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad.

Sesshomaru no tenía escapatoria.

― El lazo es una unión duradera ― explicó con la vista fija en el exterior. Por alguna extraña razón no soportaba mirarla y hablar de ese tema a la vez ― No es posible desligarse hasta que el macho está satisfecho.

Se obligó a mirarla de reojo y bufó disimuladamente al ver que estaba más perdida que antes. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Se sentía frustrado, a la vez que cabreado y muy molesto por el ejemplo que estaba a punto de utilizar; pero no se le ocurría ningún otro que ella fuera capaz de entender.

― ¿En la aldea hay perros, Rin?

La niña asintió y sonrió. ― Sí, aunque no muchos. Los aldeanos los cazan o los ahuyentan porque se comen a los pollos, hacen agujeros en el campo para enterrar cosas y rebuscan en los desperdicios. Vamos, que son muy molestos. ― al ver la expresión de Sesshomaru añadió rápidamente, quizá con demasiado entusiasmo ― pero a mi me gustan. ¿Por qué, señor Sesshomaru?

― ¿Les has observado bien?

Rin no entendía a donde quería llegar.

― Normalmente estoy ocupada, no me paso todo el día mirando a los perros, señor.

Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Rin. La niña se pasaba el día observándolo todo, hasta la cosa más tonta y ahora le salía con esas. Prefirió ignorarlo porque recriminarle no llevaba a ningún lado, y las peleas sin sentido solo las tenían Jaken y ella. Él no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con tonterías.

― ¿Alguna vez has visto algo en su comportamiento que te haya extrañado?

― ¿Algo como qué?

― Cuando están con sus hembras. ― Se acabó, no iba a darle más pistas. Aquello era demasiado.

Rin se quedó pensativa un rato tamborileando con los dedos sobre su labio inferior. Sesshomaru deseó morder ese labio.

Apartó la vista de ella hacía algo más mundano, pero que ya tenía muy visto; el jardín. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ello, la idea bailaba en su cabeza a ritmo frenético. _Muérdelo, Sesshomaru, es tuyo, ella es tuya. No pasará nada por un mordisco._

Volvió la vista hacía ella mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dar con la respuesta? Si era evidente. Aunque quizá para ella no era algo raro. Tal vez lo había visto muchas veces.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se deslizaron desde su labio hasta su hombro lentamente.

La tenía tan cerca.

Destrabó la mandíbula mientras la boca se le llenaba de ponzoña.

_Solo un mordisco más, un suave roce con los colmillos. Luego acariciar su piel con los labios… después lamerla…_

"Ya basta, Sesshomaru. Contrólate" Encajó las mandíbulas con un sonoro clac.

Entonces la oyó susurrar con cierto regocijo en la voz.

― ¿Será eso? ― frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente algún punto del suelo de tatamis como si él no estuviera a su lado; de pronto y de forma bastante reticente, levantó la vista hacia él ― A veces se quedan como, esto… ¿pegados? ― frunció el labio superior insegura esperando confirmación.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir.

― ¿El lazo es algo parecido a eso?

― Es exactamente eso. Me pasaría horas dentro de ti llenándote de veneno hasta que me sintiese satisfecho. ― no hizo ningún esfuerzo por sonar aterrador, porque lo era de por sí, tanto él como la situación que describía; pero al parecer aquello no amilanó a la humana que de pronto le sostuvo la mirada con valentía.

― No me importa. Seguro que puedo aguantarlo, señor Sesshomaru.

El Daiyokai enarcó una ceja.

"Ese imbecil de Jaken va a tener razón. Esta niña es tonta."

― Sería mil veces peor que hasta ahora, Rin.

Sesshomaru no intentaba asustarla, solo se limitaba a decirle la verdad; pero o bien Rin era muy cabezota o disfrutaba sufriendo.

― No…No me importa, señor Sesshomaru.

"Definitivamente ha perdido la razón." Concluyó en sus pensamientos. "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos"

El Daiyokai apartó la vista de su protegida dirigiéndola hacia el interior de la estancia y la empujó ligeramente para quitársela de encima y poder levantarse.

No supo si lo hizo deliberadamente, lo más probable era que no; pero al ver que se marchaba de su lado, Rin se lanzó sobre él y en un intento de llegar a sus labios se frotó contra su cuerpo receptivo. La respuesta natural de Sesshomaru fue rugirle descubriendo los colmillos.

La niña se apartó de él con expresión un tanto temerosa y le observó durante unos segundos.

Había sentido _aquello que era de su señor_ contra su vientre y su cuerpo en respuesta latía con un nuevo fuego indoloro; una necesidad recién descubierta, poderosa e indomable. Lo quería, lo necesitaba dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se cernió sobre su pequeña persona, su mirada aterradora quemaba casi lo mismo que su veneno; pero al parecer su cuerpo se había vuelto loco, porque el verle tan furioso alimentaba aún más aquel fuego.

― Ya basta ¿Me oyes? Basta, Rin.

― Lo s-siento, señor Sesshomaru…

Le temblaban las rodillas, pero no de miedo, y su corazón iba a estallar dentro de su pecho. Quería tocarlo, le daba vergüenza, pero aún así quería hacerlo. Levantó la mano y la posó sobre él.

"¡Qué duro está!" pensó, entre avergonzada y sorprendida.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tensó ante la repentina e inesperada caricia y ella se apresuró a apartar la mano. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Su cara ardía en llamas de vergüenza y la sensación que sentía entre las piernas era tan intensa que, desesperada, se llevó la mano allí para tratar de aplacarla. Entonces se acordó de la sangre y retiró la mano en el acto, segura de haberlo puesto todo perdido; pero su mano no estaba manchada de sangre, en lugar de sangre sus dedos estaban bañados en una sustancia traslúcida.

La mano de Sesshomaru la aferró de la muñeca y tiró de ella haciendo que Rin perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre él, emitiendo un quejido que él ignoró. Olisqueó los dedos de Rin y acto seguido se los llevó la boca, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos mientras sus dientes los apresaban.

― ¡Ay! ― exclamó ésta tratando de liberar sus falanges de las fauces que la tenían aprisionada ― ¡Basta! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Me hace daño!

El Dayokai apretó aún más las mandíbulas y la sostuvo por la cadera apretando el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Aquel nuevo sabor se extendió por su boca arrebatándole el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Rin sentía sus garras clavándose en su piel a través de la fina tela del yukata y aquella cosa _dura_ presionando su vientre y palpitando. Suspiró hondamente y dejó descansar la cabeza en su pecho, abandonándose sin querer a los deseos de su amo y a los de su propio cuerpo; pero en cuanto él la soltó con la intención de desatarle el yukata, Rin recuperó el raciocinio y aprovechó para darle la espalda y tratar de salir corriendo; aunque no logró ir muy lejos.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― murmuró el Daiyokai justo antes de lanzarse sobre ella con aquella gracilidad con la que le había visto tantas veces lanzarse sobre sus enemigos ― ¿Piensas que puedes huir de mi, _pequeña_ Rin?

Apresó el cuello del yukata entre los dientes y tiró desgarrando la frágil tela. Sacudió el pedazo que tenía en la boca como si se tratara de un animal muerto y luego lo dejó caer.

La niña gritó de sorpresa ante la repentina y extraña reacción de su señor y trató de huir de nuevo, gateando entre sus brazos, pero el Daiyokai se lo impidió agarrandola por el tobillo derecho y tirando violentamente de este para arrastrarla de nuevo bajo su cuerpo.

― No huyas… Rin ― le rugió arrastrando las palabras junto a su oído. Acto seguido desgarró lo que quedaba del yukata de la niña reduciéndolo a jirones mientras emitía un ronco rugido desde el fondo de la garganta, luego sacudió la mano para desembarazarse de las hebras que se le habían quedado enganchadas y se libró de su haori, destrozándolo con sus garras y colmillos mientras no le quitaba ojo a la espalda de Rin.

Cuando su pecho níveo quedó al descubierto se inclinó y lamió de abajo a arriba la columna de la pequeña que no pudo evitar gemir. Sesshomaru, coreando su gemido con un ronco rugido, la tomó por ambas muñecas y retorció su cuerpo para poder verle la cara.

― Así no, señor; por favor. No me gusta ― gimió con los ojos apretados.

Sesshomaru aflojó la presión en las muñecas de la niña, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por recuperar su ser.

― ¿Qué es… lo que no te gusta… Rin?

― Me duelen las rodillas y… me ahogo ― dijo por toda explicación, pero no hizo falta más; el Daiyokai comprendió en el acto que se refería a la postura y aunque para él hacerlo así era lo más natural del mundo por instinto, le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo con brusquedad y tirando de ella la encajó en sus caderas. Sabía que su rostro la asustaría, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, se encontraba al límite de su cordura y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no cambiar de forma. Por suerte ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, tal vez temiendo ver su desnudez.

― Señor Sesshomaru…

― ¡Silencio! ― le rugió, se inclinó y deslizó la nariz entre sus senos, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su piel ― No me distraigas, Rin.

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos descubrió sorpendida que las facciones de Sesshomaru se habían demonizado. Tenía la misma cara que cuando estaba a punto de tomar la forma de un perro gigantesco. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos, las marcas de sus mejillas habían crecido y habían adoptado un tono violáceo más oscuro y sus colmillos eran ahora más prominentes.

― Estate quieta ― susurró taladrándola con aquellos ojos aterradores ― No hagas ningún movimiento brusco, no me toques y sobre todo no trates de huir de mi como has hecho antes, ¿entendido?

― Sí, señor.

― Si lo haces me transformaré del todo, ¿comprendes lo que implicaría eso?

― ¡Destrozaría el palacio! ― exclamó horrorizada. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante su inocencia.

― Eso es lo de menos. Te destrozaría a ti primero. Tu cuerpo es demasiado angosto para contenerme en esa forma.

La miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos terroríficos que la hacían estremecer.

No lo había entendido muy bien; pero intuía que no era buena idea hacerle preguntas en aquel momento, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza poniendo mucho énfasis en el gesto.

― Escúchame atentamente, no moriré por mucha sangre que bebas. Así que cébate conmigo. No me importa donde me muerdas, pero hazlo.

― Lo haré, señor Sesshomaru.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo había comprendido, se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y pasó la lengua por su vientre recogiendo su sudor repleto de aquel aroma que le enloquecía. Cuando llegó a su ombligo las pequeñas manos de Rin se apoyaron en sus hombros deteniendo su ascenso. El Dayokai, molesto al verse desobedecido, mostró los colmillos y se preparó para gruñirle; pero de pronto notó como la niña movía las caderas y le empujaba hacía abajo.

― Señor… por favor… ― susurró apenada ante aquella nueva necesidad que se había desperezado en su ser al sentir su lengua sobre la piel ― Por favor…

El Dayokai no dudó ni un segundo, ni cuestionó los deseos de su protegida, era natural para él que ella quisiera que la lamiese ahí. Era más un recordatorio que una petición. Le regaló un par de lametones de consolación y al alzar la cabeza se vio nuevamente detenido. Esta vez sí que le rugió.

― Más… Por favor… solo un poco más… ― musitó la pequeña ignorando su enfado. Sesshomaru la observó con ojo crítico, parecía obnubilada. Se aferraba a todo lo que la rodeaba clavando sus díscolos dedos en el tatami, en su kimono destrozado, en mokomoko. Sintió la pierna que la niña había colocado en su espalda, empujándolo hacia ella.

"_El secreto está en saber hacer y saber donde hacerlo_" oyó decir a su padre en sus pensamientos. "_No hay nada más gratificante que sentirse deseado, hijo. Así como dar placer y recibirlo, algo que en nuestra familia no suele ser muy frecuente_."

¿Placer? ¿Acaso sabía él lo que era eso o le importaba? A él lo único que le interesaba era calmar los instintos que el olor de Rin había despertado. El placer era algo que jamás había experimentado y podía vivir con ello. Con lo que no podía era con el azote de sus instintos que alteraban su concentración impidiéndole vivir en paz.

― Señor… Sesshomaru…por favor… ― ronroneó la niña, estirándose entre sus brazos; presa de la desesperación, de la impaciencia ― Solo… un poco… más…

El Dayokai bajó la cabeza y volvió a lamerla a modo de prueba. Todo el cuerpo de la pequeña respondió tensándose, entregándose por completo.

Bueno, tenía tiempo para un experimento.

Se hundió entre sus piernas y la oyó jadear fuerte cuando la recorrió con intensidad usando la lengua. Cuanta más velocidad ponía en la caricia más se agitaba Rin. Sesshomaru le araño el vientre a modo de prueba y ni se inmutó, estaba tan inmersa en lo que su lengua le hacía sentir que no notaba el dolor.

― Más… más… por favor… no se detenga…

Le resultaba bastante difícil no detenerse, ya que ella no paraba de moverse; tubo que sostenerle las caderas para que se estuviera quieta y le gruñó para que le dejase hacer. El pie que la pequeña tenía apoyado en el muslo del Daiyokai se retorció y comenzó a frotarse contra él subiendo y bajando por su muslo lentamente pero con firmeza. "Interesante" pensó Sesshomaru al sentir la caricia, que de forma inesperada, se traslado a su intimidad palpitante.

_¿Qué…?_

El Daiyokai abrió los ojos, y miró con cierta estupefacción su cuerpo entregado que se retorcía sobre mokomoko. La niña reanudó la caricia con la misma intensidad que le había dedicado a su muslo y Sesshomaru emitió un gruñido cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿Le estaba incitando? Nunca le habían incitado tan directamente, y su instinto le hizo saber casi de forma automática que lo correcto era hacerlo con la lengua. Aún así se abandonó a su pequeña caricia durante unos segundos disfrutando de los calambres que le recorrían, antes de bajar sobre su cuerpo y lamerla entre las piernas con brusquedad, atrayéndola hacía él como si fuera a devorarla.

Rin se apresuró a buscarle, pues el tirón del Daiyokai la había desequilibrado. Le encontró de nuevo con una pequeña ayuda de la mano su señor, que guió su díscolo pie hasta el lugar indicado.

Repentinamente aquel pequeño cuerpo se tensó con brusquedad, su olor cambió a uno mucho más intenso y tanto su corazón como su respiración se aceleraron hasta que emitió un gemido profundo. Curvó la espalda elevando las caderas y Sesshomaru apartó su pequeño pie, se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió mientras se abría la hakama. Gracias a su caricia se notaba extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de estar en ese estado semi-morfo. Entró en ella y al hacerlo notó como su interior palpitaba de una forma extraña, además los pequeños calambres que sentía se intensificaron al notarse dentro de ella y por primera vez en su larga vida disfrutó plenamente de la monta.

Mientras se movía dentro de su cuerpo, el de su señor temblaba. Su rostro desplegaba las expresiones más extrañas y de su garganta brotaban sonidos guturales que terminaron asustando a Rin; aunque no por su seguridad, precisamente.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ― susurró con suavidad. El Daiyokai se detuvo y la miró, molesto por verse interrumpido ― ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su rostro demoniaco adoptó una expresión estupefacta.

― Yo… Sí. ― apartó la vista de su rostro preocupado y se aferró a sus finos muslos. No le costó demasiado volver a perderse en ella.

La primera oleada de veneno no tardó en llenar su interior y el dolor era mucho, muchísimo peor; Rin gritó y le aprisionó entre sus piernas. El Daiyokai, descendió sobre su cuerpo y expuso su cuello en el que su protegida se apresuró a clavar los dientes. Sesshomaru emitió una especie de gemido mientras ella le mordía y Rin se asustó aflojando la presa.

― No. No pares, Rin… Me agrada…― mordisqueó la oreja y el cuello de la sorprendida chica ― Continua… Muérdeme, Rin… Muerde…

La respiración de su señor, siempre tan sosegada, era ahora tan frenética como la suya.

Rin obedeció y le volvió a oír, solo que esta vez el sonido fue más intenso y gutural. El cuerpo de Rin respondió a ese gemido tensándose a su alrededor, aprisionando a su invasor. Sesshomaru se aferró a ella y emitió un rugido aterrador que dio paso a una serie de quejidos cortos que salían de su garganta al ritmo de sus embestidas, se hundió en el cuello de Rin tratando de acallarlos y restregó su rostro por aquella piel, frustrado al ver que no lo conseguía.

No podía hablar, lo único que parecía ser capaz de hacer era derretirse dentro de ella. ¿Aquello era el placer? Sin duda era una sensación muy poderosa.

Alargó la mano, liberando la pierna de Rin, y destrozó de un zarpazo todos los tatamis que tenía cerca, acto seguido volvió a aferrarse a ella aumentando el ritmo con desesperación.

Cuando el ardor del veneno fue sofocado Rin gimió, pero no de dolor y se aferró a su señor clavando sus dedos en la espalda de este.

― ¿Rin? ― preguntó con voz ronca, demoníaca, pero preocupada.

― E-estoy bien, señor Sesshomaru.― mordió su cuello, pero esta vez no buscaba su sangre ― Por favor… ― gimió y empujó las caderas contra él ― Siga… Me gusta…

Aquello sí que era nuevo.

― Me gusta… Muchísimo.

El Daiyokai gruñó de satisfacción ante tal revelación y aumentó el ritmo de aquella dulce tortura que infligía al cuerpo de Rin arañando con sus garras los tatamis que había bajo ellos y que aún seguían intactos, mientras emitía otro gruñido bajo y profundo.

El veneno que rezumaba de sus garras comenzó a corroer los paneles más cercanos al cuerpo de Rin y cuando sus ojos rojizos se percataron de ello, la tomó en peso y la montó sobre él para alejarla del peligro. Justo entonces surgió otra novedad. La niña se aferró a él, encajando su pequeño cuerpo en el suyo y copió sus movimientos reanudando el lazo por su cuenta.

Tener aquel pequeño cuerpo cabalgando sobre él era tan insólito que calmó a la bestia. Sesshomaru recuperó sus facciones comunes así como el dominio de su cuerpo y su seriedad habitual, aunque el placer continuaba ahí recorriéndole.

Se dedicó a contemplar fijamente a Rin, fascinado. Su espalda era hermosa, pero verla de frente era algo de otro mundo. Por otro lado el olor que emanaba de su cuello, que tenía justo bajo la nariz, era cada vez más fuerte y lo azotaba con dulzura espoleando el placer que atenazaba su ser. Se aferró a aquel pequeño cuerpo cuidándose de no restringir sus movimientos pues le gustaba ver como le montaba.

― ¿Estas bien?― le preguntó movido por la curiosidad al verla tan absorta.

La niña no le respondió y aquello le resultó extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a que le ignoraran, así que la sostuvo por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle.

― Contéstame.

Rin le observó con los ojos nublados y sin decir ni mú, se abalanzó sobre él; agarró su espléndida melena e introdujo la lengua en la boca del Daiyokai con violencia.

"Bueno, sigamos a tu manera. Hasta el momento me agrada bastante" pensó Sesshomaru. Se dejó acariciar por la lengua de Rin, estudiando sus movimientos, antes de empujar la suya al interior de la boca de la niña para poner en práctica lo que acaba de aprender de ella. Al sentirse correspondida el cuerpo de la joven se prendió y todos los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron. Aumentó el ritmo sobre el cuerpo de Sesshomaru aferrándose con fuerza a él y gimiendo dentro de su boca. Los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo del Daiyokai se intensificaron, la apretó contra si y vertió otra oleada de veneno en su pequeño cuerpo convulso. Ésta se tensó entre sus brazos debido al dolor y se lanzó a por el cuello de su señor.

― Me has hecho perder el control ― declaró Sesshomaru sorprendido mirando fijamente el cuello expuesto de Rin.

― Maldita niña del demonio ― gruñó componiendo una media sonrisa retorcida, descubrió los colmillos y mordió su tierna carne sin piedad lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

…

Primero voy a aprovechar este espacio para recomendaros, a los que no la conocéis, a **Hoshi no Negai**, una fikera estupenda que me tiene loca.

¡Leédla!

Bueno, vamos al lío. :D

Capítulo calentito donde los haya, espero que no os haya pillado la actualización en una reunión familiar porque éste se las trae ;p

**Leed las Aclas. Ahí explico porque Sesshy se lo pasa tan bien en este capi y algunas cosillas más. Os he puesto asterisco a todas para que leáis XD**

Primero agradeceros lo comentarios/rewiews, me dan la vida! Os pido, os ruego que sigáis conmigo. Aunque sean solo unas líneas me hacen mucho bien. Aunque si son largos es como un chute de algo fuerte :D

¡Agradecimientos a mis Readers y Followers!

¡Gracias por estar ahí!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba*, KeyTen*, Black urora*, nagisa-chan*, angel-demoniaca*, Silk Maid*, Sayuri08*, Khadija Da Silva*, y AHRG* **que me siguen desde el primer día y me apoyan siempre!

¡Comentad!

¡Lo necesito!

Aclas._

· El Asterisco en vuestro nick:

Si no entendéis algo, lo que sea, podéis pedirme aclaraciones (Aclas.) Con gusto responderé a ellas en este pequeño espacio, porque el lector merece comprender lo que pasa y eso siempre lo he tenido muy claro. Es posible que lo que me preguntéis sea un error mío, soy humana al fin y al cabo, y así podré subsanarlo por lo que será constructivo y muy beneficioso para mí. Así que no os cortéis. **Estad atentos al (*) en vuestro nick porque tendréis regalito en las Aclas.**

Hay que leer xD

· El lazo. Lamentablemente no es una unión espiritual, es solo física. Es que este muchacho esta muy cuadriculado, lo siento. Aquí no hay flores ni corazones, todavía.

· Placer. Los únicos seres del reino animal que sienten placer sexual son el hombre, el mono y los delfines. El resto solo lo hacen por instinto.

En el caso de lo Inuyokai hay una excepción que nos beneficia. Si la monta es forzada, es decir, si hay violación; no hay placer para ninguno de los dos. (A mi me encanta el concepto, ¿a vosotras no?) Lo único que ocurre durante la monta forzada es que se aplacan los instintos, el macho se tranquiliza y si hay suerte y la madre no muere; cachorros. Pero si la hembra incita al macho porque lo ha elegido como su compañero, entonces éste se lo pasa bomba xD

· Sayuri08. Te mereces ser un punto en las Aclas. porque no puedo contestarte a nada. Todo se solucionará de un modo u otro. Te responderé en su momento. ¡Si no te llega a convencer lo que ocurre, no te cortes en decírmelo! Sorry.

· ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se interesó por Rin? En este capitulo he aclarado el tema de porqué Sesshomaru fue a por Rin, un tema que al parecer os extrañaba a algunas (**Black urora**) y con razón. No es que la eligiera como su hembra, solo se percató del cambio en su olor, le gustó y se "encaprichó" de ella. Tenía que montarla y punto, porque su instinto así se lo decía. Tan simple y llano. Tan… Tan Sesshomaru. (Ese cambio en su olor se produjo antes de que le viniera el periodo, mientras su cuerpo se preparaba.)

Imagino que no es la primera vez que le pasa, pero esta vez es diferente porque se trata de Rin y no quiere que ella muera. Antes tuvo que pasar una cosilla, que ya revelaré en su momento, y que le viene muy bien para llevar a cabo sus planes.

También aclaro que Sesshomaru habrá marcado en su día a otras mujeres yokai, supongo, pero jamás ha dejado que lo marquen a él.


	8. Veneno, sangre y un cuerpo humano

Capitulo 8

_Veneno, sangre y un cuerpo humano_

Su cuerpo se había desplomado entre sus brazos y no conseguía que despertara. A pesar de que continuaba respirando, lo hacía de forma trabajosa.

Su señor la había tumbado y había estado trabajando sobre ella, rozándola apenas. Se sentía zarandeada de un lado a otro con suavidad, pero en sus acciones no había lujuria, la estaba envolviendo en algo. La tela se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo con lentitud y precisión, cubriendo su piel, sus piernas y finalmente ciñéndose a su cintura. Cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuera; agitaba el veneno dentro de ella, extendiéndose con más celeridad por su piel. En su mente era plateado e hirviente, veloz y ávido. Penetraba en cada rincón de su ser, calcinando todo lo combustible con un sonido siseante. Casi podía oír ese sonido, el de sus entrañas hirviendo lentamente. Quería apretar los dientes, gritar, retorcerse, patalear; pero entonces lo oía, su respiración tranquila, el sonido de sus pasos ligeros, el susurro de la tela de su kimono cada vez que se movía. La sangre ya nada podía hacer para sofocar el ardor, había bebido mucho, pero el veneno era más fuerte y el pequeño alivio que le proporcionaba ya no era suficiente.

Su mente permanecía muy lúcida y trataba de huir de aquel pequeño infierno en el que había quedado atrapada.

…

Sesshomaru se limitaba a permanecer sentado de espaldas a su cuerpo, con la mirada fija en el shoji, concentrado en los latidos de su corazón que latía enfurecido en medio de una cruenta batalla por mantenerla con vida.

No había apenas rastro de su esencia original, solo un vestigio de la misma sobrevivía entremezclada con el hedor del veneno, que cambiaba sutilmente a medida que devoraba sus tejidos.

Al haberla dejado sobre mokomoko podía sentir como se enfriaba lentamente conforme pasaban las horas. No tenía ninguna prisa por levantarse de allí, así que se limitó a esperar lo inevitable.

Un breve vistazo sobre el hombro le permitió ver como su piel se aclaraba conforme la vida la abandonada.

…

Cuando se hubo extendido hasta alcanzar los confines más remotos de su ser, Rin notó como lentamente su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer consumido por el ardiente veneno. El fuego líquido derritió su piel, licuó sus músculos y fundió sus frágiles huesos.

Lo único que quedaba de Rin era su corazón.

Todo su pequeño ser, todo lo que había sido en la vida, se reducía a esa masa de carne palpitante que se latía furiosa mientras miles de ardientes filamentos plateados lo envolvían, penetrando en su interior, fluyendo entre sus tejidos, quemándolo todo a su paso hasta que agotó todo lo combustible.

…

La vida de Rin estaba llegado a su fin, a cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba su inevitable final y él era el único culpable. Su verdugo silencioso que esperaba aquel último estertor que había oído centenares de veces en tantos otros lugares, pero ninguno como aquel. Ninguna era Rin.

Tenseiga descansaba en su regazo, inútil. Esa espada siempre había sido un trasto, pero nunca antes lo había sabido con tanta seguridad como en aquel momento. Su sola visión le molestaba; pero ahí seguía, inmóvil mientras él la contemplaba fijamente deseando lanzarla lejos, apartarla de su cuerpo.

Había matado a Rin, tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pero las marcas en su cuerpo palpitaban con un dolor sordo, recordándole que eso no sería nada fácil.

Bajó la vista hacia su brazo donde sus pequeños dientes permanecerían grabados para siempre sobre su piel.

Mientras rozaba las marcas suavemente con la punta de las garras se quedó paralizado al escuchar el último latido de aquél corazón por el que el suyo peleaba en solitario.

Cerró los ojos y en su mente escuchó una voz lejana, pequeña. Una voz procedente de su corazón, que le hablaba solo a él.

"_Señor Sesshomaru, ¿si Rin muere algún día, usted la recordará?"_

Se puso en pie sosteniendo a Tenseiga en su mano para evitar que cayera al suelo, era un mero acto reflejo. No quería saber nada de aquella espada.

Echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro al pequeño cuerpo inmóvil que descansaba en el suelo a su espalda.

La había vestido con un kimono negro y rojo que resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas de un negro intenso, proyectaban una sombra oscura sobre sus párpados cerrados. Las comisuras de sus labios llenos, de un tono rosado semejante a la luz del crepúsculo, se elevaban ligeramente hacia arriba, asemejando una minúscula sonrisa. Aquel pequeño rostro perfecto estaba en calma y era lo más bello que sus ojos habían visto jamás.

Compuso una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible y se llevó la mano al cinto cerrandola sobre la empuñadura de Bakusaiga, torció el gesto cuando la espada le rechazó. Tenseiga también se agitaba en su vaina, haciéndose eco del dolor de su amo y protestando por la atrocidad que estaba a punto de cometer.

"Basta. He tomado una decisión y tenéis que acatarla." pensó iracundo dirigiéndose a las espadas. Éstas dejaron de agitarse doblegadas por su poder. "¿O acaso queréis que la deje aquí para que se pudra?"

Apretó la empuñadura mirándola fijamente con gesto grave y sopesó la alternativa. Cualquier opción era cruel, tanto para ella como para él.

Se acuclilló junto a ella y observó su rostro de nuevo. Tomó un mechó de su pelo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Acarició la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón y desde allí subió hasta sus labios, estos se movieron.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

Sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron.

…

¡Qué capitulo más corto! ¡Y más difícil!

Es una apuesta muy arriesgada, lo sé, pero solo espero que os guste. Me estoy mordiendo las uñas esperando que así sea porque si no me muero. Ha sido tremendamente complicado de escribir porque yo me manejo mejor con comedia y por lo que ocurre en general, que creo que ya sabéis lo que es. Me he puesto malísima escribiéndolo, en serio, me duele todo. El drama no es lo mío. Yo os recomiendo que, si queréis poneros en mi piel mientras lo escribías, volváis a leerlo escuchando esto, eso si, ponedla bajita que la canción se las trae:

Biting

watch?v=LrRP_hjlnm4

o con esta:

Bella Reborn

watch?v=lB6G0Qv89SM&feature=fvwrel

Pues sí, es un "short cap", pero no os preocupéis que en brevísimo tendréis el 9. Esto es un prólogo, pero decidí hacerlo capitulo porque en tan pocas líneas hay mucho dolor y creo que se lo merece. Es tan contundente que tenía que ser un capítulo.

Bueno, ya sabéis lo que pasa.

No puedo creer el sexto sentido que tienen algunas de mis fieles lectoras. Bueno, eso ya lo comentaremos en el siguiente xD

¡Gracias a todos mis Readers y Followers!

¡Gracias por estar ahí!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba*, KeyTen*, Black urora*, nagisa-chan*, angel-demoniaca*, Silk Maid*, Sayuri08*, Khadija Da Silva*, y AHRG* **y la más reciente incorporación, que me tiene loquísima y ansiosa, **Hoshi no Negai*!**

¡I need rewiews!

¡Lo necesito!

¡Me encantan esos comentarios tan largos llenos de cosas bonitas!

Aclas._

(Estoy muerta, llevo escribiendo todo el día.)

· Lemon. Hay un momento para cada cosa y cada cosa tiene su momento. En este fic, lo mío es el erotismo, las palabras fuertotas no me seducen fuera de contexto. La insinuación es más potente que la acción! No se ni lo que digo… jajajaj Me duele tanto la cabeza.

· ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella después? Pues, si salía bien, devolerla a casita y seguir haciéndole visitas como siempre. Si no salía bien... Ya se ve en este capi que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, si enterrarla, destrozarla con bakusaiga o… ¿o qué? pobrecillo. ¿Qué harías vosotras si vuestro objeto de deseo se muriese después de una noche loca?

Os quiero mucho, pero no puedo más. Necesito descansar y publicar este capi. Seguiré con las Aclas. que se han quedado en el tintero en el capi de mañana. Lo siento.


	9. Lo más inesperado

Capítulo 9

_Lo más inesperado_

El ensordecedor latido de su corazón desapareció, llevándose el dolor con él y ella, aturdida, permaneció inmóvil sumida en la oscuridad. Una vez acallado, el golpeteo rítmico y desenfrenado de su corazón dejó paso a otros nuevos sonidos. Distinguió una respiración, constante y pesada, acompañada del latido de otro corazón. Un suave hormigueo en donde recordaba que había estado su rostro se extendió por todo su ser devolviéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, despertando cada célula, cada músculo, cada órgano y todos le cantaban a aquel suave roce.

Los dedos que se deslizaban por su rostro, como pincel sobre lienzo en blanco, alcanzaron su mentón. Había tanto amor en aquella caricia.

Su silencioso corazón empezó a cantar alzando la voz por encima de todas las demás voces y la suya era una melodía dulce que hablaba sobre un sentimiento descomunal y eterno, tan fuerte que sería capaz de pararlo si continuara en movimiento. Aquella canción era para aquel corazón que latía a su lado a ritmo cadencioso y para su propietario que solo podía ser…

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

La caricia se detuvo sobre sus labios y un nuevo deseo despertó en su pecho. Necesitaba verle.

Intentó localizar sus ojos, no muy segura de que siguieran allí, y cuando dio con ellos los abrió.

Lo primero que vio fueron las motas de polvo flotando delante de ellos, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo bellas que eran; partículas multicolor que chocaban en el aire unas contra otras en un baile frenético al ritmo de su respiración.

Giró la cabeza y contempló fijamente aquel rostro, cuyas pupilas ambarinas la miraban con estupefacción, sorprendida ante lo hermoso que era.

Sintió el impulso de acariciar aquel rostro tan bello, pero fue él quien acarició el suyo y la mano de este no le pareció tan fría como antes, era cálida.

― ¿Estas viva?― preguntó con la misma expresión indescifrable de siempre, pero ella pudo ver el desconcierto oculto en su rostro. Había tantos matices en él que nunca antes había podido ver. La palabra "hermoso" no le hacía justicia, él era mucho más que eso.

― Claro que sí, señor Sesshomaru ― le respondió colocando su mano, increíblemente pálida, sobre la suya. Aquel nimio contacto resultó tan electrizante que el deseo se desperezó en lo más hondo de su ser. Sus mejillas quisieron hacer algo que ya era imposible, arder con la sangre que el veneno había calcinado.

Se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro grave y nuevamente la agudeza de su vista la sorprendió. Sus ojos captaron todo lo que la rodeaba en un solo vistazo, ya no había sombra alguna capaz de ocultarle los secretos de la habitación. Entonces fue cuando vio su reflejo en el pequeño espejo redondo que había al fondo y ahogó un gemido.

Aquella bella muchacha de tez nívea, parecida al alabastro pulido, espesa mata de pelo oscuro y pupilas espejadas que le devolvía la mirada no podía ser ella, ¿o sí?

Sesshomaru contemplaba expectante a aquella pequeña mujer que permanecía de pie a su lado en mitad de la habitación. Al parecer había descubierto su reflejo en el espejo y se dedicaba a mirar en esa dirección con quizá demasiada intensidad. De pronto desapareció de su lado. Se movía más rápido que un humano. Casi tan rápido como él mismo.

Rin había decidido acercarse a la superficie reflectante y aunque no se percató de ello, el desplazamiento le llevó apenas una milésima de segundo.

Contempló el reflejo de su señor en el espejo cuyo rostro mostraba estupefacción.

― ¿Cómo has hecho eso, Rin?

― ¿El qué?― respondió extrañada, mientras observaba con recelo aquel rostro extraño que era el suyo propio.

A pesar de lo confusa que se sentía, la increíblemente bella mujer que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo con aquellos ojos terroríficos, se veía sosegada. La postura de su cuerpo era elegante de líneas armoniosas. Resultaba imponente, a pesar de su reducido tamaño. Su rostro hierático, su porte distinguido y ese aire amenazante que destilaba… le recordó a su señor. Éste se había acercado hasta ella, concediéndole un espacio de cortesía, mientras sus ojos la observaban intensamente.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, moderando el tono curioso de su voz. La expresión, o tal vez debería decir inexpresión; en el rostro de Rin no le daba ninguna pista de lo que pasaba por su mente.

― Confusa ― susurró en respuesta, sin dejar de mirar a la beldad del espejo ― ¿Soy yo, señor Sesshomaru? ― levantó una mano hacia su rostro y la mujer copio el movimiento ― ¿Qué me ha pasado? No parezco yo misma.

― Creí que habías muerto ― compuso una diminuta sonrisa sardónica al añadir con tono neutro ― y de pronto abres los ojos y te mueves por ahí tan rápido como yo.

Rin apartó los ojos de su reflejo y le miró; ahora Sesshomaru pudo ver un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro.

― ¿A sí? No me había dado cuenta. Solo decidí acercarme al espejo y ya. ¿De verdad me moví rápido?

Para ahorrarse explicaciones, Sesshomaru le hizo una demostración yendo y viniendo en el mismo lapso que ella había utilizado. Sin embargo los ojos de Rin no le perdieron de vista ni un instante, aunque no por ello dejo de captar que se movía increíblemente rápido.

― ¿En serio yo he hecho eso, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai se limitó a contemplarla en silencio. Rin intentó imitarle y, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, le resultó tremendamente sencillo hacerlo. Fue a la balconada y volvió, consciente esta vez de la velocidad a la que se movía su cuerpo.

― ¡Guau!― exclamó sorprendida mirándose los pies descalzos ― ¡Que divertido, señor Sesshomaru!― añadió girando la cabeza en su dirección mientras reía riéndose.

Se volvió hacia él y quedó irremediablemente atrapada en la intensidad de su mirada.

Aturdida, extendió la mano y acarició el pecho de su kimono con las puntas de los dedos ― Puedo verlo todo; el polvo que hay flotando en el aire, las fibras del tatami, los hilos de su kimono… Allí hay una araña.― sonrió, señalando a la esquina contraria de la enorme estancia, pero sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquellos otros tan profundos ― También puedo oír muchas cosas que nunca antes había oído, como su corazón. Y, si usted lo me permite, debo decir que adoro ese sonido.

Se quedó sin aire y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que respirar ya no era una necesidad vital para ella; su cuerpo no se lo pedía, pero pese a ello tomó otra bocanada.

Un universo de sensaciones se abrió paso a través de sus papilas gustativas. Podía saborear las miles de fragancias atrapadas en él. Entre ellas distinguió el sabor de almizcleño su señor, su esencia y su sangre; ante esto último una sensación de deseo muy poderosa se extendió por su cuerpo, pero logró ignorarlo, no sin cierto esfuerzo, cuando le llegó el olor de la comida de la otra habitación, que le resultaba tan apetecible como liarse a morder el tatami.

― ¿Se ha vestido, señor?― preguntó al ver que llevaba puesta la coraza y a Tenseiga y Bakusaiga colgadas en el cinto ― ¿Acaso va a salir?

"Salir al exterior" pensó, emocionada ante la posibilidad.

― Lléveme con usted, señor Sesshomaru. Por favor.

Él no se fiaba mucho de sacarla del castillo antes de haber descubierto con exactitud en que se había convertido, pero tampoco quería dejarla allí sola, así que aceptó alejándose en silencio. No era preciso decirle nada, ella lo entendió.

Recorrieron los pasillos y los guardias les dejaron espacio más que suficiente para pasar. Tras un breve vistazo, Sesshomaru se percató de que temían a Rin. La miraban extrañados tal vez preguntándose quien era, o mejor dicho, qué era. No pudo evitar observarla con intensidad por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaba a su lado vigilando sus pasos para acompasarlos a los suyos.

Por más vueltas que le daba no podía entenderlo, Rin no solo no había sucumbido bajo él, si no que había renacido convertida en algo esplendido. Único. Había creado un ser nuevo a partir de su sangre, su ponzoña y un cuerpo humano; pero Rin ya no era humana, era otra cosa y él no estaba seguro exactamente de qué se trataba.

Al llegar al lugar donde descansaba Ah-Un, la bestia bramó y se alejó de Rin; pero solo Sesshomaru se percató de este hecho, porque la niña se encontraba demasiado absorta contemplando todo lo que la rodeaba como si no lo hubiera visto ya millones de veces.

― ¡Es todo tan hermoso!― exclamó mirando al cielo ― ¿Usted siempre lo ve así, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai se limitó a mirarla fijamente con gesto grave.

El castillo se encontraba en la cima de una escarpada montaña. Al pie de la misma se extendía el bosque que llegaba hasta donde se perdía la vista. Rin se sintió inmediatamente atraída por él, tan vivo; lleno de criaturas que respiraban, comían y vivían en él. Criaturas que nunca antes había visto con aquellos nuevos ojos. Quería verlo, verlo todo.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru tanteaba a Ah-Un. Estaba claro por como la miraba y retrocedía espantada que la bestia no la dejaría montar, así que pensó en buscar un transporte alternativo para Rin; la llevaría él mismo.

En el justo instante en que se giraba para ir hacia ella vio como Rin daba un par de zancadas y de un largo salto se lanzaba al vacío. Rápidamente se precipitó tras ella mientras la veía caer delante de él.

La muchacha llegó a tierra solo una décima de segundo antes que su señor, sin sufrir daño alguno, en medio del sonido amortiguado de sus pies descalzos y su risa. En cuanto tocó el suelo empezó a correr tan rápido que a éste le costó alcanzarla, cuando por fin lo logró una sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver como la niña disfrutaba de su carrera. Volaba más que corría entre la maleza asustando a todo bicho viviente que la escuchara acercarse, iba tan rápido que su melena y el kimono se agitaban tras ella. A semejante velocidad el Daiyokai calculó que llegarían a la aldea en cuestión de minutos y sintió cierta desazón porque le agradaba correr a su lado.

Rin giró el rostro y le miró sonriente. Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de ordenarle que mirara hacía delante, pero luego se percató de que todo lo que osaba tocarla sucumbía hecho añicos, del más frágil arbusto a la rama más robusta y ella no sufría ni un rasguño. Su piel parecía impenetrable.

Sentía verdadera curiosidad por ella, quería observarla más de cerca ahora que estaba despierta y bajo la luz de la luna, por ello frenó en seco en mitad de un claro del espeso bosque.

En cuanto Sesshomaru se detuvo la muchacha volvió junto a él, en un par de gráciles saltos colocándose a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.

Aunque Sesshomaru no estaba cansado, ni mucho menos, le extrañó que después de la vertiginosa carrera la respiración de la chiquilla fuera normal; cuando no inexistente. No parecía cansada y su corazón seguía tan silencioso como antes.

― Tu corazón ― susurró sin dejar de examinar con su prodigiosa vista la nueva textura de su piel. La sonrisa de Rin desapareció siendo reemplazada por una expresión grave. Se llevó la mano al pecho y escuchó el silencio que había en su interior.

― Lo sé. No late ― levantó la vista hacía el rostro de su señor ― pero sigo viva.

Sesshomaru puso la mano bajo la mandíbula de Rin, su piel era suave y tan fría como la suya, pero la de ella era, tal y como había sospechado; mucho más dura. La niña le miro fijamente durante largo rato paseando sus orbes plateados por su rostro. Aquel color en sus ojos gatunos la dotaba de una mirada penetrante en la que más de uno estaría dispuesto a perderse. Le estaba estudiando como él hacía con ella.

Su inmovilidad sorprendió al Daiyokai. Ningún humano podía quedarse tan quieto como él y Rin lo estaba haciendo. Cuando llevaba un rato con los ojos fijos en su rostro subió la mano para acariciar su piel. El movimiento fue rápido, los ojos de un humano no lo habrían captado, pero los de Sesshomaru no eran ojos humanos. También se percató de que en todo ese tiempo Rin no había parpadeado ni una sola vez.

― Es usted tan hermoso, señor Sesshomaru.― en su voz había adoración y maravilla ― Tan poderoso y perfecto.

El Daiyokai recorrió con los dedos el rostro de la nueva Rin. Sus pómulos, sus labios, sus párpados, su pelo; todo era diferente y sin embargo seguía siendo ella. Llenó los pulmones con el aire que les rodeaba y se arrepintió en el acto. El olor que desprendía era mil veces más atrayente que antes; de un modo primitivo, puramente animal. Su propia esencia se había mezclado con la suya, pero ésta había cambiado añadiendo unos matices nuevos; más intensos. Para su fino olfato era como si Rin siguiese en celo.

La vio entrecerrar los ojos y aquello le sacó de sus cavilaciones, justo a tiempo porque estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella.

― Mi señor Sesshomaru ― ronroneó presionando su mejilla contra la mano del Daiyokai, éste la atrajo hacía si y lamió sus labios aspirando su aliento que estaba cargado de aquel olor que lo enloquecía. Comprobó que aunque ahora podía hacerlo no se oponía a sus deseos. Así era Rin, seguía siendo ella, solo que ahora era más resistente.

― Vamos ― sentenció emprendiendo la marcha. Corrió a su lado y Rin le siguió sin dificultad.

― ¿A dónde vamos, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyokai giró el rostro para mirarla. Aunque su cuerpo no sufría ningún rasguño, su ropa no era tan resistente. Cuando llegaran a su destino llevaría unos caros harapos.

― Necesitas un nuevo kimono.

Rin observó sus ropas y ahogó un jadeo.

― Lo siento, señor Sesshomaru. Iré con más cuidado.

Mientras corrían el fino olfato de Sesshomaru localizó el olor de un grupo de humanos que venía con el viento, pero todo indicaba que eran mercenarios y no tendrían nada decente para ellos, por lo que carecían de interés.

Ese viento también alcanzó a Rin y cuando lo hizo su semblante cambió, desapareció toda expresión de su rostro y se desvió en dirección al efluvio humano.

― ¿Rin?

Sesshomaru emprendió la persecución de su protegida que se movía a una velocidad endiablada hacía el grupo. Corría mucho más rápido que antes y él que se vio obligado a elevarse para ganar velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, saltó y aterrizó sobre un hombre tres veces más corpulento que ella que vestía una armadura impregnada de sangre seca. El hombre gritó, confuso y la agarró por los brazos en un desesperado intento de quitársela de encima. Ella rugió, se aferró a sus muñecas y le partió ambos brazos como si fuesen ramitas. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras este se debatía inútilmente entre sus brazos y descubrió los dientes y desgarró la carne de su cuello. El hombre gritó y ella afianzó la presa. Sesshomaru escuchó como uno tras otro se quebraban todos los huesos de aquel enorme cuerpo. Hasta que el mastodonte no dejó de moverse ella no se separó de él. Uno por uno acabó con todos los integrantes de aquel grupo con la misma facilidad.

Sesshomaru se aproximó a ella y observó el montón de cadáveres destrozados mientras se desangraban sobre el suelo.

― Lo siento, señor. No sé que me ha pasado. No he podido evitarlo ― se disculpó mientras observaba junto a él el último cuerpo, con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados ― Sentía que tenía que matarlos.

Sesshomaru era un Daiyokai muy poderoso y temido, pero hasta él sintió cierta inquietud ante aquella escena.

Él era un guerrero poderoso, al igual que su padre, el más poderoso de los yokai.

Rin era un depredador; indestructible, tremendamente fuerte y veloz, de movimientos ágiles y precisos y por consiguiente absoluta y totalmente letal.

¿Podía ser Rin más fuerte que él mismo? ¿Que el poderoso Sesshomaru?

Sonrió ante el reto.

Había visto como destrozaba fácilmente a aquellos humanos, pero aún así dudaba que la niña fuera capaz de enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones. Por lo tanto decidió hacer un experimento.

Sesshomaru levantó la mano y crujió sus dedos, sus garras destilaron veneno y ante la mirada repentinamente alerta de Rin, lanzó un ataque en su dirección. La chica lo esquivó con facilidad, como si jugase con un niño.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

― He decidido considerarte un digno oponente, Rin, ya que pareces ser la única capaz de enfrentarte a mi.

El rostro impasible de Rin se deformó en una mueca de espanto.

― ¡Pero yo jamás le haría daño, señor Sesshomaru!

El Daiyokai, ignorándola, colocó la mano frente a su rostro y sacó el látigo de luz, e inmediatamente después se lanzó en su persecución atacándola sin tregua. Rin solo se defendía, no prestaba batalla y Sesshomaru torció el gesto, molesto. Haciendo uso de toda su velocidad consiguió acorralarla contra el tronco un árbol y la sostuvo por el cuello clavando sus ojos dorados en sus orbes plateados.

― Solo me divierto, Rin. ¿Por qué no colaboras?

Sus labios llenos se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Así que era eso. Si él quería divertirse así, peleando con ella; le complacería.

La lucha podía parecer encarnizada a cualquier ojo ajeno, llena de movimientos tan rápidos que el ojo humano sería incapaz de verlos, pero las continuas risas de Rin rompían el ambiente a cada rato.

En aquella pequeña batalla Sesshomaru había aprendido mucho de la nueva Rin. Su veneno no la dañaba, nada parecía poder hacerlo. Estaban igualados en velocidad, pero no en fuerza; Rin era mucho más fuerte que él y aprendía rápido.

Se detuvieron en mitad del claro, tanteándose el uno al otro en total inmovilidad.

Sus garras, que tan inútiles habían demostrado ser con su pétrea piel, habían reducido su kimono a la mínima expresión. Ahora se podía ver muchísima piel, demasiada.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella midiendo sus pasos, estudiando su postura defensiva; buscando un hueco por donde atacarla. De pronto sonrió perverso y desapareció, para aparecer detrás de ella una milésima de segundo después. Extendió el brazo colocando su mano a la altura de su cuello.

― Acabas de perder la cabeza.

Utilizó aquella mano para apartar su melena arañando su cuello en el proceso, se acercó impactando deliberadamente contra su cuerpo y olió su cuello; aquella nueva fragancia era tan poderosa. Se libró de lo que quedaba de la armadura, la apretó contra si, desgarrando los restos del kimono y lamió su piel con los ojos entrecerrados. Su olfato estaba saturado por el nuevo olor de Rin; ésta compuso una sonrisa pícara, se giró velozmente entre sus brazos y saltó sobre él derribándolo. Al impactar, sus cuerpos abrieron un boquete en el suelo de piedra.

― Eres fuerte ― gruñó en su oído mientras se ponía sobre ella y la aplastaba contra el suelo que acababan de destrozar.

― ¿Tiene más kimonos como este, señor? ― preguntó recorriendo la tela con las yemas de los dedos.

Sesshomaru, pendiente de su gesto y a sabiendas de lo que ella tenía en mente, contestó:

― Es un artificio. Lo creo yo mismo.

― ¿Quiere eso decir que puedo hacer esto?― la mano de Rin subió por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro y aferró la manga del kimono de Sesshomaru. Componiendo una media sonrisa lo arrancó despacio mientras la tela protestaba por el maltrato. Los dedos de Rin recorrieron el brazo de Sesshomaru en un ascenso lento y aferró la tela desgarrando el resto del haori con la misma lentitud. Sus manos bajaron por su pecho desnudo acariciándolo lentamente, quizá con demasiada intensidad; pero si le hizo algún daño el Daiyokai no se quejó. Las puntas de los dedos de Rin llegaron a la hakama y gracias a un último tirón quedaron los dos desnudos bajo la luz de la luna, blanco sobre blanco solo cubiertos por mokomoko que parecía ávido por envolverla.

― ¿Esto también es un artificio?― preguntó Rin paseando la mano por el pecho de su señor, subiendo por su cuello y acariciando su mandíbula con la yema de los dedos.

― Ambas formas son legítimas ― le respondió sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos dorados, oscurecidos por el deseo.

― Ambas son hermosas, pero esta me gusta más ― Rin sonrió a su rostro hierático ― Espero que no se ofenda, señor.

Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza para ocultar una media sonrisa y se hundió en su cuello mordiendo aquella nueva piel, tan suave como impenetrable. Le molestó que sus marcas hubiesen desaparecido y que ahora no pudiese hacerle unas nuevas, pero estaba tan embebido por el deseo que no tardó en pasarlo por alto. Recorrió la distancia desde el hombro al cuello de Rin y ascendió por éste hasta su mandíbula apenas rozándola con la punta de la lengua. Cuando llegó a su boca entreabierta lamió su labio inferior con lentitud y tras incorporarse para observar su boca de forma especulativa durante un momento, se inclinó sobre ella y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Se percató de aquel beso no era del todo correcto, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a besar de ese modo; pero a pesar de que Rin tampoco sabía mucho del tema, sus labios comenzaron a moverse guiando a los suyos por puro instinto.

Alternando caricias conocidas y otras nuevas que brotaban de algún lugar oscuro y profundo, se fueron encendiendo mutuamente.

Sesshomaru jamás había permitido que le tocaran, aunque la postura que acostumbraba a adoptar tampoco ayudaba; pero las nuevas manos de Rin eran tremendamente eficaces para encontrar sus puntos débiles, algunos que ni él mismo conocía.

Rin enrolló la pierna alrededor de la suya y le forzó a rodar hasta que su espalda quedó sobre el suelo de piedra. La miró con inquina, acostumbrado como estaba a llevar la voz cantante; pero ella se limitó a sonreír ante el cabreo de su señor, le agarró del pelo y le obligó a levantar la cabeza dejando el camino libre hasta su cuello. Sesshomaru rugió ante tal atrevimiento, pero un repentino dolor borró su mueca de disgusto.

El mordisco de Rin ardía y ese ardor se extendía por su cuello quemándolo todo a su paso, como fuego líquido. Ese dolor venía también acompañado de una exquisita sensación que no supo definir. La combinación de placer y dolor era muy potente. Emitió y gruñido con los dientes apretados descubriendo los colmillos mientras Rin hundía aún más los suyos en su carne. Cuando el flujo de ponzoña que estaba siendo inyectada en su sistema aumentó notó que se disparaba su transformación en Yako.

― Basta… Rin. ― pidió con voz ronca levantando la cabeza para mirar su hombro desnudo ― Detente…― dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró al notar que aflojaba la presa. La niña lamió la herida que se cerró casi al instante por la acción del veneno. Éste seguía torturando a Sesshomaru de la peor y de la mejor manera. Deseaba desgarrarse el cuello para sacarlo. Se llevó la mano allí y colocó las garras sobre su piel ya cicatrizada, pero entonces vio ante si el rostro de Rin, que le miraba con los ojos desenfocados y al mismo tiempo distinguió el olor.

En su cuello, teniendo como origen su propia piel, captó una esencia muy parecida a la que despedía Rin. Observó su propio pecho y pudo ver como lentamente se operaba el cambio. La consistencia de su piel variaba, se endurecía y se aclaraba aún más. De pronto el dolor cesó, convirtiéndose en un hormigueo, al ser el veneno sofocado por su sangre que era más abundante y poco a poco su piel regreso a la normalidad. Detuvo la contemplación del fenómeno distraído por los mordisquitos tiernos de Rin que sintiéndose ignorada se vengaba en la mandíbula y la oreja del Daiyokai.

Volvió la cara hacia ella con una mueca de disgusto fingido que luego se vio suavizada por una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué me muerdes si no es para beber? Es un sin sentido .

― Pero no le molesta, ¿a qué no, señor Sesshomaru? ― se defendió con una sorisita mal disimulada. ― Además su corazón se pone como loco cuando lo hago.

― Eso es porque me irritas ― le reprendió con gesto serio al verse descubierto. ― Quítate de encima. Estas usurpando mi lugar.

Rin se incorporó hasta tener su rostro iracundo a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos se volvieron fieros.

― No. ― redobló su peso a sabiendas de que Sesshomaru no podría quitársela de encima. El Daiyokai le dedicó la mirada más terrible de su repertorio.

― ¿Te revelas contra mí?

Rin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa inocente y escondió la cara en su pecho, pasó la nariz por su piel y le acarició con la lengua durante una fracción de segundo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por aquel olor que había captado mientras le mordía. Reptó sobre su cuerpo, descendiendo en su busca. Llegó hasta su vientre y rescató un vestigio de él con la lengua. Aquel fino hilo la condujo a la fuente y le escuchó gemir cuando bebió de ella. Mokomoko se enrolló a su alrededor, apretándola con fuerza mientras repartía caricias con la lengua, embebida en su esencia. Las garras de su señor se internaron en su pelo arañando con suavidad el cuero cabelludo.

Le escuchó murmurar su nombre, pero no la llamaba así que no le respondió, no podía en realidad. Si lo hacía detendría su caricia y sabía que su señor no quería eso. Luchó contra la presión que ejercían sus manos para mirarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca torcida en una mueca que parecía de dolor, pero Rin sabía que lo que le hacía no era doloroso. Abandonó su caricia y se acercó a su rostro en un movimiento rápido, casi en el mismo instante en que él abría los ojos y la fulminaba con la mirada.

― ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?

― ¿Acaso le gustaba, señor Sesshomaru?

― Maldita cría, no juegues conmigo.― se incorporó y la sostuvo por el pelo ― ¿Crees que puedes burlarte del Gran Sesshomaru? He matado por menos, por muchísimo menos, Rin.

― ¿Va a matarme? ― le preguntó añadiendo a sus palabras un pequeño deje de ironía.

― No ― cayó sobre ella con todo su peso aplastándola contra el suelo, le sostuvo las manos por encima de la cabeza y tras separarle las piernas con brusquedad entró en su cuerpo de forma violenta. ― Voy a castigarte.

Lo que le había estado haciendo con la boca intensificó aún más el placer que ya sentía, espoleando sus instintos, transformando a Sesshomaru en una bestia cruel que solo deseaba forzar aquel pequeño y bello cuerpo indestructible. La embestía con violencia arrancándole los gritos más desgarradote, pero el dolor no tenía cabida en el cuerpo de Rin, gritaba por el placer que sentía al notarle desatado, al sentirse invadida por el puro deseo de su señor. Sus gritos espoleaban aún más sus instintos y de pronto dejó de sentirle en ella. Confusa, se incorporó aferrándose a sus rodillas, levantó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con Yako, la forma demoníaca completa de su señor y éste la miraba fijamente.

Rin le sostuvo la mirada, estupefacta. De pronto el enorme perro blanco bajó la cabeza y le dio un pequeño empujón con la nariz. La rodeó sin quitarle el ojo de encima manteniendo la cabeza siempre cerca de su cuerpo y le propinó otro empujón.

― Sacude el pelo, niña ― le ordenó una voz femenina con un deje de indiferencia. Rin no tardó en localizar su procedencia y en ver a su poseedora.

La Daiyokai salió al prado, miró fijamente al enorme perro demoniaco; que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia y seguía a lo suyo, y frunció el ceño.

― Vamos, haz lo que te he dicho.

La niña, divertida, sacudió la melena sin dejar de mirar a la mujer con extrañeza. Entonces el perro se alejó de ella un metro escaso y empezó a lloriquear.

― ¡Sesshomaru! ― le reprendió la bella mujer acercándose a él mientras le señalaba con el dedo ― ¡No! Sabes que no puede ser. Así no.

El perro la fulminó con su rojiza mirada y luego recuperó su estoicismo habitual, levantando la cabeza y mirándola altivo.

― ¿No me gruñes? ― le preguntó la mujer, ligeramente sorprendida ― Bien, veo que ya has recuperado la cordura. Ojala tu padre hubiese sido como tu. Él sí que se ponía pesado con eso del cortejo. Acababa con todo el pelo lleno de babas, era muy desagradable.

El perro bufó y se lanzó hacia el suelo en medio de una espiral de luz y pelaje.

Cuando la luz se disipó apareció Sesshomaru, completamente vestido y con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, madre?

― ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué pretendías?

― No te incumbe.

Rin apretó los brazos en torno a su cuerpo desnudo. Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo y tras meditarlo unos segundos se acercó, interponiéndose entre Irasue y ella, le ofreció la mano, la levantó del suelo de un tirón y luego la envolvió completamente con mokomoko. Escuchó su risa amortiguada mientras llevaba acabo aquella hazaña que nunca antes había hecho. Cuando la estola peluda la liberó estaba completamente vestida.

Rin observó su nuevo kimono, tan parecido al de su señor, solo que en femenino y con una buena abertura para dejarle libertad a la hora de correr.

― ¡Oh! ― exclamó maravillada con su habitual alegría ― ¡Es precioso, señor Sesshomaru! ¡Gracias! No sabía que podía hacer esto.

― Yo tampoco, así que mejor no te alejes mucho de mí. ― le dijo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su progenitora.

― ¿Quiere decir que igual desaparece si me separo mucho de usted?

Al caer en la cuenta se le oscureció el semblante.

― Rin ― añadió con voz autoritaria ― No te alejes de mí.

― Sí, señor Sesshomaru ― la niña disimuló una sonrisa con la manga del kimono y aprovechó para olerlo, aunque para ello no necesitara acercárselo tanto a la nariz.

Irasue miró fijamente a Rin y levantó una ceja.

― ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado, niña? No pareces humana.

― Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia ― dijo Sesshomaru por toda explicación.

― Que fenómeno tan curioso ― murmuró Irasue ignorando a su hijo mientras se acercaba a Rin para observarla mejor. Alzó su mano para tocarle el rostro, pero un rugido bajo congeló su movimiento. La Daiyokai giró la cabeza, miró a su hijo sorprendida y puso los ojos en blanco.

― Que reacción tan tonta, hijo. Soy tu madre, no te voy a quitar a tu hembra.

― No quiero que nadie la toque.

― ¿Ni siquiera yo?

― Aunque no tenga ninguna marca, es _mía_.

― ¡Ah! Así que es eso ― bufó, comprendiendo mejor la situación ― ¿Y qué me dices de su olor? Huele casi como si fueras tú mismo. Si no tuviera tan buen olfato podría confundirla contigo. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

― Los humanos no tienen buen olfato.

Rin arrugó la nariz y rugió. Ambos inuyokai la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. La niña se llevó la mano a la garganta también sorprendida por su reacción.

― ¿Te has sentido ofendida, querida? Es que este hijo mío no tiene tacto. Mira que insinuar tal cosa.

Rin la miraba sin comprender, al parecer su cuerpo había respondido a sus sentimientos. Se había sentido dolida al pensar que su señor dudaba de ella.

― Señor Sesshomaru ― dijo con voz pausada ― ¿Acaso cree que yo permitiría que otro hombre me tocara como usted lo hace? Sería incapaz de tener a uno de ellos tan cerca de no ser para matarlo. Porque eso es lo que soy, un asesino.

― Un depredador. ― la corrigió el Daiyokai automáticamente en respuesta a su desesperación. ― Solo has hecho lo te decía tu instinto.

― Así que ha sido ella. ― apuntó Irasue mirando a la pila de cuerpos del otro lado del prado. ― Creí que habías sido tú, Sesshomaru.

El susodicho le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia a su progenitora.

― Rin ― la interpeló dándole la espalda a ambas mientras se dirigía hacía el bosque.

La niña avanzó hacia él dedicándole a Irasue una mirada de disculpa. ― ¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru?

― Nos vamos.

Irasue se quedó quieta contemplándoles marchar sin intención alguna de detenerle. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía una criatura como Rin. Era todo un misterio para ella. Esa niña debería estar muerta, es más, su corazón no latía, ¿y qué decir de sus ojos?

Sesshomaru se elevó dejando atrás a la muchacha que seguía mirándola con esa carita de pena. Le hizo un gesto de despedida inclinándose hacia ella con respeto, se volvió hacia el bosque y se lanzó a la carrera en pos de Sesshomaru a una velocidad vertiginosa.

― ¡Vaya! ― exclamó arqueando las cejas ― Es rápida.

Sesshomaru surcaba el cielo mientras la niña corría por el bosque bajo su sombra, tomando cuidado en su carrera de que nada dañase su nuevo y fantástico kimono. Sabía que su señor le permitiría agarrarse a mokomoko y volar con él. Sería sencillo alcanzarle de un salto, pero quería correr. Le gustaba, se sentía libre y tan fuerte. Sus pies descalzos rara vez tocaban el suelo, pero cuando lo hacían notaba el bosque vivo bajo ellos. Nada le dañaba las plantas de los pies, ni la roca más afilada, era como si corriera sobre un tatami.

A pesar de la velocidad podía ver hasta el detalle más insignificante del bosque, y se perdió en su belleza, eso sí, sin perder de vista a su señor que volaba sobre ella.

Poco a poco se abrió ante los ojos de la muchacha un paisaje conocido y Rin, emocionada por poder ver con aquellos ojos nuevos algo que antes había estado oculto, disminuyó la marcha ligeramente hasta casi detenerse junto al río en el que había estado jugando con Jaken, por lo que fue Sesshomaru el primero en llegar a la aldea, donde le esperaba una estampa que le era demasiado familiar.

….

¿Sabéis cuanto os quiero? Creo que no os lo digo suficiente, pero es la verdad. Me hacéis tanto bien.

¡Marchando unos buenos agradecimientos por aquí!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba*, KeyTen*, Black urora*, nagisa-chan*, angel-demoniaca*, Silk Maid*, Sayuri08*, Khadija Da Silva*, y AHRG***, **Hoshi no Negai*, Lady Indomitus*, patito*, Akari hana* y Guest*!**

¡I need rewiews!

¡Lo necesito!

¡Ja dore esos comentarios los tan largos y los tan cortos repletos de amor!

Se me dibuja una sonrisa tonta en la cara cuando los leo.

¡Os adoro!

¡Leed a **Hoshi no Negai**!

Por cierto…Uhm, ¿Cómo va ese epílogo? :D

Aclas._

· Soy cruel: Creo que ya he hablado de mi vena sádica, es un mal vicio que tengo, pero debo decir en mi defensa que es aprendido :D

Me apunto vuestros gritos de desesperación y les daré solución a la mayor brevedad. xD

· Cita: ¿Que se volvió zombi? (Molaría aunque fuera horrible xDDD)  Te juro que después de leer esto estuve a un tris de cambiarlo porque hubiera sido un puntazo! XDDDD

· Necrofagia: … Muajajajajaja! Snif…snif… ay. … Muajajajaja! Ay, que asco!

· El maldito pajarito: Rin se mueve más que un garbanzo en la boca un viejo y Sesshy se despertaba a cada instante, pero luego su capacidad de adaptación se impuso y se "acostumbró" a los meneos de ella para así poder descansar en paz. Pero la amenaza del terrible pajarillo es sin duda razón suficiente para despertar al gran Daiyokai. A mi lo que me pareció _raresco_ que no se lo cargara. xD

· Cita: Hoshi no Negai te ha dejado un review y de los mas lindo (muy muy de Hoshi). Yo, que soy una de sus fans, se que debes haber saltado en una pata al leer su RRRR!

¡Casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo vi! Y me puse a decir Wuooo, wuooo, wuooo, Hoshi-sama ha leído mi ff, y no solo eso, no solo eso… LE HA GUSTADO! ME HA PUESTO DOS REWIEWS! Y luego morí, y después resucité porque tenía que seguir escribiendo xD

· Las "visitas": ¿Cómo va a tener una compañera y hacerle solo visitas Light? ¿Dí a entender eso? ¡Mal por mi parte! Si no hubiese descubierto el placer, hubiese vuelto a las andadas con la excusa de _asegurarse_ una buena camada de cachorros, pero… creo que ya no necesita excusas. "Si al Gran Sesshomaru le gusta, se hace y punto" xD (Por cierto, las excusas del pasado serían más para sí mismo y tal vez para Jaken (su conexión mental es muy poderosa xD). Peroooo… eso fue antes de "descubrir" lo divertido que podía ser eso de la monta. Piensa que él antes no sentía "placer" mientras lo hacía y una vez satisfecha esa necesidad se acabó. Es como rascarse. Si te pica te rascas, si no, pues no.

· ruta graveoles: Es una planta abortiva real muy potente.

Os quiero!

PD: ¿Alguna vez os habéis plantado y habéis dicho: "ya no edito más"? Buf, llevo aquí sentada desde las cuatro de la tarde y son las nueve y veinte de la noche! Necesito relax.

Voy a rebuscar en casa de Hoshi a ver si puedo robarle unas donas… Uhm, no hay. ¡Hoshi! ¡Compra! ¡Estas niñas se lo comen todo!

¡Yo quiero la mía con cartelito! Así que ya sabes, en el epilogo quiero mi dulce personalizado, que cuando llego yo nunca queda. ¡Me encuentro las migas! ¡Glotonas! (Se va a llorar a un rincón)


	10. Visitas inesperadas

Capitulo 10

_Visitas inesperadas_

Estaban todos a la entrada del pueblo aguardando su llegada. Jaken, la anciana sacerdotisa, la mujer de su medio hermano, la caza-demonios, el bonzo, el niño zorro y en cabeza su medio hermano el hanyou, con Tessaiga desenvainada y apoyada en el hombro. Al parecer había captado su olor ya que tenían el viento de cara, y había salido de su choza en busca de pelea.

― Nunca pasarás de patético, Inuyasha ― susurró mirándolo con un ligero matiz de desprecio mientras tocaba tierra frente al grupo.

― ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ― bramó amenazándole con el puño. Estaba cabreado porque se hubiese llevado a Rin de aquella forma, secuestrándola tal y como había dicho Shippo.

― ¡Amo bonito!― el yokai se acercó a su señor portando la vara de testas, pero parecía triste. Sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro, lo más seguro buscando a Rin.

― Sesshomaru…― inquirió la sacerdotisa con voz exánime ― ¿No has traído a Rin contigo?

El Daiyokai la miró con su gesto grave y observó sobre su hombro el bosque.

― Sí. Ya viene ― contestó con una sonrisa. Inuyasha retrocedió sorprendido al verlo sonreír. Era tan raro que ponía los pelos de punta. Además de que solo lo hacía cuando su sadismo alcanzaba niveles críticos.

En ese justo momento Rin salió de entre los árboles en medio de un gran salto grácil atravesando el prado como una flecha sin tocar el suelo. Aterrizó junto a su señor en la hierba sin hacer ruido sobre sus talones.

Jaken retrocedió con la boca abierta de par en par al ver a la extraña mujer que le sonreía con intensidad. ¿Quién era? ¿Un demonio?

La niña rió y se lanzó a una velocidad sobrehumana sobre el pequeño sapo. Levantó a Jaken del suelo sosteniéndolo en el aire por las manos. Sesshomaru torció el gesto y chistó.

― ¡Hola, señor Jaken!

― ¿¡Rin!?

El yokai la miraba estupefacto. Podía sentir sus manos, frías como las suyas, pero fuertes como las de su Amo, ver su piel nívea que emitía bajo la luna un resplandor sobrenatural, su melena plena que brillaba como hilos de seda, y lo más impactante, sus ojos. Aquellos iris, antes castaños, ahora atrapaban la luz y la reflejaban como plata líquida. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

― ¿Niña… Tonta?

― Siento no haberle saludado antes, señor Jaken.

Inuyasha olfateó el aire que rodeaba a la niña. ― ¿Rin?― la llamó extrañado ― ¿Eres tú? ¿Estas bien? Pareces distinta ― observó extrañado avanzando unos pasos hacía ella.

Sesshomaru le fulminó con la mirada.

― No te acerques a mi mujer, Medio demonio.

"¿¡Su mujer!?" Inuyasha retrocedió mordiéndose el labio con los colmillos. Su cabreo estaba alcanzando cotas muy altas.

― ¿¡Qué dices, desgraciado!? ¿¡Tu mujer!? ¿¡Pero de qué vas!?― Tessaiga temblaba en manos de su amo debido al rechazo de este. ― ¡Te mereces que te mate en este mismo momento, degenerado!

El puño de Sesshomaru impactó en la cara de Inuyasha derribándolo brutalmente contra el suelo.

― Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Kagome se interpuso entre ambos en un gesto de titánica valentía o de soberana estupidez, según como se mire.

― Dejad de pelear, por favor ― se giró hacia Sesshomaru ― Gracias, Sesshomaru, te agradezco profundamente que hayas traído de vuelta a Rin. Gracias por comprender que es una niña y que es demasiado joven aún para…― se atragantó y desvió la vista hacía el suelo ― Bueno, ya lo sabes, para eso…

― Calla, Kagome. – le pidió con voz contenida Inuyasha levantándose del suelo mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

― Pero Inuyasha, mírala. Esta viva y sabemos que eso no sería posible si…

― Apesta a Sesshomaru – dijo escupiendo saliva sanguinolenta – Tiene su olor por todas partes.

Jaken retrocedió con una mueca de espanto y levantó la vista hacia su señor temeroso e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo ha podido ser capaz?"

Los demás secundaron el pensamiento de Jaken y todos le dedicaron a Sesshomaru una mirada de desprecio.

― Ahora es mi mujer, medio demonio ― declaró mirando desafiante a Inuyasha que le sostenía la mirada con inquina. Ignoró a los demás, eran morralla, por lo menos su medio hermano podía dar algo de juego.

― Rin, aléjate de él.― le exigió Inuyasha convocando el poder de Tessaiga y blandiéndola amenazante en dirección a Sesshomaru. Éste dirigió la mano al cinto y agarró la empuñadura de Bakusaiga.

― ¿Ya estas preparado para morir, Inuyasha?

― ¡Oh no!― un pequeño punto empezó a saltar delante del rostro de Inuyasha ― ¡Señor Inuyasha, señor Sesshomaru, no se peleen, por favor!

El hanyou agitó el brazo para espantar a la pulga.

― ¡Aparta, Myoga! ¡Voy a darle a este enfermo lo que se merece!

Sesshomaru tiró de Bakusaiga para desenvainarla pero sintió lo que solo podía se la mano de Rin sobre la suya.

― Señor Sesshomaru, por favor. No se pelee con el señor Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru la miró gravemente durante unos segundos, soltó la empuñadura de Bakusaiga y se dirigió a su hermano con tono despreciativo sin dejar de mirar a Rin.

― No merece la pena.

La mandíbula de Jaken estaba a ras de suelo. "¡El Amo bonito ha obedecido a la niña!"

Los ojos de Sesshomaru fulminaron a Jaken.

― Rin solo ha evitado que pierda el tiempo. ― argumentó fingiendo ignorar a su sirviente mientras avanzaba hacía Inuyasha que le miraba confuso aún con Tessaiga apoyada en el suelo.

― ¿Myoga? ― El Dayokai buscó con la vista a la vieja pulga entre las ropas de su hermano.

― Estoy aquí, Señor Sesshomaru ― contestó reticente desde la cabeza de Miroku.

― ¿Este es el lugar más seguro? ― preguntó el monje extrañado.

― Iba de camino hacía la señora Kagome ― le aclaró la pulga antes de abandonar su cabeza en medio de un gran salto para colocarse sobre el hombro del hanyou.

Sesshomaru extendió la palma de la mano frente a él. Inuyasha y Myoga intercambiaron una mirada tensa. ― Oye, creo quiere que vayas con él. ― murmuró el hanyou como si su medio hermano no pudiese oírle.

La pulga le fulminó con la mirada y sudando como un pollo saltó a la palma de Sesshomaru.

― ¿En qué puedo servirle, Mi Excelentísimo Señor Sesshomaru? ― en su voz casi se podían oír las mayúsculas.

― Coge esto, Rin.

El Daiyokai se acercó a Rin y giró la palma dejando caer a la pulga en la mano de la niña.

La pulga se incorporó sobre las palmas de Rin y se miraron con curiosidad, luego ambos giraron la cabeza hacia Sesshomaru que miraba hacía el bosque con su habitual indiferencia.

― ¿La ves, vieja pulga?

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué si veo qué, señor? ― preguntó confuso y muy asustado mirando a su alrededor.

― A Rin.

La pulga parpadeó y se giró hacia su rostro sonriente.

― Bueno, sí. La estoy viendo. Está aquí delante.

― ¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien parecido a ella?

La vieja pulga observó a la niña con detenimiento paseando por su palma mientras se rascaba el mentón, unos minutos después su cara expresaba la más absoluta incredulidad. Intentó clavar el aguijón en su mano, pero se alejó frotándoselo.

― ¿Parecido? Bueno, parecerse se parece a ustedes, los inuyokai, pero su piel es mucho más dura. ― se palmeó el aguijón para enderezarlo ― Sin probar su sangre no pudo decirle nada más.

― No creo que tenga sangre, pero… ― Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo ― Rin, escupe sobre él.

― ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, señor Sesshomaru? No sería cortés.

La pulga trepó por la niña hasta llegar a su boca con una mueca de disgusto.

― Eso no es necesario. Por favor, señorita Rin, ¿podría abrir la boca un momento?

La pulga probó su saliva, la saboreó y trepó hasta lo alto de la cabeza de Rin donde se sentó y cruzó los brazos, la niña volteó los ojos para intentar verlo.

― Solo es saliva.

Sesshomaru le miró de reojo y lanzó un golpe certero en su dirección haciéndole emprender la huida.

― Vámonos, Rin, Jaken. Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Al pequeño yokai le brillaron los ojos al oír su nombre y se preparó para emprender la marcha. Como Ah-Un no estaba decidió agarrarse a mokomoko.

De pronto un sonido procedente del interior del bosque hizo temblar la tierra. Los árboles caían derribados por una fuerza invisible. Sesshomaru detuvo su avance y observó atentamente oliendo el aire en busca de respuestas.

― Ururuk ― susurró empuñando la Bakusaiga y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia el bosque y desenvainó.

El primer yokai salió de entre una maraña de árboles y fue inmediatamente abatido por Sesshomaru.

Jaken, que siempre se las apañaba para estar en medio, esquivó de milagro el ser aplastado por el enorme cuerpo.

― ¡Son aquellos ogros del otro día! ¡Han debido de seguirle, Amo!

Sesshomaru fintó entre ellos con su agilidad característica y abatió a otros dos. Una vez caían al suelo sus cuerpos se desintegraban debido a la acción de la espada. Cuando iba a por el siguiente Sesshomaru recibió un ataque inesperado que le derribó contra el suelo.

― Eres más fuerte que tu padre, chucho. ― clamó una voz oculta en las sombras ― y esa espada que tienes es bastante peligrosa.

Un enorme cuerpo salió de entre las sombras apartando los árboles con las manos. El Rey de los Ururuk era un ser fornido y en apariencia mucho más débil que sus subordinados. Pero Sesshomaru sabía que no se podía juzgar a los oponentes por su apariencia.

― Hace tiempo tu padre echó a mis hijos de sus tierras y ahora que hemos agotado el sur hemos decidido probar suerte contigo. Morir de hambre no va con nuestro carácter.

Los ogros le rieron la gracia a su líder.

― Nos gusta pelear, igual que a ti, chucho. Matémonos mutuamente, pues. Si me vences, mis secuaces te matarán a ti y a tus amigos, pero si peleas sin usar tu espada, como ibas a hacer antes con ese hanyou, puede que te de una oportunidad.

― Bobadas ― Sesshomaru saltó y le atacó con un doble mandoble ― No eres rival para mi.

La mitad de la armadura del Rey Ururuk sucumbió bajo el filo de bakusaiga, pero los ogros no respetaron el combate y se lanzaron hacia Sesshomaru. Este les esquivó, pero fue alcanzado por un rápido ataque del Rey aprovechandose de todos los frentes que Sesshomaru tenía que cubrir.

Rin se agitaba siguiendo atentamente los ataques que ejecutaba su señor, memorizando todos los movimientos que hacía su cuerpo.

― Parpadea de vez en cuando, niña tonta ― le dijo Jaken con desaprobación.

― No lo necesito ― contestó sin prestarle atención ― Además si lo hiciera me lo perdería.

― ¡Inuyasha, al suelo! ― gritó Kagome evitando que un gran mazo le arrancara la cabeza. El mazo pasó muy cerca de Rin, que ni se inmutó.

― ¡Ha estado a punto de matarnos! ¿¡No te has dado cuenta!?

― No iba a darnos. ¿Es que no lo ve, señor Jaken? Además iba muy despacio, podría haberlo esquivado fácilmente. Por cierto, ¿qué son, señor Jaken?

― Son Ururuk. Quieren matar al amo bonito ― le respondió Jaken con tono grave.

Sesshomaru vio la reacción de Rin por el rabillo del ojo. Un rugido tan parecido a uno de los suyos brotó de la garganta de la muchacha y ante la mirada estupefacta de Inuyasha emprendió la carrera y saltó sobre el Ururuk que estaba a punto de atacar al Daiyokai, trepó hasta su cuello y le arrancó la cabeza con una facilidad pasmosa.

Sesshomaru se colocó junto a ella ligeramente adelantado, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Entonces fue cuando Rin percibió en el olor de la sangre de su señor en el aire. Primero sintió terror e ira porque alguien le hubiese herido, por lo que un rugido bajo de alarma se elevó de su pecho, pero al ver que solo era un rasguño en su mejilla, el rugido bajó de intensidad, pero no se acalló del todo.

Rin miró al Rey Ururuk con furia. El olor de la sangre en la herida de su señor la distraía por lo que agitó la cabeza tratando de centrar su atención en el enemigo.

Sesshomaru estaba molesto porque había intervenido, pero también había disfrutado viéndola destrozar a aquel yokai. El rostro de Rin era aún más hermoso cuando se enfadaba. Tras meditarlo unos momentos tomó una decisión.

― Encárgate de los del flanco derecho.

Rin giró la cara en su dirección, sorprendida.

― ¿Me va a dejar luchar a su lado, señor Sesshomaru?

La miró de reojo y le sonrió. Rin parpadeó, impresionada.

― ¡Vamos!

― Tú no te metas, Inuyasha. Le escupió a su medio hermano con inquina.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como!? ¿Estas dejando que esa niña te ayude y a mi no me dejas?

― Ella merece la pena. Tú, en cambio, la das.

― ¿¡Me estas diciendo que doy pena!?

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por uno de los ogros y Sesshomaru le dio una patada para apartarlo.

― Molestas, Inuyasha. ― chistó.

Rin apareció de la nada para derribar a otro ogro de una patada que le reventó la cabeza.

― Esa criatura tuya es dura como una piedra, Yako ― observó el Rey Ururuk tras asestarle un golpe a Rin que la mandó contra el suelo.

Kagome, Sango y Kaede ahogaron un gemido de dolor y luego emitieron otro de sorpresa al verla salir disparada hasta él, trepando por su torso con una sonrisa en los labios. Llegó hasta su cara y le miró de frente.

― Vaya, ¿Vas a matarme, pequeña criatura de piedra?

Rin le sonrió ― No eres mi presa.

Entonces ejecutó un salto hacia atrás en el aire dejándole vía libre a Sesshomaru que de un tajo le cortó la cabeza.

Cuando estaban sobre un montón de cadáveres volvieron al claro. Inuyasha frustrado por no haber podido hacer mucho, seguido por su hermano.

― ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estas bien? ― gimió Kagome preocupada por su marido.

― El único que me ha atizado ha sido Sesshomaru ― bufó, molesto.

Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru en un parpadeó del ojo humano y le observó con ojo crítico, lamió el corte en su rostro, ante la mirada desencajada de todos sus amigos (en especial la de Jaken, que estaba a punto de perder el sentido) y trabó la mano en su kimono sin dejar de mirar fijamente la piel blanca de su cuello.

Jaken avanzó hacía ella con la vara de testas preparada para atacar y una mueca de horror al ver como destrababa las mandíbulas. Después de aquella demostración de fuerza estaba más que asustado y muy confundido, pero aún así tenía el deber de proteger a su amo.

― ¡Niña estúpida, no pensarás atacar al amo bonito!

Rin giró la cabeza y fulminó a Jaken con mirada aterradora a la vez que un profundo rugido escapaba entre sus labios.

― ¡Ah!― gritó retrocediendo espantado hasta colocarse detrás de la pierna de Inuyasha.

"Ahora Rin da más miedo que el señor Sesshomaru".

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, éste le lanzó una mirada envenenada por el rabillo del ojo.

"Aunque el señor Sesshomaru es terrorífico, Sí claro que sí. Aterrador" le hizo mentalmente la pelota.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia Rin dejando su cuello al alcance de la niña ante la mirada helada de sorpresa de todos los presentes. Jaken se había convertido en una pequeña estatua de piedra.

"¿¡El Amo bonito va a dejar que esa niña lo marque!?"

Entonces fue cuando vio el cuello de su señor y se le descolgó la mandíbula.

"Ya… ¿¡Ya lo ha hecho!?"

El kimono de Sesshomaru había perdido una manga y el brazo estaba al descubierto donde se podían ver las pequeñas marcas de sus dientes.

La vieja pulga Myoga saltó al hombro de Inuyasha sin poder pararse quieto.

― ¡Ha permitido que lo marque! ¡Y no una ni dos, si no tres veces!

― Yo cuento cuatro ― susurró Inuyasha acercando la cabeza hacia su hombro sin perder de vista a su hermano ― La cuarta es más rara. Se nota menos, ¿no crees, vieja pulga cobarde?

― Es por el veneno de Rin ― murmuró Sesshomaru recolocándose la melena detrás de la oreja para dejarle a su protegida pleno acceso a su cuello.

Los ojos de Rin recuperaron el brillo al escuchar aquello y levantó la vista hacia el rostro de su señor.

― ¿Soy venenosa, señor Sesshomaru?

― Sí ― le contestó mirándola fijamente ― Tu boca destila un veneno más potente que el mío.

Jaken salió parcialmente de detrás de la pierna de Inuyasha.

― Entonces no deberías morder al amo bonito ― le pidió, tan amablemente que sonó falso. Se notaba que le costaba vencer los viejos hábitos.

― Silencio Jaken. ― ordenó tajante.

El pequeño yokai retrocedió y bajó la cabeza, inmerso en sus pensamientos, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

― No puede ser. Imposible ― murmuraba incrédulo ― ¿El Amo dejándose marcar por una humana? No me extraña que le ataquen los ogros.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una nueva mirada doblemente letal a su sirviente y luego, tras una pausa, se volvió extrañado hacía Rin.

La niña observaba atentamente su pecho cubierto por la armadura agrietada, se mordía el labio y parecía incómoda. Levantó levemente la vista hacia él e inmediatamente después bajó la cabeza ejerciendo aún más presión sobre su labio inferior.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Rin?

― Aquí hay mucha gente.

― No importa. Bebe.

― Es que, señor Sesshomaru ― tragó la ponzoña que tenía en la boca ― No creo que pueda conformarme solo con su sangre.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron en una ligera expresión de sorpresa y nuevamente no pudo evitar componer una media sonrisa.

― Vamos, Rin ― le propuso con voz ronca, diabólica mientras poco a poco se transformaba en un enorme perro gigantesco. Rin sonrió a su nueva forma y se agarró con fuerza al pelaje del pecho de su señor enterrándose velozmente en él a ver con asombro como su kimono desaparecía.

― ¡Señor Sesshomaru!― exclamó sorprendida y divertida al verse desnuda.

Al completar la trasformación el pelo de su pecho la cubría por completo así que sacó la cabeza y buscó al sapo que la miraba estupefacto desde unos cincuenta metros más abajo.

― Nos vamos; pero no se preocupe, señor Jaken, que enseguida volvemos.

El perro diabólico emitió un sonido que parecía decir que no estaba muy de acuerdo y se elevó en dirección al bosque sumergiéndose entre la masa más espesa de árboles. Aquel era un buen sitio, había mucho que destrozar.

Nada más tocar tierra el perro volvió a ser Sesshomaru, lo que no volvió fueron sus ropas ni las de Rin. Mokomoko los envolvió cubriendo pudorosamente su desnudez.

― Después de todo tendremos que conseguirte un kimono ― a pesar de su inexpresividad, Sesshomaru parecía divertirse mucho con la situación.

― Creo que sería lo mejor, sí. Si no, cada vez que se transforme tendré que esconderme entre su capa.

El Daiyokai se tomó un momento para sopesar la opción.

― No me molesta que lo hagas. ― susurró contra su oído tras apartar su pelo para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

― Uhm…― ronroneó Rin acercando su mejilla a la de Sesshomaru. ― ¿Surcar el cielo desnuda en el pecho de mi señor? No suena nada mal. Me encantaría.

"A mi también" pensó el Daiyokai enterrando la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

Rin abrió los ojos, sorprendida, acaba de acordarse de algo.

― ¡Ah! Llevo un rato queriendo preguntarle… ¿Por qué me daba esos golpecitos con la nariz?

Sesshomaru se apartó en el acto de ella dedicándole una mirada glacial.

― Es divertido, pero… ¿Por qué lo hace?

La comisura de sus labios bajó aún más, en un rictus de cabreo monumental.

― Cállate, Rin.

― Ah, ¿Acaso no le gusta hacerlo? ― suspiró y no pudo evitar reír ― Claro, es algo que hace sin darse cuenta, ¿verdad? Pues a mi me parece un gesto muy tierno. Me gusta. Por mi puede hacerlo cuando usted quiera. No se lo diré a nadie, señor Sesshomaru.

― Rin, Olvídalo ― soltó aquellas dos palabras con tal contundencia que eran como dos cuchilladas.

La muchacha suspiró desencantada mientras le acariciaba el pecho con la punta de la nariz aspirando su olor. Él dejó de lado su mosqueo y también la olió, pero para ello descendió sobre su nuca y enterró la nariz en la base de su cuello; después de aspirar profundamente su aroma lamió la parte alta de su columna mientras emitía un gruñido ronco de placer.

― Me agrada tu olor. ― musitó, regalándole un cumplido.

― ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! ― el Daiyokai levantó la cabeza y bufó molesto al cielo, para luego bajar la vista hacia su protegida, que le esperaba con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua ― ¿Por qué se convirtió en perro?

La miró irritado. Los límites de su paciencia estaban muy próximos.

― Por tu culpa. Me incitaste demasiado.

Rin enarcó las cejas y frunció el entrecejo, confusa.

― ¿Pero, qué hice mal?

― Es suficiente con lamerlo un par de veces. No es necesario que te lo metas en la boca.

Le miró sorprendida y, si hubiera podido, roja como un tomate.

― Pero, señor; si no le gustaba, ¿por qué me empujaba la cabeza en vez de apartarme?

Sesshomaru no pudo mantenerle la miraba por más tiempo. Se acordaba demasiado bien de la caricia y del porqué, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante ella.

― Esto…Señor Sesshomaru.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó, crujiendo sus garras. Si seguía por ese camino se ganaría un buen zarpazo.

― ¿Me permitiría volver a intentarlo? Quiero hacerlo bien.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Simuló que sopesaba su petición durante unos segundos y luego asintió solemne.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó, se colgó de su cuello y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca. Sesshomaru apartó la cara.

― No. Hazlo directamente ― la urgió con mirada altiva.

Rin le miró boquiabierta; se sentía incapaz de hacerlo así, en frío y bajó la vista hacía lo que mokomoko apenas cubría mientras se mordía los labios con pena.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué esperas? ― demandó el Daiyokai, impaciente.

La niña apretó los ojos con fuerza en un acto de titánica valentía.

― Sí, señor Sesshomaru.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se aferró a su cintura con manos temblorosas.

El Daiyokai la miró extrañado, quizá se había precipitado, pero había sido ella misma quien se lo había pedido y le había parecido que estaba ansiosa por hacerlo. Aunque tal vez él se equivocaba y ella necesitaba un pequeño incentivo, así que aferró sus pequeñas manos y tiró de ella hacia arriba, la pegó a su cuerpo y la mordió con fuerza en el cuello liberando su aliento sobre su piel. Rin emitió un suspiro ― Por tu culpa ahora anhelo esa caricia, Rin. No quiero prescindir de ella, ni esperar por ella, así que tendrás que hacerlo.

― Es que… No sé porqué, pero ahora me da vergüenza, señor Sesshomaru ― se mordió el labio, incapaz de mirarle. Él colocó su pulgar bajo éste y tiró liberándolo de sus dientes para después apresarlo entre los suyos.

― Tonterías.

Colocó su garra sobre su hombro y la empujó hacia abajo.

― Señor Sesshomaru ― musitó indecisa contra la palma de su mano, rozándola con la lengua.

― Procede.

Había sido una estupidez decirle lo de los lametones. Ya no tenía suficiente solo con eso.

Colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, obligándola a detenerse e introdujo los dedos entre su pelo, arañando con suavidad en el proceso desde sus mejillas hasta su cuero cabelludo. Su respiración se aceleró imperceptiblemente mientras la miraba con intensidad.

― Abre la boca, Rin ― susurró obnubilado.

Después de cometer aquel sacrilegio Sesshomaru levantó el rostro para no mirarla, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir. El veneno no se limitaba a abandonarlo sin más, notaba que los calambres se volvían más intensos y quería gruñir, rugir; apretarla contra él.

Rin apartó la cabeza en medio de un ataque de tos violenta.

― ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué es esto!? ― compuso una mueca de repugnancia y sacó la lengua ― ¡Esta malísimo!

― Deja de hacer teatro, me molesta.

Rin le dedicó una mirada de reprobación.

― No vuelva a hacerlo.

El Daiyokai la miró con extrañeza y la levantó del suelo.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?

"Eso, ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy para ti?" pensó Rin mirando su reflejo en aquellos bellos pero fieros ojos dorados.

…

Agradecimientos a las que me han apoyado y seguido hasta ahora y a los que me sigan a partir de ahora

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba*, KeyTen*, Black urora*, nagisa-chan*, angel-demoniaca*, Silk Maid*, Sayuri08*, Khadija Da Silva*, y AHRG***, **Hoshi no Negai*, Lady Indomitus*, patito*, Akari hana* y Guest*!**

¡Muchas gracias y espero vuestros rewiews!

La historia crecerá por si sola y responderá a vuestras dudas, si seguís ahí disfrutaréis tanto como yo, o me sufriréis por lo menos durante tres capítulos más.

Estoy un poco plof, porque sois importantes para mi, si no, no os leería y ver que no lo habéis disfrutado me duele.

Haré todo lo posible por arreglarlo para poder volver a ser feliz.

Me mantendría en mis trece, pero lamentablemente mi estado de ánimo actual no me permite luchar. Gracias a los privados tan maravillosos, algunos lo he podido contestar y otros aún los tengo en el tintero porque se me acumula el trabajo, pero prometo que os contestaré a la mayor brevedad.


	11. Cambios

Capitulo 11

_Cambios_

Era noche cerrada y estaban en un risco dentro de una pequeña cueva. Rin observó la hoguera y suspiró, el pequeño yokai giró la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada mientras comprobaba como iba el pescado que estaba asando al fuego.

Sesshomaru había conservado un viejo hábito que Rin parecía haber olvidado desde que la dejó en la aldea; sus ausencias durante la noche. Sabía que lo que su compañero hacía era recorrer el perímetro para detectar cualquier peligro, la novedad era que, a diferencia de cuando era niña que se pasaba toda la noche fuera, ahora regresaba a cada rato en intervalos regulares. Rin sospechaba que era para observarla; o para crisparle los nervios, una de dos. Y es que estaba extrañamente inquieto desde que se había producido el cambio. Rin pensaba en secreto que era por su reciente debilidad y es que aquella titánica fuerza había ido abandonándola poco a poco, y no era lo único. Palpó su muslo y clavó el dedo en su carne, esta cedía un poco bajo la presión.

Aprovechó y bajó la mano para rascarse una costra de barro que tenía en el tobillo. Necesitaba urgentemente un buen baño, tenía la piel llena de tierra y polvo, y no podía soportar esa sensación.

Cerca de su lugar temporal de acampada había escuchado el rumor del agua y tras avisar a su niñero de sus intenciones y escuchar e ignorar las quejas de este, se escabulló para darse un chapuzón.

Se desnudó completamente aprovechando la oscuridad y se metió en el agua midiendo sus pasos, una vez dentro caminó despacio hasta la pequeña cascada. El suave arrullo del torrente en su espalda despertaba unos deliciosos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Disfrutó de aquella delicia hasta que una voz profunda amortiguada por el sonido del agua la hizo reaccionar.

― He vuelto ― Anunció con voz solemne mientras se aproximaba a la orilla de la pequeña laguna.

Rin salió de debajo de la cascada y saludó a su compañero con un gesto y una pequeña sonrisa. La había visto desnuda tantas veces que ya le parecía natural estar así delante de él, por lo que se acercó a la orilla sin pensar en cubrirse. Al sentir sobre su piel la intensidad de su mirada y su gran mosqueo, se lo pensó mejor y se sumergió en el agua hasta el cuello.

El Daiyokai le dio la espalda, se acercó con paso lento pero seguro hasta el montículo de piedras donde ella había dejado su ropa y tomó asiento en ellas de forma despreocupada. Sus ojos penetrantes no dejaban de mirar a Rin. La niña, cohibida, se hundió en el agua hasta los ojos y resopló generando un montón de burbujas de fastidio.

― ¿Se va a quedar ahí? ― preguntó conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

El Daiyokai asintió, pero apartó la vista, concediéndole algo de intimidad a su compañera.

La verdad es que desde aquel día se había puesto muy pesado, pero no era para menos, porque todo aquello era de lo más extraño.

Rin se sumergió en el agua por completo y afinó el oído. Oculto entre las burbujas, la respiración de los peces y el rumor del agua entre las rocas, volvió a distinguir ese sonido; era parecido a un golpeteo, como el _tic-tac_ del reloj de Kagome solo que un poco más lento. Era el sonido de un pequeño corazón y provenía de ella, más concretamente del interior de su vientre. Sacó la cabeza para tomar aire, una de las novedades que había ido notando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Su cachorro, a diferencia de su madre, necesitaba respirar, por lo tanto ella tenía que hacerlo.

Le echó un vistazo a su señor que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados mientras se frotaba el cuerpo para sacar la tierra; en ellos había deseo.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru, por qué no se baña usted también y… esto… me monta?

El Daiyokai apartó la vista de ella y compuso un gesto de disgusto.

― En serio, señor. No creo que le pase nada. El cachorro estará bien. Usted no le hará daño.

― ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Otra de las novedades, ésta no tan llevadera. Sesshomaru no había vuelto a tocarla. Bueno, la tocaba; más bien la mordía, pero solo eran caricias esporádicas que nada tenían que ver con la monta. Aunque ese gesto en alguien como él ya era toda una hazaña que extrañaba a más de uno; solo había que ver la cara del señor Inuyasha cuando era testigo ocasional y totalmente fortuito, de los arranques que su medio hermano tenía con su compañera. Y es que se había vuelto un sobre protector pesado hasta el hartazgo.

El señor Jaken compartió un día con ella que el amo le recordaba a un perrito guardián y cuando Rin le había mencionado al susodicho que estaba de acuerdo con Jaken mientras le recriminaba por su comportamiento; al pobre yokai le habían llovido los palos, los propios y los que debían haber sido para ella.

Desde entonces su niñero llevaba muy mal lo del embarazo, tanto que Rin estaba empezando a temer por su vida, porque se había vuelto un deslenguado y uno con una lengua viperina de cuidado.

Más de una vez Rin le había preguntado si es que se había cansado de vivir y él, indignado, se limitaba a responderle con los apelativos hirientes que solía usar en el pasado para referirse a ella. La llamaba niña tonta, pequeñaja, mocosa insufrible, y…

― Oye, ama molesta, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?

― ¿Así como, Jaken?

― ¿¡Cómo va a ser!? ¡Preñada! A ver si lo sueltas ya o se va a secar. Aunque igual ya lo ha hecho.

― ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Mi cachorro no esta muerto! ― gemía llevándose las manos a la barriga.

― Silencio ― intervino tajante su señor, ante sus miradas de desconcierto ― Su corazón late ― y ahí se acabó la discusión.

En el fondo la pequeña Rin, la mala malísima; se alegraba de las pedradas y los malos tratos que le dispensaba su compañero, porque había sido por culpa de uno de sus comentarios que Sesshomaru había decidido dejar de intimar con ella.

Jaken comentó, en uno de sus arrebatos anti-feto, que seguramente el cachorro era pequeño y frágil y por eso ella no engordaba. Incluso lo comparó con un grano de arroz.

Rin se acarició el vientre sopesando la nueva, aunque casi inapreciable, curvatura del mismo. Su cachorrito si que estaba creciendo y no era nada frágil. Bufó de fastidio y las burbujas apoyaron su pensamiento. El tiempo tampoco ayudaba ya que habían pasado once meses desde que escuchó los latidos por primera vez. Aunque en realidad no fue ella quien los escuchó.

Por aquel entonces si que estaban activos y como nunca se cansaban no le veían final a sus sesiones de destrucción masiva.

Estaban sobre un risco porque el aire allí arriba era más puro y a Sesshomaru le gustaba. Él nunca se lo había dicho, por supuesto, pero ella lo sabía, solo había que observarle detenidamente para percatarse de ello; olisqueaba el aire con los ojos cerrados, suspiraba y a veces hasta sonreía. Cuando le veía hacer ese gesto le venía a la mente el recuerdo del olor del cocido de la abuela Kaede, antes su comida favorita. De pronto había girado la cabeza en su dirección mientras el viento jugaba con sus blancos cabellos y la había mirado fijamente, pero no a ella si no a su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó extrañado ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para afinar el oído.

― ¿El qué? ― se medio interesó ella, amodorrada como estaba. El hecho de no poder dormir no significa que no intentes hacerlo o lo finjas.

Ante la atónita mirada de su compañera el Daiyokai reposó la cabeza sobre su vientre.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la intrínseca ternura del gesto, pero la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación.

― ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

― ¿No lo oyes?

Claro que lo oía, un sonido hueco y constante. Pero el corazón de un bebé normal no iba tan despacio, por eso lo había descartado achacándolo a cualquier otro fenómeno de su extraño cuerpo.

Desde entonces la asaltaron toda clase de dudas y miedos. Se pasaba el día de pie, porque la intranquilidad no le permitía estar sentada; escuchando aquel lento _pum pum_ proveniente de su interior. Le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas con las que podía llegar a acompasar aquel sonido; el canto de algún pájaro, el rumor de un riachuelo, la caída de las hojas; en aquel momento era la respiración de su compañero. Aunque, durante un instante loco, se le paso por la mente que tal vez él lo hacía apropósito; sincronizar su respiración con el latido de su cachorro.

Luego estaban todos aquellos cambios, como si no hubiera sufrido ya bastantes, y aún se estaba acostumbrando a ellos. La imperiosa sed, el hambre, los cambios de humor, la necesidad de _él_; por ejemplo, en ese momento en concreto deseaba que la abrazara, idea loca donde las haya, ya que el Señor del Oeste no era famoso precisamente por ser cariñoso. El ser plenamente consciente de aquel imposible la llevaba a otra cosa que ya no podía hacer, llorar; en su lugar hacía pucheros y quedaba bastante ridículo, la verdad. Jaken lo llamaba _llorar con lágrimas de cocodrilo_ y se reía de ella cuando lo hacía. ¿Por qué ese hombrecillo se metía tanto con ella?

Definitivamente no se lo estaban poniendo fácil, ninguno de los dos.

Salió del agua y su gélido compañero tuvo un pequeño gesto con ella; le tendió sus ropas sujetándolas entre la punta de las garras, como si quemaran.

Mientras se recolocaba el kimono sobre los hombros un repentino dolor la hizo jadear y se llevó automáticamente la mano al abdomen. Sesshomaru se posicionó en el acto a su espalda y colocó la mano sobre la suya.

― Solo ha sido una patada, señor.

Si ya lo decía ella, su cachorrito era fuerte.

― Cuando salga voy a tener que castigarle ― musitó junto a su oído sorprendiendo a Rin, que volvió la cabeza para mirarle. La madre se aprestó a defender a su cría.

― Solo es un bebé. No sabe lo que hace, señor Sesshomaru.

― Bobadas.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo podía ser… como era? Tan incomprensible.

Era incapaz de entender que se trataba de un ser pequeño que necesitaría aprender desde lo más básico. Para él el cachorro era un adulto que saldría de ella con las garras preparadas para una buena disputa con su padre. Y lo peor de todo es que no parecía ser una broma. No pensaba darle tregua. Por más que ella tratara de hacerle entender que todo tiene un proceso, él seguía en sus trece. Así de cabezota era.

Aunque había veces que lo que decía no se correspondía con sus actos, como aquella manía persecutoria que le había entrado y su preocupación desmesurada por su seguridad; amén de aquella afición de _voayer_ que había ido perfeccionando con el paso del tiempo. Se pasaba horas mirándola fijamente, siguiéndola con los ojos allá donde fuera, por más mínimo que fuera el desplazamiento. Tras un par de horas así, Rin ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba.

Pero ahí estaban, en ese momento y la mano de su señor subía despacio por su brazo sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Aprovechó que le tenía cerca y retrocedió un paso para sentir aquel cuerpo poderoso contra el suyo.

En medio de un rugido gutural él se lazó a por su cuello cubriéndolo de mordiscos y ella jadeó sorprendida a la par que encantada. Disfrutó de aquel arrebato hasta que sus manos desparecieron y las caricias terminaron tan abruptamente como habían empezado.

Se giró ansiosa, buscándole, y le encontró de espaldas a ella.

Aunque intentaba disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas para mantener intacto su porte distinguido y su descomunal orgullo, su respiración era trabajosa. Su pecho, cubierto por la armadura, subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal.

Se le encogió el corazón, no se había percatado hasta ese momento de que aquello debía de ser muy difícil para él.

Ignoró aquella necesidad que palpitaba en su vientre al ritmo del latido de aquel pequeño corazón, para prestarle a su compañero la atención que merecía, pero él se adelantó con una pregunta curiosa.

― ¿Cuándo? ― dijo en un susurro, para disimular la falta de aliento.

― Ya sabe que no lo sé, señor, pero… ― se acercó a él midiendo sus pasos y trabó la mano en las cuerdas que sujetaban su coraza ― No pasará nada. Estaremos bien. No hay necesidad de esperar hasta que salga.

― No ― atajó en tono seco, poniendo su mano sobre la suya para detenerla ― No quiero perturbarlo.

La niña sonrió a sus espaldas. Sabía que le había supuesto un esfuerzo titánico el decir esas tres simples palabras, porque significaban mucho más.

Era tierno. Fuerte, orgulloso, letal, terrorífico y aún así tan tierno con su pequeño cachorro. Rin le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, disfrutando de su permisividad un poco más antes de jugar sus cartas, ya que no llevaba una buena mano. Él tenía una escalera de sobre protector y futuro padre preocupado y ella trío de reinas embarazadas de pequeño cachorro _frágil_. Frunció el ceño ante la palabra, como la odiaba.

Se puso de puntillas y se mordió cómicamente la lengua al tratar de alcanzar el nudo del Obi. En cuanto lo deshizo las espadas cayeron al suelo en medio de un estrépito que se hizo eco por todo el valle. Rin se mordió el labio cuando le oyó chistar, molesto.

Escondió la cabeza entre su melena plateada, arrepentida y muerta de vergüenza por la blasfemia que acababa de cometer.

― Lo lamento mucho, señor. Enseguida las recojo.

― Del suelo no van a pasar ― comentó el Daiyokai con indiferencia sujetando sus manos para impedir que se agachara. Rin miró su espalda con una mueca sorprendida. ― Pero procura no pisarlas o te… ― la expresión en el rostro de Rin ganó varios grados de desconcierto al ver que no había acabado la frase.

― ¿Por qué no sigue? Me matará si las piso, ¿no? ― le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos y luego chistó.

― Bobadas.

― De un tiempo a esta parte, esa se ha convertido en su palabra favorita. ― comentó sonriendo mientras se encargaba de un par de nudos más empleando su tan útil, aunque algo menguada, velocidad sobrehumana.

― Basta, Rin ― ya era demasiado tarde para la armadura, que desarmada, descansaba en el suelo a sus pies, pero no pensaba permitir que le quitara nada más.

― Bobadas. ― replicó ella a su vez con una sonrisa abrazándose a su cintura. ― ¿Sabe qué? El otro día me di cuenta de que tengo un hueco intacto entre el omoplato y la columna. Sus colmillos encajarían a la perfección. ― comentó divertida ladeando la cabeza y apoyándola en su espalda.

El cuerpo del Daiyokai se tensó.

― Basta. No lo diré más.

Rin sonrió y bufó ― Bobadas. ― añadió riéndose. ¿A qué también se convertía en su palabra favorita?

― ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? ― dijo en tono amenazador.

― No creo que sea necesario, porque como no me montes aquí y ahora voy a salir ardiendo yo sola.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada envenenada por encima del hombro.

Rin elevó hacia él su rostro sonriente.

― Soy una embarazada, señor. Tengo antojos.

Acto seguido le rodeó sin separarse de su cuerpo agarrándose a su kimono como si su compañero se le fuese a escapar, él era muy capaz de hacerlo. Cuando llegó hasta su pecho se colgó de su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas trató de alcanzar su boca. Él levantó la cara y ella bufó de fastidio.

― No piensa colaborar, ¿no? ― protestó haciendo un mohín ― Bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Enterró la cabeza en el hueco que dejaba el haori en su pecho y pasó la lengua sobre su piel, subiendo por él todo lo que le permitía su pequeño tamaño; luego, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa mordaz, empezó a descender. Si no podía alcanzar su cuello no pasaba nada, había otros puntos sensibles que estimular, y él estaba plagado de ellos; lo había ido descubriendo poco a poco, gracias a la práctica.

― Rin. ― le advirtió, airado mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el entrecejo de forma casi imperceptible.

Sus manos la detuvieron con contundencia apresando sus hombros y enderezando su cuerpo, ella le miró a los ojos con una súplica en estos, sorprendida al ver que en aquellos ojos que la miraban también había un atisbo de aquel sentimiento.

Rin le bufó a su rostro esquivo.

― Él estará bien. Ambos lo estamos. Deja de preocuparte tanto, Sesshomaru.

El Daiyokai arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca de extrañeza.

― ¿Estas irritada?

Rin parpadeó, confusa.

― ¿Cómo?

Él apartó los ojos de ella, parecía ofendido.

― Me tuteas.

La niña no pudo evitar reír al recordar aquella conversación que habían tenido hacía tanto tiempo. Ya había pasado todo un año.

― Sí, aunque más que irritada estoy molesta.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque mi compañero no cubre mis necesidades básicas. ― hizo un mohín de desencanto.

― Te procuro alimento y seguridad. ― contestó él de forma automática aunque mordaz.

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos.

― Hablando de alimento. ― se colgó de su cuello, demandante ― Estoy sedienta. Déjeme beber.

El Daiyokai se tensó en un gesto de rechazo.

― No.

― Necesito alimentarme. ― insistió.

La fulminó con la mirada mientras retrocedía para apartarse de ella.

― ¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil?

― El cachorro tiene hambre, Sesshomaru. ― le suplicó, dedicándole su mejor y más ensayada mirada de cordero degollado.

Vio como su mandíbula se ponía tan tensa que se podría afilar un cuchillo en ella.

― Maldición, Rin ― refunfuñó mirándola entre ojos pero, tal y como era su deber, se inclinó hacia ella exponiendo su cuello y la pequeña Rin aplaudió su triunfo.

Se aferró a sus hombros y colocó los dientes sobre su marca predilecta acariciándole la nuca con la yema de los dedos para retirar algunos cabellos rebeldes.

Aquella arteria era la que más le gustaba y se regodeó paseando los dientes sobre la piel que la cubría antes de morder.

Sesshomaru agradeció secretamente que nadie le viera la cara, pues aquella pequeña caricia era una de sus preferidas y eso era fácilmente identificable por la expresión de su rostro. Aquella niña era un monstruo, perverso, calculador y metódico.

Cuando sus dientes se hundieron en su carne le escuchó gemir tan bajo que solo dos pares de oídos pudieron captarlo. Mientras bebía de él acopló su cuerpo al de su compañero y descubrió complacida que estaba más que preparado para ella.

Cuando ya no pudo beber más se despegó de su cuello, pero no de su piel. Recorrió el camino hasta su boca propinándole pequeños mordisquitos por toda la mandíbula, mientras él permanecía inmóvil; derrotado por lo deseos de su compañera.

― Agradecería un poco de colaboración, Mi Señor. ― dejó caer sobre sus labios componiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Él alzó los brazos despacio y la rodeó con mesura. Ignoró la boca de su compañera y se sumergió en su cuello buscando el lugar del que ella le había hablado antes. Apartó el kimono para dejar al descubierto su blanca piel repleta de marcas de colmillos. Como agradecía poder volver a hacer eso. Recogió su melena y buscó con la vista hasta hallar el espacio intacto. Estaba justo donde ella había prometido que estaría. La boca se le llenó de veneno por la anticipación tratando de sopesar su estado de ánimo. Disfrutaba más de aquel regalo cuando liberaba su semilla pero, ¿sería capaz de esperar hasta entonces?

― Sesshomaru… ― La escuchó ronronear contra su oído, impaciente. Acariciando su nombre con la lengua.

Agachó la cabeza y mordió su piel, suavemente. Valía la pena esperar y ahora había otros lugares que merecían su poco de su atención. Salió de su cuello y trabó la boca en la suya, cada vez se le daba mejor aquello; aunque le seguía resultando extraña aquella forma tan peculiar de incitar.

Dejó caer a mokomoko y la tumbó sobre el pelaje con cuidado para después arrodillarse sobre ella midiendo con precisión sus movimientos, procurando evitar su vientre. Se inclinó hasta su rostro y volvió a apresar su boca; el roce de su lengua resultaba bastante agradable, pero los esporádicos mordisquitos que ella le propinaba en los labios cuando se separaban para tomar aire, eran electrizantes.

Con los ojos desenfocados se lanzó hacia abajo para prepararla. Le echó un breve vistazo a sus pies desnudos, preguntándose cual utilizaría para incitarle o si en su lugar decidiría usar la boca; sin duda alguna su caricia predilecta.

Mientras bajaba se percató del ligero abultamiento de su vientre y se detuvo para acariciarlo de forma distraída con la garra derecha. Escuchó una pequeña risita y se apresuró a retirarla. Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

― No se va a romper porque lo toques, Sesshomaru.

Él miró el bulto con recelo.

Su cachorro debía de ser muy pequeño para caber ahí dentro, aún tenía que crecer bastante antes de salir…

― ¿Cómo saldrá de ahí?

Si Rin hubiese podido, se habría sonrojado.

― Pues como todos, imagino.

Miró su rostro grave y cuando se percató de la inocencia que entrañaba aquella pequeña pregunta sus labios se separaron debido a la sorpresa.

― ¿No lo sabe, señor?

― Si lo supiera sería una estupidez el preguntarlo.

Él era de razonamiento simple, eso lo había descubierto a base de observación constante. Si desconocía algo, se limitaba a preguntar directamente en vez de dar más vueltas de las necesarias. Cuando preguntaba ella le respondía con gusto y le encantaba explayarse, se podía pasar horas explicándole las cosas más simples mientras él permanecía en silencio. A veces no estaba segura de que le prestara atención, pero ella seguía porque lo disfrutaba. Todas las cuestiones que había tenido que resolver versaban sobre comportamientos humanos. Algunas eran peliagudas y se esforzó en ser lo más concisa posible para ahorrarse problemas luego, pero aquella en concreto la había pillado desprevenida, ya que desconocía la respuesta. Había una pequeña laguna en el basto conocimiento inculcado por Kagome.

Ahora le tocaba a ella soportar su mirada inquisitiva llena de curiosidad. ¿Era aquello una venganza?

― Espero una respuesta. ― demandó con contundencia su impaciente compañero.

Rin se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

― Pues, la verdad, no estoy muy segura.

― ¿Quieres ir a preguntárselo a la sacerdotisa?

― Pues sí. No sería mala idea ― trabó las manos en su kimono cuando vio que se incorporaba para ponerse en pie ― …pero ahora no. Estamos en medio de algo, mi señor.

― Es importante.

"Ha encontrado una vía de escape y piensa utilizarla" pensó Rin aferrándose con fuerza al kimono y puso en práctica su mejor arma: la mirada de cordero degollado de nivel dos y tono ligeramente agudo e insistente, alargando lo máximo posible cada palabra, eso sí, sin dejar de lado la sensualidad ― No creo que debamos preocuparnos, hay tiempo suficiente para todo. Señor Sesshomaru. Por favor.

El Daiyokai la miró con un gesto de reprobación. Creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y aquello le cabreaba. Cualquier otro que le irritase ni la décima parte de lo que ella le irritaba, hubiera muerto en el acto; pero ella era su compañera, la madre de su cachorro y su objeto de deseo. Lo único que quería era que la montara, no era difícil de entender; es mas, él también deseaba montarla, el problema era… _eso_.

Clavó la vista en su vientre y recordó las palabras de Jaken como si el sapo las estuviese diciendo en ese mismo momento.

"_Seguro que es tan pequeñajo como un grano de arroz y se desintegrará al mínimo golpe que recibas porque es demasiado frágil"._

― Es demasiado pequeño ― musitó, sorprendiendo a Rin que lo contemplaba mientras miraba ofuscado su vientre.

La niña se dejó caer sobre mokomoko y tomó la mano del Daiyokai, sorprendiendo a éste a su vez, y la dejó reposar sobre el bulto.

― Seguro que hasta el momento nunca lo ha tocado como es debido. ― Apretó su mano obligándole a palparlo con firmeza. Sesshomaru torció el gesto y tiró para apartar la mano temiendo en su fuero interno aplastar al pequeño cachorro bajo su palma. Rin suspiró y le sujetó la muñeca con la otra mano.

― No puede hacerle daño, ¿lo nota?

Debajo de la ya no tan dura piel de Rin había otra mucho más dura que tenía forma redondeada.

― Creo que es una especie de saco y el cachorro está dentro de él, protegido y a salvo. ― le explicó su compañera.

Sesshomaru miraba sus manos concentrado en el estudio de aquello que acaba de descubrir. Palpó toda la superficie delineando sus fronteras y viendo que, en efecto, era redondeado. Acercó la cabeza a el y Rin apartó las manos. El Daiyokai olisqueó su piel y la rozó con la punta de la nariz, el cuerpo de la madre se agitó ante la sutil caricia.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y lo olisqueó un poco más moviendo la cabeza a su alrededor y dejó descansar la nariz sobre él, justo en el centro. Aquel pequeño saco era como una fortaleza inexpugnable.

― Esta a salvo. ― musitó.

Aún así la tocaba con tiento, como si fuese de cristal, pasando sus garras sobre su piel con la ligereza de una pluma. Con el mismo cuidado entró en ella que, narcotizada por sus insólitas caricias, le seguía el ritmo insegura.

Descendió sobre ella acoplándose a su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un solo espacio entre ambos y apoyó su frente contra la suya. Comenzó a moverse despacio, al ritmo de los latidos de aquel pequeño corazón. Los ojos de su compañera, ahora de un castaño rojizo, trataron de mantenerle la mirada. Se veía claramente que estaba perdiendo el norte, quería devastar la zona; pero aquellos brazos que la rodeaban contuvieron sus impulsos. Su pequeño cuerpo se revolvió impaciente, pidiéndole que fuera rudo, como siempre.

― Sesshomaru…

― No ― musitó con aquella mirada calma ― Quieta.

― ¿Qué haces? ― musitó ella, ansiosa ― Yo quiero…

― Sé muy bien lo que quieres ― susurró severo ― Pero tendrás que conformarte con esto.

― Desátate. Por favor… Quiero sentirse así, te lo suplico... Es tan delicioso.

El Daiyokai le gruñó.

― Por favor… por favor… Sesshomaru… Estamos bien… Te queremos.

Vencido por su insistencia, se afianzó a su cuerpo y obedeció sus deseos.

…

― ¿Seguro que está bien?

― Buf, ¡Ya basta! ¡Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas! No seas pesado.

Sesshomaru giro la cabeza para rugirle.

Rin lo ignoró y continuó atándose el Obi.

― Estamos bien, ¿No oyes eso? Es su corazón y eso otro es su risa. Se esta riendo de lo tonto que se pone su padre. ¿Verdad que sí, Tsuyoi?

El Daiyokai la miró enarcando una ceja con más énfasis de lo acostumbrado.

― ¿Tsuyoi?

― Sí, porque contrariamente a lo que todos pensáis, es fuerte. ― explicó tajante rematando el nudo del Obi. Se quedó inmóvil con un mohín de disgusto congelado en su rostro y tras unos segundos volvió la cabeza hacía Sesshomaru.

― Te… Esto ― tragó saliva y se recolocó el kimono sobre las piernas de forma distraída ― ¿Te gusta?

El Daiyokai miró hacia el pequeño lago sin expresión alguna en su rostro hierático.

― Pasas demasiado tiempo con Jaken ― atajó mientras se alejaba en dirección al campamento, donde hacía más de media noche que les esperaba el susodicho.

Rin aceleró sus pasos para alcanzarle, curiosa ante la extraña respuesta.

― ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Él la ignoró dejándola sola con sus conjeturas. Ella se empeñó, lo que duró el trayecto, en tratar de sacar una conclusión satisfactoria. Jaken les esperaba sentado en una roca. Se había despertado en el acto al percibir la cercanía de su señor y su esto…_ama_.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre de Tsuyoi? ― preguntó por fin dándose por vencida.

― ¿Tsuyoi? ― exclamó el sapo, sorprendido ― ¿Ese no era el nombre que había escogido para su cachorra, amo?

Rin los miró a los dos con dos rápidos giros de cabeza. Aquello era demasiada información de golpe.

― ¿¡Es una niña!? ― preguntó a voz en cuello mirando a Jaken ― ¿¡Habías escogido ese nombre!? ― añadió mirando a Sesshomaru que continuó andando ignorándola de forma completamente premeditada.

― ¿¡Qué dices, ama tonta!? El amo bonito no sabe si el cachorro es macho o hembra, es demasiado pronto; pero él quiere que sea hembra, así que ya sabes.

Rin estaba tan anonadada que fue incapaz de interceptar la piedra, que pasó por su lado e impactó justo en la frente de Jaken, derribándolo contra el suelo. Ni de detener a su compañero, que había vuelto sobre sus pasos, pasó por su lado en dirección al yokai derribado, y le dio una patada mandando su pequeño cuerpo considerablemente lejos.

…

No vayáis por delante… No vayáis por delante… Todo tiene una explicación y sé que este capitulo habrá despertado un montón de dudas, pero, por favor o ruego que tengáis paciencia y sigáis leyéndolo. ¡Qué difícil me resulta ver vuestras preguntas y no poder contestarlas! Solo os pido que sigáis conmigo y me digáis…

¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Merecía la pena seguir leyendo?

¡Agradecimientos a todas las que me seguís desde el principio y a las que habéis ido subiendo al carro por el camino!

**Serena tsukino chiba*, KeyTen*, Black urora*, nagisa-chan*, angel-demoniaca*, Silk Maid*, Sayuri08*, Khadija Da Silva*, y AHRG***, **Hoshi no Negai*, Lady Indomitus*, patito*, Akari hana* y Guest*!**

¡Gracias por estar ahí!

Volved en el siguiente, ¿eh?

En el último capitulo estaréis todas aquí, pero ahora quiero publicar y terminar de hacer otras cosillas.

Ya os aviso que para el siguiente tendréis que esperar un tiempo, lo tengo perfilado y guionizado, pero tengo que madurarlo, embellecerlo y pulirlo; y eso lleva tiempo. ¿Pongamos tres días? Ah! Y el examen que tengo…

Seguid ahí! Os quiero!


	12. Un padre peculiar

Capítulo 12

_Un padre peculiar_

Jaken había vuelto a ser el yokai más silencioso de los de su raza. Cada vez le tenía más tirria a la niña por ser tan bocazas. Si tan solo se callara y le dejara disfrutar del silencio.

Rin tarareaba bajito una de las melodías que había aprendido en la aldea mientras se frotaba la tripa al ritmo de los latidos de aquel corazón cadencioso. Habían pasado seis meses desde el incidente que por poco acaba con la vida de Jaken y ella no podía evitar reír al recordarlo, pero no por las severas heridas de su niñero; su compañero le había dado una soberana tunda por su gran bocaza y sus certeros pensamientos, amén de su capacidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas; si no por el asunto del nombre. Había sido una coincidencia maravillosa y se sentía dichosa por ello.

― ¿Cuándo volverá el amo Sesshomaru? ― canturreó feliz robándole su frase.

― ¡Calla, ama cansina! Volverá cuando tenga que volver.

Rin se miró la barriga, había crecido un poco, ahora ya se notaba. Kagome comparó el diámetro de la barriga de Rin con la de uno de sus libros y le dijo que si fuera normal estaría ya en el segundo trimestre de embarazo. De unos cuatro meses.

También descubrió por donde saldría el cachorro y aquello había sido un shock para ella. Ahora era Rin la que se había vuelto reticente en el tema de la monta después de descubrir que el pequeño saldría por el mismo lugar que su señor usaba para…

Agitó la cabeza para borrar el pensamiento y se palmeó la barriga al sentir como su pequeño se movía en respuesta a su agitación. Últimamente estaba algo más activo, se movía bastante a pesar de lo pequeño que era aún. Kagome la había tranquilizado diciéndole que eso era normal, Jueru se había movido un montón, al parecer los hanyou eran muy inquietos.

"Estas nervioso porque mamá no puede dejar de pensar en papá, ¿verdad pequeño?" pensó sonriendo y suspiró.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo mientras oía a Jaken suspirar como un eco de su propio suspiro. Miró a su niñero con curiosidad, estaba haciendo pescado de nuevo. Rin ya estaba harta del pescado, pero a ver quien era el guapo que se lo decía. Le estaba regalando una sonrisa a su rostro irritado cuando una ráfaga muy fuerte de viento le arrancó el gorro, Jaken elevó las manos tratando de sujetarlo, pero se le escurrió entre los dedos y salió volando. El pequeño yokai salió corriendo en pos de él mientras le ordenaba que se posase en el suelo.

Rin se levantó para ayudarle, pero una presencia cercana la hizo detenerse. Giró el rostro y se quedó paralizada mirando al hombre que tenía justo en frente a unos dos metros de ella. Éste la contemplaba con una mezcla de curiosidad, desconcierto y diversión.

― Vaya, vaya ― musitó frotándose el mentón mientras la estudiaba atentamente con la mirada. ― Y yo sin creérmelo, aunque ¿quién me culparía por ello?

Rin, que se había quedado paralizada, parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa. Su instinto la aprestaba a defenderse de aquel desconocido, pero algo en él le decía que no le haría daño.

― Di… ¿Disculpe?

Él hombre parpadeó y la contempló con los ojos muy abiertos.

― Ay, perdona mis modales, muchacha, es que estoy un poco desconcertado, ¿sabes? Sencillamente no me lo esperaba. Si te soy sincero, hubiera creído a cualquiera que me hubiera dicho que llueve desde el suelo antes que lo que me contaron sobre ti.

Rin, aún algo desubicada, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ya más sincera haciéndole ver que no le había molestado su desliz con las formas, pero que no entendía nada de lo que le decía. El hombre se percató de esto y señaló hacia ella en un ademán explicativo.

― Sesshomaru y tú.

Rin meneó la cabeza aún sin comprender y el hombre se acercó un poco más a ella y la olisqueó, después asintió con decisión como si constatara un hecho.

― Sí, eres humana y ahí esta su olor ― levantó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió ― ¡Eres humana y cada rincón de tu cuerpo huele a él! ¡Y llevas a su cachorro! ¡Por mis ancestros!

El hombre se dejó caer contra el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la mano en su cadera, luego se miró extrañado el cinto y resopló.

― Aún no me acostumbro a estar sin ellas ― comentó con hastío ― pero… siéntate, siéntate muchacha. En tu estado no deberías estar de pie. Ven, ven. ― le indicó agitando las manos y palmeando el suelo delante de él.

Rin se dejó caer frente a él imitando su postura y sin dejar de observarle con cautela. Entonces se percató de algo y se sintió muy tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

― Disculpeme, pero usted… Usted se parece a él. Al señor Sesshomaru ― aclaró.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza e hizo un mohín.

― Bueno, sería más correcto decir que él se parece a mí, pero; ¿De veras crees que se parece a mi?

Rin se tomó unos segundos para observarle detenidamente. El porte distinguido estaba ahí, las marcas moradas en las mejillas, el pelo blanco, los ojos dorados, las garras, los colmillos, hasta la forma de vestir era parecida, aunque su armadura abarcaba también sus brazos.

― Bueno, me refiero a… físicamente. ¿Es usted un familiar suyo?

El hombre se rascó debajo del brazo y Rin creyó estar viendo a Inuyasha. Él también hacía ese gesto y se sentaba como él, a horcajadas con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

― Sí. Soy un familiar suyo. Su padre para ser más exactos.

Ahora Rin se quedó total y completamente perpleja.

― ¿Pero usted no estaba… esto… muerto?

― En efecto. Así es. Muerto muertísimo.

Rin se inclinó hacia él y le tocó el brazo con la punta del dedo índice, el hombre se limitó a mirar con extrañeza el gesto y cuando ella levantó la cabeza le sonrió.

― ¿Cómo… es posible entonces que…?

― Irasue me trajo de vuelta con la piedra del Meido. ― explicó ― Siempre creí que esa mujer me guardaba rencor, pero parece ser que me ha perdonado. Ha tardado, pero al final lo ha hecho. No le reprocho nada.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Rin tratando de entender y él simplemente observándola.

― No lo entiendo muy bien.

El General bajó los hombros y emitió un largo suspiro.

― Bueno, esa piedra puede traer de vuelta las almas del más allá. Si hay un cuerpo donde volver la piedra sigue intacta; pero si no lo hay trae el alma y el cuerpo, y luego se desintegra. Por ello le pedí que esperara para que Sesshomaru la usara para aumentar la luna del Meido y que luego la usara para traerme de vuelta. Pero entre lo que tardó Sesshomaru y que Irasue me tiene cierta tirria…

Rin se percató de que estaba sonriendo; le gustaba su suegro y no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la diferencia entre ellos.

― Y… ¿Y hace mucho que ha vuelto, señor? ― preguntó Rin, aún insegura.

― No. Un día a lo sumo. Todavía estoy adaptándome, pero en cuanto Irasue me contó lo vuestro… ¡Tenía que verlo! Y vaya, el veneno te ha hecho fuerte.

― Sí, bueno, pero se esta yendo.

― Claro que sí, muchacha. ― dijo como si fuera obvio ― El cachorro ha crecido, se ha repuesto de lo que le atacaba y ya no lo necesitas, por lo que lo está absorbiendo todo para poder crecer.

Rin le miró estupefacta.

― ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada.

― A ver como te lo explico. Eras algo así como su coraza. La unión de un inuyokai y una humana a veces da como resultado un cachorro muy frágil, sobre todo si la humana es muy joven.

― Por favor, no diga esa palabra. Frágil.― espetó Rin, molesta. Luego miró a su suegro y se sonrojó ― Lo lamento, siga. Por favor.

― Bien, como iba diciendo; si el cachorro está en peligro el veneno actúa para crear una protección a su alrededor. O lo que es lo mismo, convierte a la madre en una coraza impenetrable, autosuficiente y capaz de defenderse. Un lugar seguro donde crecer. Esto no pasa siempre, normalmente si la madre es joven se debilita y el embarazo se alarga un poco, pero si hay un factor externo que ataque al feto hay una posibilidad de que se produzca este fenómeno para protegerlo y el embarazo se alarga dependiendo de la gravedad del daño.

Rin se llevó la mano al vientre de forma automática en un ademán protector.

― ¿Un daño? No lo entiendo.

― Tal vez tomaste algo sin querer que le hizo mal a tu cachorro y él simplemente se defendió utilizando las armas que tenía más a mano. El veneno de mi hijo y su sangre.

― Pero, yo ataqué a personas.

― En realidad la única sangre que precisabas es la de mi hijo. Lo otro es instinto depredador básico. Supongo que no duró mucho. Solo hasta que tomaste lo que necesitabas realmente.

― ¿Y el señor Sesshomaru no sabía nada?

El Gran Daiyokai bufó y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

― Nunca le interesó saber mucho sobre uniones entre razas. Más bien lo detestaba. ― utilizó la mano para cubrirse la cara en un gesto de consternación exagerado mientras se lamentaba ― Que hijo mío, que cruz. ¿Qué hice mal? ― luego miró a Rin entre los dedos y apartó la mano componiendo una sonrisa ― Bueno, algo tuve que hacer bien. ¡Mírate! ¡Voy a ser abuelo!

― En realidad ya… ya lo es. ― le corrigió a la vez que le informaba.

El Daiyokai ladeó la cabeza, curioso y sorprendido.

― ¿A sí?

― El señor Inuyasha tiene un cachorro. Es un niño, se llama Jueru y tiene siete meses.

El rostro del Daiyokai se iluminó y Rin creyó ver hasta luminiscencias a su alrededor. ¡Qué hombre tan expresivo y distendido! ¡Qué diferente de su estoico, malhumorado y distante compañero!

― ¡Soy abuelo! ¡Vaya! ¡Me siento tan viejo!

Rin no pudo evitar contagiarse de su alegría y se rieron como tontos.

― ¿Y ahora que va a hacer?

― Iré a recuperar a Sounga, se la he dejado a Totosai para que le de un repaso. Que susto se ha pegado al verme. ― se rió de esto último palmeándose el muslo.

― Ay, mi vieja espada, ― suspiró a su cintura desnuda ― Sin ella al cinto me siento desnudo, porque como solo la tengo a ella. ¿Crees que Sesshomaru me dejará a Tenseiga? Totosai me ha dicho que ya tiene una espada propia.

― ¿Y para que la quiere? No le servirá para pelear.

― Bueno, puedo usar la luna del Meido.

― Pero la Tenseiga ya no tiene esa técnica. El señor Sesshomaru se la dio a señor Inuyasha.

El General perruno la miró desconcertado durante un segundo y luego sonrió.

― Bueno, no importa. No creo que nadie se atreva a enfrentarse a mi ― añadió altivo. Rin reconoció ese tono y sonrió.

El General se quedó inmóvil con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

― Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese hijo mío? Te ha dejado aquí sola.

Rin miró de forma de forma automática en dirección a la aldea, ahora ya no se separaban mucho del lugar por si necesitaba la ayuda de Kagome.

― Estoy con el señor Jaken y él ha ido a la aldea de Inuyasha.

― ¿No habrá ido a matarle? ― inquirió con sospecha.

― ¡No! ― negó horrorizada, aunque luego se lo replanteó y añadió insegura con un dedo sobre los labios ― No… creo. El señor Sesshomaru ha cambiado mucho.

― Y que lo digas. Tú eres la prueba. ― la miró extrañado y frunció el ceño ― Por cierto, ¿por qué lo llamas "Señor Sesshomaru"?

― La costumbre, supongo. Por respeto.

El General cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza con desaprobación.

― Sesshomaru siempre será Sesshomaru. Este hijo mío es imposible.

Rin hizo un mohín, le dolía que criticaran a su compañero. Si bien es cierto que tenía sus manías y podía resultar irritante a veces, también tenía su lado bueno y ella sentía que tenía que protegerlo.

― El señor Sesshomaru es amable y fuerte, por ello se merece respeto.

El General perruno la miró con la boca abierta.

― ¿Amable?

Rin asintió con firmeza.

― No se que decirte. La última vez que le vi yo estaba hecho polvo y él vino a mi porque quería que le diera a Tessaiga. ― cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño ― Me estaba muriendo y él erre que erre con la condenada espada_._ Estuve a un tris de tirársela a la cabeza y decirle: ¡Toma, aquí tienes la Tessaiga, hijo desagradecido! ― gritó lanzando una roca que impactó justo en medio de la frente de Jaken, que se acercaba hacia ellos blandiendo la vara de testas, haciendo que cayera de culo inconsciente. El yokai volvió a perder el gorro.

― Uy, perdón.

― Tranquilo, está acostumbrado. ― dijo Rin quitándole importancia ― ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Va a esperarlo?

El Gran Daiyokai arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Desarmado? ¿Después de haber estado aquí a solas con su compañera?

― ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ― preguntó Rin con inocencia. La verdad es que no quería que se fuera. Le caía bien ese hombre y podía decirle muchas cosas sobre el señor Sesshomaru.

Le escuchó bufar y su expresión se dulcificó, le hablaba como si ella fuera una niña.

― Soy un macho, pequeña, y he estado aquí mucho rato. Lo más sano sería salir corriendo a casa de Totosai para recuperar a Sounga y poder defenderme de él, pero le esperaré para que me siga y no se ponga pesado contigo.

― ¿¡Conmigo!? ― exclamó sorprendida y algo inquieta ― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hará? ― preguntó con cierto temor.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y agitó la mano restándole importancia.

― Nada malo, solo olisquearte durante una hora o dos y luego montarte unas cuantas veces para impregnarte bien de su olor y borrar el mío.

Rin le miró un segundo con los ojos como platos y luego apartó la vista de él roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué estos Inuyokais tenían que ser tan atrevidos y hablar de cosas tan vergonzosas con tanta naturalidad? Por otro lado se imaginó lo que le esperaría, según su suegro, al regreso de su señor. Con lo pesado que estaba últimamente solo le faltaba una sesión de olisqueo de dos horas y luego un par de "visitas" a su cachorro. Cuando Kagome se lo había explicado el primer pensamiento que le había pasado por la cabeza era que el cachorro se asustaría al ver… _aquello_. Y ese pensamiento le ponía los pelos de punta. Amén del cambio en su cuerpo. Le daba tanto miedo que la viera desnuda.

― ¿Puede llevarme con usted?

El Gran Daiyokai torció el gesto.

― ¿Quieres que te rapte? ¡Eso sería aún peor! ¡Se volvería loco y probablemente me mataría!

Rin le miró con horror.

― ¡Pero usted es su padre!

― Y tú su compañera. No hay color.

― Bueno, de todas formas era una broma. ― matizó para desviar la atención.

― Lo mío también.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente con un mohín y luego empezaron a reírse como tontos, pero Rin dejó de reírse abruptamente y le miró algo asustada.

― Ahora en serio, ¿De verdad bromeaba?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero de pronto se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, giró la cabeza y enderezó el cuerpo alejándose todo lo posible de Rin sin tener que levantarse.

Sesshomaru, con bakusaiga desenvainada descansando a un lado de su cuerpo, contemplaba a su progenitor con una expresión de desconcierto que se fue suavizando hasta convertirse en una mueca de irritación. ― Padre. ― le saludo con voz hueca.

― Hijo. ― le imitó solemne ― Supongo que ya sabias de mi situación.

― Sí, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí. ― espetó acídico, avanzando hacia ellos sin perder de vista al general y se interpuso entre él y Rin. El Gran Daiyokai se levantó lentamente y retrocedió unos pasos para dejarle espacio.

― Estaba manteniendo una charla animada con tu compañera y me has pillado desprevenido. ¡Si que te has vuelto fuerte! ¡Qué sigilo! ¡Cada vez me siento más orgulloso de ti, Sesshomaru!

El Daiyokai no perdió ni una pizca de acidez cuando le soltó mientras le acribillaba con la mirada.

― Tu imprudencia no conoce límites.

El Gran Daiyokai aplacó su humor y levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

― No la he tocado, Sesshomaru.

― Pero ella a ti sí.

"Oh, oh"

― Culpa mía. Que despiste. ¿Tan pronto voy a morir? ¡Si apenas acabo de revivir!

― Me irritas. Siempre lo has hecho. ― comentó molesto envainando a Bakusaiga ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Rin y El General.

― Vaya, si que has cambiado. Sí. ― musitó sin dejar de mirarle pasmado, de pronto su rostro se relajó y una gran sonrisa reveló sus colmillos ― ¡Bueno, ¿y que hay para cenar? Huele a pescado.

Rin se asomó de detrás de Sesshomaru.

― Se puede comer el mío si quiere, yo estoy cansada de tanto pescado.

La sonrisa del hombre creció y le hizo una reverencia. Las piezas de su armadura chocaron de mala manera y él las observó molesto. ― Vaya, el amigo Totosai esta empezando a chochear. ― miró a su hijo que aún le seguía con los ojos como el miércoles al jueves.

― Ala, Ala, deja de mirarme y ve a montar a tu compañera yo voy a ver como está este amiguito tuyo. Le he tumbado sin querer.

Rin, boquiabierta y sonrojada, desvió la vista hacia Sesshomaru que se aproximo hasta ella y la tomó del brazo levantándola del suelo de un tirón.

― Eso, eso, ve y asegúrate de borrarle bien mi olor. ― le instó feliz con la boca llena de pescado ― Si llego a saber que ahora eras tan permisivo la abría abrazado.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada con varios grados de veneno por encima del hombro.

Se elevó con ella y volaron durante un par de horas hasta que por fin tocaron tierra en un pequeño claro junto a la ladera de una montaña.

― ¿Por qué nos hemos alejado tanto, señor Sesshomaru?

― Le gusta observar ― contestó por toda explicación.

A Rin por poco se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

― ¿Qué? ¿¡Como!?

― A mi no me importa, pero supuse que a ti no te gustaría. Veo que he acertado.

Se acercó hasta ella en un parpadeo mirándola desde toda su altura como quien mira a un insecto antes de aplastarlo con el pie. Y así se sintió Rin, como si fuera una hormiga.

― ¿Acaso esta enfadado por…?

― Silencio. ― le exigió con contundencia y tras observarla así unos segundos más se inclinó hacia ella y le olisqueó el pelo. "¡Oh, no!" pensó Rin poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¡Tiene que ser una broma!"

Pero no lo era, Sesshomaru se dedicó a olisquear toda su melena de las raíces a las puntas, cuando hubo acabado con el pelo le pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca y lo apartó a un lado dejando camino libre hasta su cuello. La olisqueó desde la oreja hasta el hombro colocando los dientes en cada una de las marcas de su cuello, como si se estuviera cerciorando de que eran suyas, cuando acabó con las de su hombro derecho repitió la operación con el izquierdo y cuando llegó a la última emitió un gruñido de satisfacción y apretó un poco.

― ¿Todo esto es realmente necesario?

― Si me dices con qué le tocaste será más rápido. ― notó la ira en su voz. Realmente le molestaba.

― Tienes muy buen olfato. ¿No puedes saberlo solo con olerme por encima?

― Si fuera cualquier otro sí, pero su olor se parece demasiado al mío.

Rin suspiró.

― Solo le hice así ― le tocó el brazo tal y como había hecho con su suegro.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Quería asegurarme de que no estaba hablando con un fantasma! Jamás hubiera imaginado que me tocaría pasar por esto. Si lo hubiese sabido no lo habría hecho, créame.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo.

― ¿Tan terrible es esto?

Rin se quedó mirándole, pensativa. Tenía razón, en realidad no era tan terrible, ahora tendía a exagerar las cosas. Aquellos cambios de humor la volverían loca.

Mientras cavilaba sobre ello, Sesshomaru le tomó la mano y lamió su dedo.

Rin roló los ojos.

― Pero, ¿por qué se pone así? No lo entiendo. Es su padre y yo jamás me iría con otro hombre que no fuera usted.

― Eres mía.

Rin bufó y muy a su pesar, sonrió.

Entonces se quedó patidifusa al ver como su compañero se desataba el Obi y los nudos de la armadura y las dejaba en el suelo junto a Bakusaiga y Tenseiga.

"¿Qué hace?" pensó entre desconcertada y aterrada. "¿No ira a…?"

― Desnúdate.

― Es… ¿Es realmente necesario? Quiero decir, tengo molestias. No me encuentro bien. Y.., y no he hecho nada. Y ya me ha lamido el dedo…

― Rin. ― la cortó con una mirada glacial.

Se acercó a ella y trabó las manos en el Obi arrancándolo de un tirón. La muchacha retrocedió aferrando la tela del kimono para evitar que se abriera.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desconfianza ― ¿Qué me ocultas?

― No, nada. Es que, mi cuerpo ya no…

― Rin.

― ¡Estoy gorda! ― explotó. Aquel miedo que había padecido durante meses en silencio al ver como su cuerpo cambiaba gritó la verdad utilizando su boca.

El Daiyokai enarcó las cejas. Aquello era incomprensible para él.

― Estoy fea. No quiero que mi señor me vea así.

La recorrió de arriba abajo con ojo crítico y no vio cambio alguno, tal vez era porque el kimono se lo ocultaba. Se acercó a ella y asió con su mano la tela justo encima del puño de Rin. La muchacha apretó la tela con más fuerza para impedir que la desnudara.

― No. Señor Seshomaru…

― Deja que juzgue. Es mi derecho.

La niña apartó la vista, dejó caer las manos y se abandonó al escrutinio de su compañero mientras le ocurría algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no le había ocurrido. Dos gotas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos y se escurrieron por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su cuello.

Sesshomaru apartó el kimono y contempló el cuerpo de su compañera con detenimiento. Aparte del abultamiento de su panza, que por otro lado era tan nimio que parecía que solo estuviera algo hinchada; todo era tal y como él recordaba. Tal vez el único cambio era el tamaño de su busto, pero aquello solo agradó al Daiyokai. Los pechos de Rin siempre habían sido casi inexistentes y él no les había prestado mucha atención. Ahora en cambio, eran como un signo de exclamación en mitad de su cuerpo. Quería morderlos para comprobar su textura y también lamerlos como recordaba que había hecho antaño; pero principalmente quería hincar sus colmillos en ellos, sobre todo en las zonas rosadas, que tan sensibles habían resultado ser y que ahora tenían un aspecto mucho más apetecible al estar rodeadas de carne.

Levantó la vista hacia su rostro y se llevó un chasco. Se aproximó hasta ella, alerta a cualquier signo de que algo iba mal en su cuerpo, pero al no encontrar ninguna herida ni nada que le produjese dolor se alejó de nuevo, confuso.

― ¿Qué va mal?

― Lo sabía. No le gusto. ― hizo un mohín y empezó a hipar buscando aire.

Al no saber que hacer no pudo más que cabrearse.

― Deja de llorar, Rin. Ahora. ― ordenó con hosquedad, pero eso tuvo justo el efecto contrario y los hipidos se convirtieron en llantos lastimeros.

― Si no quieres que te monte, no lo haré ― añadió volteando en la dirección donde había dejado sus ropas. Pero Rin se le colgó de la manga del kimono.

― No. No se vaya, por favor, señor.

― ¿Qué quieres? Haré lo que sea con tal de que pares de hacer eso.

Rin le miró atónita durante una décima de segundo, luego desvió la vista al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

― Esto… po… ¿Podría abrazarme?

Muerta de vergüenza y esperando un no rotundo como la copa de un pino cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Entonces sintió como el Daiyokai giraba para alejarse de ella. Esa clase de cosas no iban con alguien como él, Rin lo sabía bien; aún así le dolió su rechazo. De pronto se sintió envuelta por algo y ese algo no podían ser otra cosa que sus brazos. La estaba abrazando. Se había equivocado, no se había girado para irse, lo que había hecho era girarse para ponerse frente a ella.

Rin sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con sus pequeños brazos sintiendo como la apretaba contra si.

Sus jadeos se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que solo eran suspiros y cuando se hubo calmado apartó la cara del kimono y vio la mancha de humedad que sus lágrimas habían dejado en la tela.

― Le he manchado el kimono. Lo siento ― se disculpó elevando el rostro hacia él.

Sesshomaru la sostuvo por el mentón y lamió sus mejillas para retirar la humedad de ellas. Era algo tan natural como respirar. Rin cerro los ojos y dejó que también lamiera sus parpados. Su lengua descendió por su mejilla hasta su boca y sintió como la besaba. Era un beso salado por culpa de sus lágrimas. Mordisqueó sus labios porque sabía que aquello le gustaba y se había portado tan bien que se lo merecía. Le escuchó suspirar contra su boca y aprestarse a morder la suya. Bajo hasta su cuello y le dedicó otro repaso breve a las marcas y siguió bajando y se internó en su escote apartando el kimono y mordiendo su carne. Aquella zona era tan sensible que Rin jadeó de dolor al sentir como sus colmillos intentaban atravesarla.

― ¡Ay! ¡No, señor Sesshomaru!

― Solo una vez.

― Duele.

Utilizó un colmillo para apresar uno de sus pezones y presionó hasta que la oyó gritar. Al soltarlo una gota de sangre brotó de la pequeña herida y él la succionó. Todo el cuerpo de Rin ardió con un fuego intenso, su vientre se contrajo y le rodeó la cabeza apretándolo contra su pecho mientras gemía. No quería que se detuviese. Sesshomaru aprovechó su permisividad para lanzarse a por el otro y repetirlo con el. Marcarla en uno estaba bien, pero marcar los dos era lo ideal.

La reacción de Rin fue diferente esta vez, al notar el fuego tiró de él obligándolo a levantarse; aunque su fuerza había menguado tanto que el Daiyokai se limitó a cumplir sus deseos, le empujó contra la pared y descendió por él. Peleó con el nudo de la hakama mientras apresaba entre sus pequeños dientes la firme piel de su vientre y cuando ésta dejó de ser un estorbo Sesshomaru miró hacia el cielo y emitió un gruñido gutural largo e intenso mientras se sentía sumergido en ella. Las caricias de su boca y su lengua eran tan diestras que empezó a ver borrosas las estrellas.

― Rin ― musitó con voz pastosa ― Más despacio…

Había habido otras veces, pero ninguna como aquella. _Aquella ansia, aquella hambre_.

― Rin… Basta... Es demasiado…

Bajó sus garras hasta ella para apartarla, pero descubrió que no quería entorpecerla, no quería retener ninguno de sus movimientos.

Miró hacia ella venciendo aquel tabú y al ver lo que hacía el fuego se apoderó de él.

Su Rin jadeaba contra él, gemía y se revolvía. Se aferraba, le arañaba, le mordía.

Apretó las mandíbulas.

Fuego. Aquello era fuego puro corriendo por sus venas, incendiando su cuerpo y no podía dejar de mirarla. No podía romper la conexión. Oía su corazón, su propio corazón desbocado alimentando aquel fuego, hinchándolo. Desbordándose.

Emitió un potente rugido que se hizo eco por todo el valle. Quería morderlo todo, pero sabía que lo más delicioso a lo que hincarle el diente lo tenía arrodillado frente a él.

La levantó del suelo y devoró su boca, sabía a veneno y a Rin. Ella le respondía con sus labios hinchados, deliciosos y tiernos, jadeante hambrienta aún. Él apresó aquella pequeña lengua prodigiosa entre sus dientes mientra apartaba su kimono y se la subía a horcajadas sobre él. No podía esperar a prepararla, no había tiempo y tampoco era necesario. La oyó gritar contra su boca cuando el veneno y él la invadieron violentamente.

Se deslizaron por la roca y él se mantuvo sobre ella, aún anhelante, esperando en su interior a recuperar su solidez. Su respiración nunca había sido tan trabajosa. Rin acomodó su cadera a él, también esperando.

― Sesshomaru… ― jadeó cuando le sintió crecer en ella de nuevo y le apresó entre sus piernas mientras él reanudaba el lazo. ― Te noto diferente… Estas… tan…_Eso_ está tan…― sacudió la cabeza y se llevó el antebrazo a la boca para acallar los gritos que luchaban por salir de ella. Sesshomaru le apartó el brazo y se lo sujetó por encima de la cabeza.

― Quiero oírte, Rin. Me agrada. Hazlo. Grita.

― ¡Que pasión! Que diferente a como lo hacías antes ― El General perruno les observaba sentado sobre una roca con un trozo de pescado en la boca, un palito con más pescado en la mano y Jaken en la otra.

― Yo no quería ver esto, amo bonito. ¡Ojala se me sequen los ojos y se me caigan!

Rin se hizo una bolita y se ocultó bajo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Se quería morir. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda su vida.

― ¿Qué hace aquí, padre?

― Siento curiosidad, ¿qué es eso que te ha hecho con la boca para que rugieras así? A mí jamás me han hecho rugir así. Me das envidia.

― Por favor, por favor. Que se vaya, que se vaya. ― suplicaba Rin, aunque al único que podía suplicarle era al que estaba encima de ella. ― Por favor, señor Sesshomaru.

Éste bajo la cabeza y le mordisqueo suavemente el cuello una vez, mientras dejaba caer su melena para ocultarla.

El Gran Daiyokai saltó abandonando el que había sido su palco privilegiado y se acercó a ellos.

― Me ha costado encontraros, ¿por qué os habéis alejado tanto?

― Señor…― gimió al notar que se acercaba y se aferró al brazo de su compañero.

― Márchate. A Rin no le agrada que nos mires.― En su voz no había irritación, solo calma. Era más una petición que una orden.

Los pasos del General se detuvieron.

― Ah, vaya. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto? Tanto tiempo en el más allá ha debido de freírme el cerebro. Es humana. El pudor. Lo había olvidado.

De pronto Rin se encontró con su rostro abatido. Se había agachado para mirarla por debajo del brazo de su hijo.

― Lo lamento mucho, pequeña.

La bolita que era Rin giró hacia el lado contrario para darle la espalda.

― Le perdono, pero váyase por favor.

― Vale. ― concedió permisivo alargando la palabra todo lo que pudo.

…

_¡Gracias!_

Agradecimientos a las que estáis ahí desde el principio y a las que me han levantado el ánimo.

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, Guest!**

_Gracias a esa gente que te tiende la mano cuando acabas de caer. _

_**Silk Maid**, **nagisa-chan**, este capítulo es para vosotras._

_Porque gracias a vosotras puedo volver a reír._

¿Por qué he incluido a Inu no Taisho? Por qué quería verle vivo. Es algo que siempre he querido. Creo que no hubiera sido tan descabellado que Takahashi le hubiera revivido, con las conexiones que tenía con el más allá, pero claro, era tan fuerte que habría eclipsado a todos.

Me encanta este hombre, tan misterioso y del que tan poquísimo se sabe.

A parte de en la película y como un esqueleto gigante en el manga (¿Alguien que me explique lo de la armadura? ¿Por qué lleva armadura en su estadio de perro cuando la de Sesshomaru desaparece?)

Lo vi en la película la espada conquistadora y dije, buf, es genial. Pero luego me hizo plantearme ciertas cosas con respecto a su carácter. Bueno, ahí se le ve muy seriote, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, cualquiera se ríe. Por ello me puse a buscar cosillas de él y me topé con los fanart. En todos estaba sonriendo y pinchando a sus hijos, y pensé "Este tío tiene que ser grande. Ama a los humanos, es permisivo y un buen líder, le pone a sus hijos esos nombres "Asesino y Demonio Perro", este tío tiene que ser la bomba, debe ser simpático y muy divertido." Y ahora me diréis que ya no tiene sentido porque no tiene a Izaoi, bueno, creo que él sabía que sobreviviría a Izaoi y además está Irasue que la pobre está muy sola.

Ah, puede que surja una duda con respecto a una cosilla, así que os preguntaré. ¿Tenéis perro? ¿Han tenido cachorros? ¿Habéis estado durante la monta? ¿Al perro le ha importado que lo miréis tú u otros perros mientras se divertía?

Vale, aclarado porque Inudaddy es tan metiche y a Sesshomaru le importa tan poco este hecho en concreto, ¿nu? XD

Y el fenómeno que afectó a Rin también ha quedado aclarado o hace falta alguna explicación. Si es así, adelante, of Course! Lo cierto es que me faltan capítulos y la explicación quería darla poco a poco, pero en vez de ir metiendo por meter pensé en tomar este fanfic como un "entrante" y luego centrarme más en el conjunto. En todos y trabajar con Inu no Taisho, este personaje tiene mucho juego.

Por cierto, ahora sí que tardaré un poco más en traeros el siguiente capi, pero espero que sigáis ahí y os prometo que no será mucho.

¿Os ha gustado?

¡Seguidme! ¡Os quiero!


	13. Costumbres chocantes

Capítulo 13

_Costumbres chocantes_

La sorpresa y el desconcierto reinaban en la aldea ante el nuevo visitante que se había dejado caer en medio de todos sembrando el desconcierto con aquella forma de ser que tenía, tan suya. Había insistido tanto en quedarse que incluso le habían ofrecido una choza en la aldea. Él había rehusado con una sonrisa, y feliz como una perdiz por el reencuentro con su pequeño hanyou, se había pasado casi dos días interrogándole sin tregua acerca de su vida.

Kagome los miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Aquel hombre disfrutaba de su cachorro y su nieto con tanta mano izquierda que era admirable. Solo había que verle jugar con Jueru ante la atenta mirada del padre de éste que parecía deseoso de unirse a su juego.

El Daiyokai hacía rodar a su nieto por el suelo y le daba bocaditos aquí y allá mientras el cachorro reía. Aquel sonido era contagioso y todos los presentes en la angosta estancia portaban en sus rostros una sonrisa tonta de felicidad.

― ¿Es que no se va a cansar nunca? ― bufó Inuyasha mirando la escena de reojo. Era el único que no sonreía.

Kagome suspiró. Bien sabía ella lo que le pasaba a su marido, le conocía demasiado bien.

― No te preocupes, Inu, Jueru se dormirá enseguida y tendrás a tu padre para ti solito.

― Bah ― apartó la cara con un mohín de indiferencia.

"Es como un niño." Pensó Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El pequeño cachorro de pelo oscuro y vivarachos ojos dorados bostezó entre los brazos del General perruno. Inuyasha disimuló un suspiro y al verse descubierto por Kagome, que le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna, solo pudo bajar los ojos y sonrojarse. De poco le serviría airarse con ella.

― El pequeño se ha dormido. ― musitó el Daiyokai con adoración contemplando a la diminuta bolita que se encogía en su regazo. ― Es como tú. ― la expresión de su rostro se dulcificó ― No pude sostenerte en brazos, ni pude jugar contigo, ni educarte; pero Izayoi hizo un gran trabajo. El mejor del mundo.

El Daiyokai contemplaba a su hijo con veneración. Kagome se aproximó despacio hasta él y éste le entrego, algo reticente, la pequeña bolita de su regazo. A la mujer le sorprendió la delicadeza de aquel gesto.

Cuando Kagome abandonó la habitación el General bufó y se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar más cerca de su hijo que le miraba con recelo.

― No has cambiado nada ― observó con curiosidad ― Bueno, ahora eres más alto, pero sigues siendo tan mono como cuando te vi por primera vez.

El rostro sonriente del hombre estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, en opinión de Inuyasha, que tenía el torso ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás para ganar algo de espacio personal.

― Bueno, aquí tienes a tu padre. Más vale tarde que nunca. Yo ya me he puesto al día, pero, ¿y tú? ¿No tienes ninguna pregunta para mí?

― Bueno, ahora que lo dices, sí. ¿Por qué estas tan cerca? Esta casa no es tan pequeña.

El Daiyokai le miró confuso y utilizó las manos para retroceder.

― Pensaba que si me acercaba lo suficiente me darías un abrazo. ― le reveló componiendo una mueca triste.

― Vas listo ― le soltó Inuyasha mirándolo de arriba abajo con desconfianza.

Padre e hijo se evaluaron durante unos segundos en completo silencio.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó el General.

― ¿Y bien qué? ― respondió irritado el hanyou.

― ¿No tienes ninguna pregunta más? ¿No hay nada que te inquiete?

Inuyasha negó rotundamente con la cabeza mientras sacudía el pie con nerviosismo.

El General bufó desconsolado.― Bueno.― levantó la vista con una sonrisa. ― ¿Entonces puedo preguntar yo?

"¿Qué querrá saber ahora?" pensó Inuyasha con suspicacia. No se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

― ¿Tienes más hembras?

Al hanyou se le pusieron los ojos como platos durante un segundo y luego le miró entre ojos.

― No. Solo Kagome. ¿Por qué?

― Curiosidad. Soy muy curioso.

"Ya veo ya. Y no me gusta un pelo"

― Es que me extraña. Porque he visto que ella lleva tu marca, pero tu no tienes ninguna. Así que pensé que quizá tenías un pequeño harén.

― Pues no. Pues te equivocas. Pues estas muy equivocado. Buenas noches.

― Vale, vale.

…

Al día siguiente…

― ¡DÉJAME! ― le gritó Inuyasha a su espalda mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de rechazo. ― ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡NO TE QUIERO NI VER! ― Estaba rojo como un tomate y se dirigía a paso firme hacia la choza de Kaede.

Kagome le miró extrañada desde la puerta levantando una ceja.

― ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas de ese modo?

― ¡Dile que se calle! ¡Por todos los diose, que alguien le haga callar! ― Inuyasha escarbaba en el suelo preso de la desesperación como si pretendiera hacer un hoyo para meterse en él.

El general, que por fin había llegado hasta su hijo, se acuclilló a su lado y le miró extrañado frotándose el mentón.

― ¿Por qué eres tan pudoroso? No lo entiendo. ¿Será porque eres un hanyou?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer a su suegro le gustaba torturar a su marido de ese peculiar modo. No es que a ella no le hubiese molestado encontrarle a los pies de su cama cuando se hallaban en una posición tan íntima; pero aquello ya duraba demasiado para su paciencia.

― Ah… eh… Esto, señor…¿Señor General?

― Llámame papi.

"Ni de coña" pensó Kagome.

― ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

El General la miró arqueando una ceja y sonrió.

― Claro. ¿Qué puede ser?

― Po… ¿Por qué lo hace?

El Daiyokai hizo un mohín de duda y ladeó la cabeza.

― Me… Me refiero a… ¿Por qué espía a la gente? No me parece correcto.

El General se sentó dejándose caer en el suelo, como tantas veces había visto hacer a su marido y bufó.

― Es normal que quiera vigilar que todo va bien con mi manada. Lo que yo _no entiendo_ esta reacción tan exagerada. ― dijo señalando a su hijo que ya había conseguido apartar la suficiente tierra como para que solo se viera la mitad de su cuerpo.

"¿Ahora somos su manada?" pensó Kagome algo extrañada. "Claro" comprendió al fin "Son Inuyokais. Demonios perro. Manadas. Y él dice eso de _su manada_ porque probablemente es el macho dominante".

Inuyasha sacó la cabeza del hoyo y le fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡No digas eso tan a la ligera! ¿¡Quién te ha dado ese derecho, eh!?

Kagome no entendía nada, paseaba la mirada de un Inu a otro tratando de buscarle algún sentido al mal humor de su marido.

― Me lo he ganado a base de esfuerzo y porque es de nacimiento.

― ¡Eso es totalmente contradictorio! ¡Y no! ¡No lo acepto lo pintes como lo pintes!

Kagome extendió los brazos en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar al irritado Inu.

― ¿Qué tienen de malo que seamos su manada? Esta muy solo, Inuyasha.

― Escucha a tu compañera. ― la apoyó con una sonrisa.

― ¡Sí claro! ¡Eso te vendría de perlas! ¡Pues búscate otra manada porque aquí no hay nada que rascar!

― ¡Al suelo!

Kagome, horrorizada por la inaudita falta de tacto de su marido dijo la palabra mortífera y su marido desapareció dentro del agujero que él mismo había excavado.

Suspiró y se agachó al filo para observarle con gesto cansino.

― ¿Por qué te pones así, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

Le llegó su voz amortiguada por la tierra, pero que seguía siendo igual de airada.

― ¡Pregúntaselo a él! ¡Pregúntale por qué me molesta tanto!

Kagome giró la cabeza hacia su suegro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

― Bueno, creo que lo que le molesta a este hijo mío tan activo es que como macho alfa tengo derecho a montar a cualquier hembra de mi manada.

A Kagome por poco se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Normal que Inuyasha se pusiera así, hasta ella estaba a punto de asesinar a su suegro; pero luego recordó su fuerza y retrocedió hasta el fondo de la habitación como si fuera por raíles.

― Pero tranquila mujer, que no tengo intención alguna de hacer algo así, además necesito el consentimiento de su compañero para poder reclamar a su hembra, y no creo que ninguno de los dos me de su permiso, en especial Sesshomaru, que es tan posesivo con su Rin. Me burlé un poco de él llamándolo permisivo, pero sinceramente creo que ese celo suyo es excesivo, hasta para ser un Inu.

Se frotó el mentón mientras pensaba en ello con el ceño fruncido.

― Es como que demasiado protector, ¿no? Como… Como si se sintiese culpable o algo así. Dios, es que ni yo me lo creo. Me oigo y no me creo.

Kagome imitó la expresión del rostro del Daiyokai sin percatarse de ello.

― ¿Culpable? ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué? ¿Tal vez por haber asesinado a cientos de personas de forma cruel y aberrante o por tratar de matar a su hermano en innumerables ocasiones, dejándolo con heridas muy graves la mayoría de veces? No. No veo porqué pueda sentirse culpable.

― Touche. ― murmuró el Daiyokai ante su sarcasmo ― La cagüé educándolo. Lo admito. No sé donde. No sé como, pero metí la pata bien metida.

― Un reformatorio le hubiera venido bien ― murmuró Kagome ― O un psicólogo. ― Levantó la vista hacia su suegro y se encontró con su desconcierto. ― O un buen palo.

― Lo intenté, pero tampoco sirvió. Era un cachorro muy escurridizo. ¿Sabes? Lo curioso del caso es que de pequeño era muy mono. Siempre estaba sonriendo y agitando sus zarpitas para atrapar las mías y me perseguía allí donde fuera llamándome "papi". Era adorable.

― ¿A sí? ― exclamó Kagome alucinada ante la nueva e increíble información sobre su frío cuñado.

― No. ¡Que va! Era como ahora, solo que más bajito.

Kagome no puedo evitar reírse, pero disimuló su arranque con un suspiro.

― Esto, y ¿dice que le notó preocupado? ― preguntó tratando de retomar el tema.

― Sí, y tratándose de Sesshomaru ha tenido que ser algo muy serio como para que le afecte tanto. Esa manía persecutoria. Ese celo excesivo. Aunque tal vez me equivoque y solo sea que está preocupado por su hembra y su cachorro. Al fin y al cabo se produjo la impronta y tal vez se culpa por ello. Quizá durante el frenesí le dio un mal golpe o algo por el estilo. Tal vez profundizo demasiado en ella.

Al Daiyokai empezó a caerle tierra encima, pero lo ignoró estoicamente y siguió perdido en su mundo de cavilaciones a viva voz ― O tal vez se equivocó de sitio; o se equivoco de sitio, le gustó y profundizó demasiado. Eso también puede dañar al cachorro. ― El Daiyokai, medio enterrado ya, giró la cabeza hacia su hijo ― ¿Pretendes enterrarme vivo?

― ¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo! ¡A ver si así te callas de una buena vez! ― Inuyasha se llevó las garras a su melena y tiró de los blancos mechones ― ¡No me interesa, ¿Sabes? ¡No me interesa lo que haga Sesshomaru! ¡No me interesa lo que hagas tú! ¡No me interesa ni lo que hago yo!

― Buf, pues entonces vas listo. Lo más importante en la monta es lo que le hagas sentir a tu compañera y eso depende de lo que hagas tú. Tiene que interesarte lo que haces. Verás…

― ¿¡Pero por qué no se calla!? ― gritó mientras huía hacia el bosque.

El Daiyokai se doblaba de la risa mientras señalaba en su dirección.

― Mira como huye ¡Que divertido!

Kagome le miró con sospecha.

― Un momento ― dijo acercándose a él con una mueca de desconcierto ― ¿Lo hace a propósito?

― Pues claro. ― El Daiyokai se revolcaba por el suelo ― Con Sesshomaru no es tan divertido, porque a él el pudor no le afecta, pero con este Inu es diferente. ¡Ay! Me va a dar un ataque.

― ¡Claro! ― exclamó Myoga picoteando la nariz del Lord. Este le dio una palmada mientras se recuperaba de las carcajadas.

― ¿Myoga? ¿De donde sales? ¿Y con qué me sales? ¿Qué es eso de plantarte delante de tu amo y soltarle un _claro_? ¿Dónde quedó el respeto que me debes?

― ¡Oh! ¡Excelentísimo señor! ¡Qué contento estoy de verle!

― Sí, sí, vale. Deja esas bobadas para más tarde. ¿Qué es eso que decías?

La pulga, acostumbrado al carácter de su amo, ignoró sus intentos de burlarse de él y continuó con lo suyo.

― Le he escuchado hablar de la impronta, mi señor. ¿Dice que se produjo ese fenómeno en la señorita Rin?

Kagome intervino extrañada.

― Myoga, usted la vio. ¿No se dio cuenta?

― Ese fenomeno es algo muy raro. El cachorro debía de ser tremendamente fuerte para liberar el Mii necesario para llevar a cabo la impronta. ¡Jamás en mi vida lo había visto!

― ¿Qué puñetas es eso del Mii? ― preguntó Inuyasha interesado dejando atrás el bosque.

― Has vuelto ― le sonrió el general.

― Cállate. Esto es importante, tío.

― No soy tu _tío_, soy tu _papa_. Tu _papi_.

― Vale, cállate… papi. ― Tras dar ese gran paso volvió la vista hacia la pulga ― Tú, contesta.

― Sí, bueno… El Mii es un protoveneno que se forma generalmente en los Inus y su función es de defensa frente a amenazas en el útero materno. Eso es lo único que sé. Eso y que en grandes cantidades reacciona con el veneno paterno y la sangre paterna para congelar a la madre. Pero claro, yo no esperaba que pudiera moverse.

El Daiyokai le miró interrogante y algo impaciente.

― Sí, pero te sigo preguntando lo mismo, ¿A qué viene ese _claro_?

― Sesshomaru trató de evitar que Rin concibiera haciéndole tomar una planta abortiva. Tal vez al verse atacado el cachorro liberó el Mii de forma automática luchando por su vida.

Kagome compuso una mueca de tristeza y miró automáticamente hacía la choza donde descansaba su cachorro.

― Pero debía de ser muy pequeño.

Myoga bajó la vista, abatido ante la idea.

― Aunque fuera una célula recién fecundada, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por su vida.

El rostro del general perruno se deformó en una mueca de furia asesina, por un momento a Kagome le dio miedo. Se parecía tanto a aquella expresión que solía adoptar Sesshomaru en el pasado cuando estaba a punto de matarlos.

― ¿¡Y por qué, en nombre de todos los cielos, haría algo así!? ¡Atentar contra la vida de su cachorro!

Mostró los colmillos y rugió.

― Las circunstancias eran otras, amo. ― intervino Myoga, algo agitado.

El Daiyokai bajó sus ojos llameantes hacia la pulga y ésta se encogió de pánico bajo la mirada de su señor.

― Semejante blasfemia no tiene nombre. ¡No le defiendas, Myoga! ― El Daiyokai apretó el puño alrededor de Sounga. ― Y yo que pensaba que había cambiado

La pulga trataba de hacerse oír por encima de la furia de su amo ― Ha cambiado, amo. Por favor. Escúcheme.

El Daiyokai se elevó en el aire a una velocidad muy superior a la de su estoico hijo.

La vieja pulga miraba la estela de su señor con horror. ― Va… Va a matar a Sesshomaru.

― ¿Qué?

…

¡Agradecimientisimos!

(Me acabo de inventar un _palabro_ xD)

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, **Guest y a las nuevas incorporaciones por esas bellas palabras, **Barbara, Toshiro, valevilandra, agaue, anxelin, bbkid, Brenda, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Ana, H y Ephmerah!**

¡Adoro que sigáis ahí!

¡Os quiero!

¡Gracias por los comentarios y esos maravillosos privados!

¡Aquí os espero!

Bueno, bueno! Gracias por los comentarios y por darle otra oportunidad a mi historia. Se disfruta, ¡Ya os lo dije! Adoro que disfrutéis con ese padre descarado que es un tío genial!

Los perritos son así de poco pudorosos, pero como ya habéis podido ver, nuestro pequeño Inuyasha tiene "ese lado humano" que tanto disfruta su padre.

La estoy desarrollando lentamente, pero decidí dedicar tiempo a preparar este capítulo para traéroslo y que me dieseis comentarios ricos. (Uhm… adoro esa palabra. Rico. En el sentido más _rico_ de la misma xD)

Lo mío es la comedia, el humor absurdo y el erotismo (Lemon) es lo que más disfruto, por encima de todo; no necesariamente en ese orden. Más bien empezando por el final (;D) Hay que tener cuidado conmigo, que cuando me desato tengo mucho peligro y dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta. Así que cuidado, ya os lo aviso de antemano.

**Advertencia:** Todos mis capítulos tienen lemon y están calificados como M. El próximo capitulo será **MA+** (Barracus) así que agarraos los machos y quien sea muy sensible que se tome una biodramina y se ponga el cinturón de seguridad antes de sumergirse en él.

No habrá vampiros, ni licantropos, ni hobbits; solo más de lo mismo, un poco más intenso. Nada de palabras fuertes, el mismo "Erotismo que no mancha" que me comentó una queridísima seguidora a la que adoro. Aunque ello no quita que salgáis un poco manchadas. Pervertidas, más bien. Por eso lo aviso. Luego no me vengáis llorando xD

Uhm… que levante la mano la que, después de leer lo anterior, este ansiosa por el capitulo 14 cuyo título os adelanto que será "_Michedo_"

¡Vamos, arriba esas manos, mis dulces niñas perversas!

Veo que hay preguntas, y peticiones. Pero no las puedo contestar. Lástima. Y mira que me gustaría.

Rin no iba a ser vampira, era un guiño que me venía muy bien pues encajaba con la idea de la impronta. Creo que voy a poner esa frase en mi lápida:

-·-

Aquí descansa

Inmoral Lividinosa Desviada

Agosto 1983 – Año del apophis 2023

"_Rin no iba a ser vampira. Era un guiño"_

Rest in peace

-·-

* El nombre no es real, pero las iniciales sí ;D

Ese nombre me habría definido muy bien. Seguro que si llego a ser hija de cierto General perruno me lo habría puesto XDDD

Os quiero! De veras! Hasta el siguiente! Seguid ahí!


	14. Michedo

**Advertencia: en el próximo capitulo ocurre NADA RARO, ASQUEROSO, NI CHOCANTE.**

**HE DICHO Y ESPERO SE ME ENTIENDA XD**

Capitulo 14

_Michedo_

Rin y Jaken pescaban en el río ante la atenta mirada de su señor. Estaban juntos con los brazos sumergidos hasta los codos, muy quietos para no espantar a los peces. Rin se había propuesto aprender a hacer aquello y como ahora era un poco más rápida ya llevaba una buena montaña de ellos. Se desplazó hacia el centro del riachuelo para dejarle espacio a su niñero que la fulminaba con la mirada sintiendose herido en su orgullo, allí era él el que pescaba; ella siempre se había limitado a asustar a los peces, pero ahora…

A la niña se le escapaban de vez en cuando suspiros de tedio. ¿Cuánto duraría aquello?

Le echó una mirada por encima del hombro y él clavó sus ojos ambarinos en los suyos. La recorrió un escalofrío y le vio apartar la vista una décima de segundo, para inmediatamente después volver a mirarla con más intensidad que antes, si eso era posible. Se levantó justo en el momento en que Jaken sacaba un gran pez y se aplaudía por ello.

― ¡Mire, señor Sesshomaru! ¡Este sí que es grande!

El Daiyokai se acercó a la orilla, y de un grácil salto tomó a Rin entre sus brazos y puso pie en la contraria.

El pequeño yokai los miraba confuso y sorprendido.

"Corre, Jaken."

Nervioso se apresuró a salir del río, tomó la vara de testas y se alejó todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus pequeñas piernas.

Aquello pasaba muy a menudo últimamente. A su amo le daban unos arranques muy raros y se lanzaba sobre la niña cuando menos lo esperaba. Al principio Rin gritaba, aunque más que gritos eran chillidos de sorpresa, ya ni eso hacía, y es que Jaken sospechaba que había acabado por acostumbrarse. Pero era lógico. En un día normal y corriente se lanzaba sobre la humana una media de unas cuatro o cinco veces. En muchas de las cuales empezaba a morderla y a desvestirla incluso antes de que a él le hubiese dado tiempo a marcharse. Y aquella situación era muy incómoda para Jaken, pues no podía preveer cuando sucedería. Intentó buscar algo en la niña que lo incitara, un gesto, una postura, una palabra, pero nada coincidía.

En una ocasión estaban recolectando flores, como hacían antaño y mientras ella reía y él se quejaba, su amo bonito había aparecido de pronto detrás de ella y había empezado a morderle el cuello ante la mirada atónita de su pobre sirviente. Aquella había sido una de las primeras veces y por ello se quedó paralizado con una estúpida corona en la cabeza mientras su amo le arrancaba el kimono a la niña. Sin saber que hacer, con las piernas temblonas, se había dejado caer y había escondido la cabeza entre los brazos mientras escuchaba los gemidos y los gruñidos que emitían en su frenesí a pocos metros de él.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente del río, se dejó caer sobre una roca y suspiró. Entonces fue cuando lo vio. La estela. Era como la de su señor, pero no podía ser la de su señor porque él estaba… Miró en dirección al río… Muy ocupado con una asunto de vital importancia que a él no le incumbía.

El Gran Daiyokai tomó tierra delante de él y su expresión era de pocos amigos o de ninguno. Jaken se apresuró a levantarse y le presentó sus respetos.

― Oh. ¡Padre del amo! ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Una presencia a su espalda le hizo girar la cabeza. Era su amo bonito, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y también tenía cara de no tener amigos, ni quererlos, oye.

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y qué es esa furia asesina?

El General dio un paso en su dirección pasando junto a Jaken e ignorándolo completamente.

― He venido a comprobar algo y espero que me digas la verdad. Si me mientes lo sabré.

Sesshomaru continuó inmóvil sosteniéndole la mirada con vacuidad.

― ¿Sesshomaru, usaste _ruta graveoles_ con tu compañera?

El Daiyokai se limitó a asentir.

El General emitió un rugido que le puso los pelos de punta a Jaken y asustó a Rin que venía corriendo mientras terminaba de atarse el nudo del Obi. Jaken observó que ella también estaba algo mojada, pero más bien como si el la hubiese… mojado por accidente, o algo así. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amo? ¿Se había caído al agua? Eso parecía muy poco probable tratándose de él.

― ¿Qué ocurre, señor Sesshomaru? ― preguntó la humana mirando con recelo a su suegro. Algo le decía que no era el momento adecuado para saludarle.

― ¿Así que estabas con tu compañera? ¿Te he interrumpido y has tenido que lanzarte al río para calmar tus ansias? Sabes, mereces morir así, apestando a perro mojado.

― Así que a eso has venido. A matarme.

Rin, horrorizada, se volvió hacia su suegro con una súplica en su mirada. El General solo le dedicó una mirada y fue a su vientre, que se notaba ligeramente abultado bajo el yukata color limón. Su cara ganó varios grados de furia al contemplarla.

― Matar humanos es de ser despreciable, pero atentar contra la vida de tu propio cachorro en el vientre de su madre cuando apenas acabas de concebirlo… Eso merece la muerte, Sesshomaru.

Rin se apretó el vientre, se quedaba sin aire. Aquello iba en serio ― No…

― Desenvaina.

― Cuando Sounga salga de su vaina beberá tu sangre y lo sabes, ¿aún así me pides que desenvaine? Qué valentía, me alegra que no seas tan cobarde como yo creía.

Rin boqueaba, sabía lo fuertes que eran. Y aunque Totosai dijera que Sesshomaru había superado a su padre, ahora que lo veía… Esa furia. Se acabarían matando entre ellos.

Su pequeño se agitó en su interior de un modo que nunca antes había hecho, con violencia, y Rin sintió como si la desgarran desde dentro.

El alarido que salió de la garganta de la muchacha se escuchó a kilómetros, atravesando bosques, ríos, montañas. Era potente, oscuro y cargado de un sufrimiento monstruoso. Su cuerpo se derrumbó de rodillas contra el suelo mientras se aferraba a su vientre y volvía a gritar.

Sintió unas manos cálidas sobre ella, mientras su cachorro se agitaba en su interior, arañando, mordiendo.

― ¿¡Rin!? ¿Qué ocurre?

Su voz… ¿Qué le pasaba a su voz? Aquella voz siempre había sido calma incluso fría. ¿Qué le pasaba a él? Y ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo?

― ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡HABLA!

Se giró hacia un lado para escupir el vómito que le había inundado la boca con un sabor metálico.

― INU NO TAISHO, HABLA.

― Quiere salir. El cachorro quiere salir. Quiere hacerlo ahora.

― ESTO ES CULPA TUYA.

― Cállate, Sesshomaru. No grites.

El Daiyokai tomó las manos de su hijo y este compuso un gesto de repugnancia y las apartó.

― Sesshomaru ― ordeno forzándole a darle la mano ― Sé que esto no te gusta, pero tienes que hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida. Haz caso a tu padre.

Mientras le hablaba colocó la mano de su hijo sobre el estómago de Rin, el cual se agitaba por los movimientos frenéticos del cachorro mientras la madre, tumbada sobre su hakama sanguinolenta, se sacudía debido a los movimientos de su interior.

― Háblale, Sesshomaru. Con voz calma, tranquila.

― ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?

El Gran Daiyokai le aplastó bajo el peso de su mirada.

― Sesshomaru, ¿te importa esta humana? La va a desgarrar desde dentro. La hará pedazos y morirá en el proceso. Aún es muy pronto para salir.

― Lo mataré.

El Daiyokai le sostuvo la mano antes de que utilizara una onda expansiva de youki para parar el diminuto corazón agitado.

― Esta asustada, Sesshomaru. Es tu pequeña, te quiere y está aterrada por su padre y tú estas aterrado por ella.

El Daiyokai contempló a su hijo implorándole con la mirada para que entrara en razón.

― Sesshomaru.

― Ha parado.

En efecto, el vientre hinchado había recuperado la quietud de siempre, aunque ahora estaba ligeramente amoratado.

― Se ve que no necesita que digas nada. Te conoce bien.

El Daiyokai apartó la mano y la pequeña batalla comenzó de nuevo. Se apresuró a bajarla, adaptándola a su redondez.

Permanecieron sentados, el uno al lado del otro, observando a la madre desmayada que, a pesar de las manchas de sangre en la comisura de boca, respiraba con normalidad.

― El veneno la está curando. ¿Lo hueles? Tu cachorra está curando a su madre. Que curioso. Lo que tú y yo usamos para matar ella lo usa para curar.

El Daiyokai evitó mirar a su padre, pero no pudo obviar el sentir su reproche.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo como eso? Tal blasfemia. ― dijo la palabra como si le quemase en la lengua.

― Irasue.

― La perra que la parió ― escupió a un lado ― Y yo que quería darle una oportunidad.

― No lo hizo con mala intención. Soy yo.

Su semblante se oscureció y bajó la cabeza para después morderse el labio con los colmillos.

― Es culpa mía.

Decir que se había quedado boquiabierto era quedarse muy corto. Al General se le habían fundido los plomos. Tardó en recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo miró a su hijo con una pizca de compasión muy bien disimulada.

― ¿Qué te paso, Sesshomaru?

― Impaciencia. ― contestó el joven Daiyokai con la cabeza baja ― No veía la hora de montarla. Iba a volverme loco.

El Padre trato de controlar de nuevo su estupefacción ante la sinceridad de su hijo.

― Pues si que te tenía que gustar la niña. Porque, mírala, solo es una niña ― susurró para ocultar el tono burlesco de su voz cuando añadió ― ¿O es que llevabas tiempo sin desahogarte?

Sesshomaru susurró una sola palabra, y su voz al decirla fue ronca y profunda, dotándola de poder.

― _Michedo_.

― Buf ― bufó él mayor rolando los ojos y abanicándose con la mano ― Ahora lo entiendo todo. La territorialidad excesiva, esa manía persecutoria, tus malas pulgas, el chapuzón. ― dijo haciendo un ademán hacía sus ropas húmedas ― Nada mejor que el olor a perro mojado para cubrir el _Michedo_.

La palabra quedó flotando entre ellos.

― Es como…

― Fuego ― dijeron los dos al tiempo.

― Te has encargado de ocultarlo bien. Está muy bien cubierto.

Sesshomaru aún seguía perdido en la visión dormida de Rin.

― Lo descubrí aquel día ― comentó refiriéndose al pequeño incidente con su inoportuno padre. ― Lo tenía latente y lo desperté, no sé como; pero al hacerlo… me perdí.

― Sí, se te veía bastante perdido. Ni siquiera me oliste llegar. ― comentó el General quitando una brizna de hierba de su mokomoko.

― Estaba saturado de _Michedo_.

Permanecieron en silencio con los ojos fijos en Rin que continuaba respirando con normalidad. Ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto y se removió hasta colocarse de lado en posición fetal. Mokomoko rodeó su cuerpo y ella se aferró a la estola componiendo una sonrisa diminuta.

El General contempló aquel cuerpo enrollado en el pelaje de su hijo con fijeza.

― ¿Oye, Sesshomaru…?

― No.

― Oh, vamos. ¡No seas así!

― No.

― Hay que saber compartir. ― le dijo con una sonrisa ladeando la cabeza para mirarle.

― No voy a dejarte montar a mi hembra. Así que déjalo ya si no quieres morir. ― le espetó molesto, conservando a duras penas, la calma y el estoicismo que le caracterizaban.

El General compuso una sonrisa enorme y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

― Bah, Era broma. No te pongas así.

Sesshomaru desvió la vista de Rin para abrasarle con sus orbes doradas repletas de veneno y suspicacia.

― ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Te conozco. ― levantó un poco la voz y el vientre de Rin se agitó ligeramente. Los Inus guardaron silencio hasta que se calmó.

― ¿Cómo te atreves? ― le recriminó el General con dureza ― Sabes que es mi derecho y puedo ejercerlo si así lo deseo. Además, ya está preñada y el embarazo muy avanzado. No le haré ningún daño.

― Tu veneno matará al cachorro.

― Mi veneno no llegará al cachorro. Ese terreno es tuyo, yo me quedo con el otro.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron en una expresión del más basto horror, incluso se enrojecieron durante una décima de segundo.

― Como te acerques a Rin te mato.

― No te pongas tonto, que te arreo.

― Eres muy pesado.

― Y más. ― exclamó inclinándose hacia el cuerpo dormido para tomar una profunda bocanada del aire que la rodeaba, Sesshomaru le descubrió los dientes, amenazante. No quería que la oliera, pera ya era tarde para evitarlo.

― Dios, ahí esta. Debajo de toda esa peste a perro mojado ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? _Michedo_. ― canturreó la palabra en tono soñador.

― Te mataré.

― Espera, he tenido una idea fantástica. Lo haremos juntos. Padre e hijo. Mano a mano.

Sesshomaru parpadeó una vez más lento de lo normal.

― ¿Cómo?

― Ya sabes. Juntos. A la vez. Un trío.

― ¿Has hecho testamento?

― No, pero la Tessaiga sigue siendo para tu hermano.

― Debes estar bromeado.

― Nunca te había visto tan expresivo, Sesshomaru. ¿De qué te extrañas? Es _Michedo_ de lo que estamos hablando.

― Basta, te mataré.

― ¡Ahg,! No dejas de decir eso. _Te mataré, te mataré_. Adelante. Te lo permitiré, pero antes déjame que la monte.

Sesshomaru tomó en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Rin y se alejó con ella.

El General se levantó presuroso, le alcanzó en dos zancadas y le siguió de cerca mientras se internaba en el bosque.

― ¿A dónde te la llevas?

― Lárgate. No quiero tenerte merodeando a mí alrededor.

― No merodeo a _tu_ alrededor.

― Pues no quiero tenerte merodeando a _su_ alrededor.

El General, componiendo una mueca de irritación, se movió veloz hasta colocarse frente a Sesshomaru deteniendo su avance.

― Ni siquiera te has ganado el derecho de tenerla en exclusividad. ¿A ver? ¿Contra cuantos machos has tenido que enfrentarte?

Sesshomaru le miró altivo mientras le retaba con su presencia para que se apartase de su camino.

― Ninguno osaría enfrentarse a mí.

― Venga, no te des tantos aires. Estamos hablando de _Michedo_. Hasta a mi me cuesta no babear.

― No quedan muchos Inus. ― argumentó; ya que no se apartaba le rodearía.

― ¿Y tu hermano?

― Tiene a su humana.

― Pero es _Michedo_. Cuando hay _Michedo_ de por medio no hay macho que pueda rechazarlo.

― Si ese imbécil de Inuyasha se cree con algún derecho sobre mi hembra, que venga y ya veremos como acaba la historia.

― Eres un maldito capullo engreído. ¿Sabes qué? Que yo sí que tengo ese derecho y por ello la reclamo, Sesshomaru.

El joven Daiyokai se detuvo en el acto al escuchar el tono de voz demandante. Aquello iba en serio.

― No doy consentimiento.

El ataque le vino desde el flanco derecho. El cabrón era viejo, pero rápido.

Escapó hacia el cielo y le echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Rin que descansaba entre sus brazos aún dormida.

― Despierta

Fue instantáneo, esa niña siempre cumplía cada uno de sus deseos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó con voz pastosa tratando de averiguar donde estaba. Cuando vio que bajo sus pies solo había aire y que el suelo estaba a muchos metros por debajo, se agarró a su cuello, asustada.

― ¿Estas curada? ― le preguntó su señor con un tono de premura en la voz.

Rin asintió con la cabeza aún sin comprender.

― Bien. Agárrate, necesito las manos.

Rin se dio cuenta de que la tenía en brazos y se ruborizó. Estaba tan cerca y él estaba vivo. Sus labios también estaban cerca. Quería besarl…

Sesshomaru la fulminó con una mirada pasmada.

― ¡No! ¡Ahora no! Sea lo que sea lo que estas pensando, quítatelo de la cabeza en el acto.

― Pe… Pero, señor Sesshomaru…

― ¡Si huele el _Michedo_ se volverá loco!

― ¿¡El qué!?

Entonces le vio. El General también se había elevado en el aire y los contemplaba fijamente desde unos diez metros de distancia.

Así que la batalla aún duraba. No podía permitir que se mataran entre ellos.

― Por favor, señor Sesshomaru, no le haga daño, es su padre.

El rostro del Daiyokai se deformó en una expresión de furia que dirigía hacia ella.

― No te pongas de su parte, Rin.

― Pero señor Sesshomaru…

― Quiere montarte.

Rin se quedó patidifusa.

― ¿¡Qué!?

― No parará hasta conseguirlo.

Aquello era surrealista y tenía que ser una broma, por fuerza tenía que serlo. ¿Le iba a matar? ¿Se matarían entre ellos _por ella_? ¿Por qué no podían darle tregua? El cachorro se agitó en su anterior, pero apenas fue un temblor.

― Tiene que haber alguna forma de detener esto, algo, lo que sea.

― La hay.

― ¿En serio? ― exclamó con una pequeña esperanza brillando en sus ojos ― ¿Y dejaran de hacerse daño?

― Sí, pero no te va a gustar.

― No me importa si con ello consigo que no se hagan daño.

― Es algo que él ha propuesto y es repulsivo.

Aquí Rin se cortó un poco. La última vez que le había escuchado decir esa palabra había sido en el pasado y era para referirse a los humanos. Así que tal vez exageraba.

― ¿Qué hay que hacer?

― Te montaríamos los dos.

Su cerebro se ralentizó hasta que en su mente solo escuchaba un zumbido.

― Como…es eso… ¿Los dos?

― A la vez.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y le pitaban los oídos.

― ¿Pero… como?

― Tienes dos terrenos, uno fértil y otro estéril. Y el último es el que él me ha solicitado.

― No se a que se refiere ― pero por su expresión horrorizada Sesshomaru supo que sí lo sabía.

― Es tu decisión. Yo no lo apruebo. Eres tú quien no quiere que lo mate.

Rin le contemplaba absorta, perdida. De todas las cosas del mundo que le podían llegar a pasar aquella era sin duda la más insólita.

― Es la única solución, pero si te empeñas, ni te pienses que te voy a dejar sola con él. Nos tendrás a los dos a la vez.

Quería que su cerebro arrancara, pero no había manera. Sencillamente no podía procesarlo y el hecho de que él se mostrara tan increíblemente reacio no ayudaba nada. Hacía ver a todas luces que aquello era horrible, una monstruosidad. Algo sucio, pero como bien decía, era la única solución. Eso o una batalla a muerte entre las dos personas que más quería. Porque su suegro se hacía querer aunque le hubiera entrado esa manía.

― Lo… Lo haré ― no podía creer la resolución que oía en su voz, quizás era porque su cerebro aún no había arrancado del todo. ― Puedo aguantarlo. Por una vez no creo que pase nada, ¿no?

― Si crees que se contentará con una sola monta, es que eres muy tonta.

Su cerebro terminó de despertar y entonces Rin empezó a híper ventilar.

No podía estar pasando. Era verdad. Se quería morir. No podía respirar. ¿Cómo se hacía para volver a apagar el cerebro?

― No será tan terrible. El no quiere hacerte daño. ― trató de consolarla el Daiyokai a su peculiar manera, con palabras frías, su gesto estoico y un par de mordisquitos.

…

¡A las ricas Gracias!

¡Compren!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, **Guest y a las nuevas incorporaciones por esas bellas palabras, **Barbara, Toshiro, valevilandra, agaue, anxelin, bbkid, Brenda, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Ana, H y Ephmerah!**

**¡Por estar ahí!**

**¡Rewiews!**

Uy, madre mía.

¿Qué decir?

No habrá trio, así que tranquilas, no asustarse! xD

Bueno, empecemos por el Lemon xD Quería meterlo en este capítulo, pero no ha podido ser. No me ha dado tiempo. Estoy algo saturada y se me va demasiado. No hago nada más que cambiar cosas porque no quiero que salgáis huyendo o me tiréis piedras.

El siguiente será todo Lemooon. ;D

· El dichoso Michedo: No busquéis por ahí. Es de mi cosecha xD

Es un olor muy especial que vuelve locos a los Inus. Identifica a una hembra muy compatible con esta clase de yokais, sea de la raza que sea. Y propicia cachorros muy fuertes. Michedo es un nombre que ellos utilizan para referirse a ese olor. Es como decir ambrosía. Es todo un dulce para los Inus y totalmente _irresistible_, por eso afectó a Inuyasha, pero como él era un hanyou no le dio tan fuerte. Cuanta mayor es su concentración más sensible se vuelve el Inu al placer. ¿Ahora ya entendéis porqué rugió Sesshomaru y porque la persiguió desde un principio? Era el Michedo, como un susurro durante su niñez, que le creo dependencia de ella. Como una voz en la adolescencia que le invitó a la monta y como un grito en su etapa madura que le hace arañar el cielo.

A ver, creo que ya lo aclaré, pero igual no funcionó xD

Sí, al Daiyokai no le ha sobrevivido ninguna amante. Todas se quedan muertitas las pobres por culpa del veneno y porque nuestro Sesshy es muy suyo con sus cosas y solo quiere que le muerda su Rin :3 Generalmente es un fenómeno de acumulación. Sí. Y también que se cansaba de ellas y les metía un zarpazo, puede ser.

¿su sobre proteccion es porque hay algo mas en su apego con Rin?

Creo que eso se soluciona en este capitulo, ¡Por fin! Todas esas maravillas de preguntas, contestadas!. Ahí tenéis la respuesta.

¡Os quiero! ¡Os quiero ver ahí en el próximo con las gafas de ver Lemon! XD


	15. El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste

Leed sin miedo… ya estoy bajo control!

Gracias, **Hoshi**-chan, **nagisa**-oneechan, **KeyTen**-chan!

Este capitulo es para vosotras

Con cariño :3

...-...

Capítulo 15

_El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste_

Sesshomaru le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al General y bajaron a tierra.

La tensión existente entre ambos podía palparse en el aire. Sesshomaru gruñía y le mostraba los colmillos a su padre. Rin temblaba como una hoja.

La niña sabedora de lo que se le venía encima, cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de su compañero con los brazos mientras este la mordía con suavidad. Le empezaron a castañetear los dientes y Sesshomaru la apretó contra si y rugió con furia en respuesta al temor de su compañera.

― Nos vamos, Rin.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aterrada. Eso supondría su muerte, la de ambos. Además, no sería tan terrible él lo había dicho.

En los breves momentos que habían estado en el aire Sesshomaru le había explicado el porqué de todo aquello. Simplemente la deseaban mucho y además el general la quería como a una hembra de su manada. Como a una hija. Como a una hija que olía demasiado bien. Aquello era normal entre los Inus, si nacía una niña con _Michedo_ hasta su padre y sus hermanos la montaban, toda la manada lo hacía y la veneraban como un objeto precioso. Se convertía en algo parecido a una princesa. Así se lo había explicado su señor, con parcas palabras que ella entendía. Lo que se había ahorrado, porque lo desconocía o bien para no asustarla, era que el veneno tenía la capacidad de matar a los cachorros hasta que encontraba un compañero y por este motivo se producía la impronta. Cuando el cachorro era lo suficientemente fuerte defendía su vida del veneno de un Inu que no fuera su padre convirtiendo a su madre en su arma más eficaz contra otros machos. Porque una vez finalizada la impronta la hembra se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarlos y solo aceptaba a su compañero. Cuando este se aseguraba de que ningún otro Inu la acosaba le daba su sangre y comenzaba la reversión del proceso de impronta y el feto, ya seguro de su supervivencia, empezaba a crecer.

Pero en el fondo, Rin todavía esperaba que todo aquello fuera solo una broma de su suegro, que empezara a reírse con aquella naturalidad que le caracterizaba y le dijera aquellas palabras que serían como dulce para sus oídos. "Es una broma"

Una mano tomó su rostro y la obligó a sacar la cabeza y a girarla en su dirección.

― ¿A mi no vas a incitarme, pequeña?

― Creo que ya te lo dije hace tiempo ― le espetó Sesshomaru lleno de ira homicida. ― Tu imprudencia no conoce límites.

Entonces ocurrió algo que impacto a Rin, y ella no fue la única sorprendida. Su señor Sesshomaru descubrió las fauces y clavó los colmillos en el brazo de su padre. El Inu mayor lo observó patidifuso pero ni se defendió ni apartó el brazo, permitió que su hijo le mordiese mientras le observaba con estupor. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru le miraban desafiándole a tirar. Apartó a Rin de él y ella jadeó al caer al suelo.

― Ya era hora, Sesshomaru ― sonrió el general. Su hijo le placó contra el suelo y liberó su brazo para lanzarse a por su cuello donde volvió a agujerear la piel del mayor.

Sacó la cabeza y lo miró altivo mientras dejaba que su sangre se derramara de su boca y cállese en hilos sobre la cara de su progenitor.

― Lo reclamó. ― sentenció con mirada demoníaca.

― Ya era hora, sí.

…

― ¿De qué va todo esto?

El General le ignoró y le tendió una mano a la niña que les miraba desde el suelo aún petrificada para ayudarla a levantarse.

En cuanto estuvo de pie Sesshomaru extendió el brazo, trabó la mano en la parte de atrás del kimono de Rin y de un rápido tirón la colocó a su lado, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a su progenitor con recelo.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Le he tocado! Ya no hay quién me libre de una sesión de olisqueo" pensó Rin al darse cuenta de que le había cogido la mano al General. Para asegurarse miró el rostro de su compañero y este, desde toda su altura, compuso un gesto de irritación.

"Sí, efectivamente. Mis dos horitas de olisqueo no me las quita nadie" roló los ojos y suspiró.

― ¿De qué va todo esto? Exijo saberlo.

Era la primera vez que su hijo usaba el tono demandante.

― Bueno, quería ofrecerte mí puesto porque a mi eso de ser el macho alfa no me va nada, me produce mucho estrés, yo soy un espíritu libre; pero sabía que te negarías y me saldrías con eso de "Tonterías" y me darías la espalda y te marcharías. Tenía que arriesgarme a hacer esto.

― Eres un…

― Ya ya, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, y francamente, creía que me pegarías un "bocao" nada más sugerirlo.

― Te habría arrancado el brazo y la cabeza si no fuese por ella.

El General se permitió unos momentos para contemplar a su hijo y lo lamentó. El modo en que la miraba, como la sostenía entre sus brazos apretándola contra él.

― Sesshomaru yo nunca he visto a tu pequeña de esa forma. Yo no puedo ver a ninguna otra, porque mi _pequeña _no está.

― ¿Y qué hay del Michedo?

"Él siempre tan diplomático." Pensó el general que no sabía si reír o llorar.

― Me basta con olerlo. Además no es tan intenso porque ya está embarazadísima y emparejada, solo es intenso para ti, que eres su compañero. Para mí es solo un olor agradable. No me dice nada.

― Desconocía eso.

― No lo sé, quizá es porque en mi mente solo hay un olor. El suyo. Ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre sin que se me parta todo por dentro. Ay, es un alivio hablar contigo de esto.

― Para mí es más una tortura.

― No seas malo conmigo.

― Debería arrancarte la cabeza.

― Además, estaba preocupado por tu Rin. ¿Tú la has visto?

― ¿Qué le pasa? ― preguntó airado sin abandonar la mueca que le había dedicado a su compañera.

― ¿Qué que le pasa? Parece un juguete de morder. ― comentó indignado señalando el cuello de Rin, esta se tapó de forma instintiva y se sonrojó ― ¿Por qué la marcas tanto?

― No deberías cuestionar mis decisiones.

El General dio un respingo y se apartó ante la voz demandante ― ¿A que te va a gustar eso de ser un macho dominante?

Permanecieron en silencio, evaluándose con la mirada.

― Oh, venga, Dímelo. ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

― Creo que es porque le gusta ― musitó Rin e inmediatamente después retrocedió espantada ante las malas pulgas de su compañero.

― ¡Así que era eso! ― se reía el General ― Vaya. Bueno, no te la vayas a comer, ¿eh? Me tenías preocupado. Al verla pensé que te apareabas con ella como un autentico perro. Lo poco que vi de vosotros no me convenció demasiado. Apenas si la tocabas, eras brusco y no pensabas en ella. Tal vez deberías tener una charla con tu hermano para que te enseñe unos truquitos, que nunca vienen mal.

"También los ha espiado" pensaron ambos mirando al sonriente Daiyokai, aunque mientras Rin se sonrojaba, a Sesshomaru se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias al pensar en tener una charla sobre temas de monta con su medio hermano. ¿Qué podía saber ese engendro de satisfacer a una hembra? Miró hacía su Rin, tan pequeña y tan embarazada de él. Recordaba haberla acariciado y sentido temblar bajo su cuerpo por el placer que él, Su Sesshomaru, le proporcionaba. Que ese viejo inútil pensara lo que quisiera.

La vio sonrojarse y le llegó el olor del Michedo. No. Olía a Rin, a su deseo, a su compañera; olía a hembra hambrienta de las atenciones de su macho.

― ¿Sesshomaru?

― Vete.

― A sus órdenes, mi Lord ― adoptó una postura formal e hizo una reverencia.

― A propósito, Sesshomaru, ¿se lo has dicho?

…

― ¿A qué se refería su padre, mi Lord?

Sesshomaru giró la cabeza hacia ella con un gesto de irritación muy marcado, Rin se amilanó ante él que se inclinó hacia ella y cuando sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros dijo:

― "Sesshomaru".

Rin parpadeó.

― ¿Cómo dice mi Lord?

Sesshomaru chistó. Nunca le había visto hacer ese gesto desde tan corta distancia.

― Ni "señor" ni "mi Lord". "Sesshomaru"

"¡Ah! ¡Quiere que le llame así!" Rin se sentía feliz y le regaló una preciosa sonrisa.

― Sí, Sesshomaru.

Él asintió complacido y permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro, quizá demasiado rato porque a Rin empezaba a dolerle el cuello.

― Esto… Sesshomaru…

― Sí.

― ¿No va a…? Bueno. ¿Saltar sobre mí, rasgarme la ropa y todo eso?

― ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Rin miró su rostro hierático y trató de no perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos dorados.

― ¿Qué es lo que más deseas, Rin?

Aquella pregunta la pillo desprevenida. Si no le hubiera visto mover los labios pensaría que había sido cosa de su imaginación.

― ¿Quieres un castillo y sirvientes?

Rin parpadeó saliendo así de su estupor. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Ella pensaba que iba a decirle una cosa muy distinta, pero aquello llamó su atención.

― ¿Usted tiene de eso?

― Creo que ahora sí. Allí te tratarían como una reina. Llevas mi marca.

― Marcas. ― le corrigió Rin no pudiendo evitar la broma, pero aún sorprendida. ― ¿Y donde esta su castillo? ¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de él?

― Por qué no era mío. Era de _ese_.

― ¿Y no se lo dejó en herencia como hizo con la espada?

― No funciona así. El castillo es para el Dominante, para el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y ese nunca fui yo. Murió siendo el Dominante y yo nunca lo reclamé, no me interesaba liarme a dentelladas con nadie.

― ¿Con su padre?

― No. Con otra persona.

― ¿Quién?

― Mi prima.

― ¿¡Tiene una prima!?

― Sí. Arice ― dijo el nombre como si fuera un insulto ― Está loca. Me irrita.

― ¡Como yo! ¡Quiero conocerla, señ… Sesshomaru!

Al ver el rostro de su compañero supo que la idea le apetecía lo mismo que darse otro chapuzón en el río.

― ¿Por qué le apetece tan poco verla? ¿Acaso es… mala? ― añadió con cierto temor. Tal vez compartía con su primo el odio por los humanos, bueno, el antiguo odio.

― No.

― ¿Cómo es? ― la curiosidad siempre había sido la debilidad de Rin.

― Como mi padre.

― ¿Cómo es eso?

― Muy pesada. Irritante y tiene un tono de voz que se te clava en el cerebro y te gustaría matarla. Es entrometida y siempre va por ahí saltando como si tuviera retraso mental.

Rin parpadeó muy rápido, sorprendida.

― Ahora que lo pienso, sois muy parecidas.

…

― ¡Sechan!

Una mujer menuda de largos cabellos plateados trenzados con mimo saltó sobre Sesshomaru y se le colgó del cuello.

Sus ojos dorados contrastaban de forma impactante en su piel aceitunada. En apariencia no era más que una niña. La media luna de su frente y sus marcas lila decían bien claro a qué clan pertenecía.

― ¿Dónde esta mi Inu favorito? Porque de todos los Inus tu eres mi favorito.

― Eso se lo dices a todo el mundo. Quítate de encima o te estrello contra la pared.

― Oye. ― se acercó hasta Rin en un parpadeo dejando muy atrás el espacio personal de la muchacha. ― ¡Eres humana! ¡Hueles a mi primo!

La yokai empezó a mirarla con altivez durante unos segundos y luego bufó y bajó los hombros.

― ¡No se me da bien esto, Sechan!

― Como vuelvas a llamarme así te arranco la cabeza.

― ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? ― Rin no sabía que decir, estaba impactada.

― ¿Le pides permiso?

― Claro, es una hembra, a las hembras hay que pedirles permiso.

Rin asintió y la joven Yokai se le colgó del cuello. De pronto la oyó jadear.

― Wow, ¿¡Qué es esto! ¡Sechan, eres un animal! Pobrecilla, pareces un mascador de Inuyokai a tamaño natural.

― Has hablado con él. ― sentenció Sesshomaru.

― Sí. Estuvo aquí hace poco. Le comunico al senescal tu nuevo estado, luego le hizo un corte de mangas y se marchó. ¿A qué sería maravilloso que pudiera resucitar a Izayoi y tuvieran otro cachorrito? ¡Ah! ¡Eres malo! ¡No me dijiste que tenías un hermanito! ¡Que yo tengo otro primito!

Sesshomaru le puso la mano en la boca deteniendo su perorata con un profundo gesto de irritación.

― Cállate antes de que le haga un favor al mundo y te corte la lengua.

Cuando le quitó la mano la yokai tenía una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro.

― Me has tocado ― miró a Rin y humilló la cabeza. Rin copio su expresión de estupefacción.

La yokai levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró con extrañeza.

― ¿No vas a borrarle mi olor?

A Rin se le iluminó la cara de felicidad.

― ¿Yo también puedo hacer eso de olisquearle durante horas y…?

― ¿Qué si puedes? ¡Debes hacerlo!

Ambas contemplaron a Sesshomaru que se mantenía inmóvil con la mano despegada del cuerpo.

― Rin. ¿Podrías esperar? No tocaré nada más.

….

Cuando le hubieron presentado los respetos, Arice los guió hasta sus aposentos. Sesshomaru la acribillaba con la mirada cada vez que tocaba a Rin. Había sospechado que se llevarían bien, pero que fuesen como hermanas a los cinco minutos de conocerse le molestaba. Le costaría librarse de ella si se pasaba todo el día merodeando alrededor de Rin.

Arice se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles de madera de ébano y asió el pomo para abrirlas.

― Aquí están. Las habitaciones del Lord de las tierras del Oeste. ¿La vas a montar?

"Insolente"

― Métete en tus asuntos.

― Rin, luego tú y yo tenemos que hablar. ― empezó a hacerle gestos extraños de complicidad, un montón de ellos en realidad y todos a la vez; parecía que le había dado un ataque epiléptico o algo así. Mientras Sesshomaru le cerraba la puerta en las narices ella se asomó sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo varias veces.

― Todo tuyo, Lady Rin ― bromeó componiendo una sonrisa pícara.

…

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta Sesshomaru se puso frente a Rin y extendió la mano con la que había tocado a su prima en su dirección. La muchacha sonrió agarró la mano de su compañero y lamió su palma. Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente sin parpadear.

Cuando hubo acabado miró a su alrededor con perplejidad.

― Este castillo es muy extraño.

― ¿Ahora te percatas?

― Lo cierto es que sí, porque cuando se que voy a poder tocarle el mundo que me rodea deja de tener importancia.

Sesshomaru enarcó ligeramente las cejas, pero solo duró un segundo, casi en el acto recuperó su expresión acostumbrada.

― Es estilo europeo. Son más duraderos y resistentes contra las inclemencias del tiempo y las batallas. Mi abuelo era un gran amante de la construcción y diseñó este castillo basándose en otro que había visto en un viaje a esas lejanas tierras.

Rin asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que oía hablar a Sesshomaru de su abuelo. Miró hacia un enorme escritorio que tenía a su izquierda y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

― ¡Qué montón de pergaminos! ¿Qué dicen?

― Chorradas.

― ¿Chorradas que tiene que leer?

Sesshomaru se acercó a la mesa y tomó un pergamino entre la punta de sus garras, como si de una rata muerta se tratara.

― Por eso mi padre odiaba todo esto y se fue por ahí a perseguir humanas. Las tareas, los consejeros, la servidumbre, el harem, la protección de las tierras, tener que vivir aquí. Es irritante.

― Ah, claro. Y como a usted le gusta viajar. Por cierto. ¿Qué es harem?

― Un grupo de hembras a disposición del Lord.

― Ah, como el servicio.

― No y sí.

Rin le miraba fijamente sin comprender.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y un hombre alto de aspecto fiero y que parecía bastante irritado irrumpió en la habitación.

― Mi Lord Sesshomaru. ― se inclinó en una exagerada reverencia ― Lamento importunarle, pero me veo apurado y necesito que aclare una serie de cuestiones de vital importancia para el funcionamiento interno del concejo. Más concretamente, para evitar que mi vida peligre, le diré que el Senescal se niega a reconocerle.

Sesshomaru se limitó a salir de la habitación y el hombre, después de hacerle una reverencia a Rin, giró sobre sus pies y salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Rin, al verse sola, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a su alrededor.

Las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraba eran de piedra gris revestida de madera de ébano, el único objeto decorativo era el escritorio a rebosar de pergaminos, que ocupaba casi la mitad de la estancia. Rin pensó que era un despacho y no iba desencaminada.

Al fondo de la habitación, al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales, descubrió una puerta oculta tras una cortina. La corrió y giró el pomo, aquella puerta daba paso a otra habitación, ésta mucho más grande que el despacho. El suelo era de madera cubierta con una mullidita alfombra de color borgoña. Sin duda el rasgo dominante de la habitación era la cama, también de madera de ébano con cuatro postes, era tan grande o más que la choza de la abuela Kaede, y mucho más alta que un futón. Rin dudaba si podría subirse sola ahí. ¿Y si se caía por la noche? Seguro que se mataba. "Quizá por eso han puesto esta tela mullidita en el suelo" pensó paseando sus pies descalzos por ella. Era muy agradable, le recordaba a mokomoko. La luz entraba gracias a los altos ventanales, que casi llegaban al techo y estaban cubiertos con gruesas cortinas.

En la pared a la derecha de la cama había otra puerta, Rin la abrió y se encontró con otra habitación un poco más pequeña que la principal, pero más grande que el despacho, en ella había dos puertas más, Rin las abrió y se sorprendió al ver que eran enormes armarios repletos de los mas bellos kimonos que Rin hubiera visto jamás. No se le pasó por alto el detalle de que todos tenían una media luna margenta bordada en la parte de atrás del cuello. Abrió la tercera puerta, creyendo que era otro armario y quedó maravillada.

En aquella habitación había una gran bañera, casi tan grande como un estanque rodeada de espejos oscurecidos. El suelo y las paredes eran de suave mármol blanco. Rin contempló curiosa una especie de sifón que había junto a la gran bañera. Lo estudió atentamente y se apoyó sobre él para poder mirar por el agujero. Cuando lo hizo le sorprendió ver salir un chorro de agua cristalina que se precipitó contra la bañera y estaba caliente. Maravillada por aquella cosa tan insólita no pudo evitarlo y gritó:

― ¡Señor Sesshomaru, mire! De aquí sale agua ca… ― cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sola y se entristeció un poco. Bueno, ahora era el Lord del Oeste y seguro que estaba muy ocupado. Se dejó caer al suelo en medio de un hondo suspiro.

― ¿¡Qué haces tirada en el suelo!?

Rin se giró al escuchar la alegre voz que la increpaba.

― ¡Estas loca! Tu cachorro se podrá enfermo si te quedas ahí tirada.

La vivaracha Arice la levantó del suelo de un tirón.

― Anda, ven conmigo te llevaré a ver los jardines del forte Oeste. Te encantaran. El bicho ese que sigue a mi primo me ha dicho que te gustan los jardines.

― El señor Jaken. ― corrigió Rin a su nueva prima con una sonrisa. Le había hecho gracia eso de que le llamara bicho, seguro que el señor Jaken se molestaría con ella por eso.

Arice arrastró a Rin de la mano todo el camino atravesando pasillos interminables y cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, llegaron a unas puertas dobles de madera color cerezo, ambas tenían tallados dos perros que le resultaron muy familiares. Al otro lado de las puertas se encontraba el jardín más hermoso que Rin había visto jamás.

― ¡Es precioso! ¡Hasta tiene un lago y todo!

― El Gran Abuelo se inspiró en la cultura mediterránea para este jardín, más concretamente en Grecia.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntó Rin señalando hacia una especie de caseta con el techo abovedado en madera de color blanco que parecía flotar al lado del lago.

― ¿Aquello? Es un cenador.

― Es precioso, ¿podrás volver a traerme otro día?

Arice río.

― Puedes venir cuando quieras. Este jardín es tuyo.

Rin se quedó boquiabierta.

― En realidad todo es tuyo. Eres la señora del castillo. La compañera del Lord del Oeste. La Dama del Oeste.

― Creo que me viene muy grande. ― sonrió Rin un poco cohibida.

― Ya te acostumbraras.

Ambas muchachas se sentaron en el cenador mirando al lago. Rin suspiró.

― Arice.

― Rin.

― ¿Qué es el harem?

― ¿Dónde has oído eso? ― le preguntó la yokai ligeramente sorprendida.

― Se lo escuché al señor Sesshomaru.

― Machos. ― Arice acompañó la palabra con un gesto despectivo. ― Son hembras estériles a disposición del señor del castillo para desahogar sus instintos con ellas.

A Rin se le desencajó la mandíbula.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Y es algo así como una obligación que tiene que cumplir?

― ¿Me preguntas que si es obligatorio que tome alguna hembra del harem? Pues no. Creo. ¿Por qué?

― Por que yo no quiero que el señor Sesshomaru haga eso.

― ¿Por qué? ― le preguntó extrañada la Daiyokai.

A Rin le daba vergüenza decirlo, pero ya pensaba en Sesshomaru como _Su Sesshomaru_ y no quería compartirlo con nadie. Tenía celos. Le angustiaba la idea de imaginarlo con otra mujer.

La Daiyokai la contemplaba extrañada y poco a poco en su rostro se fue extendiendo una mueca de comprensión.

― Míralo así, ¿no está mi primo un poco pesado con todo eso de la monta? Pues ellas te quitaran ese problemon de encima. Y más en tu estado. Es muy molesto tener a un macho encima estando preñada y más con lo bruscos que son y lo que duele.

― ¡El señor Sesshomaru no es brusco! ― Rin salió corriendo dejando atrás a una muy sorprendida Arice.

― Creo que no le ha gustado el tema del harem. ― comentó la muchacha para si misma. De pronto la volvió a ver aparecer por la puerta de los jardines, desandó sus pasos y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

― Arice.

― Rin.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que el señor Sesshomaru no vaya al harem?

― Dejar que te monte todo lo que él quiera.

― Ya lo hago.

A la Daiyokai se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

― ¿Y como lo soportas? ¡Tienes Michedo! ¡Seguro que esta todo el día encelado!

― No se, no es tan terrible. Lo cierto es… que… me gusta. ― Rin se sonrojó.

Arice compuso una mueca de desconcierto y frunció el labio superior.

― ¿Eres masoquista?

― ¿Qué es eso?

― Que disfrutas con el dolor.

Rin emitió un bufido de hastío.

― No me duele. El señor Sesshomaru no me hace daño. Él es muy amable y bueno, no quiere que yo sufra. Solo me dolió al principio, pero luego bebí su sangre y…

A la Daiyokai por poco se le salen los ojos dorados de las órbitas.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? ¿¡Mi primo está marcado!? Claro, ya decía yo que le notaba raro. ¡Era eso!

Le dedicó a Rin una mirada que solo de verla la hizo enrojecer.

― Entonces es otra historia… ¡Qué picaruela! ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! Posees al Inu más guapo, más fuerte y más poderoso de los Inus. ¡Me das mucha, muchísima envidia!

Rin sonrojada por las palabras de su nueva prima y Arice con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro guardaron silencio.

― Rin.

― Arice.

― ¿Por qué no pruebas a sorprenderle?

― ¿Cómo? ¿Sorprenderle?

― Te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer. Tienes una gran arma, el Michedo. Con eso puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. El Michedo es un indicador de tu estado de ánimo. Es una forma que ellos tienen de saber lo que quieres. Si necesitas una monta salvaje tendrás a una bestia en el lecho; si lo que quieres es que te den mimos tendrás a un cachorrito juguetón.

― Me resulta difícil imaginar al señor Sesshomaru como un cachorrito juguetón. No creo que ni el Michedo consiga eso. Hasta ahora yo solo he conocido a la bestia.

― Seguramente porque tu querías a la bestia a tus espaldas y él te complació.

― ¿A mis espaldas?

― Claro, en la monta el macho viene por detrás.

― No. Él señor Sesshomaru no me monta así. Bueno, lo hizo, pero solo un par de veces.

― ¿Por qué?

― A mi no me gustaba.

― Ja. ¿¡Y luego dices que no puedes hacer que haga lo que tú quieras!? Amiga, a los Inus les vuelve locos la postura desde atrás. Nunca adoptan otra. ¡Lo tienes a tus pies!

Rin se ruborizó a más no poder.

― Y…y ¿Cómo lo uso?

― Tienes que hacer que brote para que él lo huela.

― ¿Y eso como se hace?

― Uhm, veras el Michedo brota cuando te incitan, pero claro no necesitas un macho para incitarte. Lo puedes hacer tu solita.

― ¿Co… Como?

― Usando los deditos. Te acaricias despacio mientras piensas en lo que te hace mi primo. Seguro que aparecerá como un loco buscando al macho que te esta incitando. Entonces es cuando tienes que ser rápida. El olor del _Michedo_ así como los alerta, también tiene el poder de tranquilizarlos. Bueno, más que tranquilizarlos los droga. Ellos lo llaman _perderse_. Cuando tienes a un Inu perdido, puedes hacer que haga lo que se te antoje, siempre y cuando luego haya monta. Si no se ponen muy, pero que muy pesados y hasta pueden llegar a forzarte.

Rin sopesó en silencio las palabras de su prima mientras ésta la observaba con un deje de impaciencia. Tras unos minutos la Daiyokai no pudo aguantar más y preguntó curiosa.

― ¿Lo harás?

― No sé, me parece un poco injusto para él. Ahora está muy ocupado y tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer.

― ¡No seas tonta! Para los machos la monta es lo primero, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

― _Tonterías_ ― bromeó Rin imitando a Sesshomaru.

― Exacto. Lo has clavado ― río Arice ― La monta es lo primero, lo demás son _tonterías_.

El camino de regreso a la habitación esta vez le pareció un poco más corto y cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron con un abrazo que sorprendió a la Daiyokai, pero luego lo devolvió.

― Muchas gracias, Arice, de verdad. ¡Eres fantástica!

― Suerte ― le dijo guiñando un ojo. Rin volvió a sonrojarse.

Abrió la puerta del estudio y se encontró a Sesshomaru sentado en el escritorio mirando los pergaminos con cara de pocos amigos.

― Has estado en el forte Oeste. ― dijo sin apartar la vista de ellos.

― Sí, seño…― Sesshomaru levantó la vista hacia ella con un toque de advertencia en su mirada ― Sí, Sesshomaru. ― complacido volvió a centrarse en los pergaminos.

Era una visión extraña verlo allí sentado.

― Esto no le gusta, ¿verdad?

― No, Rin. No me gusta.

― Voy a darme un baño. ― le informó y entonces se acordó de la extraña bomba que había visto y se le volvió a iluminar el rostro ― ¿Sabe que hay una extraña bomba por la que sale agua y además está caliente?

― A mi abuelo le gustaban esas cosas.

A Rin se le desinfló la burbuja. Él, tan frío como siempre.

― Ve a bañarte, Rin.

― ¿No quiere bañarse conmigo?

― Ahora no.

Rin entró en la habitación, pero antes se despidió de él con un dulce "buenas noches". Estaba claro que _su_ Sesshomaru no estaba de buen humor.

Atravesó la habitación y fue directamente al baño, de pronto tenía muchas ganas de meterse en esa bañera de agua calentita.

Se quitó el kimono y lo dejó sobre un asiento de madera de cerezo que había adosado a la pared. Accionó la bomba aún maravillada y vio salir el agua. El baño se fue llenando poco a poco de vapor y aunque no estaba llena del todo Rin no pudo esperar más y se metió. Aquello era tan grande que hasta se podía nadar.

Se frotó bien todo el cuerpo hasta que hubo salido toda la suciedad. Salió del agua y esperó a secarse, mientras lo hacía se masajeaba la barriga de forma automática. De pronto se vio en el espejo. Una niña blanca, de piernas y brazos delgados, su cuerpo no había cambiado solo por el hecho de la pequeña pancita redondeada. Se sintió bella, le gustaba su cuerpo de líneas finas y ligeramente ovalada por el centro. ¿Por qué en el pasado había pensado que era fea y estaba gorda? La mano que acariciaba su barriguita bajó y entonces dejó de reír, se acordó de lo que le había dicho Arice y después de ruborizarse un poco decidió probar.

Deslizó su pequeña mano entre sus piernas y se acarició. No sintió nada en especial. Algo tenía que estar haciendo mal. Respiró hondo y repitió la operación solo que esta vez recordó la primera vez que había estado con su señor Sesshomaru. Entonces empezó a funcionar, sentía calor, como cuando su señor la mordía. Era apenas una llamita que se fue prendiendo poco a poco, creciendo y expandiéndose conforme las imágenes pasaban por su mente. Su señor besándola mordiéndola, diciéndole que la quería, aunque nunca se lo había dicho "_Te quiero, Rin_" aquellas palabras le provocaron fiebre y sus deditos se volvieron más veloces. Entonces empezó a imaginar que era él el que la tocaba y le hablaba, su voz era la clave.

"¿_Te gusta, Rin?_" ―Sí ― "_Sí, a mí también me gusta_" "¿_Te gustan mis dedos, así, hundiendose en ti?" "¿Me deseas?" "¿Quieres tenerme?" _― Sí, mío. Mi Sesshomaru…

Entró como un loco mirando de un lado a otro de la pequeña estancia, al acecho.

― ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ― exclamó volviendo a la realidad de golpe, se sentía mareada.

― ¿Qué hacías?

El rostro de Rin, ya de por si congestionado debido a su peculiar juego, se coloreó aún más por culpa de la vergüenza, que de pronto la golpeó como un mazo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su señor.

― Yo... Yo solo me estaba... esto... acariciando un poco.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja visiblemente extrañado.

― ¿Por qué?

Rin se mordió el labio y humilló la vista al suelo.

― Me sentía sola.

― Aquí huele muchísimo a Michedo. ― comentó poniéndose en tensión, parecía que no quería dejarse llevar.

Rin, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, dio dos pasos hacia él y estiró el brazo dejando los dedos justo debajo de su nariz, como era demasiado alto para ello se puso de puntillas. Sesshomaru miró fijamente sus dedos con un gesto de extrañeza y los olfateó, al segundo entornó los ojos y le oyó rugir bajito. Sus fauces se abrieron y atraparon los dedos de Rin con suavidad, su lengua los probó rozándolos apenas.

La respiración de Rin se aceleró. Quería más de esa delicadeza, de ese tacto.

― ¿De verdad que no quiere bañarse conmigo?

El Daiyokai empezó a despojarse y entonces fue cuando Rin se percató de que no llevaba la coraza ni las espadas.

No tuvo ningún miramiento con sus ropas y las dejó caer al suelo donde formaron un montón junto a sus pies. Verlo desnudo era glorioso, todo su cuerpo era perfecto y Rin hizo algo que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. Mirar hacía abajo. En esa zona, donde destacaba como algo ajeno; le pareció delicado, dulce, anhelante de ella. Era suyo, de Rin.

_Mío_.

Se acercó a él y lo rozó con los dedos, el cuerpo del Daiyokai se tensó y aquello también respondió a la caricia a su peculiar manera.

― Esta tan duro y es tan hermoso. Me gusta mucho, señor Sesshomaru. ― le dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras lo rodeaba con la mano. ― A Rin le gusta mucho, mucho, y Rin lo quiere para ella.

El Daiyokai la miró con extrañeza, en sus palabras había algo oculto que no lograba alcanzar.

― No entiendo, Rin.

― Quiero que esto sea de Rin, no quiero que sea de ninguna más. Que solo sea de Rin, solo para Rin, que solo visite el interior de Rin.

Más claro el agua.

― No quieres que me acerque al harem.

― No quiero.

― ¿Y si te cansas? Estar conmigo es agotador.

Rin se puso de puntillas al máximo.

― Rin no se cansará de su Sesshomaru. Rin quiere a su Sesshomaru.

― No te ha gustado nada eso del harem.

Vio furia en los ojos de la niña y le sorprendió la bofetada que le dio el Michedo.

― _Mio._

Sesshomaru comprendía perfectamente esa sensación y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios.

― Tuyo. ― concedió.

Al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Entonces recordó lo que tenía en la mano y la vergüenza la golpeó como un mazo. Se puso como la alfombra que le recordaba a mokomoko y lo soltó como si quemara.

― No me molesta ― dijo el Daiyokai al ver que lo soltaba.

Se apoyó en la bañera dándole la espalda de una forma bastante deliberada y contoneó las caderas. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, pero aquella visión para el nuevo Lord fue como si le prendieran fuego.

Rin sintió que se acercaba a ella, su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo arrancándole un gritito. Inmediatamente después su lengua le recorrió la columna tan lentamente que emitió un jadeo desesperado. Sentía como su interior palpitaba por el deseo de tenerle. La humedad que brotaba de ella era tal que ya afectaba a sus muslos, que podía ver gracias al valor y a la postura.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le sintió caliente y pétreo entre sus piernas; Su Sesshomaru, tan intenso que incluso resultaba doloroso. Cerró los muslos atrapando su calentura entre ellos y él, al verse tan deliciosamente apresado, empezó a embestirla sujetando con firmeza sus pequeñas caderas. La fricción no solo afectaba a sus muslos y la curvatura de su gloriosa masculinidad resultó ser idonea para estimularla en el punto justo. Movida por el placer elevó las caderas y arqueó la espalda para favorecer la estimulación, ofreciendole a su compañero una visión tan deliciosa que le arrancó un gruñido profundo. El placer que la embargaba era tal que no notó las garras del Daiyokai clavandose en su piel. Sintiendole al límite, ella misma, entre jadeos, le tomó con su pequeña mano y le introdujo en su húmeda intimidad palpitante. Él al notarse dentro comenzó a embestirla con energía y Rin, fascinada, observó por primera vez lo que ocurría ahí abajo, entre sus piernas.

― ¿Qué es tan interesante? ― preguntó curioso al verla contemplando sus muslos con tan marcado interés.

― Mi Sesshomaru clavándose en mí. ― le respondió entornando los ojos, lo que le indicó al Daiyokai que ella estaba más perdida que él.

― ¿Te agrada verlo? ― "porque a mi me agrada que lo disfrutes tanto" pensó complacido al verla morderse el labio y ahogar un pequeño gemido.

― Y sentirlo.

Embriagado por tan deliciosa respuesta, se hundió todo lo posible en ella arrancándole un gemido tan profundo como él había llegado. "Eso Rin, sienteme por completo. Goza de mí." el cuerpo que ocupaba se tensó deliciosamente a su alrededor haciendole emitir un gruñido de puro deleite.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de aquella prisión celestial y el ritmo fue aumentando de forma exponencial.

Las garras del Daiyokai recorrieron su cuerpo como si quisiera memorizarla, pero acabaron abrazando su vientre rodeándolo con delicadeza, sintió a su cachorro moviéndose en el interior.

"No te asustes, pequeña. No te dañaré." Pensó mientras acariciaba el vientre de Rin.

Rin quería aferrarse a él, pero la postura se lo impedía y por ello se sentía frustrada.

― Quiero abrazarle. ― gimió componiendo una mueca de desesperación.

El Daiyokai salió de ella y le dio la vuelta su pequeño cuerpo. Rin no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo mientras él la sentaba sobre el filo de la bañera; húmedo, estaba bañado en ella.

― Vuelve a hacerlo tú, Rin ― le pidió mientras aplicaba los colmillos sobre el pequeño y tembloroso mentón de la joven. Tenerle cara a cara había traído de vuelta toda la vergüenza que había desechado al no tener que enfrentarse a su rostro hierático y aquella petición tan penosa coloreó intensamente sus mejillas.

Con mano temblona Rin lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acercó a su entrada, ambos pujaron, pero el impetú masculino fue más intenso y en medio de un agudo jadeó de impresión por parte de su niña, se hundió casi por completo en ella.

La dejó recuperarse, algo preocupado por aquel quejido que le había arrancado y cuando su respiración se normalizó lo miró a los ojos y de sus labios salió una disculpa.

― Lo siento. Se que a usted le gusta más de la otra forma.

Él no respondió, en su lugar se inclinó hacia ella y atrapó su pequeño labio entre los colmillos, soltó y esperó. Rin sonrió y le hizo lo mismo solo que ambos labios, en el mentón, en la mandíbula, en el cuello. Bocaditos y más bocaditos y con cada uno le sentía palpitar en su interior e hincharse. Bajó por el cuello y mordió su nuez y aquello cada vez palpitaba más. Sesshomaru se hundió en su pelo mojado y lamió las gotas que chorreaban por su piel, su cuello despedía Michedo y resultaba muy agradable, pero el olor del Michedo en la húmedad que brotaba de su interior era embriagador. Quería más, lo necesitaba.

― Rin.

― ¿Sí? ― la notaba tan perdida que hasta le costaba hablar.

― Vuelve a acariciarte.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, la mano de la niña se introdujo entre sus cuerpos y se concentró en su punto más caliente. Con un rápido vistazo, Sesshomaru tomó nota de cual era y la sustituyó con una de sus garras. La reacción no se hizo esperar, su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él y ella tembló.

― Dígame cosas.

― ¿Qué clase de cosas?

― Cosas bonitas.

― No entiendo.

Rin se removió y se aplastó contra él, contra su caricia hundiéndole aún más en ella. Sesshomaru gruñó y la mordió.

― Dígame cosas bonitas. ― exigió mordiéndole a su vez.

El Daiyokai, esquivo, la emprendió con su cuello e indeciso subió hasta su oído.

― Eres hermosa. ― musitó.

Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y se tensaba en respuesta, con todas las consecuencias beneficiosas que ello traía para él.

― Me agrada tu olor.

― _Acaríciame más rápido, Sesshomaru._ ― ronroneó en su oído.

La obedeció.

― Me agrada estar en ti.

Un temblor.

― _Más rápido…_

― Me agradas.

― _Más rápido…más…_

Se aferró a él, pidiendo, suplicando…

― _Más…_

― Te quiero.

Sus pequeñas manos aferraron su cuello y quedó prendida a él, sus piernas rodearon sus caderas y aquella prisión que le retenía se volvió angosta y enérgica. La niña se movía contra él con la sola fuerza de sus piernas y sus caderas, estaba siendo torturado de la mejor manera.

― ¡Sí! ― gimió contra su oído mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba contra él. ― _Sí…Sí…Sí…Gracias…_

― Mi Rin ― susurró a su vez contra el suyo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba contra ella liberando su semilla en violentas descargas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto explotar de aquella forma. El olor del _Michedo_ que desprendía era tan intenso que se sentía mareado. Notaba a Yako pujando por salir, pero lo mantuvo a raya.

Decidió complacerla y se bañaron juntos.

El pequeño cuerpo de su compañera embarazada de su cachorro era tan hermoso que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Quería acariciarlo, lamerlo, morderlo suavemente; sin dolor. No, nada de dolor, ya tendría suficiente de eso cuando al cachorro le llegara la hora de salir. Aun recordaba su ingenuidad al pensar que alguien como el gran Sesshomaru desconocía los secretos del parto. Incluso era más que capaz de ayudarla en él y lo haría. No iba a permitir que nadie que no fuera él ayudara a su cachorro a salir de su compañera. Aquello era fundamental para crear el vínculo. Los machos humanos eran unos cobardes, se alejaban de sus compañeras durante el alumbramiento y permitían que otras manos que no fuesen las suyas lo ayudasen a salir y cortasen el vínculo interno. Aquello era abominable para un Inu.

La llevó en brazos hasta la cama, porque ella le había confesado entre risas que no creía que pudiera subirse. Al apoyarla en el mullido colchón le había besado, pero él había rehusado comenzar otra monta. Él no era un macho egoísta, veía su cuerpo y sabía que no podía forzar las cosas.

No tardó en dormirse y se sonrió para si al recordar los celos de su pequeña compañera. Hubiera tomado a alguna hembra del harem para dejarla descansar de sus instintos, pero después de ver ese delicioso arranque y verse golpeado por el olor del Michedo irritado, se lo pensó mejor. Picaba.

La acaricio despacio, para no despertarla. Olía tanto a aquella mezcla de Michedo, Sesshomaru y Rin que le era difícil dejarla allí y tener que atender asuntos que no le importaban lo más mínimo. Por ello decidió no hacerlo. Enroscó a mokomoko en ella y se acopló a su cuerpo para dormir. Era la primera vez en su larga vida que dormía desnudo junto a una hembra, pero es que no era una hembra cualquiera, ella era su compañera, su hembra, su Rin.

…

*-* ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Primero daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios de control, me hacían falta.

Ya sabéis que me podéis decir lo que sea si estoy a tiempo de cambiarlo y que me salga un capitulo como este, sin duda el que más me ha gustado. :3

Si lo avisé era para tantear el terreno y crear tensión, eso es lo bueno que tiene publicar en capis que puedes saber por donde tirar.

Hacer que Sesshomaru diga "Te quiero" es un poco chungo, cuando no supercalifragilistico. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso, muchacho? Así que pensé en hacérselo soltar en "caliente" y así me quedó xD ¿Qué tal os ha parecido?

Los celos de Rin reflejan los míos, cada vez que leo algo que implique un harem se me ponen los pelos de punta. T-T

¿Y lo de Sesshomaru de matrona? XD Se me ocurrió sin más. Es tan celoso y tan valiente que no me pegaba eso de dejarlo a un lado en un momento tan importante. Estoy deseando llegar a la parte del parto :3 Aunque pobre Rin. T-T

El Lord de las Tierras y su castillo es inspiración de mi querida **Hoshi no Negai** y sus magníficos escritos que os reitero que leáis.

**¡LEEDLA!**

¡Agradecimenteros pimenteros!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, **Guest y a las nuevas incorporaciones por esas bellas palabras, **Barbara, Toshiro, valevilandra, agaue, anxelin, bbkid, Brenda, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Ana, H y Ephmerah!**

**¡Por estar ahí!**

**¡Rewiews!**

¡Os quiero!


	16. Nuestro

Capítulo16

.

_Nuestro_

.

El sol invernal que penetraba a través de la cortina la despertó. A pesar de la nieve que veía caer por la ventana y de que no había fuego en la gran chimenea oculta que descubrió poco después, se sentía calentita. Se estiró y mokomoko la apretó con suavidad. Sacó la cabeza de entre el pelaje y la sorprendió una visión hermosa e insólita. Allí a su lado, completamente desnudo y profundamente dormido estaba él, su Sesshomaru. Como mokomoko se había movido creía que estaría despierto, pero al parecer aquello había sido un acto reflejo.

Lentamente sacó la mano de entre el pelaje y la acercó a su rostro dormido. Resiguió con las yemas de los dedos la línea de su mandíbula, le acarició las cejas y la media luna de su frente, deslizó el dedo por el puente de su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y cuando le estaba acariciando el inferior sus fauces se abrieron y atraparon su pequeño dedo entre ellas. La muchacha soltó un gritito y rió. Las mandíbulas del Lord no hacían apenas presión, era un mordisco cariñoso.

― Buenos días, Sesshomaru. ― musitó con una sonrisa a su rostro dormido.

Sus impresionantes ojos dorados se abrieron y la miraron fijamente. Era el mismo de siempre, solo que en horizontal y con poca ropa.

Se levantó en un movimiento rápido y lo vio desaparecer por la puerta hasta el baño. ¿Cómo podía mantener aquel porte distinguido aún estando desnudo?

Rin sintió un poco de frío ya que mokomoko volvía a estar sobre el hombro de su portador, pero se estiró de nuevo, ignorándolo.

Sesshomaru apareció por la puerta totalmente vestido, exceptuando la coraza y las espadas. Se detuvo junto a la cama y permaneció allí de pie observándola un momento. Rin se levantó rauda y se sentó al filo con las piernas relajadas, comprobó que, efectivamente, le faltaban por lo menos tres palmos para llegar al suelo. Empezó a juguetear con los pies mientras miraba a su compañero.

― ¿A dónde va?

― Estoy ocupado. ― apartó la vista de ella y miró hacia la puerta del despacho ― Levántate y ve a comer algo.

Rin, al ver que se alejaba, le llamó desesperada y cuando se medio volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro supo enseguida lo que le ocurría.

Se acercó hasta ella y la colocó en el suelo con tiento. De pronto su pequeño cuerpo tembló y al instante estaba rodeaba por mokomoko. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el vestidor ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Rin.

Mientras Sesshomaru abría una de las puertas la muchacha apartó su melena e internó la cabeza en el cuello del Lord mordiéndolo con suavidad. Como él no hizo ni dijo nada, continuó mordiéndole la oreja, la mandíbula y el mentón. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru solo tomó uno de los kimonos y salió del armario soltándolo sobre un butacón.

Se acercó a una de las cómodas y la sentó sobre su lisa superficie barnizada. Mokomoko se apartó dejando al descubierto de forma parcial el cuello y el hombro de Rin, en el que él se sumergió y empezó a morder con suavidad. Se deslizó hasta sus pechos y también aplicó sus dientes a ellos con mucho tiento y cuando tuvo suficiente levantó la cabeza trazando una línea con la punta de la nariz desde mitad del pecho de Rin hasta sus labios. Internó la lengua en la boca entreabierta y bebió su aliento mientras gruñía.

― Móntame ― le susurró apretándose contra él, afianzando aquellas deliciosas piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Él, sin decir nada, se abrió la hakama y tiró de ella hacia el filo de la cómoda. Le mordisqueó los labios a la vez que entraba en ella.

Cuando hubo saciado las ansias de ambos la ayudó a vestirse. Rin le lanzaba miradas curiosas mientras su compañero ajustaba la carísima tela alrededor de su cuerpo. Le resultaba tan extraño verle hacer eso.

― ¿No estaba ocupado?

― Me ocuparé de eso cuando estés a resguardo del frío.

Rin no pudo evitar mirarle con adoración y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando él le colocó la mano en la mejilla, como hizo aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo, y con la misma ternura.

Rin enfundó sus pequeños pies en unos tabi* de color blanco y se puso unos zori* negros y rojos. No estaba acostumbrada a ir calzada, pero comprendió que el suelo de piedra helada de los pasillos del castillo no era la superficie más conveniente para correr descalza en pleno invierno.

…

Salieron juntos al pasillo, ella le siguió durante un momento, pero enseguida notó como él reducía su zancada para permanecer a su lado. Rin no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre tan frío e indiferente y a la vez tan atento y preocupado.

― ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Sesshomaru asintió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

― ¿Dónde están Tenseiga y Bakusaiga? ― le preguntó mirando con curiosidad su cintura tan desnuda sin las armas que siempre portaba.

― En mí.

Rin parpadeó en su dirección sin comprender.

― No lo entiendo.

― Dentro de mí. En Yako.

Le parecía difícil de procesar porque no entendía muy bien la mecánica, pero era cierto que cuando su señor se transformaba en un perro gigantesco las espadas desaparecían sin dejar muy claro donde habían ido.

― ¿Por qué?

― No es necesario que las muestre aquí. Crean una tensión innecesaria.

Rin hizo un gesto de comprensión y continuó andando junto al Lord por aquellos pasillos interminables e increíblemente amplios.

― ¡Son Rin y mi primito! ― gritó una voz alegre a sus espaldas. La alocada joven se lanzó sobre la muchacha y la estrechó por la espalda entre sus brazos en un abrazo de oso. En cuanto la soltó, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo y mediante un gracioso baile, se colocó frente a ellos en jarras.

― ¿A dónde os dirigís?

― A donde a ti no te importe.

― Vamos a los comedores, bueno, yo voy al comedor, no sé donde va él. ― le dirigió una mirada cohibida a su compañero.

― Al comedor. ― confirmó sin apartar la vista del fondo del pasillo, parecía irritado.

Arice empezó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre una pierna.

― Ay, ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir?

― Sí. ¡Claro que sí!― concedió Rin con una sonrisa que era el calco de la de su prima política.

― No. ― espetó el Lord malhumorado.

― ¡Que malo eres, primito! ― le acusó haciendo un puchero en su dirección ― Pero haré caso a Mi Lady y os acompañaré. ― añadió inmediatamente después componiendo una sonrisa pícara y agarrándose al brazo de Rin.

― Siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

― Qué hablador está hoy, ¿no? A estas alturas en circunstancias normales ya me habría metido un buen latigazo envenenado. ― le susurró a Rin al oído.

Los ojos del Lord la miraron sobre el hombro con inquina, ella solo sonrió y se volvió hacia Rin.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Hubo monta salvaje?

Un látigo de luz verde pasó rozando apenas la figura de Arice, esta tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse.

― ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo decía yo.

…

El comedor era enorme, una habitación rectangular muy sobriamente decorada. La mesa era el rasgo dominante y como casi todo, por no decir todo el mobiliario, era de madera de ébano y tan larga que muy bien podía acoger a sesenta comensales cada uno con un buen espacio personal.

Cuando llegaron la mesa estaba puesta para tres personas y Sesshomaru cerró los ojos en un más que marcado gesto de irritación. Esa pesada, molesta y cargante niñata ya había avisado de su presencia para comer. Realmente le iba a costar quitársela de encima.

― ¿Vosotros no coméis? ― se extrañó Rin al ver sus platos vacíos. Aunque, claro, nunca había visto a su señor comer.

― No. Nosotros nos alimentamos de nuestro propio youki. ― le contestó Arice sin dejar de mirarla de aquel modo especial que la hacía sonrojar.

― ¿Entonces a que vienen los platos?

― Para hacerte compañía. Fue idea mía. Sé que a los humanos os gusta tener compañía mientras coméis. ¿A propósito te gusta la decoración de vuestra estancia?

― ¿La has decorado tú? ― preguntó Rin sorprendida.

― Claro que sí, bueno, con una pequeña ayuda de mi compañero ― al mencionar la última palabra miró a su primo con cierto miedo en los ojos, pero el semblante de Sesshomaru no sufrió ningún cambio. Los ojos de Arice, en cambio, se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y satisfacción. ― ¡Claro! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Ahora ya no te disgustará tanto Magni!

― ¿Magni? ― preguntó Rin interesada llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

― Mi compañero también es humano. Bueno, medio-humano en realidad ― musitó escondiendo su boca para simular una risilla. ― Es un semi-dios.

Se lanzó a reír y Sesshomaru miró hacia el frente con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¡No veas la que se montó cuando se supo! ¡Un semi-dios y una Daiyokai! ¡Por poco se cae el cielo!

― ¿Quién es?

― Es hijo del dios del trueno, Thor. Un personaje muy especial. Si le oyeras hablar…

― ¿Y vive aquí?

― ¡No! El vive en Asgard, pero se escapan de vez en cuando, él y Loki. Ese sí que es un personaje. Lo tienen dificilillo eso de escabullirse porque Heimdal tiene un ojo infalible y oído aún más fino… ― se apoyó sobre sus manos y suspiró ― pero Loki es un mago y sabe más que habla. Gracias a él podemos vernos de forma más o menos regular.

― ¿Y cada cuanto es eso? ¿Cómo es Argat? ¿Cómo es él?― Rin ya se había olvidado de comer. ¡Dioses! ¡Nunca había oído hablar de ellos! Quería saber más.

― Tranquila, ¡Para! Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde ― la aplacó mirando a su primo con recelo. Si las miradas matasen. ― Por cierto, es "Asgard" y él estuvo aquí hace unos días.

― Aún persiste su asquerosa esencia. ― añadió el "simpático" Lord del Oeste.

― ¿Así que todavía sigues con esas? ― le recriminó haciendo un mohín.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa ignorando completamente a su prima con un profundo gesto de irritación.

― Bueno, no importa, podemos ir al forte Oeste y sentarnos en el jardín a charlar ― le guiñó un ojo a Rin con complicidad.

― No. ― le respondió rotundo tomando a Rin del brazo y arrastrándola literalmente para que se levantara de la silla.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ― se quejó levantándose ella a su vez para seguirlos ― A Rin le vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco y sentarse conmigo en el cenador y hablar, porque tú hablar no es que hables mucho. Seguro que contigo se aburre como una ostra ― de pronto se lo pensó mejor y sonrió pícara mirando a Rin ― O a lo mejor no…

La muchacha se puso colorada ante la insinuación de su nueva prima, pero su compañero no la dejó mostrar mucho su rubor ya que la sacó del comedor enseguida.

― ¿Qué ocurre… Sesshomaru? ― aún le costaba trabajo omitir el señor.

― Necesitas descansar ― contestó sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

― Pero no estoy cansada. He dormido muy bien, acompañada y calentita ― sonrió en su dirección, pero solo obtuvo su silencio y en aquel rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Así que bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de las habitaciones volvió a suspirar. No quería quedarse allí sola mientras él se iba por ahí a hacer "_sus cosas de Lord_". Él entró delante y ella le siguió sin dejar de suspirar bajito. Sabía que sería inútil discutir con él, porque lo zanjaría todo con una orden seca y tajante.

Levantó la cabeza al notar algo distinto en la habitación que era el despacho. Allí, junto a la silla del escritorio había un diván blanco, parecía tremendamente mullidito y llamaba a sentarse e incluso a tumbarse.

Siguió con la vista a su señor mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio y cerraba los ojos ante la tediosa tarea que le esperaba con gesto airado. Ella se acercó al butacón en una pequeña carrera y se sentó en él. Sí, era muy blandito y amplio; muy cómodo. Se tumbó sobre los cojines que se hundieron bajo su peso, abrazándola, otra cosa que también la abrazó fue mokomoko. Miró a Sesshomaru con una mezcla de sorpresa que luego mutó a una de compresión y finalmente le regaló a su espalda una sonrisa de gratitud.

― Gracias por dejar que este a su lado, señor Sesshomaru ― la espalda del Daiyokai se tensó ― Gracias, Sesshomaru ― soltó corrigiendo su error, pero ocultó una risilla. Era tan sensible.

…

Rin se despertó en medio de un dolor intenso que le atenazaba el bajo vientre y se dobló sobre sí misma buscando aplacarlo. Para alivio de la muchacha duró apenas unos segundos y enseguida se extinguió del todo. Se incorporó boqueando y se retiró la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su frente. ¿Aquello había sido una patada? No. No era igual.

Miró a su alrededor, desorientada; ya no estaba en el despacho, si no en la habitación tumbada en la cama.

De pronto la puerta que daba al despacho se abrió y Sesshomaru la cruzó y la cerró tras él.

Rin le observó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ella y se acuclillaba a su lado en la cama, observándola fijamente con intensidad.

― ¿Ocurre algo, señor Sesshomaru?

― "Sesshomaru" ― la corrigió con tono neutro; no parecía molesto, más bien, extrañamente permisivo.

― Lo siento, es que a veces se me escapa. No logro acostumbrarme. Se me hace raro.

― Llámame como quieras, pero frente a la corte, "Sesshomaru".

Rin asintió y se sintió más tranquila, libre del esfuerzo que le suponía tener que tutearle. De pronto sintió otro de esos dolores y jadeó aferrándose la barriga. Le miró y vio que él solo se limitaba a contemplarla con tranquilidad, no había miedo ni duda en su rostro.

― ¿Qué me ocurre? ― le preguntó a sabiendas de que él lo sabía, porque si no, no estaría tan tranquilo.

― Estas de parto.

A Rin la asaltó el miedo y le vino a la mente la imagen de Kagome.

― ¡Es muy pronto! Hay que avisar a alguien. A Kagome o a la abuela Kaede o a alguien.

― No. No es necesario.

― Pero, señor Sesshomaru no puedo hacerlo yo sola. ― gimió temerosa de tener que enfrentarse a aquella enormidad si el apoyo de una matrona.

― No lo harás sola.

― ¿Entonces quién…?

― Yo.

― Pero, usted… ¿Cómo? ― recordó que Inuyasha había estado dando vueltas alrededor de Kagome como un perro a una mesa, pero aún así no había estado solo, Kagome había tenido el apoyo de la Abuela Kaede y de ella misma.

Sesshomaru no le contestó, simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos y se sentó en suelo con ella, colocándola entre sus piernas y dejando que su espalda reposara contra su pecho.

― Ahora respira y deja que se abra camino.

Rin, confusa y asustada, se aferró a sus muslos y gimió asustada.

― Pero usted…

― Respira Rin.

Cada vez que uno de aquellos dolores le atenazaba el vientre Sesshomaru la mordía despacio en el cuello tratando de calmarla mientras repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

― Respira Rin.

Cuando los dolores empezaron a ser más seguidos la muchacha se volvió hacia él aterrada.

― ¿Y si viene en mala postura o si le pasa algo malo?

― El cachorro vienen bien.

Sesshomaru lamió su cara retirando las lágrimas mientras una contracción la hacía gritar y aferrarse a él.

― Te… Tengo miedo… señor Sesshomaru ― boqueó presa del llanto.

― Todo irá bien, Rin.

Se movía extrañamente poco para ser una primeriza. Su pequeña Rin era valiente y muy dura. Soportaba bien el dolor y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

En un momento dado la agarró pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus pequeños hombros y la colocó en cuclillas mientras él se arrodillaba detrás de ella sujetándola para mantenerla erguida.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru que hacemos?

― Dejamos que la gravedad ayude.

― ¿Y si se da un golpe…?

Una fuerte contracción la silenció obligándola a morderse el labio para ahogar el grito.

― Empuja Rin.

Le obedeció y su pequeña salió de ella en cuestión de segundos.

Ningún llanto rompió el silencio de la habitación, en su lugar se escuchó un pequeño jadeo de lo que parecía ser alivio.

Sesshomaru dejó que Rin se sentara sobre él con tiento y se inclinó sobre ella alargando los brazos para coger algo del suelo. Inclinó la cabeza sobre sus manos y mordió algo que Rin no alcanzó a ver. El cachorro hipó y un corazón que había permanecido silencioso durante meses reanudó el ritmo sincopado.

― ¿Está bien Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo está? ― preguntó angustiosa la joven madre mientras su compañero olfateaba a la criatura que ella aún no había podido ver. Entonces volvió a escuchar ese pequeño jadeo de alivio. ¿Era su cachorro quien jadeaba? Pensó sorprendida.

― ¿Por qué no llora, Sesshomaru? ― preguntó angustiada aún.

― ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ― preguntó a su vez, ligeramente extrañado.

― Los bebes lloran. ― Rin remarcó la obviedad con un gesto de sus cejas.

Sesshomaru detuvo el escrutinio al que sometía a la criatura para decir con voz grave y donde Rin pudo escuchar una pizca de orgullo.

― Mi cachorro no.

Rin parpadeó incrédula, y dejando a un lado las rarezas extendió los brazos hacia delante en una súplica tan vieja como el mundo.

― Dámelo.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Sesshomaru colocó sobre su pecho la pequeña bolita que tenía entre sus manos. Era increíblemente pequeña y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Rin contempló a su cachorro con adoración y bastante sorpresa. Era tan pequeñito, mucho más que Jueru. Su cachorrita, lo comprobó, era cachorrita; era tan grande como su antebrazo. Su piel blanca y suave no estaba cubierta de sangre como era lo normal en aquellos casos, lo cierto es que no había sangre por ninguna parte; eso extrañó a Rin. El parto había sido muy limpio y ella sabía que los bebés solían desgarrar a las madres al nacer, pero ella no notaba nada roto ahí abajo. Se sentía cansada, pero bien.

Miró a su pequeña; era una preciosidad, tan blanquita, con una mata húmeda de suave pelo blanco como la nieve sobre su cabecita, las pequeñas orejitas de perro, de un ligero tono canela, pegadas al cráneo. Observó su rostro ovalado y en calma; sus mejillas estaban surcadas por sendas marcas violáceas, sus parpados cerrados tenían ese color rojizo que ella conocía tan bien, y para rematar, en medio de su frente lucía la pequeña media luna violácea. Ante sus ojos tenía a un pequeño calco de su padre, no le faltaba un detalle. Bueno, sí, cuando sus pequeños ojos se abrieron en respuesta a su pequeña carcajada de felicidad, unas pupilas doradas le devolvieron la mirada.

― No hay duda de quien es tú padre, bolita. ― le dijo al pequeño cachorro en medio de un suspiro de felicidad. La bolita la miró fijamente durante unos segundos como si Rin fuera una aparición y entonces empezó a removerse y a agarrarse a su kimono y a su pelo con aquellas pequeñas manitas.

― ¡Uy! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pasa? ― exclamó Rin entre preocupada y sorprendida.

Entonces sintió la mano de Sesshomaru cogiendo la suya y acercándola al rostro inquieto.

― Te dolerá, pero no temas. ― la avisó con tono tranquilo.

Rin giró la cabeza en su dirección y no pudo ver como su cachorro descubría las fauces y mordía la mano de su madre.

― ¡Ay! ― gimió Rin volviendo la cabeza hacia su hija. La niña no tardó en soltarla y una sensación viajó a través de su piel, era fresco y a la vez quemaba.

― ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

― Quiere ser única. Esta segura de que no podrás soportar otro embarazo.

Sesshomaru acercó su mano al rostro de su pequeña y esta le miró de forma bastante deliberada a los ojos, en ellos había una pregunta. Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir. Entonces la pequeña también le mordió a él.

Rin le contempló sin entender.

― Ella será mí único heredero. ― contestó a su pregunta silenciosa mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos, Rin sostenía a la pequeña entre los suyos. Se dirigió con ellas al baño. La bañera ya estaba lista, casi como un milagro y sin despojarse de su kimono se introdujo en el agua y las sumergió por completo.

Rin sacó la cabeza y boqueó con angustia, sorprendida. La pequeña cachorra hizo lo mismo.

― ¡Sesshomaru, que nos ahogas! ― se quejó Rin, ligeramente divertida.

― Tonterías.

Rin al verle así, con el kimono empapado y el flequillo pegado a la cara no pudo evitar sonreír.

Frotó el blanco y pequeño cuerpo de su hija mientras su compañero la frotaba a ella entre las piernas introduciendo los dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué hace eso? ― le preguntó Rin avergonzada al sentirse penetrada de aquella forma en un momento tan poco idóneo.

― Es necesario. ― fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él.

Se concentró en el aseo de su pequeña tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la metódica caricia de su compañero, pero llegó un momento en que le fue imposible, el fuego creció en su vientre y aprisionó los dedos que tenía dentro aferrándose a su pequeña. La caricia se trasladó a un punto más elevado y sensible y se volvió más intensa. Rin se dejó caer sobre él sosteniendo a su hija contra su cuello.

― ¿Qué hace, señor Sesshomaru?

― Esto ayuda a sanear tu interior.

La caricia se volvió más veloz y Rin gimió volviendo el rostro hacia su compañero, suplicante.

― Móntame.

― No.

Rin estalló y apretó a su pequeña contra su pecho y a su compañero contra la pared de la bañera.

Cuando se levantaron para salir aún le temblaban las piernas y había sangre en el agua. Rin se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió al ver que su vientre volvía a ser plano y la piel tersa, como si su pequeña nunca hubiera estado allí.

― ¿No volveré a tener cachorros? ― le preguntó masajeándose su plana barriga.

― Tsuyoi ha pensado que es mejor así. ― respondió Sesshomaru mientras contemplaba con fijeza a su compañera y a su hija, ambas desnudas. ― Sería peligroso para ti.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― preguntó extrañada de que conociera tan bien las razones de su pequeña.

― Se ha establecido el vínculo de forma correcta y puedo oírla si ella lo desea.

― ¿Entonces, no habrá más montas? ― el miedo en su voz no le pasó desapercibido a Sesshomaru.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso? ― le preguntó su empapado compañero.

― Ya no puedo darle más cachorros.

― Con uno me basta.

― Pero, podría tener más con otra hembra. ― aquellas palabras le dolieron como puñales al rojo clavándose en su piel.

― No. ― era el "no" más rotundo que le había escuchado nunca.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó con un gran nudo en la garganta.

― Porque solo te amo a ti.

Rin se quedó petrificada ante aquella insólita y repentina declaración. Se dejó caer resbalando por la fría piedra de la bañera y empezó a sollozar en silencio. Jamás se hubiera esperado que el Gran Señor Sesshomaru, el frío y orgulloso Lord de las Tierras del Oeste le dijera esas sencillas palabras que tanto significaban para ella en un baño, justo después de haber dado a luz y empapado de pies a cabeza.

…

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el parto, tres semanas en las que había conseguido afianzar la amistad con su prima, aunque esta ya estaba más que afianzada nada más llegar. Le ayudaba muchísimo con Tsuyoi y aquello era un alivio. La pequeña ya podía comer alimentos sólidos además de la leche materna y te miraba como si te entendiera, aparte de que nunca lloraba, dormía de un tirón y si quería algo lo señalaba. Según le había explicado Arice, su pequeña no era una cachorra normal de nueve meses, en realidad su crecimiento mental se había acelerado al ser atacada y tener que defenderse. En cuanto al tamaño, al parecer era normal. La misma Arice había sido pequeñita.

― Eso es porque es una hembra. ¿No te has fijado que somos más pequeñas? ― le había hecho ver ese mismo día mientras estaban sentadas en el cenador del forte Oeste.

― La madre del señor… perdón, de Sesshomaru, no es pequeña. ― observó Rin.

― Claro, porque ella ya es adulta del todo. ― argumentó la Daiyokai rolando los ojos ante la tremenda obviedad.

Las muchachas se rieron y Tsuyoi, en brazos de su madre, las miró a ambas sin demasiado interés.

― Espera, hay algo que quería pedirte ― la interrumpió la peliblanca sacándola de aquel maravilloso estado de hilaridad ― Déjame a Tsuyoi, por favor. Hoy viene Magni y le he hablado de ella. Te juro que no la tocará.

― No me importa que la toque, de verdad ― insistió Rin ante esa manía que le había entrado con que su compañero no tocara a su cachorra. Era un hombre excelente y a Rin le cayó bien al instante.

― Ya sé que a ti no te importa, pero mi primo se pondrá de los nervios y eso… ya sabes que a él no le gusta Magni.

Y lo sabía y aún no lo entendía.

― De acuerdo. ― concedió entregándole a la niña ― Yo volveré a las habitaciones. Cuando quieras me devuelves a la luz de mi vida ― añadió mirando a la cachorra que dejaba en brazos de su prima con adoración.

La muchacha volvía feliz a su habitación. Después de casi cuatro semanas de no tener ni un momento para estar a solas, por fin podía pasar un rato con su señor. Se le enrojeció el rostro al llegar a la puerta de las habitaciones y antes de entrar suspiró.

Ahí estaba él, sumergido en aquel interminable papeleo absurdo que odiaba a muerte. Se acercó midiendo sus pasos y se sentó en el diván. Aún lo conservaban y había pasado muchas noches en él con Tsuyoi entre los brazos envueltas en mokomoko. Rin sentía que si era más feliz le estallaría su recién reanimado corazón.

Suspiró de felicidad antes de que el mundo se abriera bajo sus pies.

― Rin. Voy a tomar a una hembra del harem.

Aquellas palabras tan mortíferas casi le paran el corazón.

― ¿Co…? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ― le preguntó intentado reordenar sus pensamientos para encontrar un porqué convincente.

― Es necesario.

La muchacha se acercó hasta él temblando como una hoja. Era cierto que durante aquellas tres semanas no la había tocado, pero eso iba a cambiar en breve en cuanto el vínculo que su pequeña había sellado con ella se asentase del todo y estuviera fuera de peligro, pero aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por satisfacer sus instintos que no podía esperar una semana?

― ¡No! ¿Por qué? Solo es una semana, después yo…

― Eso es irrelevante. ― la cortó tajante.

― ¿Cómo irrelevante? No lo entiendo. ¿Es porque no te puedo dar cachorros?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos hastiado. Ese tema ya estaba, para él, más que hablado.

― Tomar una concubina es uno de mis deberes, al parecer.

Rin se echó la mano al pecho para contener su angustia.

― ¿Deberes?

― Como Lord es mi deber y lo haré.

Vio su determinación en aquellos iris dorados y se derrumbó.

― No quiero… ― gimió desde el suelo, luego levantó los ojos hacía él y le fulminó con la mirada ― ¡No quiero!

― Basta, Rin

…

Arice vino a verla un par de días después. Rin estaba en la cama con su cachorrita tumbada a su lado, la muchacha balanceaba de un lado a otro aquel pequeño cuerpecito huyendo de sus bocaditos.

― ¿Todavía en la cama? ― comentó observándola desde los pies de la misma. Rin tardó en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo en su voz había una profunda tristeza.

― Va a tomar a una hembra del harem.

Arice torció el gesto, se acuclilló y saltó sobre la cama. Cayó tumbada boca abajo junto al cuerpo de la cachorrita que la miró sorprendida.

― Ay, Rin. Eso ya me lo esperaba.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó la muchacha haciendo un puchero.

― Es un macho, tiene instintos. Solo será hasta que te recuperes.

― Yo estoy bien. Dice que es una concubina. Que no se qué de unos deberes que tiene que cumplir como Lord.

Los ojos de Arice brillaron al recordar algo y luego se apagaron.

― Ah, claro. Era eso. Y es cierto. Tonterías de machos y dominancia.

La cachorrita y su madre se miraron fijamente. En los ojos de su hija había algo intenso y la vio reptar sobre sus pequeñas manitas hacia ella.

― Mama esta triste, Tsuyoi. Mama esta muy triste. ― las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Rin y Arice no pudo disimular una mueca de dolor.

― Machos y dominancia ― repitió componiendo una mueca de asco.

Rin se incorporó, recordando que no era de las que se rendían fácilmente. Podía detallarle punto por punto como se sentía y hacer que cambiara de idea, seguro que tenía que haber una solución para aquello, la cuestión era encontrarla.

― ¿Sabes si está ahí fuera? ¿Le has visto cuando has entrado?

Arice arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la mirada.

― Arice ― le exigió Rin.

― Sí, le he visto. ― volvió a mirarla y había dolor en sus ojos ― Pero ya no está ahí, Rin. Se ha marchado.

― ¿A dónde? ― pidió saber Rin con la voz ahogada al ver la expresión en el rostro de la Daiyokai.

Arice volvió a mostrarse esquiva, pero antes de que Rin le volviese a preguntar suspiró y se lo dijo.

― Esta tarde ha ido al harem. Ya ha escogido a una hembra y tiene una habitación preparada. Ahora iba para allá a sellar la marca de la concubina. Me ha pedido que me quede contigo.

Rin no pudo evitarlo, emitió un grito tan desgarrador que asustó a Arice. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro en torrentes y se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

― ¡No! ¡Rin! ¡Tranquila! Por favor, basta. Es inevitable. Una tradición. Tienes que entenderlo…

Mientras una peliblanca la tranquilizaba, otra peliblanca contemplaba la escena con fijeza y sus pequeños ojos dorados se llenaron de furia homicida. Se elevó sobre sus pequeñas manitas y se internó en el pecho de Rin. La muchacha abrazó a su pequeña cachorra justo en el instante en que sus dientes se hundían en su carne y aceleraban su corazón.

El veneno, plateado y ardiente; se extendió en cuestión de segundos siendo reconocido y aceptado por aquel cuerpo que ya lo había experimentado antes.

Arice se alejó de Rin alertada por el cambio en su olor.

― ¿Pero qué…?

…

Sesshomaru había elegido a una yokai cualquiera de las que conformaban el harem. Todas eran muy hermosas, pero eso a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era desahogarse y volver con su cachorra y su Rin.

― Debo decirle, Amo, que me siento dichosa ― le reveló la bella yokai de ojos azules ― Y que le agradezco que me haya elegido a mí a sabiendas de que todas poseemos inmunidad al veneno debido a nuestras características.

La yokai se acercó a él mientras este se despojaba. Como siempre, no hablaba demasiado. Ella le acarició con su sedoso pelo rizado mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. ― No tiene porque seguir probando, mi Lord. He sido muy bien adiestrada.

Al parecer el regente podía probar a varias hembras antes de decidirse por una para convertirla en concubina, pero Sesshomaru ya tenía las cosas claras. No le apetecía probar nada. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente por mucho que Rin se quejara necesitaría descansar de él y no le vendría mal tener a otra hembra.

― Lo consideraré.

La yokai sonrió y se apartó de él para despojarse a su vez del escaso vestido que llevaba.

― Márqueme como su concubina pues. ― se arriesgó, segura de su propia belleza.

Sesshomaru creyó que era lo mejor, para que esperar más. Aunque no le gustaba que le mandaran y menos una vulgar hembra salida de un harem. Pero no le desagradaba su cuerpo y su voz por lo que decidió hacerlo y quitarse complicaciones. Sabía que Rin no le gustaba que tuviera una concubina, pero aquello era normal en un Lord y ella tendría que comprenderlo.

Un fuerte estruendo les sacó de su juego. Ambos miraron hacia la gran puerta, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Allí, en mitad de un montón de trozos de madera destrozados estaba su pequeña Rin.

― Aléjate de él. ― musitó mirándolos fijamente.

― ¡No he podido hacer nada! ¡Ha sido Tsuyoi! ― gritó Arice desde detrás de Rin ―No sé lo que le ha hecho, pero creo que ha respondido a los deseos del Michedo o algo así. ―Rin se giró en su dirección y le rugió mostrando los dientes. ― Lo siento primo, pero no he podido detenerla.

― Creo haberte pedido amablemente que te alejes de mi macho. ― reiteró con voz calma.

La bella yokai levantó las cejas y le dedicó una mirada altiva a la par que burlona.

― Oh, vaya. ¿Mi Lady no sabe compartir? ¿Desconoce los deberes de un Lord? Como se nota que solo eres una vulgar humana. Dudo mucho que puedas satisfacer sus ansias.

De un gran salto Rin atravesó la habitación y la fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos chocolate pasaron a ser de un tono ambarino oscuro, y abrió las fauces en una sonrisa fiera.

― Es _Nuestro_. ― habló con una voz doble, en ella Sesshomaru reconoció la de Rin y otra voz diferente parecida a un rugido.

"Esto no es la impronta" pensó descolocado.

― ¡Estas loca, humana! ― gimió la yokai con un gesto de desprecio.

― No he sobrevivido a un veneno mortal y he estado encerrada casi dos años dentro de mi madre para salir y escuchar como un estúpido ser inferior la insulta. O cierras esa boca o te arranco la cabeza.

― ¿Tsuyoi? ― Sesshomaru frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su compañera. La muchacha no apartó los ojos de la yokai.

― Creo que mi mama te ha dicho que apartes las manos de él. ― levantó los dedos y un látigo de color plateado golpeó el suelo muy cerca de los pies de la yokai.

― ¡Es el veneno, primito! ¡Su youki está imbuido en él!

Sesshomaru se apartó de la yokai siendo seguido muy de cerca por los ojos de su compañera.

― Has utilizado el veneno para poseer a Rin. ― la acusó ligeramente sorprendido.

― Mi cuerpo es pequeño. ― dijo por toda explicación con esa voz oscura.

― Es suficiente.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos más y de pronto los ojos de Rin volvieron a la normalidad. Dio dos pasos en su dirección con los brazos extendidos mientras sus pequeñas orbes achocolatadas se llenaban de lágrimas.

― Por favor, no.

― Suficiente. ― concedió el Daiyokai permisivo sosteniendo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo.

La muchacha se aferró a él y levantó la cara para mirar la suya.

― Móntame.

Sesshomaru se hundió en su cuello en medio de un gruñido y la levantó del suelo tomándola entre sus brazos para sacarla de la habitación.

Mientras se dirigían a sus aposentos Rin no paraba quieta entre sus brazos, le mordía fuerte, jadeaba, gemía se revolvía sin parar de repetir una y otra vez con voz gutural, casi animal "_Móntame_". Sesshomaru no pudo resistirlo más. No era correcto, ya que él era el Lord y ella su Lady, pero dejó caer sus piernas para permitirle que ella le rodeara la cintura con ellas y se metió en uno de los recodos del pasillo. La colocó contra la pared y mordió su cuello con fuerza marcándola sin poder evitarlo sobre otra marca ya hecha; le abrió el kimono y la emprendió a mordiscos con sus pechos mientras ella arqueaba la espalda frotándose contra su intimidad palpitante. Se abrió la hakama y apartó el kimono de Rin desgarrándolo en el proceso. La muchacha introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos, ya sin el impedimento del vientre hinchado, y alojó el miembro de su compañero en su pequeña cavidad que tan ansiosa estaba de él. Sesshomaru empezó a pujar dentro de ella con furia aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo, tan ansioso como ella estaba de él.

― Te echaba tanto de menos ― jadeó la muchacha aferrandose a su cuello, mordiendo todo lo mordible que había en él. ― No vuelvas a dejarme.

― No lo haré ― prometió apretándola contra si. Estaba demasiado ansioso, había esperado tanto por ella. Pero necesitaba liberar su semilla y sabía que ahora le haría daño. No dejó de contemplarla mientras se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo aún convulso por el éxtasis, pero ésta parecía no sufrir lo más mínimo. No lo comprendió hasta que se centró su olor.

Su cachorra lo había hecho finalmente. La había convertido en algo tan duradero como él mismo. Él quería permitirle crecer un poco más, pero su impaciencia nuevamente le había salido cara.

De pronto Rin levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a esos ojos dorados fríos y yermos.

― ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo siquiera has pensado que yo lo permitiría? ¡_TU ERES MÍO_!

― Lo sé.

La muchacha contuvo el llanto y se refugió en su pecho.

― Sesshomaru.

― Rin.

― Llévame a la habitación. Quiero que me des un baño y luego volverás a montarme.

El Daiyokai la miró entre ojos.

― ¿Me estas dando órdenes?

La muchacha le contempló, sorprendida por su propio comportamiento y luego endureció la mirada.

― Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Ahora haz lo que te digo.

El Lord la tomó en brazos recolocando su kimono y el propio y la llevó a la habitación.

…

¡Gracias mil!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, **Guest y a las nuevas incorporaciones por esas bellas palabras, **Barbara, Toshiro, valevilandra, agaue, anxelin, bbkid, Brenda, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Ana, H y Ephmerah!**

¡Por estar ahí!

¡Rewiews!

Solo puedo decir… ¡Viva Rin! Ahí luchando por su macho y viva Tsuyoi apoyando a su madre!

Tranquilos, la superfuerza es de Tsuyoi XD ¡Bendita niña! Veremos más de ella en próximos capítulos.

Rin continua siendo frágil, pero duradera.

Soy un poquito masoca, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta… Sigo ahí con el tema del harem. Quería hacer sufrir un poquillo a Rin.

Ah, y bueno. Rin ya tiene quince años. La niña bonita :3 Sigue siendo pequeña a ojos de Sesshomaru porque él es muy alto, claro y ella es de complexión bajita.

Quería hacer un inciso en algo curioso. Desde que escribo este ff me he ido fijando en gente que conozco, haciendo preguntas y me ha sorprendido descubrir la gran cantidad de niñas de catorce años embarazadas que hay por metro cuadrado en el lugar donde vivo. Ya no hablo de España en general, hablo de Granada, mi ciudad. Es sorprendente, por ello he decidido dejar a Rin como está ya que no es algo tan raro. Ojalá no lo fuera, pero… ¿para qué complicarme la vida si lo es?

**Reedición para comentar un par de cosillas:**

**Me alegro de que os haya gustado. Silk-chan! Luego te contesto que estoy en clase xD**

**Al lio...**

Primero, para los comentarios que se escudan en el anonimato para decir lo que piensan dejando la diplomacia a un lado y luego esfumarse:

Adiós, hasta siempre y bye. Ya dejé bien claro que no habría trío (lo voy a poner en mayúsculas en el 14, por si acaso) y esto es un fanfic **rate M** y uno es libre de inventar lo que le de la gana.

En cuanto al Michedo. He visto a Rin como Diosa en un fanfic maravilloso que me encantó y decían que tenía un olor especial, yo he hecho algo parecido y lo único que he hecho es ponerle nombre, punto. No creo que sea como para tirárse por la ventana.

No entiendo, la verdad. Aquí todo vale y me baso en eso para desarrollar la historia. Se puede comentar, para eso están los rewiews y es totalmente libre, pero existen las formas y solo suplico que se usen. Comentarios constructivos o bien expresados, bienvenidos sean! Comentar para decir cosas como "que asquerosidad" "que te has fumado" "ya no leo más tu historia", me sobran, mejor ahorrárselas. Simplemente no la leas, que yo no te obligo a punta de pistola, punto. A mi me ha pasado, yo he leído historias que me han desagradado, pero no he sido tan cabrona como para meterme de forma anónima y machacar por machacar. Esta será la última vez que preste atención a algo así. La gente es mala y lo sé, lo entiendo, pero no lo admito porque siempre he pensado que das lo que recibes.

Yo estoy publicando esto por aquellos que me siguen y mientras estéis ahí seguiré. Eso sí, mente abierta a mis locuras, pero tranquilas, solo os daré amor y ternura, nada fuerte xD

Segundo, para los que os haya descolocado el tema de Magni, (XDDDD) solo es un inciso, no voy a desarrollar nada por esa vertiente. Estoy estudiando literatura y salió el tema de la mitología y los Dioses Nórdicos y ya sabeis, de lo que se come se cría, desgraciadamente xD

Os quiero, no seais tan malurras conmigo xD


	17. Pequeños secretos inesperados

-.-

Capítulo 17

Pequeños secretos inesperados

-.-

Rin se desperezó en la cama con tiento mirando a través de sus parpados soñolientos y suspiró hondamente. Estaba sola de nuevo. Sesshomaru no solía quedarse en la cama con ella a no ser que ésta se lo pidiera expresamente, en cuanto a su cachorra…

Se giró hacia el lado donde solía dormir la pequeña y lo único que encontró fue uno de los coleteros de Arice abandonado sobre las sábanas, señal de que su prima había vuelto a _secuestrar_ a su cachorro mientras su madre dormía.

Bufó de fastidio sin saber muy bien qué era lo que la molestaba más, si la forma que tenía de escabullirse su compañero o la maldita manía que había desarrollado su prima de entrar en su habitación y robarle a su pequeña.

Se levantó salvando el pequeño abismo que la separaba del suelo de un salto y se puso el yukata que había llevado la noche anterior y que estaba casi intacto, solo tenía un pequeño desgarrón a la altura del muslo, casi inapreciable.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho y la abrió revelando una estancia vacía en penumbra. Volvió a suspirar de fastidio.

Regresó a la habitación y se vistió adecuadamente antes de abandonar las habitaciones.

Eligió un kimono color bronce cuyos bordados brillaban bellamente según incidía la luz sobre el tejido. Se ajustó el Obi y salió al pasillo.

No le llevó más de cinco minutos el recorrido hasta las habitaciones de su revoltosa prima. Las risas delatoras de la Daiyokai llegaban amortiguadas a través de las puertas dobles. Rin llamó una vez y entró a sabiendas de que su olor ya la habría delatado al fino olfato de la Inu.

― ¡Buenos días, Rin! ― la saludó con efusión desde su kilométrica cama dos veces más alta que la que compartía con su compañero.

Rin bufó tratando de mostrarse molesta, pero no pudiendo evitar que la escena le produjese cierta gracia. Su prima estaba trenzando la melena plateada de su pequeña en un intento de imitar las pequeñas trenzas que ella misma lucía, pero la tarea le estaba resultando infructuosa, pues cuando terminaba una de las trenzas y la dejaba sobre el hombro de Tsuyoi, ésta levantaba sus manitas y la deshacía de un tirón.

Rin observó como su hija se dejaba hacer, mostrando aquella pasividad de la que había hecho gala desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, hasta que la trenza se ponía al alcance de sus deditos diestros.

― Creo que no le gusta que le hagas trenzas ― observó Rin divertida viendo como deshacía la última de las trencitas que había ido a parar a sus manos.

― Ya lo sé, se parece demasiado a mi primo, pero a diferencia de él, ella es más permisiva ― dijo con una sonrisa mientras separaba unos mechones en la coronilla de la niña, tal vez con la esperanza de que si no la alcanzaba aquella por lo menos sobreviviría.

― Algo me dice que es porque aún es pequeña y no puede defenderse de ti ― comentó Rin sin ápice de duda.

― Oh, vamos, Rin. Todos sabemos que es perfectamente capaz de defenderse ― agachó la cabeza y la miró por debajo de sus blancas cejas haciendo alusión al incidente con la concubina. Rin se sonrojó ligeramente y en respuesta solo emitió un seco "ya" e inmediatamente después se envalentonó.

― ¿Aún no me entiendes? ― la reprendió con un gesto de impotencia. No llevaba nada bien la manía esa de los Inus con hacerlo todo a puertas abiertas y con cualquiera. A veces temía que acabasen llevando a cabo una monta bestial en mitad del salón del concejo.

― Pues no, Rin. No te entiendo, mujer. Y mira que lo intento ― dejó reposar la pequeña trenza perfecta justo en mitad de la increíblemente larga melena de la cachorra. Aquel pelo tan larguísimo era una de las cosas que más sorprendían a Rin.

Repentinamente los ojos de la Daiyokai brillaron con llamas lujuriosas ― Bueno, bueno, bueno y a todo esto menuda desvergüenza que tienen algunos fornicando por los pasillos…

El rostro de Rin ardío hasta los huesos en llamas de vergüenza.

― Como… ¿¡Cómo!?

La Daiyokai emitió un profundo suspiro y roló los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Rin.

― Ay, Rin. ¿Olvidas que por aquí todos tenemos un olfato muy fino? ― se rió y luego, para sorpresa de Rin se sonrojó ― No veas el mosqueo que se llevó el Senescal. Olía a vosotros por todo el castillo. Era mareante. ¿Cómo es posible que huelas tan fuerte, Rin? ¿Y como puede mi primo contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre ti a cada instante?

Rin roló los ojos.

― Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

― Vale, ¿Dónde está?

― Buena pregunta ― respondió irónica ― Si no lo sabes tú con tu gran olfato…

El rostro fresco y vivo de Arice se colmó de picaresca y Rin tuvo miedo.

― ¿Quieres que seamos niñas malas?

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has pensado? ― preguntó temerosa, pero secretamente emocionada.

― ¡Vamos a espiar! ― exclamó lanzándose sobre ella mientras la cachorra salvaba su propia vida dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Rin boqueaba tratando de tomar aire ya que el abrazo de su prima no la dejaba respirar. Arice aflojó la presa y la miró fijamente esperando confirmación para llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan.

― Pero…― Rin se frotó el cuello y carraspeó antes de continuar ― ¿A quién vamos a espiar?

Arice reptó hacia el filo de la cama y saltó al suelo esperando ansiosa que la muchacha hiciera lo mismo.

Rin la imitó, solo que sin el mismo entusiasmo.

― Ya lo verás. ― dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Rin se giró para mirar a su cachorra y esta le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, bostezó y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas.

― Déjala. Ahí estará bien. Vamos, vamos… ― la apremió desde la puerta entre abierta.

Rin se alejó de la cama sin poder apartar la vista de su cachorro que ya parecía estar roncando.

― Tranquila, ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente. Se parece a mí ― un pequeño bufido de disgusto les llegó procedente de la cama y ambas rieron.

Recorrieron los pasillos cogidas de la mano, como hermanas. Rin desconocía esa parte del castillo pues no había tenido tiempo de explorar. De improviso los pasos de su prima se volvieron más sigilosos y tomó un recodo que daba a un pasillo más pequeño. Se acuclilló en el suelo y tiró de la mano de Rin para que la imitara. Despacio y mordiéndose cómicamente la lengua giró el pomo y abrió la puerta dejándoles un espacio más que suficiente para ver el interior. Se apretujaron y Rin contempló la estancia con atención.

La decoración era tan austera como en el resto del pasillo o más. En aquella habitación de paredes desnudas de piedra gris solo había una silla de madera de tamaño considerable y aspecto majestuoso. La madera de ébano estaba exquisitamente trabajada, era sin duda la mejor labor de artesanía que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás, y sentada en ella había una mujer y frente a esa mujer estaba…

…

Sesshomaru estaba de pie inmóvil en mitad de la habitación observando en silencio al Senescal.

― Es el Senescal ― le susurró Arice al oído. Rin señaló extrañada a la mujer del trono y ésta asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

― ¿El Senescal es una mujer? ― preguntó con voz exangüe acercándose todo lo posible a su oído.

― No. Es un macho ― la corrigió Arice con una sonrisa extraña, demasiado ansiosa y un brillo igual de extraño en sus ojos dorados.

Rin volteó a verlo, aún dudaba que fuese un hombre, pues el aspecto que presentaba era claramente femenino; lucía una larga melena azabache completamente lisa peinada con raya en medio, la piel de su rostro anguloso, estaba surcado por intrincadas y finas líneas grisáceas que a ojos de la niña parecían dibujos florales; sus labios, también de un tono ceniciento, se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suspiro y mostrando unos afilados y blancos colmillos. Retrepado en su silla trono miraba a su compañero componiendo una mueca de profundo hastío con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y los ojos oscuros como pozos ligeramente entrecerrados. De pronto soltó un bufido y su mueca se acentuó.

― Todos los días la misma historia. Pasas horas ahí de pie contemplándome fijamente en silencio como si yo fuera el espectáculo más fascinante del mundo. Si te piensas que así vas a convencerme de que te reconozca o estas loco o eres muy tonto.

El Daiyokai no dijo ni esta boca es mía, es más, no hubo ningún cambio significativo en él.

El Senescal se dejó caer al suelo resbalando de la silla trono a la vez que enterraba la cara en sus manos. Tras un profundo suspiro se echó el pelo hacia atrás paseando ambas por su cabeza como si quisiera hacerse un recogido y lo miró.

― Sesshomaru, tu no quieres esto, es tan ridículo que no me siento ni capaz de reír. No te lo ganaste, no luchaste por ello te limitaste a hacer lo que ese cabrón te obligó a hacer; usando para ello una artimaña de lo más rastrero y despreciable, debo decir.

El Daiyokai continuó en silencio y el Senescal aburrido prosiguió.

― Cuando no estas aquí incordiándome con tu silenciosa y molesta presencia estas con el hocico metido en todos esos papeluchos inútiles que te dejó tu padre sobre las costumbres Inu. Dime, ¿se puede ser más idiota? ¿De verdad te tragas toda la basura que pone ahí?

Ante su negativa a pronunciarse el Senescal se levantó y se acercó hasta él cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de su sobrio kimono masculino.

― Hace unos días escuché alboroto. ¿Tomaste una concubina?

Sesshomaru asintió y el hombre sacudió la cabeza en un profundo gesto de incredulidad y burla.

― Tú eres tonto. Si es que no haces nada más que darme la razón. ― repuso bufándole al rostro hierático de Sesshomaru que lo contemplaba desde toda su altura, entonces Rin se percató de que el Senescal era casi tan bajito como ella misma ― Mira, si no fuera por ti y por esos dos paquetes que acarreas ya habría ido tras Inu no Taisho y me lo habría traído de los pelos o del mokomoko, lo que me fuera más práctico.

― ¿Rin te retiene aquí? ― habló por primera vez el Inu sacándole al Senescal una mueca de sorpresa y alivio.

― Pues claro. Ella y tu cachorro. Si es que eres tonto, niño.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se oscureció y le contempló como si de un insecto se tratase.

― ¿Tanto te molesta tener a un humano y un hanyou bajo tu techo?

Al Senescal se le descolgó la mandíbula y puso los ojos en blanco.

― Definitivamente tú eres tonto, ¿y pretendes que te preste fidelidad? ¡Si ni siquiera eres capaz de comprenderme! Te conozco desde que saliste del vientre de tu madre, Sesshomaru. No te abres para nadie y yo necesito esa entrega, es el único requisito imprescindible para comandarme.

El Senescal observó el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en Sesshomaru y al ver que este había sido nulo, emitió un sonido ronco que brotó de su pecho. No parecía amenazador, más bien molesto.

― Tomó una concubina ― murmuró por lo bajo sarcástico volviendo a rolar los ojos.― Si llego a ser tu compañera, te saco los ojos. Además, ¿qué es eso de dedicarte a fornicar por los pasillos? ¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿Quieres que te meta o qué? Eres como un niño, Sesshomaru, ¿y pretendes ser un Lord? ¿Qué te hizo tu padre exactamente a parte de lo obvio? Por qué no me lo explico. ¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

El tono de voz del regente fue en aumento, pero nunca superó el volumen de conversación.

― Por Rin y mi cachorro. ― contestó Sesshomaru desde su hermética posición.

El Senescal abrió los ojos en una marcada expresión de sorpresa.

― Tú eres tonto. ― reiteró ― Ya sabes que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras. Este es tu hogar y yo estaría encantado de protegerte sin necesidad de que hagas cosas estúpidas que no van nada contigo, como todo eso de los títulos y encadenarte a estas tierras de por vida. Eres un espíritu libre, Sesshomaru y yo no pretendo coartarte. Eso se lo dejo al imbécil de tu padre.

― ¿Dónde quedó la entrega que le profesabas? ― le acusó Sesshomaru con inquina.

― Que le sea fiel no quiere decir que no deje de ver que es lo más bobo que pisa el mundo. No soy ciego, pero él ya es un perro viejo y es su deber y a mi me sale que lo cumpla. Vamos, que me sale de las pelotas y no hay más que rascar, ¿entiendes? No necesito razones, Sesshomaru. Él es el Lord de estas tierras, ese marrón le corresponde a él no a ti.

Sesshomaru adoptó una posición más erguida aún y elevó la vista.

― ¿Qué debo hacer para que me reconozcas?

― ¿Sigues con lo mismo? ― respondió hastiado ― Eres como un disco rayado. Anda, quédate ahí mirándome fijamente, ya que te gusta tanto, yo voy a echar una cabezadita.

Le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru y se dirigió con paso firme a la silla trono dejándose caer en esta de forma pesada.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró alguien a quien Rin hacía mucho que no veía. Su rostro se llenó de felicidad y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar en su dirección y abrazarle.

― Ryukurai-san ― llamó Jaken haciendo una profunda reverencia ante el Senescal ― requieren su presencia en el Borde Norte para un Maerum.

El hombre arqueó una ceja, se tomó unos segundos para pensar mientras se frotaba la barbilla y finalmente se levantó de la silla trono mirando hacia Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

― Vaya, mira por donde me va a venir bien tu presencia. Esta vez no tendré que rechazar el Maerum ― suspiró y se acomodó la hakama ― estoy un poco desentrenado. Mi hijo más joven cuenta ya doscientos años. Qué daño me hizo la muerte de tu padre, podría decirse que después de tanto tiempo soy prácticamente virgen. Se me ha olvidado todo.

Sesshomaru inclinó levemente la cabeza y el hombre le miró a través de las pestañas con sospecha.

― No tardaré más de un par de lunas y sé que eres más que capaz de defender el territorio tu solito.

Rin había estado tan metida en la conversación que no previó que Arice saltaría abriendo la puerta para lanzarse al interior de la habitación. Apenas hubo llegado a la altura del Senescal se hundió en el suelo a sus pies en medio de una exagerada reverencia.

― Lamento la interrupción, Ryukurai-san, pero no puede marcharse.

Ambos hombres observaron a la jovencita arrodillada en el suelo con reprobación y fastidio.

El Senescal se limitó a levantar la cabeza para alejar la vista de ella mientras le decía con tono neutro.

― No es la primera vez que hablamos sobre esto, Arice. ¿No te quedó claro acaso?

El cuerpo humillado de la Daiyokai tembló a ojos vista ante el asombro de Rin que la contemplaba desde la puerta sin saber que ocurría.

― Por favor, señor.

― Suficiente, Arice ― concluyó Sesshomaru mirándola por encima del hombro.

La Daiyokai, con el rostro oculto, salió corriendo de la estancia pasando junto a una sorprendida Rin que no pudo más que hacerse a un lado.

― Mi nueva hembra me espera, Sesshomaru ― dijo levantando una mano hacia él con la palma extendida en su dirección ― Yo te concedo temporalmente el cargo de Senescal y Lord de las Tierras del Oeste por un tiempo no superior a tres lunas. Durante ese tiempo su protección así como su conservación y la de este castillo estarán bajo tu responsabilidad. Cumple con tu deber.

Sesshomaru humilló la cabeza en su dirección y los dedos de garras filosas y completamente negras de Ryukurai arañaron la media luna de su frente. Tras el leve roce recuperó la verticalidad y su porte estoico mientras el otro aprovechaba para abandonar la habitación usando la puerta de servicio.

― De ti también me despido hasta mi regreso, pequeña Rin; aunque no nos hallan presentado formalmente has estado en mis pensamientos y ahora que te veo me siento más tranquilo. ― el Senescal la ayudó a levantarse usando un torbellino de youki, cosa que sorprendió a la ya más que estupefacta Rin, que al mirar su rostro para buscar una explicación se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa anticipatoria ― Cuida de tu compañero para que él pueda cuidar de todos y yo pueda disfrutar de mi desahogo con tranquilidad.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda y se encaminó pasillo abajo ante la atenta y desconcertada mirada de Rin. Está volvió la vista hacia el interior de la estancia, a su Sesshomaru que se encaminaba en su dirección y la tomaba de la muñeca para introducirla dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru que le ha pasado a Arice? ― preguntó Rin mientras era despojada con lentitud de las prendas que la cubrían.

― Esta loca. ― murmuró Sesshomaru contra su hombro desnudo mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas caderas arañándolas dulcemente con las garras.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru…? ― la lengua del Daiyokai delineó su labio inferior y se coló en su boca entreabierta ahogando la pregunta con su aliento abrasador.

Rin no pasó por alto que el Daiyokai la empujaba hacia la silla trono y pensó que cuando regresase aquel extraño hombre no le agradaría descubrir el olor de ellos impregnando su área de descanso.

― Sesshomaru, tengo que volver con Tsuyoi. No creo que Arice haya vuelto con ella.

― Lo ha hecho ― murmuró él recorriendo la cara interna de sus muslos con la punta de la lengua. Rin, ansiosa por recibir esa caricia, se resbaló y separó las rodillas todo lo que le permitieron los brazos de la silla. Sesshomaru hundió el rostro entre sus piernas y usó la lengua para humedecerla de abajo a arriba.

Su entrada se veía hermosa con todos aquellos deliciosos pliegues juntos como los pétalos de una pequeña rosa, a simple vista parecía que nunca hubiese dado a luz o recibido a ningún macho y eso agradaba a Sesshomaru. La besó y utilizó su lengua para hacerla jadear despertando la humedad femenina que se mezcló en armonía con su saliva humectando la dulce cavidad que en breves instantes le acogería.

Se abrió la hakama liberando su erección y rozó con ella aquella flor abriendo sus pétalos y arrancándole un quejido de deseo. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo convulso y ansioso, y se introdujo en su interior despacio saboreando como se abría para él y le abrazaba. Empezó a embestirla lentamente disfrutando de su calor, de los movimientos de sus caderas, de sus jadeos y de su entrega total.

En un momento dado le rodeó con las piernas instándole a ir más rápido y él la obedeció. Lejos de lo que siempre había pensado, le encantaba obedecer sus órdenes, le suponía una extraña liberación. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, pero le agradaba pensar en ella como su "dueña" y más teniéndola así, bajo su cuerpo, alojando el suyo mientras recibía su semilla en rudas descargas de su tenso miembro. Él se lo daba todo y ella todo le exigía con aquella ternura que lo desarmaba por completo. _Suyo_ _y Mía_.

Después de mancillar la silla trono la vistió con cierta reticencia. El ansia aún seguía allí, siempre estaba allí agazapada esperando volver a saltar sobre ella para devorarla con gusto.

― ¿Puede decirme ahora que le ha pasado a Arice?

…

La Daiyokai se hallaba en su habitación tumbada en su inmensa cama bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuyoi mientras las lágrimas abandonaban silenciosas sus ojos dorados, dotándolos de un brillo hermoso.

― ¡Arice! ― exclamó una compungida Rin al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su prima. Nunca la había visto tan triste, resultaba muy chocante ya que ella siempre estaba tan alegre que podía jurarse que carecía de la capacidad para expresar tristeza.

La pelicastaña escaló como pudo hasta lo alto de la cama y se tumbó junto a ella con una mirada melancólica y preocupada en sus ojos chocolate.

― ¿Qué te ocurre?

― Él. Ryukurai-san.

No tenía que decírselo dos veces, Rin lo entendió debido a la simpleza implícita en todo aquello.

― Le amas.

La peliblanca asintió limpiando sus húmedas mejillas contra las sabanas.

― Pero, Magni y tú…

― Quiero a Magni, pero amo a Ryukurai-san. Le amo desde la primera vez que le vi cuando apenas era una cachorra que había empezado a andar. Él es mi primer recuerdo. ― se sentó en la cama y terminó de enjugarse las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos ― Me dejaron a su cargo tras la muerte de mis padres, bueno, en realidad me dejaron a cargo del tío Inu no Taisho, pero él casi nunca estaba en palacio y Ryukurai-san y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Mi madre me había contado muchas historias sobre él y su medio hermano Ryukotsusei, bueno, más que historias eran cuentos de terror y yo le relataba con mis propias y balbuceantes palabras algo que él conocía de primera mano. Su vida.

Rin interrumpió su relato alertada por un nombre en particular.

― Espera, ¿Ryukotsusei? Me suena ese nombre.

― Claro, el tío Inu no Taisho se enfrentó a él y lo selló, pero las heridas que este le provocó fueron mortales de necesidad. Ryukotsusei era muy fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como Ryukurai-san que es un pura sangre de la estirpe de los dragones del norte.

― ¿Por qué dejo que el señor General se enfrentase a él si sabía de su fuerza?

― Ryukotsusei era su medio hermano, Ryukurai-san jamás dañaría a alguien de su propia sangre.

― ¿Y él sabe que tu…?

― Sí ― confesó con la cabeza gacha escondiendo la cara con su blanco flequillo ― Hace años que lo averiguó. Los dragones tienen un sexto sentido, pero tampoco le fue necesario porque tiene ojos en la cara y vio como yo le miraba.

― ¿Y no te…? ¿Él te…? ¿Te dijo algo?

El rostro de Arice se llenó de una profunda tristeza.

― ¿Sabes esa obsesión que tenía mi primo con la sangre pura?

Rin asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

― Pues para Ryukurai-san yo soy algo así como su mascota. Y mi declaración fue para él como si tu perrito de compañía te propusiese tener cachorros contigo.

Rin la miró con horror.

― ¡Qué cruel! ¿Él te dijo eso?

― No. Fue el tío Inu no Taisho. Me dijo que lo mío con él era un imposible, que aparte de lo obvio él era muy viejo para mí. Y tanto. Él me contó que hace mucho tiempo mi tatara-tatara abuelo hizo un pacto con Ryukurai-san para llevar la paz a estas tierras y desde entonces lo nombró su senescal y su ejército. ¡Imagínate, vivió en tiempos de mi tatara-tatare abuelo con la larga vida que poseemos los yokai!

― ¿Quieres decir que él comanda el ejercito del Lord? ― preguntó Rin que se había quedado muy atrás en la explicación.

― No. Él es el ejército del Lord.

Rin se quedó patidifusa.

― ¿Cómo? Pero es tan bajito…― "como yo" pensó divertida.

― Esa es solo su forma humana, boba. Su forma original es la de un dragón negro tan enorme que no se sabe ya cuan grande es.

― Y ahora ha ido a casarse, ¿no? ― comentó apática.

― Tal parece. Sí. ― hizo un marcado puchero, levantó la vista hacia la muchacha y se lanzó entre sus brazos ― ¡Oh! ¡Rin! ¡He sido una estúpida! Claro que te comprendo. Te comprendo muy bien.

Rin la abrazó con fuerza hasta que ésta decidió separarse y se restregó la cara con las manos para apartar las copiosas lágrimas mientras balbuceaba.

― Cada vez que le ofrecían un Maerum temblaba de miedo y luego cuando lo rechazaba me sentía tranquila y feliz, salía al jardín del forte oeste y soñaba con que en el fondo de su corazón me amaba. Pensaba que lo hacía por mí. ¡Qué estúpida he sido! ― se dejó caer contra la cama y Rin se tumbó a su lado, Tsuyoi gateó hasta quedar sentada en medio de las dos, mirándolas fijamente con poco o ningún interés. ― ¡Qué estúpida!

Rin la contemplaba con un nudo en el corazón. Entendía muy bien sus sentimientos y mientras la veía retorcerse sobre las sabanas como si deseara desaparecer bajo ellas recordaba aquel dolor que atenazaba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en su Sesshomaru con otra mujer.

― ¿Has visto esa trenza que lleva en las capas altas? Yo se la hago, me lo permite y yo aprovecho y trenzo uno de mis cabellos entre los suyos. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hago y sé que él es perfectamente consciente de que esa parte de mí esta ahí, con él y lo tolera. A los dragones no les gusta el contacto físico con una hembra a no ser que sea un mero acto reproductivo y sin embargo a mi me deja tocarle el pelo para trenzárselo. ¿Eso no confundiría a cualquiera, Rin? ― preguntó con la voz teñida de angustia. ― Y no solo eso, mientras se lo hago se reclina sobre mí, siento su espalda sobre mis piernas y a veces apoya la mejilla sobre mi rodilla. ¡Dime que me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Dímelo, Rin!

La muchacha estaba cada vez más fuera de si y la morena sentía que la situación se le iba de las manos. No sabía como consolarla, pues sabía que era inconsolable, así que optó por intentar hacerla reír.

― Pero, ¿es un hombre? ¿Estas segura?

Rin consiguió lo que buscaba y la Daiyokai rió.

― Pues claro que sí, Rin. Debajo de la hakama oculta lo mismo que mi primo.

― ¿Y por qué tiene ese aspecto tan… femenino? ― preguntó levantando una ceja, extrañada.

― Eso tiene una explicación bien sencilla. Los dragones pura sangre toman la primera forma humana que ven cuando nacen y Ryukurai-san seguramente vio a una mujer, pero como él es macho… debajo de la hakama es como cualquier macho.

― ¿Y como lo sabes?

Ahora le llegó el turno a su querida prima de sonrojarse.

― Ehm… bueno. Lo cierto es que es un descubrimiento reciente y tiene que ver con mis, al parecer, infundadas sospechas de que sentía algo por mí. Resulta que estaba trenzándole el pelo como siempre y le propuse trenzarlo a ambos lados del rostro para descubrir las marcas de clan de sus sienes. Son las más bonitas. Él dio su consentimiento y mientras le separaba los mechones me incliné demasiado hacia él y… lo sentí. Rin, estaba muy duro. ― las mejillas de ambas estallaron en color, aunque en Arice el efecto era más liviano debido al tono aceitunado de su piel. ― ¡Le gustaba que le tocase! Tenía que gustarle, ¿no? Para ponerse así… ― desvió la vista para ocultar su vergüenza ― Hasta ese momento siempre creí que era como una mujer, ya sabes, pero le amaba igual.

― No sé…Quizá te confundiste y era otra cosa…como un arma o algo por el estilo ― repuso Rin insegura mordiéndose el labio. Arice la miró a través de la cejas.

― Rin, estaba caliente y palpitaba. No me confundí. Sé perfectamente lo que era y… ¡Es un macho remacho! ¡Madre mía, era enorme! ¡Aún hoy tiemblo de miedo! ¡Con lo bajito que es y bajo la hakama oculta una bestia del abismo! ― ambas rieron de forma incontrolable ante la perpleja mirada de la cachorra que las observaba con renovado interés.

Cuando el ataque de hilaridad pasó se sumieron en un relajado silencio que minutos después Arice rompió con voz cascada.

― No me importa que se case, yo le seguiré amando pase lo que pase.

…

Sesshomaru estaba sentado frente al escritorio esperando pacientemente a que volviese Rin. Los caprichos de su prima le traían sin cuidado y toleraba que estuvieran juntas siempre y cuando él tuviese sus cinco montas diarias.

Un ruido le alertó y la puerta se abrió, pero al otro lado no estaba Rin.

Ryukurai entró en el despacho y se acercó hasta la mesa ante la atenta y ligeramente desconcertada mirada del Daiyokai. Apoyó el muslo sobre la superficie de madera y resopló.

― Has vuelto.

― Tranquilo, no es que no me fíe de ti, Sesshomaru. Es solo que ya he acabado.

El Daiyokai miro su espalda sin comprender. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se había marchado, era imposible que hubiese fecundado a la hembra en tan poco tiempo y más teniendo en cuenta lo que dura el ritual en aquella raza en concreto. Entonces su voz cavernosa le reveló jocosa…

― Se asustó.

― ¿Cómo? ― preguntó contra su voluntad al haber sido sacado bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

― Digo que lo vio y se asustó. Estas hembras de hoy en día son muy melindrosas.

― ¿Se asustó de ti?

― De una parte muy concreta de mí.

Sesshomaru y el Dragón se miraron fijamente durante unos momentos y en cuanto el Daiyokai se limitó a asentir.

― No has llegado al Norte. ― sentenció haciéndole participe de que había descubierto su engaño.

― No ― admitió derrotado ― No he podido. Lo he rechazado. Esto es muy complicado, Sesshomaru. Pero no quiero aburrirte con mis inquietudes.

El Senescal se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de asir el pomo le llegó la voz profunda e indiferente del nuevo Lord.

― ¿La tomaras como tu hembra?

Se quedó paralizado con la mano sobre el pomo tamborileando con sus filosas uñas sobre el metal. Empujó la manija hacia abajo y mientras la puerta se abría miró a Sesshomaru.

― Eso haré.

― A pesar de lo que implica.

El Daiyokai continuaba con la vista fija sobre los pergaminos haciendo ver que leía y que no le interesaba lo más mínimo, por mucho que participara en la conversación.

― Si tú, el gran defensor de la sangre pura, has podido superarlo yo también lo haré. ― concedió el dragón con una sonrisa perversa ― La haré gozar endiabladamente. ― canturreó para sí haciendo que el Daiyokai cerrara los ojos, exasperado.

― Ah, por cierto, Sesshomaru ― le dijo señalando a la pila de pergaminos que cubrían la mesa ― Quema todo eso. Solo son gilipolleces que tu padre y yo nos inventamos.

…

¡Agradecimientos!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, Guest** , **Barbara, Toshiro, valevilandra, agaue, anxelin, bbkid, Brenda, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Ana, H y Ephmerah **y las nuevas incorporaciones **GnR-Tatu, Sun and mint, sexyshina!**

**¡Gracias por vuestras bellas palabras!**

¡Por estar ahí!

¡Rewiews!

¡**Silk-chan**! Aún no te he contestado tu MP porque he estado muy nerviosa y liada con los exámenes para pensar detenidamente en ponerme y tenía que acabar el capi también ;)

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Lo cierto es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y lo he hecho deprisa y corriendo para no teneros esperando demasiado. He estado de exámenes y mañana empiezan las prácticas. Ay, no quiero pensar mucho en ello.

Como véis en el castillo de Sesshomaru no hay muchos sirvientes y ello es debido a que siempre me chocó eso de que alguien tan solitario tuviese a su alrededor guardias, un ejercito, sirvientes y toda la pesca; pero pensé. ¿Alguien tendrá que ocuparse de todo? El gran Lord no puede ir por ahí luchando contra la morralla y como un ejercito no me cuadraba, ¿qué tal un majestuoso, cálido y hermoso dragón casi tan pillo como el General perruno? Yo los veo como viejos amigos y para él Sesshomaru es un niño que no está preparado aún para ocupar el lugar de su padre.

¿Y la relación de Arice con él? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis Lemon de ellos? Por supuesto también habría Sesshy&Rin en el capitulo, aparte, sin mezclas raras xD Tal vez ellos se animen al oírlos o algo así… :DDDD

Bueno, he metido a Ryukotsusei porque es el único dragón de la historia Takahashi y me pegaba muy bien que fueran familia. Aclaro que a Ryukotsusei no lo pongo como hanyou si no como mestizo de Dragones del norte con dragones del sur.


	18. Ardiente atardecer

Aviso de Lemon, capitulo intenso, pero tranquilos que no mancha.

-.-

Capítulo 18

_Ardiente atardecer_

-.-

Rin regresaba caminando a paso lento por los pasillos iluminados por el sol de media tarde. En un principio había considerado la idea de quedarse a pasar la noche con Arice, pero el imaginar lo que supondría tener que explicarle a su compañero que lo iba a dejar solo toda la noche, se lo pensó mejor y le concedió a su prima la compañía de Tsuyoi. En realidad se quitaba un peso de encima porque su pequeña empezaba a mostrar un interés muy intenso en las sesiones de monta que mantenían su padre y ella, hasta el punto que el peso de su mirada a veces resultaba molesto.

Una presencia que pasó por su lado en sentido contrario la sacó de sus cavilaciones y al levantar la vista del suelo se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

― Buenas tardes, Lady Rin ― la saludó el Dragón con un tono cordial acompañado de una ligera reverencia en la que lo que más participó fue su cabeza.

Rin, atribulada, tardó en devolver el gesto, pero al Senescal no pareció importarle. Ambos se enderezaron y éste le dio la espalda y siguió avanzando pasillo abajo.

Rin se recogió el kimono y corrió hacia las habitaciones que compartía con Sesshomaru, sus aposentos.

Al llegar abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se topó con el caos más absoluto. Miles de pequeños trocitos de pergamino regaban el suelo de la estancia y al fondo de la misma su señor Sesshomaru estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a la puerta, mirando por la ventana.

Rin caminó entre los pedazos de pergamino procurando no pisarlos y ligeramente temerosa del humor de su señor. Debía estar realmente enfadado para cometer tal sacrilegio. Al llegar a su altura la muchacha se agarró a la cortina para tener las manos ocupadas mientras se enfrentaba a su ira.

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru, qué ha ocurrido?

El Daiyokai no se giró y tampoco respondió. Rin se mordió el labio, no estaba segura de cómo debía obrar y tras meditarlo unos segundos, soltó la cortina y se apartó de su figura inmóvil, alejándose de él en dirección al escritorio vacío.

Acarició la lisa superficie y se dejó embriagar por la tenue semipenumbra de la habitación. Los colores cálidos que penetraban por la ventana incidían sobre la madera barnizada calentando su superficie de una forma agradable al tacto.

Sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, Rin se llevó una mano a la cintura, desató el Obi y dejó que su kimono resbalase hasta el suelo; al caer levantó varios pedazos de pergamino y polvo. No sin cierta dificultad escaló hasta situarse encima del mueble y se tumbó de espaldas sobre la amplia superficie. El calor de la madera resultaba agradable y los tenues rayos de sol entibiaban su piel desnuda.

Cegada por la luz que incidía directamente sobre sus ojos, se sintió transportada a otro mundo aparte, un mundo tras sus parpados; un mundo interno lleno de dulce perversión.

Unas imágenes insólitas desfilaron ante sus ojos sin orden ni concierto, desconocía su origen o su porqué, pero el calor que despertaban en su cuerpo era genuino y conocido por ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior apretando la carne tierna con los dientes y dejó escapar un suspiro agónico mientras su mano derecha iniciaba un recorrido liviano partiendo desde su muslo, acariciando el hueso de la cadera, el vientre, la suave línea de vello que unía su pequeño ombligo con el esternón, alcanzó su pecho y se desvió hacia el derecho hasta llegar al pezón. El cosquilleo que sintió al rozarlo viajó por todo su cuerpo hasta alojarse entre sus piernas. Entreabrió los labios y suspiró.

Aquello era bueno, muy bueno.

Lo pellizcó con delicadeza y la sensación se intensificó. Jugueteó con él mientras se llevaba la mano derecha de unos labios a otros.

Deslizó la humedad de su boca por toda la pequeña extensión de piel sensible y receptiva a sus caricias, justo antes de dirigirlas a un punto concreto con movimientos circulares y repetitivos. Las ráfagas de placer la golpeaban conforme sus dedos incidían sobre aquel pequeño botoncito glorioso que recientemente había descubierto. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la ventana y la luz intensa dio un respiro a sus ojos, los abrió para encontrarse con los suyos que la miraban con curiosidad; sus labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Había abandonado la ventana para sentarse en la silla y la observaba recorriendo con su dorada mirada aquel bello cuerpo encendido.

Rin entornó los ojos presa de otro espasmo y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado mientras contemplaba a su señor allí sentado, mirándola.

Su garra abandonó su posición descansada sobre el reposabrazos y Rin se preparó para sentirla sobre su piel, pero el roce no llegó. Abrió los ojos para ver que en lugar de tocarla la había colocado sobre la hakama aferrando su hombría como si la retuviera. Aquel gesto duró solo unos momentos, pues sus garras subieron y desataron el nudo apartando la blanca tela para liberarlo.

Lo dejó así, expuesto a sus ojos como un premio majestuoso, justo antes de arañarlo delicadamente con aquellas filosas y terroríficas uñas y rodearlo usando para ello varios dedos. Los deslizó sobre él varias veces de forma intensa bajando y subiendo por toda la extensión de aquella piel que Rin se permitió por primera vez contemplar con atención.

Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre acariciarse y no podía luchar contra su inherente curiosidad. La visión resultaba ardiente contra su piel, las llamas la recorrían y podía intuir que aquello era solo el principio.

Sesshomaru jugueteó un poco más consigo mismo mientras veía como le miraba. Ella había detenido su propia caricia en detrimento de contemplar con más detenimiento la que él llevaba a cabo y él deseaba más de ella. Era una visión deliciosa verla masturbarse y por ello había decidido emularla mientras contemplaba aquel bello espectáculo. Ella marcaba el tempo y éste se había detenido. Antes de que la instara a continuar sus pequeños labios se separaron, hinchados y hambrientos.

― _Más_.

Pedía más de él y él se lo concedió.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru se rodearon e iniciaron un lento e intenso baile rítmico sobre su cuerpo. Solo entonces se permitió exigirle.

― Más, Rin.

La niña entornó los ojos y volvió a apresar su labio entre los dientes al tiempo que reanudaba la caricia entre sus piernas de una forma más intensa y demandante adaptándose al ritmo de la mano de Sesshomaru. Se torturaban al tiempo, el uno bajo la mirada del otro.

Rin observó como crecía y se hinchaba. Lo que había sentido tantas veces en su interior revelado ante sus ojos con toda la fuerza de aquel sentido que había mantenido ajeno tanto tiempo. El placer la golpeaba con furia, quemándola con algo parecido al ardor del veneno.

― _Embriagador._ ― Oyó susurrar a Sesshomaru mientras lo veía aferrar con fuerza aquel bello e hiper excitado objeto de deseo ― _Eres un deleite para los sentidos, Rin._

La niña jadeó ante sus palabras. Él siempre tan parco y vehemente.

Rin dobló las rodillas deslizando las plantas de los pies por la superficie de la mesa y dejando a la vista la humedad que impregnaba la madera bajo su cuerpo. La sonrisa de Sesshomaru se amplió y utilizó la garra en la que había apoyado el mentón mientras la observaba para tentar esa humedad. El cuerpo de Rin se tensó anticipándose a la caricia que no se llevó a cabo y la sonrisa de Sesshomaru se amplió aún más sumándole una picaresca deliciosa a su mirada ambarina.

― Tu primero, Rin.

Los ojos desenfocados de la niña le hicieron la pregunta. Él aferró su pequeña muñeca izquierda, que ahora reposaba ociosa sobre su pecho y tiró de ella desplazándola hacia el filo de la mesa. Parte de la mata de pelo oscuro cayó en cascada y atrapó algunos rayos solares revelando vetas cobrizas.

El Daiyokai acercó la silla hasta el inmenso mueble mientras recorría la palma de aquella pequeña mano con la lengua. Bajo la atenta mirada de Rin la colocó sobre él y obligó a sus díscolos dedos a rodear su pulsante virilidad. Mientras la instruía en el movimiento adecuado se dejó caer reposando su espalda contra la silla y mirándola a los ojos con aquella expresión hierática rota por una media sonrisa diminuta.

De pronto la garra que la aprisionaba desapareció para descansar sobre el apoyabrazos, mientras que la otra, situada en la cincelada mandíbula masculina, servía de apoyó a la cabeza del Lord.

― Continua.

Deslizó su pequeña mano por él copiando el movimiento, sintiendo la pulsante respuesta que despertaba su caricia, el calor y la suavidad de aquel poderoso miembro que tenía en su mano. Todo aquello la excitó al punto de casi perder la cabeza por golpe de calor.

― No te olvides de ti misma, Rin.

Le oyó avisarla recordándole donde tenía sumergida su otra mano, presionando aquel pequeño y tierno botón que le provocó un estremecimiento, un jadeo, un deseo.

El Lord contempló el espectáculo, aquel bello cuerpo plegándose sobre si mismo en medio de un estallido provocado por sus pequeños dedos inexpertos, aún estaban en pleno descubrimiento de los recodos del placer que guardaba su propietaria. Su mirada golosa resiguió la línea de su cintura, la redondez de sus pechos, y su fino brazo extendido hacia él, abarcándole y marcando un ritmo sincopado sobre su masculinidad hambrienta.

Rugió entre dientes mientras gozaba de todo ello y vio como aquel cuerpo respondía al sonido que había brotado de su pecho. El fino vello rubio que la cubría se erizó y jadeó con intensidad conteniendo un gemido mientras sus muslos elevaban sus caderas separando sus bellas nalgas de la superficie de la mesa. Ambas caricias ganaron velocidad y Sesshomaru volvió a rugir al ver como aquella pequeña falange trazaba círculos cada vez más veloces instigando al éxtasis que la devoraría en breve.

Se aferró a la silla para tratar de dominar sus impulsos de sustituirla en ambas caricias, pero no pudo evitar saltar como un resorte para enrollar su lengua en aquel dedito veloz y morderlo mientras ella explotaba. El michedo extasiado le golpeó y el veneno abandonó su cuerpo como un violento torrente derramándose sobre la mesa y sobre aquel bello cuerpo.

Él mismo tuvo que detener su mano para que no continuara alentándolo, pues ya no era necesario; la apartó de su anatomía, saciada por el momento, y la levantó sobre su cabeza poniendo cuidado en que el veneno que impregnaba su mano no manchase su pelo.

La contempló; esplendida, con su semilla resbalando lentamente por su pecho y su vientre confiriéndole un aspecto húmedo y sabroso a su piel de porcelana. Era el espectáculo más lujurioso, dulce y bello que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás.

Se inclinó sobre ella sintiendo su anatomía inflamarse de nuevo mientras recogía con la lengua parte de aquella espesura aún caliente que recientemente había abandonado su cuerpo y se dirigía con ella a la boca entreabierta de su Rin. Humedeció sus labios con aquel veneno que impregnaba su lengua y devoró su boca con hambre mientras su virilidad recuperaba toda su extensión.

― Más ― musitó demandante contra sus labios llenos mientras los mordía y llevaba de nuevo su mano hacia su miembro endurecido. Rin ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y volvió a rodearlo reiniciando la caricia con la misma intensidad y velocidad. Él gruñó y tiró de su labio inferior haciéndola gritar.

― Más despacio.

La niña se lamió el labio con una mueca de temor y redujo la velocidad sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Él se mostró complacido y la levantó colocando la rodilla sobre la mesa y dejando el centro de la acción muy cerca de su rostro sorprendido. Le tiró del pelo obligándola a levantar la vista en su dirección para lamer sus labios y morderlos.

La absorbente sensación del orgasmo había pasado y Rin se sentía algo cansada, pero tremendamente lúcida. La vergüenza que dejaba olvidada cuando estaba en ese estado de excitación había regresado para importunarla gritándole en la cara que era lo que tenía en la mano y lo que estaba haciendo con ello. Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente y el movimiento de su mano derecha se detuvo en el acto. La voz de Sesshomaru, molesta, impactó contra sus labios doloridos por los intensos bocados que le estaba propinado.

― Continua.

Rin se sentía forzada no podía evitarlo. Sabía porque él le estaba mordiendo los labios, sabía para que la estaba preparando, lo que le iba a pedir que hiciera.

Angustiada y desesperada se llevó la mano a los muslos e introdujo un dedo entre sus piernas moviéndolo sobre su botón hipersensible, ahogó un quejido de dolor ante la sensación molesta que le produjo el roce. Su cuerpo pedía un respiro que su señor no le concedería. A sabiendas de esta verdad continuó torturando a su tierna anatomía agotada en busca de la excitación que necesitaba para llevar a cabo aquella caricia que en breve se le exigiría.

Sesshomaru no pasó por alto la ansiedad de su compañera, el michedo era claro como un mapa de estrellas. Ella quería excitarse y perderse para no sentirse incómoda, pero en lugar de placer, de sus inexpertas caricias solo obtenía dolor y molestia. Atrapó su muñeca sacando su pequeña mano de entre las piernas para detener la tortura y tras mirarla con desaprobación unos momentos se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y la acercó aún más al filo de la mesa. Su lengua no era tan hosca como su pequeño dedo y lamió con la ligereza de una pluma su esquiva anatomía. Utilizó sus filosas garras para desenvolverla y exponerla lo suficiente para ejercer una caricia más concreta. La oyó gemir de dolor mientras aplicaba su lengua en ella, pero no duró mucho pues no tardó en responder satisfactoriamente a sus caricias. Tomó su mano y la devolvió a su lugar mientras el se levantaba luchando contra las piernas que ella había colocado sobre sus hombros. Ella quería que él continuara pero él quería que ella hiciera lo propio.

Se dedicó a mirarla entre ojos mientras ella recuperaba el raciocinio.

Mejor avergonzada que caprichosa, pensó egoístamente Sesshomaru. Él continuaría si ella lo hacía primero.

Volvió a tomar su cara entre las manos y le mordió los labios solo una vez para enderezar su cuerpo y colocar aquello unos centímetros por debajo de su mandíbula.

Rin se quedó mirándole fijamente. Él le dedicaba un gesto altivo desde toda su altura.

_Maldito._ Era el pensamiento de una pequeña fiera insatisfecha.

Notó su calor pulsante contra su pecho y repentinamente y sin saber bien porqué lo rodeó con las manos aplastándolo contra su piel, abarcándolo con sus senos, dándole un calor y cobijo que no habría podido dar antes debido a su diminuto tamaño. No es que ahora fuesen muy grandes, pero eran lo suficientemente turgentes como para abrazarlo entre ellos. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pícara y vengativa y se frotó contra él aprisionándolo y viendo con triunfo como su expresión hierática se derrumbaba gracias a la nueva caricia que había descubierto. Su rostro se llenó de una pasión que él había conseguido esconder muy bien durante todas aquellas noches que habían pasado juntos. Que poderosa se sentía tan pequeña como era.

Bajó la cabeza y lamió de forma lenta e intensa su calentura arrancándole un gruñido de placer soberbio que expandió aún más la burbuja de su triunfo sobre su frío, aunque ahora ardiente, compañero.

― ¿Le gusta, señor Sesshomaru? ― preguntó disfrutando de su crapulencia mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo con una inocente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Me gusta ― le reveló con su mirada intensa habiendo recuperado ya su ser.

Rin torció el gesto y le liberó disfrutando del salto hacia atrás y al chasquido que se escuchó cuando impactó contra el bajo vientre del Daiyokai debido a la intensidad acumulada.

Resbaló obligándole a bajar la rodilla de la mesa, dejándose caer entre su cuerpo y el mueble hasta alcanzar el suelo con las puntas de los pies. Se giró despacio asegurándose de que tenía toda la atención de sus ojos dorados puesta en ella y le dio la espalda, luego se aferró a la mesa y escaló de nuevo a ella apoyando el vientre sobre la madera aún caliente, y ayudándose de la silla utilizó la pierna derecha para asestarle un golpe con la planta del pie en la parte posterior del muslo.

El Daiyokai la contempló confuso por aquel extraño comportamiento, pero no pudo pasar por alto que le estaba dando la espalda y que quizás ese golpe era una señal para instarle a penetrarla. Era la primera vez que le hacían algo como eso y no entendía que Rin solo estaba jugando, o mejor dicho, no lo entendió hasta que la oyó reír. Entonces ocultando su propia sonrisa perversa se dejó caer sobre ella y se frotó contra sus nalgas deseoso de tomarla para si, pero retrasando el momento en aras de su juego.

Últimamente se habían limitado al aquí te pillo aquí te mato, sin preámbulos y aquello era satisfactorio, pero esto era divertido y el Daiyokai tenía que concedérselo, pues él también lo estaba disfrutando. Su raza no era propensa a juegos como aquel, pero eran deliciosos y jugarían siempre que pudieran. Podían dedicar una de las cinco montas diarias a realizar ese tipo de cosas, aquellos juegos.

Con una media sonrisa aún en los labios apartó su pelo oscuro y se internó en su cuello mordiendo con suavidad su piel mientras ella se arqueaba contra él y contoneaba las caderas incitándolo sin parar de reír. El Daiyokai bajó las garras hasta sus caderas y la aferró para restringir sus movimientos, aún así no pudo detener el suave balanceó que ella había iniciado al sentirse atrapada, suave y delicioso balanceo. Sesshomaru gruñó mostrando los colmillos y se movió con insistencia contra sus nalgas en una serie de embestidas ansiosas.

― Basta, Rin.

Su blanca melena la rodeaba como una cortina mientras ella luchaba contra sus intentos por penetrarla. Ella había sospechado que la clave siempre había sido ella, su deseo y no dejarle posicionarse a la altura correcta y ahora descubría que estaba en lo cierto. Por mucho que su compañero se moviera mientras ella no le aceptase y reptase hacia delante él no podría acceder a su intimidad.

Le oyó gruñir mientras ella contenía una carcajada y le notaba pujar desesperado. Sabía que aquello era arriesgado, pero le gustaba. Le agradaba verle tan ansioso, tan deseoso de ella. Unos cuantos rugidos después Sesshomaru arañó la mesa y Rin supo que era el momento de concederle el premio. Elevó las caderas y emitió con su garganta humana algo parecido a un rugido, un sonido que emulada a uno de los suyos. Sesshomaru detuvo sus angustiosos movimientos y miró aquel rostro vuelto hacia él. Una sonrisa curvaba los labios de Rin. Se dejó caer sobre ella, resbalando entre sus piernas y sin esfuerzo encontró el camino a su interior. Gruñó debido a su abundante humedad, señal de que era un buen amante, y al jadeó de puro gozo que emitió al sentirle derramarse dentro de ella.

...

Rin salió de la habitación en compañía de Sesshomaru. Por primera vez desde que estaban en el castillo él había accedido a acompañarla al forte Oeste, la muchacha sospechaba que se debía a la intensa sesión de monta que acababa de disfrutar y que le había puesto de muy buen humor. Los machos eran muy simples, tal y como decía Arice. Solo había que tenerlos contentos en un tema en concreto para que todo lo demás fuera sobre ruedas.

Cuando salieron al jardín se encontraron con una escena sumamente extraña. Ryukurei estaba allí, vistiendo su sobrio kimono negro con la capa interior blanca asomando por los pliegues del pecho e iba de un lado a otro agitando con las manos desnudas cada árbol floral que se topaba en su camino.

― Señor Sesshomaru ― preguntó Rin extrañada ― ¿por qué Ryukurei-san esta sacudiendo las sakuras?

En aquel momento todas las flores cayeron sobre ellos en una suerte de lluvia.

― Es una pena, va a dejar los árboles sin flores ― murmuró Rin contemplando al hombre con cierta tristeza.

― Él los ha hecho florecer. Puede hacer lo que quiera ― sentenció su compañero contemplando el espectáculo con poco o ningún interés.

Continuó así toda lo que restaba a la tarde hasta que el suelo quedó cubierto en su totalidad por un suave manto de flores multicolor.

Rin contempló su obra con fascinación. Era realmente bello, eso tenía que concedérselo, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño.

Cuando el último árbol estuvo desnudo se sacudió las manos y tomó una bocanada de aire. El nombre de Arice salió de sus labios mezclado con un montón de palabras de un exótico idioma dentro de una extraña y hermosa canción. La armónica y masculina voz que brotaba de la garganta del Dragón era tan insólita y bella que dejó a Rin boquiabierta. Las notas subían y bajaban, de barítono a tenor pasando por toda la escala. Hasta los pájaros comenzaron a acompañar su obra. Rin los oía cantar con él dándole los agudos en una suerte de concierto que la transportaba a otro mundo.

Oyó un sonido metálico y una de las ventanas de aquel lado del castillo se abrió, una cabeza peliblanca con una expresión de extrañeza pintada en la cara se asomó curiosa al escuchar aquel alboroto.

Al verla Ryukurei dejó de cantar y compuso una sonrisa mientras elevaba las manos hacia el pecho. Un viento huracanado envolvió su figura y concentró todas las flores que había en el suelo a su alrededor, con un solo movimiento el huracán multicolor se alejó de él, y elevándose en el cielo, se coló por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Arice.

― ¿Qué hace? ― musitó Rin sin dejar de mirarle con la boca abierta mientras se alejaba de ellos camino hacia la puerta de entrada a los jardines.

― Cortejo ― contestó Sesshomaru, que se había sentado de espaldas al espectáculo dejando muy claro que todo aquello no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

― Pues es precioso ― musitó la muchacha embelesada imaginando lo que sería que una lluvia de flores cállese sobre ella mientras un hombre le dedicaba tan bella canción. De pronto volvió a la realidad y una sonrisa genuina de felicidad se dibujó en su cara.

― ¿¡Cortejo!? ¿¡Ryukurei-san está cortejando a Arice!?

El Daiyokai se limitó a asentir y la sonrisa de Rin creció varios grados volviendo a fijar la vista en su ventana.

― ¡Eso es fantástico! Es todo tan bonito.

― Sí, hasta que empiecen los gritos.

― ¿Gritos?

― Durante la cópula tienden a ser bestiales.

El rostro de Rin palideció y adoptó una expresión de horror. Sin poder evitarlo Rin apresó el blanco kimono de su señor entre sus dedos haciendo pinza en una súplica.

― Haga algo ― suplicó en un susurró horrorizado.

― Es cosa suya. Ryukurei ya se lo avisó en su día.

― Pero… ¡La va a matar! ― gritó temerosa con los ojos vidriosos tirando de la manga del kimono de Sesshomaru, éste solo cerró los ojos y murmuró.

― Bobadas.

…

Arice, sentada en mitad de su cama ahora cubierta por un manto de flores de todos los colores, contemplaba con incredulidad la ventana por donde momentos antes se había asomado al oírle cantar.

Hundió las garras en la colcha recogiendo sendos puñados de flores y los lanzó sobre ella justo antes de que la puerta de sus aposentos se abriera para dar paso a su trovador, que se internó en la estancia con paso firme y se detuvo a los pies del lecho.

La Daiyokai le observó con maravilla y Tsuyoi con una graciosa mueca de sorpresa.

― Ryukurei-san… ― musitó nerviosa al tenerle allí, a los pies de su cama.

El Dragón sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y de un salto se posicionó sobre la cama y avanzó hacia su anfitriona caminando sobre las flores, dejándose embriagar por el olor de la hembra receptiva mezclado con la esencia floral. Llegó a su altura y se posicionó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda para dejarse caer sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

― Arice.

― S… ¿Sí?

― Quiero que trences ciento once mechones de mi pelo y que de cada mechón arranques un cabello. Utilizaras uno de tus cabellos para sujetar cada trenza que me hagas. ¿Entendido?

Arice, sorprendida por la petición, no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y él a su vez copio el gesto.

― Procede.

La Daiyokai se esmeró en su tarea bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuyoi y cuando estuvo el trabajo realizado se lo comunicó al Senescal; este se levantó comprobó que los oscuros mechones estaban trenzados correctamente y que en la cama se hallaban los cabellos que le había pedido que arrancara.

― Muy bien. Estoy complacido ― alabó con una sonrisa posicionándose tras la Daiyokai ― Es mi turno.

Con mimo separó cada mechón trenzado del blanco cabello de la Inuyokai deshizo el trabajo y volvió a trenzar el pelo con inusitada velocidad. Las mejillas de Arice habían tomado un ligero tono sonrojado por el trato tan repentino y maravilloso que estaba recibiendo. La estaba tocando y le trenzaba el cabello y… ¡Estaba allí! ¡No se había ido al Maerum!

― Ryukurei-san, quería agradecerle… ― comenzó a formular un agradecimiento y una disculpa por su comportamiento en la sala de descanso, pero fue detenida por un ademán de la mano de su señor.

― Deja eso para después.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo realizado Arice tomó una de las trenzas y las observó, pudo ver la diferencia entre las que se hacía ella misma y las que le había hecho él. Las suyas eran perfectas, apretadas e iguales entre ellas.

Sorprendida sintió las manos de su señor rodearle la cintura y aflojar el Obi de su kimono blanco, cuando la tela se hubo soltado el kimono cayó sobre la cama cubriendo las flores y dejándola desnuda ante Ryukurei. La Inu se cubrió instintivamente enrojeciendo hasta la médula, no entendía porque se sentía tan desprotegida de repente.

― Hueles puro. Ese semi-dios no te ha tocado. ― gruñó a sus espaldas mientras olía la base de su cuello.

Arice se giró para reclamarle ― Claro que no. Magni y yo solo somos amigos, Ryukurei-san. Usted lo sabe. Nunca he podido engañarle. ― de pronto se percató de que seguía desnuda y de que el Dragón también se había despojado del haori de su kimono. Aunque su rostro era femenino su torso era como el de un muchacho adolescente en plena pubertad. Su pecho y sus abdominales le resultaron hermosos a los ojos golosos de Arice.

― Ponte en cuatro ― le escuchó decir a sus espaldas mientras por el rabillo del ojo le veía desatarse el nudo de la hakama.

El miedo golpeó a Arice como una corriente de aire helado cuando comprendió lo que sucedía y lo que iba a suceder.

― Arice ― la llamó con voz inquisitiva pero con cierta dulzura ― ¿No me has oído, cariño? Ponte en cuatro, vamos.

La muchacha, temblando como una hoja a punto de caer de su rama, se apoyó sobre las palmas de las manos y elevó las caderas adoptando la postura que se le pedía.

― Bien. Buena chica.

El Dragón se inclinó sobre ella y pasó la lengua sobre su intimidad mientras ésta se replegaba ante su contacto y gemía de miedo. La caricia duró más de lo que Arice había previsto por normal en su raza y cuando se agotaron las caricias se posicionó alerta.

― Bien, ahora voy a entrar. Te molestará porque es tu primera vez, pero no será tan terrible, ya lo verás. Eso sí, te aviso de que yo soy algo grande y por ende será más molesto, pero no te preocupes que no te voy a romper ni nada parecido.

Arice tembló de miedo y notó de nuevo lo que solo podía ser su lengua e inmediatamente después algo la invadió abriéndose paso bruscamente y no pudo evitar gritar.

― Ya está, niña. Ya pasó. ― la tranquilizó el Dragón acomodando sus trenzas para dejarle vía libre hasta la parte superior de su hombro derecho.

El olor metálico de la sangre femenina inundó la estancia y golpeó el fino olfato de Arice cuyos ojos ambarinos se colmaron de lágrimas por la perdida de su virginidad.

― ¡Oh! No llores, niña. Siento haber sido brusco, pero es lo mejor, créeme. Y en cuanto a lo que acabo de destruir, no lo echarás de menos.

Arice se sintió libre de él y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas con las rodillas temblonas. Se permitió mirarle, también porque él le estaba llamando la atención chasqueando los dedos en su dirección para sacarla de ese estado lamentable.

― Vamos, vamos. No ha sido tan terrible, ¿no? ― la consoló con voz tierna limpiando su rostro con la manga de su kimono, que había rescatado de encima de la cama. ― Ande ven, que tengo que hablar contigo.

Arice se sentó junto a él mirándole con cierto recelo a lo que el Dragón respondió riendo ― Me lo merezco, me lo merezco. Por ahora me conformo con haber tomado tu pureza, pero el tema de los cachorros es una decisión que aún no habíamos discutido. Por lo que puedo oler estas ovulando, por tanto si te inyecto mi semilla ahora quedarás preñada, ¿lo quieres?

Arice permaneció contemplando su rostro sonriente por unos segundos y miró a Tsuyoi, que se había dejado caer contra las sabanas más que harta de ver todo aquello.

― ¿Quieres uno como ella? ¿Un cachorrito? ― le preguntó con la misma bella sonrisa señalando a Tsuyoi.

Arice, aun en estado de Shock, le devolvió la mirada sin soltar prenda, solo asintió levemente y él sonrió.

― Muy bien. A por ello, pues. Túmbate. Y tranquila que mi semilla no quema como lo hace la de vuestros machos. Verás que bien nos lo pasamos.

Arice se dejó caer sobre la cama, extrañada de que no se le exigiera que se pusiera en cuatro, y le sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas.

― ¿Sabes como va esto, pequeña? ― le preguntó mientras le sentía tantear sobre su intimidad recién violentada ― Me moveré rítmicamente dentro de ti hasta que el placer me inunde y te inyecte mi semilla.

― Lo sé, Ryukurei-san ― se apresuró a confirmarle que ya lo sabía, que en realidad conocía muchas cosas. Que su madre la había instruido para ese momento, pero entonces todas las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta pues le volvió a sentir dentro de ella y empezó a experimentar todo lo que le habían contado y era tan intenso que no podía articular palabra. Su cuerpo se derritió bajo el envite de aquel otro que la empujaba con furia contra el colchón. La sensación de gozo fue tal que sus mandíbulas se destrabaron y comenzó a gritar. El Dragón gruñó y sonrió mientras aumentaba el ritmo y lamía su cuello expuesto y la piel de su pecho. Mordisqueó sus senos que se agitaban por la violencia e impetuosidad de sus acometidas.

Un ardor delicioso convirtió su ser en algo esponjoso y vibrante cuando finalmente sintió la semilla dulce del Dragón llenándola hasta desbordarse de su cuerpo manchando la sábana y los pétalos de las flores que se agitaban bajo ellos.

― Uhm… pequeña. Qué gozo. ― musitó aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras normalizaba su situación ― Me aseguraré de darte un bello cachorro. O unos cuantos…

…

Rin, colorada como uno de los pétalos de rosa que había llegado volando con el viento, se miraba fijamente las manos. Podía distinguir claramente un grito de dolor de uno de pasión desenfrenada y lo que Arice estaba sintiendo cuando había proferido aquellos gritos distaba mucho de ser sufrimiento.

― Qué molesto ― musitó Sesshomaru a su lado haciendo que Rin apretará aún más los puños avergonzada. La noche estaba tan próxima que ya se adivinaban las estrellas y los últimos rayos del sol empezaban a apagarse cuando lo gritos se reanudaron.

Sesshomaru chistó al volver a escucharlos. Seguro que aquello se prolongaría durante horas, pero lo que más le molestaba de aquellos gritos era no habérselos oído a Rin.

― ¿Por qué tú no gritas? ― la acusó de forma directa sin dignarse a mirarla. ― Dímelo.

Rin se encogió ante su tono demandante aunque a ella no le afectaba la orden dirigida a los machos Inu, pero aún así el tono era temible.

― Yo no soy como Arice, señor Sesshomaru. Me da pena ― sus mejillas se colorearon aún más y bajó la vista hasta que su pelo oscuro cubrió sus facciones.

― Tonterías ― escupió Sesshomaru, molesto.

Al amparo de su pelo se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿Al señor Sesshomaru le gustaría oír a Rin gritar?

El repentino silencio del Daiyokai la obligó a atisbar sobre su escondite y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su rostro se le descolgó la mandíbula. Su señor Sesshomaru estaba sonriendo con picardía y la miraba directamente buscando sus ojos mientras el pelaje de mokomoko y su blanco flequillo era agitado por la brisa. Se le veía tan hermoso.

― Sí, Rin. Quiero oírte gritar.

La muchacha tomó la mano del Daiyokai con la suya y la introdujo dentro de su kimono justo por debajo del Obi mientras se mordía el labio. Iban a hacerlo allí. Quería hacerlo allí bajo la ventana oyendo los gritos de Arice y acompañándolos con los suyos propios.

El Daiyokai deslizó las garras entre sus muslos apreciando la humedad que tanto él como los gritos habían hecho brotar en ella y sintió la mano de su Rin sobre la hakama frotando con insistencia su virilidad despierta.

La ayudó a posicionarse sobre él. Mientras apartaba su kimono la muchacha deshacía el nudo de la hakama y le acariciaba ya sin barrera alguna poniendo en práctica su reciente instrucción sobre como incitar con la mano a un macho.

Sesshomaru abrió el kimono liberando uno de sus pechos para morderlo con suavidad y succionar su tierna carne sonrosada. Ahí escuchó el primer grito de Rin y lo alentó mientras le sumaba intensidad a la caricia que le hacía entre las piernas. La humedad que brotaba de ella era más que suficiente y la presionó para que le llevara dentro, ella dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él ensordeciéndole con una serie de grititos a medida que se abría paso en su interior abrazándose a su cuello con la mano libre, pues con la otra le dirigía.

Alentado por sus gemidos y gritos de placer Sesshomaru no tardó en colmarla y se quedaron quietos, el uno sobre el otro, mirándose a los ojos. Sesshomaru acomodó su kimono en cuanto la brisa la hizo temblar, pero se resistió a salir de ella y en unos instantes reanudaron un lazo lento y tierno, ella le acariciaba los labios con los suyos mientras él la instaba a moverse despacio. Gracias a ese lento vaivén la llenó un par de veces más y ya, con ella agotada entre sus brazos, la llevó a la cama pues se merecía un buen descanso.

…

Capitulo intenso donde los haya… Hoy me he despertado ardiente después de un sueño muy vívido con uno de mis personajes favoritos. Estoy muy mal, realmente. xD

Bueno, aquí tenéis el Lemon de nuestro querido dragoncito :3 Lemon, mucho Lemon. Intenso, tierno y rico…

Ya me diréis si os a gustado o no. Este capitulo ha nacido entero hoy, unas nueve horas de parto.

Disculpadme, pero me hayo agotada y necesito un reposo así que no me explayaré mucho aquí. T-T

En sucesivos seguiré con la historia, hay mucho que contar. Este capitulo ha sido muy Lemon por mi estado de ánimo, pero no todo lo que tengo que ofrecer es Lemon! Ay! Bueno, de vez en cuando viene bien. :D

¡Agradecimientos!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, Guest** , **Barbara, Toshiro, valevilandra, agaue, anxelin, bbkid, Brenda, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Ana, H y Ephmerah, GnR-Tatu, Sun and mint, sexyshina, ****Meetmeindreams, Mindy****!**

**¡Gracias por vuestras bellas palabras!**

¡Por estar ahí!

¡Rewiews!

Solo decir que para este capi estaba inspirada también en un Fanfic de **Atori-chan**, **Muñeca eterna y maldita**, que os recomiendo encarecidamente que leáis.

Así como **Negocios Prohibidos** de **Samantha Blue1405**, que maravilla, aunque aún no hay lemon, solo insinuaciones; que historia tan genial O-o


	19. Esas pequeñas cosas

Capítulo 19

_-.-_

_Esas pequeñas cosas_

_-.-_

Una serie de golpeteos rítmicos despertaron a Rin. Se encontraba envuelta en mokomoko; con él de por medio las mantas estaban de adorno. Al levantar la vista hacia la ventana vio que estaba lloviendo. Las gotas furiosas golpeando contra el cristal le provocaron un escalofrío que la recorrió por entero. Mokomoko la aprisionó y a continuación se apartó lo suficiente para permitirle ver a su compañero sentado a su lado en la cama, mirándola. Estaba completamente vestido, incluso llevaba la coraza y las espadas.

Rin se incorporó rauda en estado de alerta.

― ¿Va a salir?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y ante la mirada de incomprensión de Rin se decidió a explicarle la situación.

― Ryukurei ha decidido reconocerme como Lord.

― Pero, ¿han salido ya… de la habitación? ― se le quebró la voz y las mejillas le ardieron por la vergüenza que sentía al mentar a los nuevos y escandalosos enamorados.

Sesshomaru ignoró la pregunta de Rin y se incorporó colocándose frente a ella instándola a levantarse de la cama.

La muchacha reptó como pudo envuelta como estaba en el pelaje y esperó a que él la ayudara a llegar al suelo.

Mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos pensó seriamente en preguntarle a Sesshomaru si era posible prescindir de la cama, ya que bien podían dormir en el suelo sobre la alfombra, así él no tendría que verse obligado a ayudarla a bajar cada vez que ella necesitaba ir al baño.

Estaba a punto de poner en palabras lo que su cerebro cavilaba cuando se percato de que gracias a la altura de la cama tenía otra excusa más para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. No era que él rehuyera su contacto adrede, pero era y seguiría siendo Sesshomaru, un ser frío, distante y orgulloso; por ende no tenía muchas oportunidades para colgarse de su cuello como un mono.

Decidió que la cama se quedaba.

Apretó a mokomoko contra ella mientras se dirigía al vestidor obligándole así a acompañarla. Le quería cerca, nunca tendría suficiente de él y ese pensamiento la aturullaba.

El Daiyokai se dejó caer en el suelo ante la extrañada mirada de Rin. Habiendo como había mobiliario destinado a tal fin, él siempre prefería sentarse en el suelo. Aunque para ella verlo así era lo más natural del mundo; con la espalda apoyada en la pared, una pierna semi flexionada y la otra estirada, y la vista fija en un punto mirando sin ver nada.

Rin sonrió.

― Apresúrate, Rin. ― la urgió con voz calma. Parecía a punto de suspirar.

La muchacha le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de internarse en el armario en busca de un kimono adecuado.

Entre tanto material la tarea no era sencilla. Bufó y separó un par con cuidado sin decidirse por ninguno en concreto. ¿Cuál sería adecuado para la coronación de un Lord? ¿Sería una coronación o eso solo estaba reservado a los reyes? ¿Cómo era un acto así? Suspiró de pura frustración. La repentina presencia de su señor a sus espaldas la sobresaltó y su garra colocó un bello kimono negro y rojo sobre sus brazos extendidos. ¡Qué rápido se movía ese hombre!

Rin suspiró ante su cercanía y soltó con rapidez el nudo del yukata quedando desnuda dentro de mokomoko, se apretó contra el pelaje sabedora ya de lo que su señor sentía a través de él, gracias a una larga y a la vez parca en palabras, conversación sobre aquella concreta porción peludita de su señor. Al parecer mokomoko era en parte su cola y su manto y Rin había descubierto que el peculiar mokomoko era tremendamente sensible a según que estímulos.

Mientras Sesshomaru salía del armario ella hundió la cara en el pelaje y liberó el aliento contra él, casi en el acto notó que los pasos de Sesshomaru se detenían bruscamente. Rin sonrió y hundió los dedos tocando directamente aquello que la espesura de la melena blanca no le permitiría ver, su piel, y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos. Era tan suave como la de su glorioso cuerpo, pero lo más curioso de aquello era el intenso olor a perro que despedía cuando hacía eso. El cuerpo de su señor no olía a perro, mokomoko cuando lo acariciabas, sí.

Hundió la nariz y aspiró una bocanada de aquel intenso y delicioso olor que era la genuina esencia de Sesshomaru, tan intensa en esa zona que hasta ella con sus sentidos humanos podía percibirla.

Dejó que el suave pelaje le hiciera cosquillas en las mejillas al temblar, porque temblaba; otro fenómeno curioso. Al igual que se movía de forma involuntaria cuando Sesshomaru dormía, temblaba cuando ella lo acariciaba con perversidad. Durante la monta también reaccionaba produciendo aquel pequeño y tenue temblor.

No es que Sesshomaru agitara la cola para expresar sus emociones, pero si le dedicabas el suficiente tiempo de observación podías adivinar su humor solo con mirar a mokomoko. Si el pelaje estaba erizado y estático, cuidado; Si se balanceaba de forma relajada como impulsado por una brisa, es que su señor estaba tranquilo y si se mostraba totalmente flexible, lánguido, es que Sesshomaru estaba triste.

En aquel momento mokomoko estaba alerta, receptivo, anhelante. Rin asomó los ojos por encima del pelaje para mirar al propietario y se topó con sus sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quedaba claro que estaba tan receptivo y deseoso como aquella parte peludita de él, pero por otro lado su mirada acuciante la instaba a darse prisa y dejarse de juegos.

Suspiró hondamente y se enfundó el kimono dentro del nido que había formado mokomoko, mientras respiraba hondo llenando sus pulmones con aquel dulce olor a perro.

― Mokomoko huele mucho a usted ― comentó de forma distraída, incorporándose ya prácticamente vestida. Al levantar la vista se fijó en el rostro confuso de su compañero.

― ¿Qué?

Rin se sonrojó. Ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho aquello, pero ya era tarde y no sabía como solucionar la papeleta.

― Di… Digo que huele mucho a usted. Me gusta. ― se acuclilló todo lo que le permitía la tela del kimono para acariciarlo, pues ya estaba en el suelo.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada intensa mientras aquello se enrollaba sobre su hombro y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la otra habitación.

― Vamos.

Rin se apresuró a seguirle tratando de caminar correctamente con los zori sin tropezar.

Le alcanzó antes de lo que pensaba pues el Daiyokai se había detenido en mitad de la habitación presumiblemente para esperarla.

― Arice te instruirá. Limítate a hacer lo que te diga.

Rin asintió solemne notando una presión incómoda en el pecho debido principalmente al temor a lo desconocido.

Al salir de los aposentos se encontraron con Jaken que aguardaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

― ¡Oh! ¡Amo bonito! ― exclamó con admiración incorporándose de un salto.

Rin pensó divertida que ahora Jaken se sentiría aún más dichoso, pues no solo serviría al Daiyokai más fuerte, estaría bajo el mando del Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

― Camina al lado del amo, niña tonta. ― la regañó al ver que se retrasaba como era su costumbre ― Ahora eres su Lady no una vulgar humana pesada que le sigue como el jueves al miércoles.

Jaken parecía distinto, cansado pero feliz, casi podía adivinarse una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca. Rin parpadeó sorprendida al percatarse de que aquella sonrisa era para ella. En su tono no había hostilidad, ésta había sido reemplazada por una suerte de admiración gozosa; muy bien disimulada, eso sí.

― He conocido a la pequeña amita ― susurró simulando no mirarla ― Es una criatura fascinante. ¡Se parece tanto al amo bonito! ― vale, aquella subida de tono al final había molestado al que en breve sería el nuevo Lord y éste le miraba por encima del hombro con reprobación.

Jaken se encogió, asustado y continuó andando en silencio, pero no tardó mucho en volver a dirigirse a Rin en susurros.

― Me han encomendado su cuidado hasta que encuentren a una nana adecuada para ella. ― reveló mostrando aquellos ojos adoradores llenos de brillo que hasta ese momento le reservaba a su adorado señor Sesshomaru.

Rin se sintió molesta. ¿Qué era eso de una nana?

― ¿Quién lo ha hecho? ― susurró a su vez Rin cubriéndose la boca con la manga del kimono en un burdo e inútil intento de burlar al fino oído de Sesshomaru.

― ¿Quién va a ser, niña boba? El Amo Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Rin entrecerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero que caminaba a su lado luciendo con estilo su porte majestuoso. Se mordió la lengua, ya habría tiempo de recriminarle más tarde el tomar decisiones sobre su cachorro sin tener en cuenta la opinión de su madre.

― ¿Y donde está Tsuyoi ahora? ― le preguntó a Jaken visiblemente molesta, ya sin tomar medidas para no ser escuchada.

― La Damita esta con su Majestad, Lady Arice. ― respondió el yokai con tiento, ya que había notado la clara desaprobación de Rin en su voz.

― ¿Su Majestad? ― preguntó Rin confusa olvidando por un momento sus pesares. Las pocas veces que había escuchado a Jaken dirigirse a su prima la llamaba simplemente _Lady_, ¿a qué se debía aquel cambio?

― Claro, la señorita Arice es la nueva esposa del Emperador del Norte. El venerable Ryukurei-san.

Rin se sorprendió al escuchar el título que ostentaba el Dragón. El de Emperador era el máximo rango, y si embargo estaba bajo el mando de su Señor Sesshomaru. Meditó unos instantes sobre aquella cuestión hasta que unas manos rodearon su cuello y la apretaron contra su pecho dejándola sin respiración.

― ¡Lady Rin! ― exclamó Arice con voz cantarina. Se la veía tan dichosa que su alegría era contagiosa. Rin le devolvió el abrazo para inmediatamente después mirarla extrañada por el curioso peinado que lucía.

Su melena blanca, ya de por si abundante, estaba entrelazada con un espeso manto de cabello oscuro dándole un aspecto pesado e intrincado sin dejar de ser hermoso.

La Daiyokai la empujó con vehemencia hasta el salón de tronos, al que entraron por la gran puerta principal. Permanecieron al fondo, de pie y juntas al lado se Sesshomaru.

Al otro lado del salón, sentado en un trono plateado oscuro, se hallaba el Senescal.

Rin parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocarlo bien pues no lo reconocía. La larga melena que cubría sus hombros había sido recortada al máximo y peinada con algún tipo de sustancia que le daba un aspecto mojado y erizado; lucía una imagen un tanto desgreñada y rebelde. Su rostro había sufrido un ligero cambio, tal vez potenciado por su nuevo peinado, ahora parecía un muchacho jovial. Se levantó del trono y tendió las manos en dirección a ellos.

Rin avanzó junto a Sesshomaru temerosa, pues no había recibido ningún tipo de instrucción por parte de Arice y los nervios se la comían.

El salón del trono era magnífico, una construcción ovalada de grandes dimensiones decorada en dorados y rojos, y atravesada de punta a punta por un paso elevado a modo de palco que conectaba la puerta principal con el sillón del trono. Existían una serie de puertas más pequeñas, en comparación con la principal, unas ocho en total que partían del nacimiento del alto pasillo y que eran usadas para que el resto de los invitados accedieran al salón. En aquella ocasión la gran estancia se hallaba ocupada solo por ellos tres y el Senescal.

Cuando llegaron al final de la sala, a la altura de Ryukurei, éste miró a Sesshomaru con vehemencia durante unos segundos y a continuación se apartó del trono para permitir que se colocase a su lado.

Sesshomaru no ocupó su lugar en el trono, permaneció de pie y Ryukurei al verlo le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

― Así como prometí antes a tu padre y al padre de tu padre y al padre del padre de tu padre, Yo Ryukurei Arcan, hijo de Ryukuroi Arcan, Único Emperador de las Tierras del Norte, te presto mi amistad y respeto, así como mi auxilio en batalla y te reconozco a ti, Sesshomaru, hijo de Inu no Taisho, como Lord y Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

― Y yo Sesshomaru, acepto tu amistad y renuevo nuestra alianza.

El Daiyokai pronunció el juramento con el mismo tono intimidante e indiferente de siempre, a continuación se limitaron a observarse durante largo rato sin decir esta boca es mía bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres y Jaken.

Finalmente Ryukurei, dirigiéndose al trono y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre él, suspiró hondamente. Ahora sí que parecía un muchacho despreocupado.

― Me permites un momento, amigo ― volvió a suspirar ― Estoy destrozado. Tu pequeña e insaciable prima me tiene agotado.

Rin giró la cabeza en dirección a Arice y se topó con la pátina de sorpresa mezcla de alegría que bañaba su rostro. Si la protagonista de aquel comentario hubiese sido ella, estaba segura de que su cara no mostraría felicidad precisamente.

"Estos Inus y sus rarezas" pensó divertida.

El bufido del dragón la obligó a mirarle.

― Bueno, ahora que eres Lord tenemos que pensar en repoblar el castillo y contratar servidumbre. Esto está muy mustió y como tu pequeño yokai siga ocupándose de todo, dentro de un par de lunas lo vamos a tener que enterrar.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible al responderle.

― No necesitamos sirvientes, con Jaken es suficiente.

El dragón volvió a bufar y pasó una pierna por encima del apoyabrazos.

― Venga ya, Sesshomaru, ¡qué nos está comiendo la mierda! Necesitaremos mujeres para que se ocupen de los cachorros y de la limpieza del castillo.

― Tsuyoi será más que autónoma en un par de meses. ― argumentó atacando con su genuina indiferencia.

― Ya lo sé, pero mis cachorros no y ya sabes que en mi raza venimos de dos en dos.

Sesshomaru torció el gesto de forma casi imperceptible en una mueca de desagrado.

― Molestos.

Rin miró a Arice que ahora ocultaba la cara tras su elaborado peinado y deseó poder estar a solas con ella para saciar su curiosidad. La Inu giró la cara en su dirección y Rin pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su misma anticipación.

Vaya, por fin se sonrojaba.

De improviso su rostro se ilumino, giró la cabeza en dirección a los hombres y se adelantó un paso pidiendo la palabra.

― Disculpe, mi señor.

Ryukurei le dedicó una sonrisa tan repleta de lujuria que hizo sonrojar a Rin, pero Arice no se dejó llevar. Esa chica era a prueba de bombas.

― Sí, cariño. Habla.

― Creo que tengo una posible solución para lo de la servidumbre. Sería algo provisional mientras nos proveemos de gente adecuada, por supuesto.

― ¿Qué has pensado? ― preguntó el dragón, claramente interesado.

― Bueno, en este castillo hay un grupo de mujeres demasiado ociosas que solo gastan recursos y carecen de propósito.

Ryukurei levantó una ceja en actitud burlona.

― ¿Te refieres al harem? ― no pudo evitar mirar a Rin de reojo y su sonrisa se amplió al ver un atisbo de ira en el rostro de la muchacha ― Bueno, sí que cumplen un propósito, amor; aunque yo no me acercaría por allí ni muerto porque peligran sus vidas si se atreven a rozarme un solo pelo. Pero aún así hay que agasajar a las visitas, mi pequeña, y ese manjar es muy bien recibido por muchos de los Lores que conozco; como Takamino del Este y Wakanamaru del Sur; sin olvidar al perezoso aunque temible Butamaru, de la baronía del Noreste.

A Rin solo con hablar de ese tema se le revolvían las tripas y ellos lo discutían con tanta naturalidad que escocía.

Arice avanzó un paso más defendiendo su teoría.

― No estoy diciendo que nos deshagamos de ellas, solo sugiero que les demos algo con lo que llenar sus vidas que no se limite solo a peinarse y bañarse.

Los machos guardaron silencio, tal vez reconsiderando la idea.

― Puede que no sea mala idea después de todo. El castillo está tan sucio que a mi me vale. ― concluyó, arañando con su oscura garra la marca de clan que decoraba su sien derecha. Arice había tenido razón al decir que eran las más hermosas, se asemejaban a las alas de una mariposa.

― Ponlas a trabajar, Jaken. ― ordenó el dragón al pequeño yokai, éste les hizo una reverencia a cada uno y se escabulló corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

― ¿Crees que esas mujeres le harán caso a Jaken, Arice? ― le preguntó Rin a su prima contemplando con recelo la puerta por la que había desaparecido su antiguo niñero.

― Más les vale, porque como tenga que ir Ryukurei-san más de una perderá la cabeza, y lo digo literalmente. ― Arice hizo un gesto con su dedo índice delineando su cuello en el que Rin pudo ver unas marcas muy parecidas a las que lucía Ryukurei en su rostro.

― ¿Cuántas yokais hay en el harem? ― preguntó curiosa a la vez que temerosa. La sola mención de la palabra la asqueaba.

La nueva Emperatriz compuso una sonrisa compasiva dirigida a Rin. Sabía lo mucho que su prima detestaba el harem y confiaba en que aquel fuera un buen remedio para que perdiera el miedo a las bellas mujeres que lo formaban.

― Unas cincuenta, Rin. Suficiente para mantener el castillo en condiciones aceptables.

…

En cuanto la sobria ceremonia hubo finalizado ambas parejas se aprestaron a abandonar la gran sala. Arice encabezaba la marcha con aquella vitalidad que la caracterizaba y Rin se apresuró a seguirla tratando de mantener un paso firme.

Al llegar a los pasillos les sorprendió la presencia del yokai sapo en pleno despliegue de sus facultades como ama de llaves.

Jaken estaba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro ante la fila de hembras. En seguida se hizo con la atención de las bellas yokais mientras les encomendaba una suerte de tareas de lo más variadas como limpiar las habitaciones, sacudir las cortinas, quitar el polvo; huelga decir que las mujeres no estaban demasiado contentas con sus nuevos quehaceres y en sus bellos rostros se formó una mueca de desdén.

La pequeña comitiva pasó frente a ellas ignorándolas completamente con la cabeza alta y paso firme. Rin, aunque recelaba de ellas, no era mala persona ni orgullosa por lo que miró en su dirección con expresión neutra. En la mayoría de aquellos rostros solo vio desprecio, en los restantes hastío.

La voz de Ryukurei obligó a Rin a apartar el rostro de aquellos otros que la tenían absorta.

― Sesshomaru, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Hay algunas cuestiones que me gustaría comentar contigo.

El Daiyokai solo asintió sin mirarle y continuó caminando, cuando Ryukurei giró en dirección a su sala de descanso le siguió. Rin permaneció unos segundos mirando hacia el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su señor, pero Arice llamó su atención con una tos fingida y en cuanto la muchacha la miró se encontró con su sonrisa cómplice. Era hora de una buena charla de primas.

Como no podían salir al jardín, pues aún llovía copiosamente, se dirigieron a lo que Arice llamaba _La sala de los trofeos_, curiosamente en ella solo había una gran chimenea y una alfombra en color verde muy similar al del césped.

Se sentaron en ella, la una al lado de la otra en silencio, cada una dominada por su propia situación embarazosa. Finalmente y como cabía esperar fue Arice la que rompió el mutismo.

― Te oí gritar ― una sonrisilla ahogó el final de la frase.

― Mira quien habla de gritos. ― le recriminó Rin con sorna.

Suspiraron para aplacar las risas que luchaban por ser liberadas.

― ¿Te dolió?

Arice pegó un saltito en su dirección y comenzó a gesticular y hablar sin parar, Rin se apartó un poco temerosa de recibir un golpe de las manos de su prima que parecía haber perdido el control. Hablaba tan deprisa que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su atención para no perderse nada.

― Uy sí. ¡Mucho! Pero solo al principio. Luego pensé que me iba a arder la cabeza y lo que no es la cabeza ― Rin coreó su risa nerviosa ― Me asusté muchísimo. Fue todo tan raro. Estaba jugando con Tsuyoi y le escuché cantar mi nombre, y luego todas esas flores entrando por mi ventana. ¡Fue tan bonito! Y luego él entró por la puerta. ¡Dos milagros, Rin! Estaba en el castillo, en mi puerta y no había ido al Maerum. No. ¡El Maerum había venido a mí! Me hizo trenzarle el pelo; más tarde me explicó que trenzar el pelo formaba parte del ritual de apareamiento. Es la forma que tienen los dragones de incitarse ¡Y yo se lo trenzaba a menudo sin saberlo! ¡Claro, por eso se ponía como se ponía! ― se sonrojó hasta la médula y Rin emitió una carcajada genuina al verla tan avergonzada. En respuesta a su carcajada, la vengativa Arice usó un ejemplo que implicaba directamente a Rin, buscando su sonrojo.

― Es como si tú le lanzases sobre mi primo y te dedicases a morderlo y luego le negases la monta. ― conseguido, Rin ya era un tomate.

― Pobrecillo ― continuó Arice con su perorata asfixiante ― Pero claro, yo no lo sabía y él no me lo dijo ― se defendió haciendo un mohín.

― Tienes razón ― aportó Rin, con voz ahogada tras escuchar a su prima soltar todo eso; pero aliviada de que no le hubiera dado más detalles de los necesarios. ― Debería haberte dicho lo que aquello significaba para él. El no hacerlo estuvo mal.

Arice la miró sin palabras con las cejas enarcadas en un claro gesto de sorpresa.

― ¿Sabes? Ahora recuerdo que cuando el tío Inu no Taisho nos veía hacerlo lo llamaba _viejo aprovechado y pervertido_, pero no entendí porque hasta ayer mismo. ― sus blancas cejas se elevaron aún más y sus mejillas aceitunadas ardieron ―¡Lo hacía a propósito! ¡Se dejaba sobar por mí, para _ponerse_ porque yo le gustaba! ― apartó el rostro de Rin y clavó la vista en la alfombra ― Y cuando me acariciaba la rodilla con la mejilla… ¡Era como si se dedicara a refregarse contra mi pierna, Rin! Ahora que lo pienso en frío es un poco inquietante y bastante perverso.

― Con menudo pervertido te has ido tú a casar ― dijo Rin mirando el mismo punto de la alfombra que contemplaba Arice con atención; un par de minutos después, ya menos sonrojada, añadió elevando la vista hacia el pelo de su prima con curiosidad renovada.

― ¿Y ese peinado?

Arice salió del trance y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero en vez de tocarse el pelo las dejó suspendidas sobre su cabellera, era como si temiera deshacer las elaboradas trenzas. ― Es el peinado nupcial. Ahora estoy casada con él, ¿sabes? ¡Soy la señora del Emperador del Norte! ― sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y Rin sintió que su pecho se henchía con el mismo sentimiento. Se agarraron de las manos y compartieron su felicidad con aquel contacto.

― Son muy bonitas ― señaló Rin refiriéndose a las marcas de su cuello.

Arice asintió ilusionada colocando las garras sobre ellas y acariciando las intrincadas líneas que asemejaban el dibujo de las alas de una mariposa.

― Sí, son hermosas.

― ¿Cómo te las hizo? ― preguntó Rin con toda la inocencia del mundo y se arrepintió en el acto al ver el rubor de su prima.

― Fue durante la última cópula, justo antes de cortarse su melena con la que me hizo el peinado. Me mordió en ambos lados y a la mañana siguiente ahí estaban. ― la inu compuso una mueca triste ― Me dio una pena verle cortarse el pelo con las garras, Rin. Le pregunté como le incitaría si ya no podía hacerle las trenzas y me respondió que la manera de los inus le venía bien, pero que en realidad ya no era necesario que le incitase, pues él siempre estaba dispuesto. ― sus mejillas aceitunadas se colorearon visiblemente ― Ryukurei-san dice que las marcas le indican cuando estoy de humor para aparearme y que cuando quede preñada lo sabrá porque cambiarán de color. Ahora son mostaza, pero cuando ocurra algunas líneas se volverán negras y otras de colores vivos como rojo, azul, amarillo…

― Ah, pero… ¿Aún no…? ― Rin fue incapaz de acabar la frase y Arice tampoco se lo permitió, pues estaba tan nerviosa que continuó solapándola.

― No. Los Dragones tardan mucho en fecundar a una hembra que no es de su especie, según dice Ryukurei-san, pero también me ha dicho que como soy muy fértil conmigo tardará menos. Es más, creo que ya lo estoy, pero tarda en hacerse visible.

Rin la miraba sin saber que decir esperando que su prima añadiera algo más, pues sabía que no había terminado y tenía toda la razón. El rostro de la Daiyokai se iluminó una vez más y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ilusionada ―¿Sabes? dice que cuando cambien me encantará, pues podrá decirme enseguida el sexo del cachorro por los colores de la marca.

Se la veía tan ilusionada que el brillo de sus ojos era contagioso y las dos se miraban con adoración.

― ¿Y tú con mi primo, qué?

El brillo en los ojos de Rin se apagó y fue sustituido por la mirada huidiza de la vergüenza. Le preguntaba por los gritos.

― Etto… No sé que decirte.

Arice se inclinó en su dirección en actitud conspiradora.

― Te oí gritar cerca. ¿Lo hicisteis en el jardín del forte Oeste?

El rojo de sus mejillas se extendió por toda la cara de Rin que asintió bruscamente.

― ¿Y como es que gritaste tanto? ¿Qué te hizo?

La curiosidad morbosa de su prima ya estaba empezando a molestarla.

― Nada, lo de siempre.

― ¿Entonces…?

― Él… me lo… pidió. ― Rin escondió la cabeza entre su oscura cabellera agachando la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo con la frente. Mientras tanto Arice la contemplaba con extrañeza.

― ¿Te lo pidió? ¿Tuvo que pedírtelo?

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a su prima, solo que con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para no verla.

― ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡Quería gritar, pero me daba pena!

Arice parecía no entenderla, pero se armó de paciencia como siempre, pues sabía que Rin no entendía la forma de pensar de los Inu.

― A los machos les gusta que las hembras gritemos, así saben que disfrutamos de la monta.

Rin le dedicó una mirada de confusión mezclada con recelo.

― ¿Pero eso no se lo decía el michedo?

Arice roló los ojos y suspiró.

― ¡Yo no tengo michedo, Rin!

― Pero yo sí, Arice. ― apuntó imitándola.

La Daiyokai se armó nuevamente de paciencia recordándose una vez más a sí misma que Rin no sabía de costumbres Inu.

― Los machos están acostumbrados a que las hembras gritemos porque no todas tenemos michedo. El michedo es algo muy raro, Rin y ellos instintivamente confían en los gritos para saber de nuestro disfrute.

― ¿Y si no gritamos?

― Eso quiere decir que algo están haciendo mal. Por eso es tan importante gritar, pero ojito con fingir, que eso también lo saben. ― La miró de arriba abajo con suspicacia ― pero tú no puedes mentirle a mi primo, pues el michedo te delataría. Es un arma de doble filo.

Contemplaron la alfombra en silencio hasta que Rin levantó la vista hacia la chimenea y luego clavó sus ojos achocolatados y furiosos en Arice.

― ¿¡Sabes que pretende quitarme a mi cachorro!?

Los ojos de la Daiyokai se abrieron con horror.

― ¿¡Qué!?

― ¡Sí! ¡Le ha encargado su cuidado a Jaken y dice que le va a buscar una nana! ― gruñó indignada ― ¡Con lo poco que la veo ya con vuestra manía de llevárosla de mi lado mientras duermo y ahora esto!

La expresión de Arice se suavizó y se relajó hasta tal punto que un bufido que llamaba a la calma brotó de su pecho.

― Rin ― suspiró alargando el nombre todo lo que pudo ― Eso es normal. Las nobles no cuidan de sus vástagos. Están demasiado ocupadas en sus quehaceres.

Rin suspiró irritada. Aquello era una tontería.

― ¿Qué quehaceres?

Arice agachó la cabeza y la miró a través de las blancas cejas. Sus trenzas delanteras se escurrieron quedando pendientes a ambos lados de su rostro.

― Hacer más cachorritos.

Rin imitó su postura y su mirada.

― Yo no puedo tener más cachorros, Arice.

― Pero mi primo te sigue montando, ¿no, Rin?

Las mejillas de la pelinegra y de paso todo su rostro, se colorearon despertando la sonrisa de Arice. Recuperaron la vertical y apartaron la mirada la una de la otra buscando alivio para sus respectivos bochornos.

― Pero aún así tengo tiempo para ella.

― Ahora lo hará aún más.

Rin giró la cabeza hacia su prima buscando una respuesta.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― ¿No te hueles, Rin? No. Claro que no ― se respondió inmediatamente a si misma al recordar que ella no poseía su fino olfato ― Estas a punto de entrar en tu periodo fértil.

Rin la miró comprendiendo, pero sin comprender.

― ¿Fértil? Pero, si Tsuyoi me…

― El veneno de Tsuyoi solo selló tus canales para que la semilla de mi primo no llegara hasta tu seno de vida, que es donde se encuentra la fertilidad.

Rin la miró fijamente olvidándose del sonrojo por un momento.

― ¿Te refieres al ovulo?

― ¿Qué es el _lovulo_? ― preguntó Arice extrañada.

― No, el óvulo es la célula que tiene la mujer. Su fertilidad.

La peliblanca suspiró y sonrió.

― Ah, pues será eso. Bueno, la idea es que tú sigues siendo fértil solo que la semilla de mi primo no llega hasta ahí. Eso no quiere decir que tu olor no le inste a depositarla en ti. ― su mirada dorada ganó varios kilos de picaresca ― Y lo hará, Rin. Lo hará mucho y muy seguido. No te haces una idea del aguante de los Inus.

La pelinegra la miró entre ojos con ironía.

― ¿A no? ¿Tú crees? ¿De veras lo piensas?

― ¿Has experimentado el lazo? ― le preguntó la Daiyokai, temerosa.

Rin asintió y pudo ver como su prima temblaba de pies a cabeza.

― Dicen que la primera vez es terrible.

La muchacha encogió los hombros.

― Lo fue, pero ya no lo es.

…

Mientras tanto en la sala de descanso el Daiyokai miraba fijamente al Dragón mientras éste recolocaba la silla justo en el centro sin apenas tocarla.

― A partir de ahora tú serás Lord, pero las cosas por aquí van a cambiar mucho. Entre tú y yo, me refiero. Cuéntame.

El Daiyokai frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

― ¿Qué?

Ryukurei bufó y tiró de la silla.

― Necesito conocerte, Sesshomaru. Háblame de ti. ¿Qué necesitas?

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras que el Dragón lo escrutaba con mirada calculadora sin soltar la silla trono.

― Entiendo. ― dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

El entrecejo de Sesshomaru se arrugó aún más en una mueca de incomprensión. Mientras tanto Ryukurei se rascó el mentón volviendo la vista hacia la silla trono y tiró de ella desplazándola unos centímetros en su dirección.

― ¿Qué esperas de tu mandato? ― le preguntó volviendo a mirarle fijamente con la misma mirada escrutadora. Unos segundos después volvió a mirar hacia la silla trono.

― Ajá.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó escuetamente Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirarle.

― Ordenar mi estancia, pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, lo que quieres saber es que hago contigo. Sencillo, te leo.

Los ojos del Daiyokai se abrieron más de lo normal.

― También lo haré en batalla. Así es como funciona nuestro pacto. Estamos unidos como un general a su ejercito. Y funcionamos bien. ― canturreó mientras golpeaba el gran asiento casi imperceptiblemente para moverlo unos milímetros salvando una pequeña brecha del suelo.

El Daiyokai se giró y abandonó la sala dejando a Ryukurei solo con su metódico arrastrar de silla trono. Era raro, siempre lo había sido, y aún no estaba seguro de si le crispaba los nervios o no.

Unos minutos después, cuando la silla estuvo exactamente en el centro de la habitación, el Dragón se dio por satisfecho y en medio de un profundo suspiro de gozo abandonó la estancia.

Con una sonrisa de pura lujuria se dirigió a sus nuevos aposentos, los que compartía con su esposa y abrió la puerta.

― Buenas noches, preciosa. ¡Ya estoy aquí! ― saludó a la habitación vacía.

Emitió un corto resoplido y tras rascarse el mentón olisqueó la habitación. El olor de la Daiyokai no era reciente lo que indicaba que no había vuelto a ese lugar tras la ceremonia. Decidió seguir el rastro de su olor hinchando los pulmones y afinando aquel sentido que raramente usaba desde que el maldito hijo descontrolado de Inu no Taisho había llegado al castillo. Entremezclado con su efluvio a perro y aquel dulce olor a flores de la compañera de éste, distinguió el olor de su nueva compañera, aquella fragancia a fertilidad persistía en su esencia, aún cuando ya estaba más que embarazada de él, lo que significaba que en ella aún quedaban unas cuantas de esas bellas células que él podría darse el gusto de tratar de fecundar. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pasos fueran guiados por el dulce rastro de su pequeña. Dentro de poco la marca cambiaría y todos sabrían que esperaba cachorros. Sus cachorros.

Con ese gozoso pensamiento salió de la habitación y enfiló por los pasillos; al girar por uno de ellos se encontró con Sesshomaru y arrugó la nariz cuando la esencia de éste le golpeó.

― ¡Buf! Como hueles a perro en celo ― le dijo molesto tapándose la boca y la nariz con la manga del kimono. ― ¿A dónde vas?

El Daiyokai compuso una mueca de irritación bastante pronunciada y le negó una respuesta.

― Qué pregunta más tonta, Ryukurei ― habló consigo mismo con un marcado deje de sorna en su voz. ― solo hay que olerle para saber que va en busca de su hembra. Bueno, pues como vamos en la misma dirección nos haremos compañía, ¿te parece?

Pasándose por el forro del kimono todo el lenguaje corporal del Inu, que decía _piérdete_ con cada pelo del mokomoko, Ryukurei avanzó junto a Sesshomaru en silencio; aunque lamentablemente para el Daiyokai éste duró poco.

― ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con tu pequeña Lady? ¿Sangro mucho? ― se interesó con picardía el Dragón.

― ¿Piensas que responderé? ― inquirió acídico el nuevo Lord sin dedicarle ni un atisbo de sus ojos dorados.

― Tienes que hacerlo. Mis preguntas siempre son en concilio, por eso sé tanto sobre tu familia. Nunca han podido negarme el conocimiento ni guardarme secretos. Tú tienes el deber de responderme las preguntas que no puedo leer.

La ira que destilaba Sesshomaru habría puesto en jaque a todo un ejercito de yokais de golpe. Su mirada era como un mandoble de bakusaiga.

― ¿Ahora entiendes porque no quería que fueras Lord? No tenía intención de meterme en tu vida.

― Hay asuntos más relevantes. ― escupió iracundo el Daiyokai.

El Dragón compuso una mueca de incredulidad y se carcajeó.

― ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Qué va! Los asuntos que mayor interés despiertan en ti son los que me interesan a mí. Es como una suerte de reflejo.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar la mente en blanco a la vez que aceleraba el paso para evitar que aquella conversación durara más de lo necesario.

― ¿La colocaste en cuatro?

Un aura asesina envolvió a Sesshomaru, pero su porte seguía impasible, como siempre. Asintió ligeramente en contra de su voluntad echando mano de toda su paciencia para no saltar sobre su Senescal y despellejarlo con sus garras.

El Dragón, plenamente consciente de que se estaba jugando la vida, ignoró estoicamente la amenaza que suponía Sesshomaru y se limitó a continuar tentando a la suerte.

― ¿La hiciste llegar así? ― preguntó extrañado ― En esa postura lo dudo. ¿Por qué lo habré preguntado? Que forma de gastar saliva ― se reprendía divertido mientras el Daiyokai le lanzaba furtivas miradas asesinas sin abandonar su altivez.

― ¿Te incita?

Sesshomaru volvió a asentir ligeramente.

Ryukurei se llevó una garra a los labios y miró hacia el techo, pensativo.

― ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo los humanos?

El veneno desapareció de la mirada del Daiyokai dando paso por un momento a la curiosidad. Escuchó salir la pregunta de su boca antes de poder contener su lengua.

― ¿Cómo incitan los humanos?

El Dragón suspiró y sonrió con genuina alegría al ver que al fin su Lord participaba en la conversación.

― Generalmente se acarician, se besan en la boca usando los labios y la lengua, se frotan entre sí, juguetean y cosas así.

Miró en silencio a su Lord con atención y luego sonrió.

― ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te limitas a darle lametones como si estuvieras bebiendo de un río?

Los ojos ambarinos de mirada terrorífica se clavaron en Ryukurei como dagas al rojo vivo.

― No.

― ¿A no? ¿Qué haces entonces? ¿Consigues que se derrita entre tus brazos y grite tu nombre con desesperación en medio del éxtasis más exquisito?

― No te incumbe.

El Daiyokai aceleró aún más el paso, pero el Dragón se acompasó con facilidad.

― ¿La tocas, Sesshomaru? A las humanas les gusta que las toquen. Ven.

El Dragón se desvió y tomó una dirección que le alejaba del aroma de las dos mujeres.

― ¿A donde? ― a esas alturas hasta su voz destilaba veneno.

Ryukurei le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

― Voy a instruirte para que dejes de _montarla_ y le hagas el amor.

― No me interesa.

― ¡Oh vamos! ¡Claro que te interesa! A mi no puedes mentirme ― roló los ojos hastiado ― Puedo leerte, ¿sabes? Te gustaría sentir como se entrega completamente. Que disfrute tanto de ti que no piense en otra cosa todo el tiempo nada más que en que tú la montes. Ver como su cuerpo reacciona al éxtasis. Pero ante todo lo que tu quieres es disfrutar de a lo que los inus os gusta más, la postura desde atrás. Al parecer a tu pequeña no le agrada mucho.

El silencio más absoluto fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del Daiyokai.

El Dragón encogió los hombros sin dejar de sonreír y le dio la espalda internándose en el pasillo que llevaba a los jardines. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, muy a su pesar, con los puños apretados y una mueca de profunda irritación, Sesshomaru lo siguió.

…

Rin trató de asimilar con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de sus ojos ambarinos, aquel despliegue que no era algo que su mente pudiera procesar.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, bien caída la noche, esperando verse sola de nuevo se encontró a su señor Sesshomaru sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre uno de los butacones que nunca habían usado ninguno de los dos, contemplando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa, como las que crecían bajo las ventanas de la habitación.

― Acércate ― su voz profunda y sensual le arrancó un escalofrío. ¿Alguna vez había usado aquel tono con ella antes? Debía estar muy desesperado por montarla para que su garganta traicionara su orgullo de tal manera.

Se dejó caer a su lado y él la movió para acomodarla entre sus piernas. Aquella postura le recordó al parto de su cachorra.

Las garras afiladas se internaron en su pelo y le recorrieron el cuello con suavidad despejando su nuca. Rin esperó el mordisco, pero en su lugar sintió los labios de su señor presionando su piel en lo que solo podía ser un beso. La sorprendida Rin lo disfrutó más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar. Su cuerpo tembló ante la sutil caricia deseoso de más.

Mientras sus garras bajaban el kimono liberando sus hombros, que también cubrió de besos cada vez más intensos y hambrientos; la tumbó de costado junto a él, y dejando a un lado las garras utilizó las yemas de los dedos para acariciarla desde el tobillo hasta la oreja. Arañó suavemente la piel de su cuello, su clavícula y descendió hasta sus pechos los rodeó con ambas manos y disfrutó de su tacto apretándolos ligeramente. Aplicó su lengua sobre el pezón más cercano y Rin se estremeció y emitió un pequeño jadeo en respuesta. El brazo derecho del Daiyokai desandó el camino a través de sus curvas para sujetar su pierna y colocarla sobre su cadera dejándola deliciosamente preparada para la penetración. Al tenerla así se sentía ansioso por tomarla. Estaba tan expuesta y a la vez tan relajada.

Siempre que la hacía ponerse en cuatro su pequeño cuerpo se tensaba y mostraba una clara incomodidad, pero en aquella postura toda su diminuta anatomía clamaba por apegarse a él. Gruñó de gozo y la aproximó todo lo que pudo a él para penetrarla. Notó cuando lo hacía como acomodaba las caderas para facilitarle la labor. Mientras disfrutaba de aquella entrega maldecía internamente que todo aquello fuera por obra y gracia de ese maldito Dragón.

Llevó una de sus garras al rostro de Rin para acariciarle el rosado pómulo.

― Eres hermosa ― musitó junto a su oído usando aquel tono bajo y ronco que el otro le había aconsejado emplear mientras la montaba.

Tal y como había pasado aquella vez en el baño, el cuerpo de la muchacha se estremeció y se apegó aún más a él curvando la espalda para tomar contacto con su vientre. Entonces fue cuando se percató de que aún continuaba vestido. Llevaba el kimono completo, solo se había soltado el nudo la hakama y eso se llamaba _precipitarse_.

El cuerpo de Rin, también cubierto en parte por el kimono, vibró y se convirtió en un lugar angosto y delicioso. Sesshomaru pasó sus brazos por su cintura rodeando sus caderas, sus garras se aferraron a sus muslos y utilizó los antebrazos para fijarla a su cuerpo mientras la embestía.

Sus gemidos silenciosos no eran lo suficientemente intensos para el orgullo del Daiyokai, por lo que una de sus garras se deslizó por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta encontrar aquella pequeña zona de su ya por sí pequeña anatomía y la acarició.

Un genuino grito brotó de la garganta de Rin que dejó caer la cabeza vencida por la sensación dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su cuello marcado.

Con sus ojos ambarinos oscurecidos por la pasión fijos en aquella zona de su Rin, gruñó de gusto y sonrió cuando un nuevo grito se oyó de labios de la muchacha.

― Eso es. Grita para mi, pequeña.

Sesshomaru hundió la cara en su cuello como un perro de presa y probó ansioso todas las marcas de ese lado presionando levemente sus colmillos sobre ellas para después lamerlas con lentitud lasciva mientras de su garganta brotaba un sonido grave y largo.

Rin giró la cabeza hacia él buscando su rostro con ojos velados. Él lamió sus labios y ella interceptó su lengua con la suya. El Daiyokai la aferró y se giró colocándola sobre su cuerpo. La muchacha apoyó las plantas de los pies en el suelo, extrañada. Un repentino mareo la aturdió cuando él se incorporó con ella. La visión del fuego en el hogar la tranquilizó durante unos segundos, hasta que se percató de que estaba sentada sobre él y de que aún lo tenía dentro de si.

Bajó la vista y contempló sus garras ascendiendo lentamente por su piel hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos rodeandolos y apretandolos con tanta pasión que se sorprendió jadeando su nombre.

― _Sesshomaru…_

― Móntame ― le susurró al oído con aquella voz ronca cargada de deseo rodeando su pequeña cintura con uno de sus poderosos brazos mientras que el otro jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones.

Rin gimió de forma entrecortada y se arqueó contra aquella garra cuyo roce enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, deslizó los pies por la alfombra llevándolos atrás hasta que sus rodillas reposaron sobre la roja y peluda superficie, iniciando un suave vaivén. Gimió de nuevo al sentir que tenía el control y se aferró a la blanca hakama de su compañero, éste dobló ligeramente una rodilla y ella se agarró a ella usándola como punto de apoyo para emprender una desenfrenada carrera hasta el éxtasis mutuo.

Sesshomaru, disfrutando de la visión de aquella bella espalda y de la sensación de ser montado, no tardó en llenar su pequeño cuerpo con la pasión que colmaba el suyo, desbordándola en medio del placer vibrante que le daba una de sus garras, atrapada entre los muslos fuertemente apretados de Rin.

― Eso es, muy bien, pequeña Lady. Así, ya has conseguido que tu Lord te llene una vez. ― la animó dichoso gozando de aquella perversidad que el Dragón le había dicho que de vez en cuando venía bien durante la monta.

― ¿Vamos a por la segunda, mi Lady Rin? ― preguntó junto a su oído mientras torturaba su tímido pezón dolorido.

― _Sí, Señor Sesshomaru…_― jadeó la muchacha justo antes gritar y morderse el labio. Él también se mordió el labio.

― ¿Deseas más?

La empujó hacia delante colocándola finalmente en cuatro sin dejar de estimularla con la garra e iniciando una nueva incursión entre sus piernas con la otra.

― _¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, más! Señor Sesshomaru…_

― Sí, Rin. Te daré más…― La levantó separándola unos centímetros del suelo para que sus rodillas no tuvieran que soportar su peso y la apretó contra él sumándole velocidad a la caricia entre sus piernas. ― Te daré todo lo que desees. ¿Qué deseas?

― ¡Que no se detenga! ― gimió finalmente y todo su pequeño cuerpo se tensó, sus uñas cortas arañaron el costado del Daiyokai mientras la acostaba boca abajo sobre la alfombra llenándola de nuevo en medio de un rugido.

Hundió el rostro en su pelo, saturado como estaba de aquella esencia dulce que tanto se parecía al olor de las flores mezclada con su propio olor que ella había confesado en la mañana que le agradaba, y le susurró un _te quiero _acompañado de su nombre.

El olor de sus lágrimas lo aturdió, pero al ver su sonrisa se sintió tranquilo.

El llanto de felicidad era lo que más extraño le resultaba de los humanos, pero en aquellos momentos su perfume mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas, le pareció el mejor olor del mundo.

…

Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto, pero últimamente no he estado muy boyante que digamos y aún sigo tocada. Me cuesta bastante centrarme a la hora de escribir y este capítulo me ha hecho sudar, aunque se trate de una intro de descanso, una especie de calma antes de la tempestad.

Ya tengo gran parte del veinte y me gustaría publicarlo en breve, pero me temo que hasta el fin de semana que viene no voy a tener lugar. Las prácticas me están minando la moral muchísimo y mi musa se resiente. Maldita vida laboral de mierda.

Bueno, agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y seguiré adelante con la historia. Lo curioso es que de la nada han surgido otras dos que espero publicar en breve y una más directamente inspirada en **Muñeca Eterna y maldita**, de mi querida **Atori-chan** que me tiene loquísima con la espera.

Veo que tenéis peticiones y solo deciros que esperéis por favor, que todo llegará a su tiempo.

Es cierto que Tsuyoi es inquietante, sí y que está viendo más de lo preciso, pero no puedo controlarlo, me sale así. Aún nos queda de ver cosas de ella. Tranquis. Es que estoy tan falta de fuerzas que no puedo escribir apenas.

¡Agradecimientos! ¡Agradecimientísimos!

En especial a** Serena tsukino chiba, KeyTen, Black urora, nagisa-chan, angel-demoniaca, Silk Maid, Sayuri08, Khadija Da Silva, y AHRG**, **Hoshi no Negai, Lady Indomitus, patito, Akari hana, Guest** , **Barbara, Toshiro, valevilandra, agaue, anxelin, bbkid, Brenda, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Ana, H y Ephmerah, GnR-Tatu, Sun and mint, sexyshina, ****Meetmeindreams, Mindy, Kuronuma Sawako, Wonder, Suzu y Lau05****!**

**¡Gracias por vuestras palabras de aliento!**

¡Por estar ahí!

¡Rewiews! ¡Rewiews! ¡Rewiews! ¡Rewiews! ¡Rewiews! ¡Rewiews! ¡Rewiews!


End file.
